


Espina de Rosa

by KuroNezushi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Domestic klance, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, Gangs, Lactose Intolerant Keith (Voltron), M/M, drugdealers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 104,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroNezushi/pseuds/KuroNezushi
Summary: Moving into his new apartment in a bad part of town, the last thing Lance expected was to fall in love, and even less falling in love with his neighbor and Gang member; Keith.The story of how Lance and Keith fall in love and their journey to happiness.(REUPLOADED FROM MY SIDE ACCOUNT TO MY MAIN ACCOUNT)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), side couple adashi, side couple huney, side couple lotura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	1. UNO

**Author's Note:**

> I also published this story on my Instagram account @klance.fics   
> Enjoy!

Lance wiped the sweat off his brow and inhaled deeply, putting down the suitcase he was carrying before leaning against the wall of his new studio apartment. He took only a quick pause because there were still 2 suitcases left on the first floor of the building and, since it was a shady neighborhood, he didn’t want to get his things stolen.

He went into the hallway and locked his door again before rushing down the 4 flights of stairs to get to the first floor. Lance decided to grab the two suitcases, one in each hand to save time. He should have let Hunk help him, but his best friend had a diner to run and Lance didn’t want to be a burden, he already felt like one for having lived almost a year in Hunk’s guest bedroom when the guy had just moved in with his girlfriend Shay.  
  
Finding an apartment when you’re practically broke is not an easy thing to do, it was a miracle that Lance had been able to afford the place he was renting now, it was still expensive for the space they offered but, Lance was desperate so he didn’t bother in looking for something else. Granted the place was in a really sketchy neighborhood, the kind of place that most people in town warn you not to wander in, saying that if you did, you’d probably get robbed or killed.

Lance exhaled sharply when he arrived on the third floor, cursing himself in his mind for being so stupid to carry 2 suitcases at a time but it was fine, just one more floor and this was over, he’d be inside his apartment. He cursed in his mind when he heard the sound of someone coming down the stairs. Lance kept on climbing the stairs, and just as he was about to step onto the fourth floor, he came face to face with someone, startling Lance, making him miss his step and stumble.

Thankfully for Lance, he had quick reflexes so he let go of one suitcase to grab the railing to keep himself from falling. Lance looked up as he heard a small gasp coming from the top of the stairs. The stranger noticed him staring and swallowed “You okay man? Need some help?”

Lance considered it for a second because definitely, he needed help but he had heard stories about people asking to help but ended up robbing them instead of asking for money, and Lance couldn’t afford any of those options.  
  
“No thank you, I’m fine.” He said before grabbing the suitcase that he had let go of. He groaned slightly, the suitcase was pretty heavy. He had managed to bring his whole life of stuff in 4 suitcases.

“You’re clearly not fine, let me help you, I really don’t mind.” The stranger said again, taking a step closer to Lance. This time, Lance really took in his appearance. The man had black hair, tied into a small ponytail; dark eyes with heavy bags under them, like he hadn’t gotten much sleep lately. He had a huge scar on the right side of his face but other than that, he was really beautiful. His aesthetic belonged in this neighborhood but his face belonged in a fashion magazine. He was wearing a leather jacket with a black shirt underneath and black jeans.

“If you want to help then just get out of the way, please,” Lance said, his voice harsher than he intended it to be.

The guy scowled, clearly not expecting Lance’s words. He went down the stairs, pushing past Lance, making him stumble again; this time though, Lance did not let go of his suitcase.

“Hey!” Lance called after the guy.

The guy looked over his shoulder, glaring at Lance before leaving.

As Lance watched him go, he could see the guy’s leather jacket, it had a symbol on it and how above it, it said Galra.

Galra… Lance had heard that name before but he couldn’t remember where at the moment.

Finally, Lance made it to the apartment and collapsed on his mattress.


	2. DOS

The bell chimed and Hunk looked up from the table he was cleaning, smiling as he saw who came in.

“Lance! Hey buddy, shouldn’t you be at work?” He asked to which Lance pointed at his nurse uniform.

“On my way there, just wanted to greet my best friend on the way there and maybe get some free breakfast?” He asked, making puppy dog eyes at Hunk who only shook his head with a soft chuckle.

“Fine, what do you want?” He asked, sliding behind the counter, grabbing a notepad and a pen to write Lance’s order.

Lance beamed and sat down at the counter “Strawberry pie and a hot chocolate?”

Hunk hummed “I’ll bring it right up.” He said before disappearing in the kitchen.

At the same time, the bell above the door chimed again, making Lance turn around to see who came into the establishment, curiosity always got the better of him.

He smiled and waved as he recognized his friend Pidge. She had big headphones on and took them off as she made her way towards Lance, plopping herself onto the seat next to him.

“How are you so energetic this early?” Pidge groaned, burying her face in her hands.

“Rough night?” Lance asked to which Pidge let out another groan again “After finishing work, I stayed up all night to finish my marketing paper. Why do I have to take marketing classes when I’m studying computer engineering?!”

Lance shrugged “so you can make your own business one day?”

“I don’t want that, I already know where I’m gonna work after graduating, Matt said he’d get me a job at the Garrison police as a computer expert,” Pidge said.

“Pidge, good to see you early, the register is acting up again, fix it for me please?” Hunk said as he came back from the kitchen, handing Lance his pie and beverage.

Pidge sighed “I’ll get started on that right away, boss.” She said before getting down from her chair and made her way to the register to examine it.

“So, I saw that they’re opening a new diner right out front,” Lace said, as he chewed on his pie. “Looks like you’re gonna get some competition.”

Hunk groaned “ugh don’t remind me. I don’t get why they have to make their stupid diner here of all places, Empire is a large franchise, why build a new diner right in front of another one!”

“Empire you say? Matt told me he thinks it’s owned by the Galra and that they use their diners to launder all of their drug money.” Pidge said, making Lance choke on his pie.

“That’s how I knew this name! Galra! They’re that drug dealing gang you’ve said lives in my neighborhood.”

“Mhm, that’s why we warned you about moving there but you never listen.” Hunk said with a sigh.

“I met one of them yesterday, he’s my neighbor, I think,” Lance said to which Hunk and Pidge shared a worried look.

“That’s not good Lance, you need to stay away from those guys, Matt tells me they’re really dangerous,” Pidge said

“Lance you can always come back and live with me and Shay until you can afford another place.” Hunk said, worry all over his face.

“No, no way I’m doing that. You’ve been generous enough to let me stay there for almost a year. Maybe you don’t mind but Shay surely must mind, I moved in there right after you guys moved in together. You need your privacy.” Lance said with a sigh “plus you know I can’t afford anything else, not with the money I have to send to my mamá so she can pay back the hospital debts… I’ll be fine I promise guys”

Hunk sighed “if you say so, but the second you’re in danger you move back in, alright? Shay wouldn’t mind if it keeps you out of trouble.”

Lance smiled “okay, thanks Hunk you’re the best.”

“I gotta get to work, but I’ll see you later guys. Thanks for breakfast Hunk.” Lance said, getting up from his chair.

Once his friends were done saying their goodbyes, he rushed out of the door, not wanting to arrive late at the hospital or else Coran would have his head.

At the end of the day, Lance felt exhausted. He picked up some groceries before going home after work. He now only had 20 dollars left in his bank account after having paid all his bills, and also sent money to his family back in Cuba. How was he going to survive until the end of the month was, a mystery? He’d have to live off free food at Hunk’s and cup ramen.

In front of his building, was a red motorcycle with a pretty blonde standing in front of it. She was wearing the same jacket as his neighbor, she must be from the same Galra gang, it was a shame, she was so pretty.

“Keith, hurry the fuck up, Lotor is going to kick our butts if we’re late again!” The blonde yelled, moving towards the entrance of the building before making her way back to the motorcycle.

“Calm down Romelle, it’s not my fault you didn’t bring your helmet.” Lance’s neighbor grumbled as he left their building, tossing one black helmet to the girl apparently called Romelle.

His neighbor, who Lance now knew his name was Keith, was putting on his red helmet and he glanced at Lance.

As their eyes met, Lance held up his gaze for a second before lowering his eyes, making his way past them and inside the building.


	3. TRES

At the end of the week, Lance was exhausted. Maybe it was a mix of not eating properly and sleeping too little that was getting to him but if one thing was sure, it was that he needed to relax. 

  
After leaving work, Lance went to the local Sephora and got himself a face mask, then, he went by a 7 eleven near his neighborhood to get himself some cup ramen.  
  
Lance sent a quick message to his mom, asking her when she’d be free for Skype, they hadn’t talked in a couple of weeks and Lance was already missing her. He had spoken to his sister Veronica before moving to his new apartment, but since then, he didn’t have any contact with his siblings.

After eating his instant ramen, Lance took a long bath while putting on some relaxing music, once that was done, he dried his hair and put on the face mask he had purchased earlier; he didn’t even realize it but as he was waiting for his face mask to dry, he fell asleep.

Lance awoke with the sound of loud music coming from upstairs. He groaned, looking at his phone and saw that it was 3 am. Who played loud music at 3 am?!

He waited for the music to stop but after half an hour, it didn't stop and Lance had enough. He got up, putting on his robe, grabbed his keys, and left his apartment.

Lance marched angrily upstairs and knocked loudly on the door where the music came from. After a couple of seconds, they lowered the music and opened the door.

Lance scoffed as he saw who opened the door, of course, it was his criminal neighbor, Keith.

“What?” snarled the young man. He had his hair tied up in a ponytail, he was wearing a my chemical romance tank top and some boxer briefs.

Lance could see that he had a tattoo on his right shoulder with something written on it but he couldn’t read what it said.

“Can you shut down your music? It’s 3h30 in the morning, what the hell are you doing, having your own private heavy metal concert?! I need my beauty sleep.” Lance grumbled angrily.

Keith chuckled “Beauty sleep? Sorry, I’ll lower the music, I’m not used to having neighbors and I normally clean better with music.” He said

Lance frowned “who the fuck cleans at 3 am?!”

Keith crossed his arms on his chest “I’m most productive at night.” He said before going back inside and turning off the music. “Happy?” He asked

Lance nodded “yes, thank you.”

“Nice face mask,” Keith said smirking with a soft chuckle.

Lance blushed a deep shade of red at Keith’s words, thankful for his face mask so Keith wouldn’t be able to see his red face. He didn’t answer anything, turning around, and went back to his apartment.


	4. QUATRO

Even after having gone to sleep at almost 4 am, Lance felt so refreshed when he woke up in the morning. It was 10 am and being Saturday, he decided to go down to the local laundromat to do his laundry.

As Lance was coming back from the laundromat, he saw Keith in front of their building. He was talking to a man who wore the same gang jacket as Keith, he had tan skin and bleached white hair. The man gave Keith a bag, which he opened, checking the contents before closing it again.

Their eyes met and Keith smiled at Lance, waving at him slightly. The white-haired man turned around to look at who Keith was waving at and their eyes met; he narrowed his eyes at Lance.

Lance frowned, lowering his gaze before going back inside his building.

  
  


After taking a shower, Lance got ready and went to Hunk’s diner. He was immediately greeted by Matt Holt.

“Lance! Just the person I wanted to see!” he said, clapping on Lance’s back.  
  
“Hey Matt, what’s up?” Lance asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend, curiously.

“Come with me to the opening of Empire, Pidge has to work and my boss told me to check the place out, see if I see anything suspicious but I don’t want to go alone.”  
  
Lance shrugged “Sure, why not, I don’t have anything better to do.” he said with a chuckle. Matt grinned at him “Awesome, I knew you’d say yes.”  
  


They arrived at the diner with Matt and Lance immediately noticed who different it looked from Hunk’s diner, the decor was all dark with shades of purple and pink but aside from that, it looked like a normal diner, nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
There were already lots of people inside, almost all the booths were taken so Lance and Matt went to sit by the bar.  
  
As Lance was about to order something to drink, Matt got a phone call and excused himself, leaving Lance by himself inside the diner. He sighed, scanning the crowd.

Coming here of all places, Lance did not expect to see someone he knew, but he certainly did not expect to see Allura; the head doctor at the hospital where he worked. He had been crushing on her from the moment he saw her, of course, he had flirted with her, multiple times but each time she had rejected him politely.  
  
Lance got up and made his way towards her.  
  
“Hey Allura,” he said with a grin

Allura’s face lit up as she saw him, smiling at him. “Lance! Hey, fancy seeing you here.”  
  
“I came here with a friend, are you here alone, can I buy you a drink?” Lance asked, hoping this could be his chance to invite her on a date.

Allura blushed slightly and shook her head “Sorry, I’m here with my boyfriend, he’s the owner of this place.”  
  
Lance blinked “Oh, that’s… nice.” he said, chuckling awkwardly.

Just as he was about to say something else so things wouldn’t be awkward, someone cleared their throat behind him. Lance saw Allura’s face lit up as a young man stepped next to her, handing her a pink drink. Lance immediately recognized the man, he was the same guy he had seen talking to his neighbor Keith in front of their building this morning.  
  
“Who’s this?” the man in question asked

  
“Lotor, this is Lance, he’s a friend of mine. Lance, meet my boyfriend, Lotor.” Allura said

Lotor extended a hand towards Lance who gently shook it. “Nice to meet you, man,” Lance said, putting on a fake smile.

“The pleasure is all mine.”

“Well, I’ll leave you to your date. See you on Monday Allura.” Lance added before turning around and leaving them alone.

Did Allura even know she’s dating a gang member, a criminal? She had to know, but she was such a kind person, how could she be with someone like Lotor?  
  
Lance sighed went back to the bar, where the hell was Matt? He asked him to come to this and now he was ditching him. Well, Lance could always walk back over to Hunk’s diner… He waited for a couple of minutes until he had enough, he got up from his place at the bar and made his way towards the door, bumping into someone.  
  
“Watch it.” the person grumbled which made Lance look at them, raising an eyebrow at their tone. As soon as their eyes met, Lance cursed himself in his head for looking at the man.  
  
In front of him, stood his neighbor Keith, dressed in all black, wearing the same leather jacket as always.  
  
“Oh hey, it’s you,” Keith said, his face changing a little.  
  
“Yup… well, it’s been a pleasure as always but I’m gonna go now.” Lance said, hoping it showed how little he wanted to talk to his neighbor.  
  
“Wait, don’t go, let me buy you a drink… you know, to apologize… for yesterday.” Keith said

Lance frowned, taken aback by his neighbor's words. “No thanks, I’m good.”  
  
Keith blinked, clearly not expecting rejection “Why not? Come on, how could you say no to a free drink?” he said, crossing his arms on his chest.

  
“I don’t accept drinks from criminals,” Lance replied

  
Keith raised an eyebrow at him and scoffed “Whatever, suit yourself.” he said before turning around and leaving.  
  
Lance went back to Hunk’s diner, regretting not having accepted Keith’s drink. He felt bad for being a jerk to the guy but he figured it was best not to make friends with people like him, even if deep down, there was something about Keith that intrigued Lance, which made him want to know him more.


	5. CINCO

Time went by pretty quickly, and soon a month had gone by.

Lance worked hard every day, spent his weekends with Hunk and Pidge. He had given up on Allura and had even scored a date with a pretty blonde that he met at the hospital.

Since that day at the opening of Empire, he hadn’t spoken to his neighbor Keith.

He had seen him around a couple of times, but each time, Keith hadn’t tried to initiate any contact.

Lance wasn’t sure how to feel about this, he felt disappointed but also relieved.

“Earth to Lance, what are you thinking about?” Hunk asked, poking his best friend in the arm.

“Oh, sorry, I spaced out again.” He said, before continuing his meal.

“I bet he’s thinking of that Nyma girl again.” Pidge snickered

Lance hummed “I’m actually pretty nervous for tonight, what if I screw up and she doesn’t want to go on another date with me?”

Hunk sighed softly, placing his hand on Lance’s shoulder reassuringly. “You’re not going to screw up and if you do, so what? If she doesn’t want to go on another date with you, she’s missing out on getting to know the most amazing guy ever.”

Lance smiled softly before hugging Hunk “thank you, buddy.”

Lance yawned as he got up the stairs of his building. He needed to shower, change, and then he’d have to leave to meet Nyma at the movies.

If he hadn’t been so tired, Lance would have noticed the droplets of blood on the steps of the stairs but he didn’t. He didn’t notice anything out of the unusual until he arrived in front of his door.

Lance’s eyes went wide, in front of his door was sitting Keith, his shirt soaked with blood from a wound Lance could not see without examining him.

“Please… help me…”  
  


Lance rushed towards Keith, kneeling in front of him and pressing on hand on the wound to stop the blood, using his other hand to take his phone out of his pocket.  
  
“What are you doing?” Keith asked, his eyes scanning Lance’s face.  
  
“I’m calling 911, we need to get you to the hospital.”

  
“No, no hospital.”  
  
Lance looked at Keith as if he had grown a second head “What?! You need medical attention, you’re bleeding out!”  
  
“No hospital! Please help me take the bullet out, I can’t do it myself.”

Lance groaned, saying some curse words in Spanish before getting up, helping Keith to his feet. He opened his door quickly before helping Keith lie down on his bed.  
  
“I don’t have all the proper equipment to treat you,” Lance said before rushing to grab the little stuff he had to help Keith.  
  
He went back to the bed, opening a bottle of alcohol, cleaning his tools as quickly as he could. “It’s gonna hurt.” He said before proceeding to pour alcohol on the wound.  
  
Keith let out a scream and Lance gritted his teeth, proceeding to try and find the bullet to take it out. Keith kept screaming from the pain, and after what felt like an eternity, Lance finally found the bullet, taking it out.  
  
“I’m going to need to cauterize the wound.” Keith nodded, his eyes watery with tears.  
  
Lance heat up a knife before pressing it against Keith’s wound. Keith screamed again.

“It’s almost over, I need to clean disinfect the wound now and bandage it,” Lance said, looking at Keith who’s face was sickly pale and who’s eyes barely stayed open.  
  
“Hey, Keith, you can’t fall asleep, talk to me.”  
  
Keith groaned, opening his eyes “Thank you for saving me, even though you hate me.” he said, his voice hoarse from all the screaming.  
  
Lance blinked, looking up at Keith in confusion. “I don’t hate you but this type of situation is exactly why I wanted to keep my distance from you,” he said with a sigh before starting to gently clean the wound.

“I couldn’t go to a hospital and I had nowhere else to go, I remembered you were a nurse so I thought to go to you for help was my best chance for survival,” Keith said, looking at Lance as he cleaned and bandaged his wound. “I’m sorry for getting you involved though…”  
  
“It’s fine, I wasn’t going to let you die,” Lance said, smiling slightly.

They stayed in silence for a little while before Keith spoke again “Can I ask you something?”

  
Lance hummed “Sure.”  
  
“Can I know the name of my savior?”  
  
Lance raised his head at the question, blinking. “Right, I never introduced myself. My name’s Lance.”  
  
Keith smiled “that’s a nice name.” He said, “Thank you for saving my life, Lance.”

Lance blushed slightly “You’re welcome, just doing my job.” he said, clearing his throat a little.

  
“All done. I’m gonna go wash up and get you a glass of water okay? Try not to move.”  
  
Keith hummed, pressing his head against Lance’s pillow, closing his eyes.

Lance went to the bathroom and frowned at his reflection in the mirror. At some point, he had smeared blood on his forehead, trying to wipe the sweat away.  
  
He sighed, cleaning his hands, and then his face.  
  
He left the bathroom and went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water for Keith but when he came back, Keith had already fallen asleep.

Lance put the glass on his nightstand before grabbing a wet cloth and pressed it against Keith’s forehead.  
  
He sighed, taking his phone out and gasped, (10) missed calls from Nyma.


	6. SEIS

_“What do you mean you’re not coming?”_

  
Lance sighed, running a hand through his hair “I’m so sorry Nyma, there has been a situation, my friend really needs me, I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”  
  
“You better make it up to me, I was looking forward to our first date, I even bought a new dress and all.” Nyma said and Lance sighed again “I’m sorry, I promise I’ll make it up to you.” he said again before hanging up.  
  
“What am I going to do with you?” Lance said as he looked at Keith. He went over to him and changing the cloth on Keith’s forehead to a fresh one.  
  
Thankfully, Keith didn’t have a fever but he needed to get him some antibiotics just in case.  
  
Lance changed out of his work clothes since they were stained with blood and left to go buy Keith some antibiotics.  
  
He went to the closest pharmacy he could find and also bought new bandages to change Keith’s.  
  
When he got back home, Keith still hadn’t woken up.  
  
Lance felt exhausted, he lied down next to Keith, thankful that his bed was big enough for both of them.  
  
Lance awoke to the sun shining in his eyes, he groaned, opening his eyes only to find himself face to face with a sleeping Keith. Right. Keith had been shot and he had to take the bullet out of him, that wasn’t a dream.  
He went to take a long shower, changing into some fresh clothes.  
  
“Morning,” Keith said as soon as Lance stepped out of the bathroom, making him jump a little. He was on Lance’s bed, sitting up, his back pressed against the wall.  
  
“Good Morning.” Lance said with a smile “How are you feeling?” He asked  
  
Keith smiled “weirdly, I’m feeling good, it hurts a bit when I sat up but not too much. Maybe I just have a high pain tolerance.” He said with a chuckle  
  
Lance hummed “maybe, I’ll change your bandages and then I’m making breakfast.”  
  
Keith blinked before laughing softly “I can’t believe you’re so nice, you were such a jerk before.”  
  
Lance gasped “Excuse me? Of course, I’m nice.” he pouted, grabbing the antibiotics and the clean bandages. “But I suppose I was kind of a jerk to you. I’m sorry.”  
  
Keith hummed “it’s fine. Can we start over though?”  
  
Lance sat down on the bed and hummed “Sure, it’s too late to pretend not to know each other now so might as well be friend's rights?”  
  
Keith chewed on his lower lip “Sounds good.”  
  
Lance handed Keith the antibiotic pill “Here, take this just in case to avoid infections.”  
  
Keith narrowed his eyes at the pill “What is it?”  
  


Lance blinked “Antibiotics…”  
  


“I don’t like taking pills.”  
  
Lance raised an eyebrow “You’re a drug dealer who doesn’t like drugs, weird.”  
  
Keith frowned “Just because I deal doesn’t mean I consume.”  
  
“Well those aren’t drugs per se, it’s medicine so your wound doesn’t get infected since you don’t want to go to a hospital, you should take it.”  
  
“Fine,” Keith grumbled, grabbing the pill from Lance’s hand, putting it into his mouth. He grabbed the glass of water from the nightstand took a sip from it, swallowing the pill.  
  
Lance began taking off Keith’s old bandages “so you’ve never done drugs?”  
  
Keith chewed on his bottom lip “I tried weed once in high school, I felt horrible, never again.”  
  
Lance hummed “I’ve never tried any drug before, don’t really get the appeal to be honest.”  
  
Keith hummed “Good, don’t.”  
  
Lance chuckled “I hope you don’t tell that to your clients.”  
  
Keith laughed “I don’t, I don’t care if they waste their lives away.”  
  
Lance raised his eyes to look at Keith “But you care if I do?”  
  
“I never said that,” Keith said, looking to the side, a small blush tinting his cheeks.

Lance chuckled, finishing to change Keith’s bandages.  
  
“So, breakfast. I’m no chef sadly but I have cereal, is that okay with you?” He asked, making his way to the kitchen after he had thrown away the bandages and washed his hands.  
  
“Uh- actually, do you have anything else?”  
  
Lance turned around, facing Keith. “You don’t eat cereal?” he asked, raising a brow in surprise.  
  
“Uh- it’s not that… I can’t drink milk… I’m lactose intolerant.” Keith said, embarrassed, fiddling with the covers of the bed.  
  
Lance hummed “Oh, that sucks but it’s okay, I could make bacon, I don’t have eggs though…”  
  
Keith smiled “Bacon’s fine, thank you.”  
  
Lance took the bacon out of the fridge and put it on a plate before putting it in the microwave. He then took out a bowl and poured cereal in it before pouring the milk.  
  
“So, can I go home today?” Keith asked

Lance hummed “well, I think it’s best if you stay here for today so I can keep an eye on your wound and it’s best if you don’t move around too much.”  
  
Keith blinked “But I live upstairs, you can check on me there.”  
  
Lance chuckled, “That’s true but you’re already here, it’s best if you stay here for today… why? Do you hate my place so much you wanna leave already?” He teased

Keith blinked, shaking his head “No, it’s nice, it’s super small compared to my place but it’s nice, I like it.” He said blushing slightly.  
  


The microwave beeped, indicating that the bacon was done. Lance took the plate out of the microwave before putting the bacon on a new plate. He put it on a tray along with a napkin and gave it to Keith before grabbing his bowl of cereal and sat down next to him.  
  
Keith smiled “thank you. Do you think you could lend me your phone charger, my phone’s dead.”  
  
Lance hummed “of course, it’s plugged in and on the nightstand, you can charge your phone.”  
  
Keith took his phone out of his pocket and plugged it. “Thanks.”  
  
“So you can’t eat dairy at all right, so you don’t eat pizza?” Lance asked before ate a spoon full of cereal.

“I do eat pizza sometimes, I just feel super sick after but it’s worth it,” Keith answered with a grin.  
  
Lance chuckled “That’s terrible.”

Keith's phone buzzed, he checked it and groaned “Crap.”  
  
Lance raised an eyebrow at him “something wrong?” he asked and Keith only answered showing Lance his phone. There were a couple of notifications but the one that stood out more was the first one.

(267) Missed calls from Romelle.

“Shit, that’s a lot of calls, your girlfriend is worried about you, you should call her back.”  
  
Keith laughed “She’s not my girlfriend.”  
  
Lance blinked “She’s clearly into you man, you should go for it.”  
  
Keith laughed again and shook his head. Lance frowned “Don’t laugh, it’s not funny.”  
  
“It is.” Keith said before adding “I’m gay too, she’s not into me, we’re like siblings.”  
  
Lance hummed “Oh, okay.” he said, before eating another spoonful of cereal.  
  
“Wait- what do you mean by ‘gay too’?” he asked, once he had swallowed his food.  
  
Keith blinked at him, confused “that you’re gay and I’m gay too?”  
  
Lance choked on-air “I’m not gay.”  
  
Keith stared at Lance with wide eyes “You can’t be straight. No way, you use face masks!”

Lance broke into laughter “taking care of your skin has nothing to do with your sexuality, everyone should do face masks. You could use one, really.” he said, pausing a bit before speaking again “and I’m not straight, I’m bisexual.” 

Keith smiled “Good to know.”


	7. SIETE

Lance got up from his bed “How about we order some food for dinner? No pizza I promise.” he said, looking at Keith  
  
“Sounds good but after, I should go home. I loved spending all day relaxing with you, getting to know you and I’ll be careful when I do things but tomorrow I have deliveries to do, thank god I didn’t have any today but I can’t stop working.” Keith said

Lance blinked, “Oh, yeah sure, of course.” He said with a small chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck. “So, what do you want to order?” He asked

They ended up ordering Chinese food, as they were eating, Lance’s phone kept ringing.

“You can answer you know,” Keith said as he finished his fried noodles.

Lance checked his phone, it was Nyma.

“Hey, Nyma.”

“Lance, you said you wanted to make it up to me right? There is this fancy restaurant opening tonight and I want to go, so pick me up in an hour.”

Lance chewed on his bottom lip. “Sure, let’s go, text me your address and I’ll pick you up.”

He sighed as he hung up. How would he afford this dinner? He’d use his credit card but he’d have to ask Coran for more shifts at the hospital to make more money.

“A friend?” Keith asked, curious.

Lance turned around to look at him and saw Keith staring at him with his big dark eyes.

“Uh- no, my girlfriend actually.”

Keith made a face that Lance couldn’t quite understand, it was a mix between an angry frown with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

“Girlfriend, right of course you have a girlfriend.” He said before getting up, wincing from the pain since he had gotten up so suddenly.

“I should get going then if you have a date. You should get ready and get there on time.” Keith added, grabbing his phone from the nightstand before making his way across the room, towards the front door.

“You don’t need to leave now, I still have time,” Lance said, a little confused by Keith’s sudden reaction.

“No, it’s best if I go now, thank you again for saving my life. I’ll see you around.” Keith said, opening the front door before walking away, closing it as he left; leaving Lance dumbfounded.

\------

Lance checked at his reflection one last time. He was wearing a dark blue button-up and black jeans.

As he grabbed his keys and made his way to the front door, he heard rain hitting his window so he turned around to grab his umbrella before leaving.

After taking 2 buses, he made it to Nyma’s apartment. He rang the doorbell and soon enough, she opened the door.

“Hey, wow you look beautiful,” Lance said with a smile as he took in Nyma’s appearance, she was wearing a sleeveless, low cut red dress that accentuated all her curves and showed off her boobs, she had paired that with black high heels that made her long legs appear longer. Her hair curled at the ends and it fell beautifully on her shoulders.

“Thanks, I know,” Nyma replied before grabbing Lance’s arm.

After two more buses and Nyma complaining the whole way there about how it wasn’t acceptable that Lance didn’t have a car, they finally arrived at the restaurant.

The place was huge and it looked super fancy, Lance felt underdressed.

They entered the restaurant and were greeted by a lady who showed them to a table in the center of the restaurant.

Lance would have preferred to be in a table in the back, more intimate but this would do. The lady complimented them, saying how they were such a lovely couple and handed them their menus, saying how a waitress would be right with them.

Lance opened the menu and almost fainted from the shock, just the appetizers were already 50 dollars, he scanned through the whole menu, feeling lightheaded. The appetizer price ranges were from 50 to 80 dollars, the food, and the desserts were from 100 to 200 dollars and the drinks were from 25 to 30 dollars.

“-decided. Lance?”

“Huh?” Lance blinked, looking up at Nyma. “Sorry, I was trying to decide what to eat, everything looks so delicious,” Lance said with a nervous chuckle.

“I said I’ve already decided what I want, I’ll be having a fruit cocktail and the chicken parmesan salad, you?” Nyma asked, smiling at Lance.

“Uh-...” Lance’s eyes quickly found Nyma’s order, 25 dollars the drink, and 150 the salad. Jesus, what the hell was this salad made of? Gold leaves?

Lance’s eyes settled on the cheapest thing he could find. Crab stuffed mushrooms, 50 dollars. Okay, he’d have that then. Never in his life had he eaten crab stuffed mushrooms before but there was a first for everything right? He wouldn’t drink anything, he wondered if he asked for water would they bring him fancy expensive water or just tap water? Oh who was he kidding, of course, they’d bring him the expensive stuff.

The waitress arrived and asked for their order when Lance said what he wanted, Nyma looked at him confused and asked him if that was all he would eat. Lance lied and said he wasn’t hungry.

Lance had to tell Hunk to get into the fancy restaurant business, if he put prices like these, he’d make a fortune, way more than he made with his diner.

Nyma was telling Lance about something that had happened to her at work but Lance couldn’t concentrate, he was thinking of how he could ask Coran for more shifts and then his mind went back to Keith and how he reacted before leaving his apartment earlier.

Their meal arrived quickly, much to Lance’s surprise. Nyma kept talking as she ate, sometimes texting someone on her phone. Lance finished his food first and went back to think about Keith. He wondered how he was doing with his wound. He never got to ask him what had happened to him and how he got shot.

Once Nyma finished her food, Lance asked for the check, almost passing out when he saw the total. 250 for their food.

In his whole life, Lance had never paid that much money for this little food. He had once paid 280 but he had invited his whole family to eat and that meant his mom, siblings, aunts, uncles, and cousins. A total of like 50 people. But 250 for 2 people and Lance had barely eaten anything, that felt way too much.

But still, Lance handed his credit card and paid.

“Did you enjoy the food?” He asked Nyma as they made their way towards the exit of the restaurant.

“Yes, it was delicious.” She said, before grabbing Lance’s hand.

“ a friend invited me to a party, do you think you could lend me your umbrella?” Nyma asked

“Uh-.” Lance looked at the sky from the glass door of the restaurant, it was pouring outside, he couldn’t let her walk in the rain. “Of course.” He said, handing her the umbrella.

“Thanks, Lance, you’re the best,” Nyma said before leaning in and gave Lance a quick kiss on the lips. There was a ring coming from Nyma’s phone, she looked at it before smiling “my uber’s here, text you tomorrow.” Nyma said before turning around, getting into her uber, and walked away.

Great, if Lance knew she would take an uber he wouldn’t have lent her his umbrella. He sighed before stepping outside the restaurant, immediately being hit by cold rain.

Lance started to walk towards the nearest bus stop and hoped that one would be there soon, he couldn’t wait to get home.


	8. OCHO

Lance yawned as he stepped off the bus. It was 6 am and he had asked Coran for more shifts, and his boss had accepted. With his new shifts, Lance got to see less of Allura but he didn’t mind, as long as he made more money.  
  
As he arrived near his building, he saw Keith who was about to climb on his motorcycle. Keith saw Lance and smiled, taking his helmet off and waiting for Lance to arrive next to him.  
  
“Hey Keith, how’s your wound?” Lance asked  
  
“It’s okay, I’m healing.” Keith answered before frowning “Are you feeling okay? Not to be rude but you look like shit.”  
  
Lance scoffed “wow, thanks, Keith. I’m fine, just tried, I asked for more shifts.”

Keith tilted his head “Why?”

  
Lance sighed “Because I need more money if I want to be able to provide for my girlfriend.”  
  
Keith frowned “That makes no sense, you shouldn’t have to provide for her, it’s not like you’re married.” He said, crossing his arms on his chest.  
  
“Well she likes expensive things and I want to make her happy.”  
  
Keith’s scoffed “That’s dumb, she should be happy just by being in a relationship with you. If she wants expensive shit then she should work hard to buy it herself. You shouldn’t have to overwork yourself to buy a girl stuff.”  
  
Lance shook his head “You don’t understand.” he sighed before adding “I should go, get some sleep.”  
  
Keith sighed “Yes, please get some rest and take care of yourself.”  
  
Lance hummed “Will do. Take care Keith, I’ll see you soon I guess.”  
  
Keith hummed “Bye Lance, sleep well.”

The week went by and Lance felt even more exhausted than before. On top of that, he had caught a cold and had been feeling terrible for the past 2 days, he kept coughing and blowing his nose. At work, he used a mask so he wouldn’t infect any patients. If his cold didn’t go away in a couple of days, he’d have to start taking medicine but Lance hoped it would go away on its own, he didn’t have the money to buy any medicine right now.  
  
Normally Lance never worked on weekends but since asking for more shifts, he had to work on Saturday. Thankfully, he only worked until 12 pm. Lance couldn’t wait to get home and sleep, he felt so sleepy he would probably sleep until Monday without even waking up.  
  
One bus ride later, Lance was finally home, he changed out of his work clothes, deciding to take a shower to feel more refreshed and being able to sleep better.  
  
Just as he was making his way out of the bathroom, his phone rang. He sighed when he saw who it was. Nyma. He cared about her but he felt so exhausted that he didn’t even feel like talking.  
  
“Hey, Nyma.”  
  
“Hi Lance, let’s go to the movies.”  
  
“I just got out of work and I’m really tired, can we go tomorrow?” He suggested  
  
“I can’t tomorrow, I’m hanging out with my friend Rolo, come on, watching a movie will relax you.”

Lance sighed “Sure, let’s go.”  
  
“Great, meet me at the mall, I’m already there. I was supposed to go with my friend, he already bought the tickets but he ditched me so…”  
  
Lance hummed “oh that sucks, thankfully I’m here to keep you company. I’m on my way okay?”

“‘Kay, bye.”  
  
Lance let out a heavy sigh as he made his way to his closet and grabbed the first things he saw, at least he didn’t have to pay for the movie tickets so that was something and he could probably sleep during the movie.  
  
3 buses later, Lance made it to the mall, he found Nyma waiting for him by the entrance of the cinema.

“Hey Nyma.” he smiled, waving at her.  
  


She smiled as she approached him. “Let’s go,” she said, pulling him by the arm.  
  
The movie had just started when they entered, Nyma had them sit all the way to the back of the theater and Lance found himself noticing that maybe he should use his glasses more often as he was seeing everything blurry from so far away.  
  
He hated how he looked with glasses on so he probably wasn’t going to use them any time soon, he only needed them to see things that were really far away so it wasn’t like it bothered him too much on his daily life.  
  
Lance was relaxing, his eyes were slowly closing as he leaned back into his reclinable seat but not even a couple of minutes passed and Nyma moved from her seat, sitting on Lance’s lap.  
  
“W-wha- N-Nyma- w-what are you doing?” Lance stammered, completely shocked by Nyma’s behavior.  
  
“I wanna make out with you, duh.” She replied before leaning in.  
  
Lance grabbed her by the shoulders, gently pushing her away. “W-wait, didn’t you want to watch the movie?”  
  
“I couldn’t care less about the movie, now kiss me,” Nyma said, leaning in again but Lance pushed her away again.  
  
“Wait- we’re in public, we can’t make out in here.”  
  
Nyma rolled her eyes, “that’s what couples do when they go to the movies... “ she said, watching Lance’s face. He wasn’t sure what facial expression he had on at the moment but she must have noticed that it clearly wasn’t going to happen because she rolled her eyes again before climbing off Lance’s lap.  
  
“God, you’re so annoying,” Nyma muttered before walking away.  
  
Lance rushed behind her and out of the theater.  
  
“Wait- Nyma!” He ran behind her, grabbing her arm. “Come on, don’t be mad at me, please,” he begged.   
  
Nyma frowned at him before letting out an annoyed huff. “Fine, I’ll forgive you only if you invite me food.”  
  
“Yes, I’ll do that. There’s a food court upstairs, we can go there.” He suggested

  
Nyma seemed lost in thoughts for a second as if she was considering Lance’s words before answering. “I don’t normally eat fast food but we’re already here so whatever, let’s go,” she said, pulling him by the arm.  
  
Lance struggled to keep up, feeling dizzy as Nyma pulled him through the crowd of people across the mall and towards the food court. His skin felt like it was burning and his legs felt heavy, he didn’t feel like he could walk any further but he had to keep going. He’d pay for Nyma’s food and after he’d go home, he just needed to sleep, that was all.  
  
Suddenly, a girl crashed against Nyma, making her let go of his arm.  
  
“Shit, sorry, you okay?” said a familiar voice. Where had Lance heard this voice before?  
  
Lance was looking down but looked up as he saw that the girl wasn’t alone and he was sure he had seen those combat boots somewhere before.  
  
“Lance, hey.” Of course, it was him.  
  
“Keith.” Lance smiled softly as his eyes locked with Keith’s, he recognized the girl who had bumped into Nyma as Romelle, Keith’s friend.  
  
“Oh, so that’s Lance.” he heard Romelle say to Keith and he could have sworn he saw them share a look before Nyma pulled at his arm again.  
  
“You know that guy?” She asked, wrinkling her nose as if Keith were a piece of dog poop she had just stepped on.  
  
Lance exhaled, he wanted to answer but his mind felt foggy. He felt even dizzier than before, he licked his lips, they felt dry. He needed water, or air, or both.  
  
“Lance, are you okay?” he heard Keith say but he could barely hear him, it was as if he was underwater.  
  
He looked at Keith, wanting to answer, to tell him that he was okay, that he just needed to sleep but the words wouldn’t come out of his mouth. Everything started spinning around him and the last thing he saw was the panic in Keith’s eyes before suddenly, everything went black.


	9. NUEVE

Lance wakes up and it takes him a few seconds to adjust his eyes to the light but once he does, he sits up. A cloth that was apparently on his forehead falls on his lap, startling him a little. He had no idea where he is and that’s freaking him out a little. He takes in his surroundings, the bed he’s on is huge, he recognizes it as a California king.

Aside from the bed, there is a single bedside table on his left and a chest of drawers against the wall in front of the bed but aside from that, the huge room is empty.

A door opens, startling Lance. Keith steps out of the room, he was shirtless with only sweatpants on. He had a towel in his hands and he drying his hair. Lance felt the temperature of the room rise as his eyes settled on Keith’s muscular body.

“Lance, thank god you’re finally awake! How are you feeling?” Keith asked, his eyes almost sparkling as he saw that Lance was awake.

“I’m feeling good, I think.” He replied with a small chuckle.

“How long was I out?” He added

“Almost 2 days, it’s Monday today and you passed out Saturday afternoon,” Keith replied as he walked towards the drawers, opening it, grabbing a black shirt. He put it on before making his way towards the bed. He leaned in and pressed a hand against Lance’s forehead and hummed. “Thank god you don’t have a fever anymore.” He said before sitting down next to Lance.

“I assume we’re in your apartment? How did I get here?” Lance asked, trying to calm down his heart that was racing from Keith’s touch.

“First of all, you scared the shit out of me Lance, you need to take more care of yourself.” Keith scolded him before speaking again “Well, you fainted and I caught you. I brought you here so I could take care of you.”

Lance could feel his heart thumping loudly in his chest “thank you for taking care of me.” He said with a small smile. Not even a second passed before Lance realized something, his eyes going wide. “Wait! You said it’s Monday? I need to be at work!” He said horrified, but before he could even move, Keith had put his hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“No you don’t, I called your boss, Coran, and I explained the situation, he was very worried and said to only go back to work when you were feeling well.”

Lance looked at Keith with wide eyes “you... what? How did you get my boss's number? Did you hack into my phone??”

Keith's whole body shook with laughter “No, what do you think I am? A super spy? I can’t hack phones.” He paused, composing himself before continuing “My friend Lotor told me a while back that he met you and that you worked with his girlfriend Allura so I asked Lotor for Allura’s number and I told her about your condition, she gave me Coran’s number who apparently is her uncle and told me to talk to him.”

Lance blinked “wow, you went through all that trouble… thank you.”

“You’re welcome, it was nothing, I didn’t want you to get fired when you wouldn’t show up to work and I didn’t know when you’d wake up so I figured it was best to call. Of course, if you didn’t wake up today I would have taken you to the hospital, you had a pretty high fever when you fainted.”

Lance licked his lips, “yeah, I wasn’t feeling so well and I had barely slept, I shouldn’t have gone out.”

Keith hummed, grabbing a glass of water from the nightstand behind him and handed it to Lance.

“Thank you,” Lance said before drinking the whole glass of water.

“Now that you’re awake I can give you the cold medicine I bought,” Keith said and Lance looked at him with wide eyes.

“You bought medicine for me? You shouldn’t have, it must have cost you a lot of money.” Lance said, fidgeting nervously.

Keith smiled gently “Lance, money is not a problem for me, I bought you medicine because I want you to get better and because I worry about you. But I don’t want you to pay me back okay? So don’t worry about the money.”

Lance shook his head “No, I have to pay you back.”

Keith chuckle “I won’t accept your money.”

Lance chewed on his bottom lip “alright, thank you so much Keith, for everything.”

Keith smiled gently “I’ll order breakfast, what would you like to eat? Do you like pancakes? Or waffles? Or do you want eggs and bacon? Whatever you want, I’ll order it for you.”

Lance blinked “order? You don’t have food at your house.”

“I have instant ramen and other microwavable foods but I don’t have anything else. I can’t cook at all, I set fire to the kitchen of my last apartment years ago so once I started making money, I started ordering food or eating out.” Keith said, looked down in embarrassment.

Lance started laughing “I can’t believe you set fire to the kitchen.”

Keith pouted “don’t laugh, it was a traumatic experience, I was 15.”

Lance laughed again, “I’m sorry. I’m not really hungry but I like everything so whatever you feel like eating, order me the same thing.” He said

Keith hummed “alright.” He said before getting up from the bed. “Do you want to take a shower. I can lend you some clothes.”

Lance nodded “yes, showering would do me some good.” He smiled, slowly getting up from the bed, fearing he’d faint again if he moved to fast.

Keith went to the bathroom and grabbed a towel, handing it to Lance. “Here you go. I’ll leave you some clothes on the bed, I’ll be in the kitchen that’s down the hall.”

Lance made his way into the bathroom, took off his clothes, and was about to close the curtain when noticed something and he screamed.

Keith rushed into the bathroom “what’s wrong?!”

Lance turned to face Keith, forgetting for a second that he wasn’t wearing any clothes, as he saw Keith’s eyes travel down his body, blushing. Lance realized and covered himself with the shower curtain.

Keith blinked “what’s wrong?” He asked again

“You have a 2 in 1 shower gel and shampoo?! Are you crazy?! I can’t wash my hair with that!”

Keith frowned, rolling his eyes “you scared me, I thought there was a cockroach or something.” He said with a sigh.

“I wish it was a cockroach,” Lance mumbled

Keith’s face broke into a smile and he laughed “you’re so dramatic, it’s cute.”

Lance blushed at Keith’s comment.

Keith cleared his throat “I’ll leave you so you can shower, I left clothes on the bed.” He said before turning around and exiting the bathroom.

Lance took his time showering, enjoying standing in the hot water for a while before stepping out of the shower.

He dried himself with the towel before wrapping it around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom.

On the bed, there was a hoodie, along with some boxer briefs and some sweatpants.

The hoodie was a little tight on Lance’s shoulders and the sleeves were a little short. The sweatpants were a little short as well but anything was better than his dirty clothes.

He left the towel in the bathroom before exiting the bedroom, he went down the hall and crossed the living room, looking around. There was only a sofa and a small coffee table but that was it. The rest of the room was unoccupied. Lance walked over to the kitchen where he found Keith taking food out of plastic containers.

“Hey, sorry if the clothes are a little small, I gave you the biggest ones I could find,” Keith said, looking over his shoulder.

“It’s fine, I don’t mind,” Lance said with a smile before sniffing the air.

“Pancakes?” He guessed

Keith hummed “I’ve been craving pancakes for a couple of days.”

Lance smiled “I’m excited, I haven’t had pancakes in months.”

Keith finished putting the pancakes on plates before putting them on the small table where he had already set out the cutlery.

Lance sat down on the table and grabbed the small bottle of maple syrup, putting it on top of his pancakes, Keith did the same and they began eating.

“Nyma must have been worried when I fainted, did she say anything to you?”

Keith who was chewing on his pancakes almost choked, and started coughing. He swallowed his pancakes before drinking a whole glass of water.

“Uh- Lance look, you really should dump her, she’s a terrible person. She wasn’t worried at all, she looked annoyed that you fainted. She left you there, if she really cared about you, she would have been worried and she would have wanted to take care of you.” Keith said, playing with his fingers nervously, worried about Lance’s reaction.

Lance was quiet for a while before setting down his fork. “Maybe she has called me.”

“She hasn’t. I charged your phone, it’s on the bedside table and you only got messages from 2 people someone named Hunk and someone named Pidge. I didn’t look what it said, I just saw the messages when I charged your phone and since it hasn’t ringed since.” Keith said

Lance leaned back into his chair and ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes.

“Why am I never good enough?” He asked, his voice cracking.

Keith frowned, reaching over the table and grabbed Lance’s hand. “You are good enough, you’re an amazing person Lance, she doesn’t deserve you. If she can’t appreciate you, she’s the biggest idiot in the world. But you don’t need her, you’ll find someone who you’ll love and that person will love you back and treat you right. Anyone would be lucky to be loved by you.”

Lance looked at Keith with tears in his eyes, he smiled at his words, feeling butterflies in his stomach. “Thank you, Keith, you’re so sweet.”

They finished their food and Keith put the plates in the sink to wash them later. Then, he handed Lance the medication he had bought for him along with a glass of water. Lance thanked Keith with a smile before taking the medication, finishing the whole glass of water quickly.

“Give me your clothes, I’ll put them in the washing machine,” Keith said

Lance smiled “alright, thank you.” He said before walking over to the bedroom to grab his clothes before following Keith towards the washing machine and put his dirty clothes in.

“How can you afford such a huge apartment? Being a drug dealer pays that much?” Lance asked, curious.

Keith hummed “yeah, it pays a lot.”

“Can anyone join your gang?” Lance said jokingly.

“Yeah, why? Wanna join?” Keith asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lance chuckled “I- I don’t know, what do you do? Does everyone deal drugs? How does it work? Does everyone make a lot of money? Because I could really use the money, but does it have to be something illegal? Can I-”

“Lance,” Keith said, putting his hands on Lance’s shoulders. “Breathe, calm down. How about we go sit down, I’ll tell you everything and if you’re interested after, we can go talk to Lotor about you joining the gang okay?”  
  
Lance nodded “Why Lotor though?”  
  
Keith chuckled “Lotor’s our leader.”  
  
They went to the living room and sat down on the sofa.  
  
“Okay, I’ll start telling you the information but I need to know that I can trust you, that you won’t tell another soul about this. Especially not the police.” Keith spoke, looking at Lance with a serious look on his face.  
  
“I promise, I won’t tell anyone about this, even if I decide not to join,” Lance said

Keith nodded “Alright, I’m trusting you.” He said before leaning against the couch, making himself comfortable.  
  
“So, there are the ones that are Galra by blood, that means one or both of their parents were Galra and they were raised as such. These people have higher authority and knowledge, all the big decisions are decided by them and then they inform the rest. Then, there are the ones who are not Galra by blood but still decided to join. But, once you join the Galra, you’re a Galra for life. You can’t decide one day that you don’t want to be a Galra anymore and just walk away. The only way you can stop being a Galra is if the leader asks you to turn in your jacket. If you betray the Galra, you won’t get out of there alive. So you need to be aware of the consequences when you join, it’s not an after-school club that you can quit if you get bored.” Keith spoke, pausing to look at Lance in the eyes.  
  
“We’re a drug-dealing gang, but none of the members are consumers. We wouldn’t have any drug left to sell if it were the case. There are different jobs, the cooks that make the drugs, the ones who are in charge of gathering clients, others have background checks on the clients, observe them, make sure they are not undercover police officers, and then the ones who make the deliveries. We also manage the Empire diners, we use the diners as a cover to launder the drug money we make, so we can keep some of it in the bank and the police won’t suspect a thing. Then there are the employees who work at the diner, they are not part of the gang, these people don’t know what goes on beyond the walls of the diner, we don’t tell them anything in case the police wants to interrogate them. Now for the pay, it really depends on the weeks, but the money we make doesn’t get lower than 30 thousand a week. Finally, if you decide to join, you’ll have to go through Lotor, talk to him, see if approves it, if he does, then see what kind of job would be best suited for you and finally, once you’re in, you’ll have to get a tattoo that proves that you’re officially part of the Galra, it’s mostly so other Galra members will recognize you.”  
  
Once Keith finished speaking, he looked at Lance who was looking at Keith with wide eyes, before asking “Do you have any questions?”  
  
“Yes, 30 thousand a week? So you make… uh- I have no clue how much that is in a month but it sounds like a lot!” Lance said, not able to believe his ears.

Keith chuckled “Yes, well sometimes I make more, 30 thousand is just an example, it’s what I got when I started my first week and that was because I had barely any experience and they didn’t give me a lot of deliveries.”

“So how does it work? With the money I mean”  
  
“Well, at the end of the week, we put all the money we made from each delivery we did every day and we divide them between the cook, the ones who gather the clients and the ones who make the deliveries. We have a lot of members but we’re spread out around the country. Here is where the base is and where everything started. So that’s why Lotor is here. We have not many people here, only the ones that Lotor trusts the most.”  
  
“So if I joined, Lotor could send me somewhere else?” Lance asked to which Keith shook his head “I mean, he could but it won’t happen, if you’d decide to join, I’d ask Lotor to keep you here.”  
  
Lance’s heart jumped at Keith words “But what’s the guarantee that Lotor will listen to you?” he asked

Keith smiled “well, we’ve known each other since we were young, we kind of like brothers, Lotor has absolute trust in me as I have in him so if I ask him to keep you here, he’ll accept.”  
  
Lance chewed on his bottom lip, processing Keith’s words. “Okay… you said you made 30 thousand the first week you started, that means you’re not Galra by blood right?” He asked

Keith fidgeted with his fingers, “No, it doesn’t. It’s complicated… but I am a Galra by blood, my mother was Galra.”  
  
Lance nodded, he wanted to ask more, curious what was complicated about it but it was clear that Keith didn’t want to talk about it further so he didn’t press him.

“The tattoo you have on your arm, is that the tattoo you have to get that proves you’re a Galra?”  
  
Keith nodded “Mmm-hmmm.” he rolled up his sleeve and showed Lance the tattoo.

“Vrepit Sa? What does it mean?”

“It’s Latin and it means “Killing Thrust” apparently, Zarkon, Lotor’s father is the one who decided that would be the tattoo all Galra would have.”  
  
Lance hummed, acknowledging Keith’s words. “Okay, I think that’s all the questions I have at the moment. If I get more questions, can I ask you another time?”  
  
Keith smiled and nodded “Of course.”  
  
Lance hummed “How long can I think about it before giving you an answer?”  
  
Keith blinked, “Well, you can take as long as you want, it’s really up to you. I didn’t think you were serious about joining when you asked, it can be a month, a year, it doesn’t matter. It’s an important decision, as I said before, once you’re in there is no going back to really think about this it okay? Weigh all the pros and cons.”  
  
Lance smiled and nodded, feeling less pressured knowing he could take however long he wanted to think about it. “Alright, thanks, Keith.”  
  
“Oh, that reminds me,” Keith said, taking out his phone from his pocket, unlocking it, and handed it to Lance. “Here, give me your number so we can text.”   
  
Lance smiled “yes, we’re friends now so we need to be able to text each other.” he said as he typed in his contact info before handing Keith back his phone.  
  
“Lancey Lance? Really?” Keith chuckled as he saw the contact name Lance had put for himself but quickly sent Lance a text message so he’d have his number.  
  
“I texted you so you can have my number.”  
  
“Thanks,” Lance said with a smile.

  
The rest of the afternoon was pretty uneventful, Keith made sure Lance drank plenty of water and gave him his medicine when it was time for him to take it again. They watched movies on Keith’s laptop and Lance fell asleep at some point, when he woke up, it was the evening already and since Lance was feeling much better he decided it was time for him to go home. He liked Keith’s company and spending time with him, he wanted to stay more but he didn’t want to impose, surely Keith had better things to do than spending time with Lance.  
  
So Lance grabbed his phone and his now clean clothes, his medicine and headed downstairs, back to his apartment. He told Keith he’d get return him his clothes soon and Keith assured him there was no need to rush.  
  
Lance felt lonely the second he stepped foot in his apartment.  
  
He checked the notifications he had on his phone, he had a couple a from Hunk and Pidge and one from Keith but aside from that nothing from Nyma.  
  
He opened Keith’s message that just read ‘It’s Keith.’ and saved him under, “Keef, hot neighbor”, he answered him before proceeding to answer to Hunk and Pidge’s messages.

The next day, Lance woke up at noon, he felt way much better. He ate breakfast, taking his medicine before going to take a shower.  
  
After his shower, Lance put on some clothes and sat down on his bed, dialing Nyma’s number. Lance let it ring a good while before she picked up.  
  
“Hello, Lance.”  
  
“Nyma, Hi, can we meet in an hour near Balmera diner?”  
  
“I can’t today.”  
  
Lance sighed “Please, it won’t take long, it’s important.”  
  
“Fine. See you in an hour.”  
  
Lance hung up, grabbing his keys and wallet before leaving his apartment.  
  
2 buses later, he was in the parking lot behind Balmera diner, waiting for Nyma, he had already texted her that he’d be waiting for her there.

Nyma arrived soon enough, frowning as she saw Lance. “Why did you want to meet here?” she asked, crossing her arms on her chest.  
  
Lance swallowed, fidgeting nervously with his hands, it was the first time he was ever going to break up with someone, he wasn’t sure how to tell her that it was over without being mean or hurting her feelings. Sure, Keith told him that Nyma didn’t care about him and Lance wasn’t feeling very loved by Nyma either, but they weren’t in her mind, maybe it was just the way she acted with everyone, maybe she did care about him and Lance had his heart broken so many times that he didn’t want to make anyone go through such pain.  
  
“Listen, I want to break up. I feel like I’m the only one giving his all in this relationship and I don’t want that, I want a relationship where it’s 50/50, where we’re equals and I don’t feel this way with you. I’m sorry.” Lance said, looking at Nyma.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him “Alright, if that’s what you want, okay, let’s break up.”  
  
Lance blinked “That’s it, you’re not… upset?”  
  
Nyma shrugged “not really no, I mean, I like you, you’re a cool guy, handsome and funny but I don’t really care if we’re together or not, I had fun while I was with you but you want that to stop and that’s fine by me.” she answered before looking at her phone, “well, I gotta go, see you around.” she said before turning around and left.  
  
Lance was frozen in place, shocked by Nyma’s reaction. Well, it was best that she didn’t really care instead of being broken-hearted but still, Lance had not expected that reaction out of her.  
  
He crossed the parking lot, entering Balmera diner. Immediately, he made his way over to the bar, Pidge was serving a customer when he came in but as soon as she saw him, she rushed over to him.  
  
“Lance, finally, you’re back from the dead, how’s your cold, Hunk was worried sick when he didn’t hear from you.”   
  
Lance coughed a little, but smiled “Yeah I’m better, still have a cough but I don’t have a fever anymore and I’m taking my medicine so I’m gonna be cured soon.”  
  
Pidge grinned “Good to hear, I’ll go tell Hunk that you’re here and then we’ll take our break so we can all eat together and catch up.”  
  
Lance smiled, “Sounds perfect.”  
  
Not even a couple of seconds passed and Hunk emerged from the kitchen, and walked straight towards Lance, hugging him. “I missed you, buddy, why didn’t you call us when you were sick? I could have brought you soup or anything else you needed.” he said as he let go of Lance before adding “Come on, let’s go sit down, Pidge, can you bring the food?”  
  
Pidge grumbled something about how Hunk was already in the kitchen and that he should have brought it himself but went anyway. Lance and Hunk moved to sit down in a booth.

“I didn’t want to make you worry, I’m almost cured now.” Lance paused, coughing before speaking again “I got a cold and I overworked myself and I passed out, thankfully Keith was there and he took care of me.”

Hunk looked at Lance with wide eyes “You passed out? Jesus Lance, you need to take care of yourself... “ he grumbled before frowning, “wait, who’s Keith?”

Lance wasn’t sure why but his cheeks heated up “up Keith's my neighbor.”

“The one that’s part of the Galra?” Hunk asked just as Pidge arrived with the food and plopped herself next to Hunk.  
  
“What’s with the Galra?”  
  
“Lance fainted and his neighbor Keith that’s part of the Galra apparently took care of him.”

Lance blushed as he was met with Pidge’s gaze.  
  
“What? Lance, you really need to be careful.” Pidge said as she began eating her burger.  
  
Lance shook his head “It’s not like that, Keith’s really nice, he’s sweet and he was really worried about me, bought me medicine and nursed me back to health.” he said, feeling butterflies somersaulting in his stomach but decided to ignore it.  
  
Pidge and Hunk exchanged a look before Hunk shook his head “I don’t like this, you shouldn’t get close to this guy.”  
  
“That’s what I thought too at first, but I promise you Hunk, he’s super nice, you’ll know what I’m talking about once you get to know him.”  
  
“Once I get to know him? I don’t plan on getting to know a drug dealer.”  
  
Lance chewed on his bottom lip “well we’re friends so you’ll meet him eventually.” He said before biting into his burger.  
  
Hunk sighed but didn’t add anything else, instead of changing the subject.  
  
“So, how are things with Nyma?” He asked

Lance scoffed, swallowing his burger. “I broke up with her, an hour ago actually. She didn’t treat me right…”  
  
“I’m so sorry buddy, but it’s good that you broke up with her now before she could break your heart.”  
  
“Yeah, that bitch didn’t deserve you.” Pidge chimed in, trying to make Lance feel better.

Lance smiled “thanks guys but I’m okay really, I liked her but I wasn’t like I was in love with her or anything.”  
  
They ate and chatted about a bit of everything. Lance asked Hunk about his work who ranted about how Empire diner was bad for his business and then Lance asked him about his life with Shay, so Hunk gushed about how living with Shay was wonderful and how in love he was with her. He said how he wanted to marry her and how he’d soon as Shay’s father for his permission to marry her, hoping he’d say yes so Hunk could begin planning his proposal. Lance was over the moon, excited for his best friend. Then he asked Pidge about school, who spoke how she barely got any sleep but was excited to only have a couple of months before graduating.

They asked Lance about his job, he told them it was exhausting but he liked it, being able to help people made him happy.  
  
Soon enough, it was already 5 pm, Lance said his friends goodbye since he had to work again tomorrow.  
  
Lance entered his building, and found Keith in the lobby, checking his mailbox. He looked to the side at the door opening and his face lit up as his eyes settled on Lance.  
  
Lance could feel his heart racing in his chest as he saw Keith smile at him.  
  
“Hey Keith, got any mail?” He asked, making his way closer to him, leaning against the mailboxes.  
  
“Hey Lance, I ordered paint online a couple of weeks ago, the website said it was supposed to arrive today but there’s nothing.” Keith sighed, pouting.  
  
“Paint? You paint?”  
  
“Yeah, I do,” Keith said rubbing the back of his neck

Lance looked at him in awe, “No way, how come I didn’t see any painting of yours in your apartment?” he asked

Keith chuckled “well I didn’t give you a tour of my apartment, otherwise you would have seen that I have a room only to paint and a guest room.”

“You gotta show me your paintings sometime,” Lance said, playfully poking Keith in the arm.  
  
“Sure, with pleasure,” Keith responded, a blush painting his cheeks. “So…” he added, clearing his throat a little. “How are you feeling?”  
  
“I’m almost cured, I still have a cough but otherwise I’m good, I’ll be going back to work tomorrow but I’ll ask Coran if I can go back to my previous shift hours, I don’t want to overwork myself again even if I could use the money,” Lance said  
  
Keith hummed “Did your girlfriend call?” He asked, curious.  
  
“I broke up with her today.”  
  
“Oh, it’s for the best, I’m sorry though, it must be rough.”  
  
Lance shook his head “not really, I mean, I wasn’t in love with her or anything… these last weeks, I was liking her more as a friend, not much as my girlfriend.” He said

“Oh, alright, well, I’m glad you’re doing okay Lance,” Keith said with a soft smile.

Keith took a step closer and Lance found himself holding his breath. “Lance?”  
  
“Mmm-hmm?”  
  
“I-uh- I should go, have deliveries to make.”  
  
“Oh.” Lance looked down and took a step back, moving away from the mailboxes. “Be careful at work kay’? Don’t get shot again.”  
  
Keith smiled “I won’t, I’ll be careful, don’t worry.” he grabbed his helmet that was on top of the mailboxes and made his way towards the door.  
  
“See you soon,” Lance said, waving at Keith.  
  
“See ya.” Keith waved back before exiting the building.


	10. DIEZ

2 weeks went by, Coran, of course, had let Lance go back to his old shifts schedules.    
Since Lance broke up with Nyma, he’s been texting Keith non-stop, it first started the day he went back to work, he saw this old guy with an awful mullet, worse than Keith’s, so Lance quickly snapped a picture of the man and sent it to Keith. “I found your doppelganger,” it said.    
  


Since then, they would send each other ridiculous pictures they thought reminded them of the other, whenever Lance wasn’t working, he was glued to his phone, texting Keith. Coran and Allura would tease Lance all day, asking him who he was texting so much, each time, Lance would just smile and reply “my friend.” 

“Ugh I’m so glad it’s going to be Friday soon.” Pidge said, stretching before frowning when she realized that Lance wasn’t listening to her. He was to busy texting someone.    
  
“Hello, earth to Lance?”    
  
Lance grinned, giggling as typed.    
  
Pidge snapped her fingers in front of Lance’s face “Lance, are you listening?”    
  
Lance blinked, looking up at Pidge.    
  
“What?” 

  
Pidge stared at Lance, saying nothing. He gave her a sheepish smile and chuckled “Sorry, what were you saying?”    
  
“I was saying, I’m glad it’s Friday soon.” she said before smirking, resting her face on her hands.    
  
“So~ who are you texting? Since when do you move on so fast? You normally spend months getting over a girl.”    
  
Lance blushed, looking to the side. “No one, I’m just texting Keith.”    
  
Pidge’s smirk got wider “Keith huh? You  _ like _ him.”    
  
Lance’s blushed again “W-What? No, I don’t.”    
  
“Sure you don’t, you’re blushing and you were giggling like a schoolgirl with a crush. You like him, admit it.” Pidge teased, before taking a sip of her smoothie.    
  
Lance chewed on his bottom lip “Fine, yes I like him okay? He’s cool, funny, and so handsome.”    
  
Pidge grimaced “Gross.” she said before glancing at Lance, “So, if you like him so much, ask him out.”    
  
Lance shook his head “No way, I doubt he even likes me like that.”    
  
Pidge rolled her eyes “Let me see your texts.”    
  
Lance handed Pidge his phone, she scanned through a couple of texts before handing Lance his phone back.    
  
“He definitely likes you, ask him out.”    
  
Lance’s eyes sparkled, “You think? Alright, I will, I’ll ask him out. If I make a fool of myself, I’m blaming you.” He said

Pidge chuckled, getting up from the booth. “Fine, gotta get back to work.”    
  
Lance nodded “Good Luck, hey Pidge, can you not mention it to Hunk? He doesn’t approve of Keith even as my friend, so I’d rather tell him only if Keith’s answer is positive.”    
  
Pidge nodded, “Got it, I won’t tell him. Good Luck loverboy.” she said before leaving.    
  
  
Lance came home just as Keith was climbing on his motorcycle, he was about to put his helmet on but Lance called out his name, waving as he made his way towards him.    
  
Keith put his helmet against his bike and smiled at Lance, waving back.    
  
“Hey, how was dinner at your friend’s diner?” he asked    
  
Lance grins “It was good, Hunk makes the best food, I’m taking you there sometime, you have to taste his food.”    
  
Keith blushed slightly, “I’d love that.”    
  
“Hey, I need to tell you something.” Lance started, fidgeting nervously.    
  
Keith raised an eyebrow at Lance’s words, his face becoming serious. “What is it?” he asked

Lance inhaled deeply before speaking again “Look Keith, I like you, would you like to go on a date with me?” he asked, keeping his eyes on the ground, not daring to look at Keith’s face. 

“I-uh- Lance, are you sure you like me? Because, I like you, a lot but I don’t want to be your rebound from Nyma.” Keith said and at that, Lance raised head to look at him, his heart racing in his chest. Keith liked him.    
  
“I’m positive, I like you Keith, and I promise you, you wouldn’t be a rebound.”    
  
Keith’s face broke into a grin, “then yes, I’d love to go on a date with you.”    
  
Lance felt like jumping around, he was so excited. “Awesome! I mean- cool, so would Friday work for you? I could pick you up at 7?”   
  
Keith nodded “It’s perfect.”    
  
Lance grinned, “Where would you like to go?”    
  
Keith shrugged “I don’t really care to be honest, somewhere cheap.” he said 

“Mcdonalds?” Lance suggested before shaking his head “Never mind, who takes their date to Mcdonalds, it’s an awful idea, I’m sorry.” he said, rubbing the back of his neck, nervously. 

Keith chuckled “It’s not awful, I love Mcdonalds, let’s go there.”    
  
Lance’s face lit up, “Really? Great, then Friday at 7.”    
  
Keith smiled, making Lance’s chest feel warm. “I can’t wait.” replied Keith before grabbing his helmet. “I gotta go, but I’ll text you later.” 

Lance smiled and nodded “Bye.” He said, stepping away from the motorcycle. Keith waved goodbye before putting his helmet on, turning on his bike before leaving.   
  
  


Lance looked at himself in the mirror before taking his shirt off and threw it on top of other shirts that were forming a rejected pile on the bed. He grabbed a light green shirt from his closet, putting it on before walking towards his mirror. He spun around, looking at himself from all angles before taking it off and throwing it on top of the other shirts with a groan. He didn’t feel handsome in any of those shirts and he needed to look perfect for his date with Keith that was in less than an hour and he hadn’t even begun to pick a pair of pants.    
  
He made his way towards his closet again, looking through the shirts he owned, hating every single piece of clothing. He grabbed a light blue shirt and put it on. Lance sighed, deciding to keep it on, he didn’t feel perfect but it would bring out the blue of his eyes. Next, the pants. He started by trying on some blue jeans, but he quickly took them off, throwing them on his bed. Next he tried on some black skinny jeans but they didn’t feel quite right. After trying on at least 5 more pants, he finally found the perfect ones, they were dark blue skinny jeans and they hugged his body in all the right places. Now onto the shoes, he tried on his light blue sneakers but quickly took them off, too much blue. Then he tried on his black sneakers but they didn’t feel quite right either. He settled on using his white sneakers, he cleaned them a little before putting them on.    
  
After putting on some cologne, Lance checked himself in the mirror again, without even realizing it, it was already 6h59 so he grabbed his keys and wallet and phone, locking his apartment before going upstairs to Keith’s apartment.    
  
Lance inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to calm his nerves before ringing the doorbell, seconds later, the door opened and Keith stepped outside. He started at Lance for a second, looking at him up and down. “You look so handsome.” were the first words Keith said to him. He blushed slightly before adding “Hey.”    
  
Lance chuckled, “Hi.” He took in Keith’s appearance, he was wearing his leather jacket, underneath, he had a dark grey shirt that fitted him perfectly, black skinny jeans that made it very difficult for Lance to take his eyes off Keith’s ass and his usual black combat boots. “You too look very handsome.”    
  


Lance watched as Keith opened the door again, grabbing two helmets. He handed Lance one before locking his door. “Ready?” Keith said 

Lance smiled, nodding “Ready.” 

They headed downstairs and stopped in front of Keith’s motorcycle. Lance swallowed “uh-Keith, I’ve never been on a motorcycle before.” 

Keith seemed to noticed the fear in Lance’s eyes because he smiled sweetly “I’ll go slow, I promise.” 

Lance nodded.

Keith climbed on the motorcycle, gesturing Lance to come closer. “Put your helmet on, I’ll help you adjust it.” Lance did as he was told, blushing as Keith helped him adjust his helmet. Keith put his own helmet on. Lance climbed behind Keith on the motorcycle. 

“Hold on to me.” Keith said and Lance did as he was told, wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist tightly. 

Keith started the motorcycle and left the parking lot. As soon as the motorcycle moved, Lance wrapped his arms even tighter around Keith, pressing his face against Keith’s back, closing his eyes. He enjoyed the wind but he felt scared that if he stopped holding onto Keith tightly, he’d fall over. 

Soon enough they pulled over in the Mcdonald’s parking lot. Lance didn’t even notice that they had pulled over until Keith’s hands gently caressed his own that were tightly wrapped around his waist. 

“Lance we’re here.” He said softly

Lance’s eyes snapped open and he let go of Keith who had already taken off his helmet. Lance took off his own helmet, blushing slightly. “Sorry.” He mumbled

Keith shook his head “I don’t mind, but, are you okay?” 

Lance nodded “I’m alright, it’s not as bad as I thought although I felt like if let go of you, I’d fall over and I didn’t like that feeling.” 

Keith hummed “we’ll take an uber home.” 

Lance looked at Keith with wide eyes, “what? No! I’ll be fine. It wasn’t that bad, really.” 

Keith raised an eyebrow “you sure?” 

Lance nodded, “positive.” 

They climbed off the motorcycle and entered the Mcdonald’s. 

Lance looked at the menu, concentrated in what he would order before looking at Keith when he saw him stare at him from the corner of his eye.

“Do you know what you wanna order?” He asked, taking out his wallet, checking how much money he had. It would soon be his payday, he’d be okay. 

“I’ll pay this time,” Keith said 

Lance frowned “No, I asked you out, I’m paying.” 

“How about you pay for our next date?” 

Lance was about to protest but the prospect of another date without having begun this date made Lance so happy that he just nodded. “Deal.”

They ordered their food, Keith paid and once their food was ready, they went to sit down at a booth in the back. Just as Lance was about to suggest that they’d go sit out back but Keith suggested it and Lance felt his chest warm-up, happy that they had the same idea. 

“Can I ask you something personal?” Keith asked after they had sat down and had started eating. 

“Sure,” Lance said as he was sipping on his coke. 

“Why do you have money troubles? Nurses aren’t paid badly I think? Or am I wrong?” 

Lance swallowed, looking at Keith, it wasn’t something he had planned on telling on his first date but weirdly, he felt like he had known Keith for years even if it wasn’t the case. 

“I make 4000 a month, but I have a lot of debts to pay.” Lance sighed “it’s a long story.” 

Keith smiled “I don’t mind, if you want to tell me, I’d be happy to hear it but you don’t have to, don’t feel pressured.” 

Lance smiled “thank you but it’s okay, I want to tell you.” He said, pausing to put a couple of fries in his mouth before speaking again. 

“My dad was American and my mom from Cuba, they met in Cuba and my dad stayed there. When I was 7, my dad got a job opportunity here so we moved here. It’s how I met my best friends Hunk and Pidge, we met at school.

At 13, my dad got diagnosed with cancer, he couldn’t work anymore and my mom didn’t have a work permit so we moved back to Cuba where my mom got a job and took out loans to pay for all the best treatments. 

My mom came from a very poor family, she worked as a maid in a hotel because her parents didn’t have money to send her to college. She met my dad at the hotel she worked but after marrying my dad, she got pregnant with my siblings and me and she stopped working to take care of us. 

We didn’t have tons of money but enough to be okay though when my dad got sick, my mom’s job was the only income we had. I became a Nurse to help treat my dad, I wanted to become a doctor but it was too expensive to study to become a doctor, getting a nursing degree was much cheaper. 

I tried working while I studied but after a year, my grades were dropping because I worked until 4 am and had classes at 7h so I took out loans to pay for my studies. My dad passed away when I was 20, we took out more loans to pay for the funeral. 

After I graduated from nursing school, I was working in Cuba when Hunk told me about a job opportunity at the hospital here. I applied to the job never thinking I’d get it but I got it. So I moved here last year. 

Since my salary is in dollars, I send part of it to my mom, so I can help her pay the loans we own and the other part I use to pay my student loans. I only keep 1000 dollars so I can survive here. My siblings help too, but it’s not much. My older brother Luis used to help but now he’s married and now got young kids so he stopped helping to use every cent he makes for his wife and children. My older brother Marco… our father’s death hit him hard, it did to all of us but he stopped caring. He started doing drugs and waste his life away. He’s clean now but he can never keep a job… my older sister Veronica helps but she’s a high school teacher and that doesn’t pay much. My twin sister Rachel is a hairdresser so she doesn't make much either.” Lance sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

“I feel like it’s my duty to help the most I can with the debts, my mom is still working but I wish she didn’t have to.” 

Keith reached across the booth and grabbed Lance’s hand. “I’m so sorry about your dad, it must have been really hard to go through all of this. It’s amazing how you’re sending most of your money to your family, your dad would be so proud of you.” 

Lance smiled “Thanks, Keith.” 

They changed the subject, continuing to eat their food, chatting about their interest. 

“I would have never thought your favorite color was red, you always dress in black,” Lance said, chuckling. 

Keith laughed “not always, I’m using a grey shirt today.” 

“I noticed,” Lance said, smiling. 

“What about your family?” Lance asked after a while of chatting about their favorite tv shows and movies. 

Keith tensed and Lance noticed. 

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” 

Keith swallowed, “It’s okay, I’ll tell you. You’ve trusted me with your story, I’ll tell you about mine.” He paused, inhaling. 

Lance noticed how the mood had shifted and Keith didn’t look happy anymore. Lance reached across the table and grabbed both of Keith’s hands, squeezing them, giving him a smile. 

Keith returned the smile. “I lived with my mother until I was 6 years old. She met my father when he was already married and had a kid when she got pregnant with me… 

When I was 6, my mom told me we were going on a road trip, she dropped me off at my father’s house. I remember seeing them talk privately before she came back and handed me a shoebox, telling me that she’d be leaving now and that I had to stay with my father.

She left me there and never came back. I hated her for it for such a long time but I missed her terribly too.

I met my half brother Shiro, he was 14 when we met, but I’ll always remember how he was so kind to me even when I was rude to him. 

In the first 2 months, I wouldn’t say a word to anyone. Shiro didn’t pressure me, he would come and talk to me, tell me things about him so I could get to know him, he would always try to do activities with me, anything to bond even though I always pushed him away at first. 

After the third month, I started speaking to Shiro and we became really close. My father always treated me badly and my stepmother barely acknowledged me. 

I tried to run away many times during the years I lived there, I would spend a day or two in the streets until Shiro would find me and take me back home. 

Shiro left for college when I was 12 and I never felt more alone, he’d come to visit every weekend but when I was 15, he suddenly stopped coming home and I never heard from him again. 

My father always treated me badly because I always got into fights at school even though my grades were always one of the best, but when I was 15, he saw me kissing a boy in front of our house, when I came home, he dragged me to the basement and beat the shit out of me. 

That’s when I decided I would run away. This time for good.

I had never checked the shoe box my mother gave me when she abandoned me but I looked at what was inside as I was packing to leave that night.

She had left me a note along with a picture of her in her gang jacket and a knife. 

In the note, she explained that she was part of a drug gang called the Galra but she had ran away from them she realized that she was pregnant with me because she didn’t want me to grow up there. 

She said that she didn’t leave me willingly but that the Galra had found us so she left me at my father’s so I could have a chance for a better life but that she’d always love me.” Keith swallowed, pausing for a second, squeezing Lance’s hands.

“I ran away that night with the purpose of finding my mother. After a couple of weeks of living in the streets, I saw a guy that was wearing the same leather jacket that my mom was wearing in the picture so I asked the man to take me to their leader. That’s how I joined the Galra, I still haven’t found my mother though.” 

Lance listened quietly to Keith’s story, shocked about the things he heard, he thought he had a rough childhood but at least he had a loving family, Keith had it much worse. 

“I’m so sorry you had to go through such a rough childhood. I’m glad you got away from your abusive father and I’m so sorry about your mother, I hope you find her. ” Lance said, speaking for the first time since Keith had started telling him about his past. 

Keith smiled, “thank you.” 

Lance realized he was still holding Keith’s hands, he let go of his hands, blushing slightly and grabbed his coke, taking a sip. 

“Did you ever try to find your brother?” Lance asked 

Keith nodded “yeah, I did, I knew what college he went to so the first thing I did once I had my motorcycle was go look for him, I asked about him but they informed me that he wasn’t studying there anymore. I looked for him on social media too but I couldn’t find him. It’s like he never existed.” He said with a sigh. 

Lance bit his lower lip “I’m so sorry.” 

“Thanks.” 

They stayed in silence for a little while after that but the silence wasn’t uncomfortable. Keith spoke again, breaking the silence, asking Lance about his favorite movie, and Lance gasped when Keith said he had never seen it. 

Keith eventually ordered more food for them to share as they continued talking about each other, sharing every detail about themselves that they could think of. Not even noticing how much time was passing. 

“You have 1 other tattoo aside from the one from your gang but you won’t tell me where it is?” Lance repeated Keith’s words to which Keith nodded.

“Yup.” 

“I bet it’s on your ass.” 

Keith choked on the nugget he was chewing and coughed, laughing. 

“Lance, no, why would I get a tattoo on my ass?” 

Lance shrugged, laughing as well. “I don’t know, why else wouldn’t you tell me?” 

Keith covered his mouth as he laughed again “You’ll have to wait and see where it is but it’s nowhere weird I promise.” 

Lance chuckled “Fine, but will you at least tell me what it is?” 

Keith shook his head “nope, patience.” 

Lance was about to whine about how he’s not patient at all when a Mcdonald’s employee approached their booth. 

“Excuse me, we’re going to ask you to leave, we’re closing.” 

Lance blinked, confused for a second. 

“Doesn’t this Mcdonald’s open until 4am?” Keith asked 

The employee nodded “Sir, it’s already 4am.” 

Lance’s eyes went wide and he looked at Keith who had a similar expression as his. 

“Alright, thank you, we’re leaving.” Keith answered

“No way it’s 4am and we didn’t notice.” Lance said, taking out his phone and looked at the time before gasping loudly and showing his lock screen to Keith. “No way!” 

Keith shrugged “I guess we had such a good time we didn’t even realize that time went by.” He said, grabbing his helmet. 

Lance grinned, grabbing his helmet as well before they made their way outside. “We really did huh?” 

Keith moved closer to Lance and grabbed his hand. Lance looked down at their joined hands before looking back at Keith and smiled. 

“You know, I’m not tired at all, maybe we could go for a walk?” Lance suggested before quickly adding “unless you’re tired of course.” 

Keith shook his head “I’m not tired either, a walk sounds good.” He said with a grin.

They walked hand in hand outside the Mcdonald’s parking lot. Close by there were a lot of small shops, all closed by now but where probably gonna open soon. 

They looked into the shop’s windows, commenting on the nice or ugly items they saw, almost always liking or dislike the same things, almost. 

“Ew, that tablecloth is really ugly, who would use a tablecloth with tiny hippos on them,” Lance commented as they stopped near a shop that apparently only sold tablecloths. 

“It’s adorable,” Keith replied which caused Lance to whip his head around to look at Keith. “What? No way, it’s super tacky.” 

Keith laughed “Maybe but it’s adorable.” 

Lance rolled his eyes “just because hippos are your favorite animal doesn’t make this tablecloth cute.” 

Keith chuckled “but it is cute, I mean, look at how they made its eyes, they are so big and blue.” 

“Do hippos can even have blue eyes?” Lance wondered 

Keith shrugged “I don’t know but it’s cute.” 

“You’re cute,” Lance said before realizing what he said and gasped softly, blushing and looked away from Keith.

Lance felt Keith move closer to him, Lance looked at him again, noticing that Keith too was blushing. 

“You’re cute too,” Keith whispered as if it was a secret meant only for Lance’s ears.

Lance leaned in a little and noticed Keith lean in too, their face now inches apart. 

“I really want to kiss you, can I?” Keith asked, softly. 

Lance nodded “please.” As soon as those words left Lance’s lips, Keith closed the lap between them and kissed him. 

It was a chaste kiss but Lance saw fireworks, he could feel butterflies in his stomach. He placed one hand on Keith’s back and the other one on his cheek, keeping him close. Keith’s hands moved to tangled themselves in Lance’s hair before they deepened the kiss. Lance gently pushed Keith against the glass window of the shop as they kissed but soon enough they had to pull away to breathe. Lance blushed and saw that Keith’s cheeks were also tinted red.

They stared at each other for a moment before smiling. 

“We should head back,” Lance said to which Keith nodded, grabbing Lance’s hand. “Let’s head back.”

  



	11. ONCE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be dialogue in Spanish in this chapter, but the translation will be in bold and between parenthesis right next to the text in Spanish!

When Lance woke up the next day, it was 2 pm, immediately he remembered the previous night, his date with Keith, the amazing time they had and their kiss. He felt a warm feeling in his chest and realized he was smiling.    
  
He got up from his bed and went to the bathroom, after brushing his teeth and showering, he went to the kitchen and sighed once he realized that he didn’t have any milk or cereal. He’d have to go grocery shopping soon but maybe he would wait until he’d get paid in 2 weeks because he barely had any money left.    
  
Lance drank some water before going back to his bed, he grabbed his laptop and turned it on before grabbing his phone, he grinned when he saw that he had a message from Keith.    
  


‘Good Morning Handsome, I had an amazing night yesterday, I hope you’re free soon so I can take you out on our second date.’ the message read 

Lance giggled as he read Keith’s message and quickly typed out a reply as his heart was racing in his chest. ‘Good Afternoon beautiful, I had an amazing night too, I can’t wait for our second date, I’ll check my work schedule and I’ll tell you when I’m free’ he replied, adding a blue heart emoji at the end of the sentence before sending his answer.    
  
After answering to Keith, he logged into his skype account, wanting to see if one of maybe his brother Marco would be connected, he knew his other family members were working; but as he logged in, he was surprised to see his mom connected. She never logged out of her skype account so whenever she was on her computer, she appeared as connected.    
  
Lance pressed the call button and let it ring, waiting. Soon enough his mom’s face appeared on the screen, making Lance’s chest tighten but also happy. He missed his mom a lot but he preferred texting instead of skyping because seeing her on the screen and hearing her voice made him miss her more and he hated not being able to hug her whenever he wanted to.

“Hola mijo, como has estado? Que tal el trabajo?”  **(Hi son, how have you been? How’s work?)** **  
**   
“Hola Mamá, super bien, todo bien en el trabajo.”  **(Hi Mom, very good, everything is good at work.)** **  
**   
Lance smiled, thinking about Keith. “Te cuento que anoche tuve una cita.”  **(Last night I had a date.)**

Lance’s mom smiled knowingly at him as she saw his smile, she hummed before listening to her son talk about his date.    
  
“Su nombre es Keith, me llevó en su motocicleta y fuimos a comer al Mcdonald’s…Ay Mamá, fue maravilloso! Nos las pasamos hablando hasta las 4 de la mañana, tenemos muchísimas cosas en común. Es tan tierno, me trata tan bien, y es guapo. Ay y nos besamos y te juro que vi fuegos artificiales así como en las películas, nunca había sentido algo así cuando me he besado con alguien por el pasado, me gusta muchísimo Mamá… Y esta mañana me mandó un mensaje de buenos días, es tan precioso no puedo creerlo.”  **(His name is Keith, we rode on his bike and we went to Mcdonald’s, oh Mom, it was wonderful! We talked until 4am, we have so much in common. He’s so sweet, he treats me so well and he’s handsome. Oh and when we kissed, I swear I saw fireworks just like in the movies, I had never felt this way before when I’ve kissed someone, I like him a lot Mom… Oh and this morning, he sent me a good morning message, he’s so precious I can’t believe it.)** Lance couldn’t stop grinning, flooded by happiness as he told his mom about his date with Keith.

“Me hace muy feliz escuchar todo eso, cariño.”  **(It makes me very happy to hear that, honey)**

“Tu cómo estas? Que tal el trabajo?”  **(How are you? How’s work?)** Lance asked

Lance saw how his mom’s smile disappeared for her face at the question “Me han despedido.”  **(They fired me.)** **  
** **  
** Lance’s eyes went wide “Como así? Que pasó?”  **(How come? What happened)**   
  
“Me dijeron que me demoraba mucho limpiando los cuartos y que eso tenía que ver con mi edad y por eso me están despidiendo… Ay Lance, que voy a hacer... tengo que encontrar un nuevo trabajo muy pronto.”  **(They told me that I took too much time cleaning the rooms and that it had to do with my age and that’s why they fired me… Oh Lance, what am I going to do...I need to find a new job very soon.)** **  
** **  
** Lance gritted his teeth “Qué imbeciles... “  **(Idiots…)** he sighed, trying to calm his anger “No te preocupes Mamá que todo va ir bien, mi jefe me dijo que trabajo tan bien que me quiere promover entonces pronto estaré haciendo más dinero, te voy a ayudar en todo sí? Así que ni te preocupes, ya pronto haré tanto dinero que no necesitarás trabajar nunca más.”  **(Don’t worry Mom, everything is going to be alright, my boss told me that since I work so well that he wants to promote me so soon I’ll be making more money, I’m going to help you with everything okay? So don’t worry about a thing, soon I’ll be making so much money that you won’t have to work ever again.)**

Lance’s mom smiled at her son but her eyes looked sad “Ya te dije que no quiero que gastes todo tu dinero en mi. Las deudas que tengo no son tu responsabilidad, agradezco muchísimo lo que me mandas pero guarda tu dinero para ti, tienes que cuidarte hijo, come bien y no te mates trabajando.”  **(I already told you that I don’t want you to spend all your money on me. The debts I have are not your responsibility, I’m very grateful for what you send me but keep your money, you have to take care of yourself, eat well and don’t kill yourself working.)**

Lance hummed “Lo sé Mamá pero tengo suficiente dinero para vivir bien, no necesito mucho, lo que sobra te lo mando, me hace feliz saber que te estoy ayudando y que no tendrás que trabajar tan duro. Me cuido y como bien, no te preocupes si? No me mato trabajando.”  **(I know Mom but I have enough money to live well, I don’t need much, I send you the money that I have left, it makes me happy knowing that I’m helping you and that you won’t have to work so hard. I take care of myself and eat well, don’t worry alright? I’m not killing myself working.)**

After Lance assured his mom that he was alright, they changed the subject and started chatting about everything, she told Lance about his siblings and their lives and Lance told his mom about Hunk and Pidge and told stories about things that had happened at his work. 2 hours later, they were saying goodbye, promising to talk soon again.    
  
As soon as he hung up, Lance grabbed his phone and texted Keith.    
‘Keith, I’ve been thinking about it and I’ve decided, I want to join the Galra, I have one question though, do I have to always wear the jacket?’

A couple of minutes later, Lance’s phone buzzed with Keith’s answer ‘Lance, are you sure? And about the jacket, no, wear it when you’re working but aside from that, you don’t have to, most of us do because we like it though.’ 

Lance texted back ‘I’m 1000% sure. And cool, good to know, cuz if I joined, I doubt my friends would approve so I’d rather not tell them but they’d know if I show up everywhere with the jacket.’ 

Keith’s response came in almost immediately, ‘alright, I’ll talk to Lotor about it and tell you when you can meet him. Yeah I understand, if you ever see your friends while you’re wearing your jacket you can always tell them that I lend you my jacket.’    
  
Lance smiled at Keith’s text ‘That’s true, they wouldn’t question that I’m wearing my boyfriend’s jacket.’ 

‘Boyfriend?’ 

Lance swallowed, regretting sending that text. Why did he have to always fuck things up? He probably had freaked Keith out already.    
  
‘Shit, sorry, we only went on our first date yesterday, I shouldn’t said that, it’s clearly too fast for us to be boyfriends, I mean, you can not like me anymore after more dates so we should not label our relationship just yet.’ 

Keith’s response came in seconds after he saw Lance’s text. ‘How could I not like you? No, that’s not what I meant, I mean, I was surprised that you said boyfriend already but I’m happy because I want that, I really really like you a lot Lance, I’m risking freaking you out by saying this but, I haven’t felt that way about anyone, ever. I want to be your boyfriend Lance, if that’s what you want obviously.’

Lance grinned, feeling relieved. ‘Oh god, I’m so glad, you didn’t freak me out because I feel the same way, I know it’s early to be saying this but I’ve never felt this way about anyone either. I’d love to be your boyfriend Keith’ Lance typed, adding a heart emoji at the end of his sentence before sending his message.    
  
‘I really wish we were next to each other so I could kiss you right now.’ came in Keith’s reply, making Lance’s heart jump in his chest, fanning himself with his hand, feeling like the room became suddenly much hotter.

‘I’d love that, I can’t wait to see you again and to kiss you again.’ 

‘Soon’ came in Keith’s reply, along with a red heart emoji next to the word, making Lance squeal, hugging his phone to his chest.   
  
\-----  
  


Lance was very nervous as he stepped off Keith’s bike when they pulled over in front of the warehouse, he took off his helmet and let out a shaky exhale.    
  
“It’s going to be fine.” Keith said, lacing their fingers together and squeezing Lance’s hand.    
  
Lance looked at Keith, squeezing his hand back, not trusting himself to speak and not say something negative. He wasn’t convinced by Keith’s words, he was sure that he’d find a way to fuck things up but he kept that to himself. He leaned in and kissed Keith softly before pulling away.    
  
“To give me courage,” he said and Keith blushed at that, tugging him towards the warehouse.    
  
“Come on, let’s go, Lotor hates it when people are late.” 

They stepped into the warehouse and Lance looked around, there were big machines, similar to ones they used in factories. Next to one of the machines, there was an older man in a hazmat suit, he spotted Keith and walked towards them, taking his mask off. 

Lance swallowed as the man came to a stop in front of them because damn, that man was super tall. 

“So, this is the boy I’ve been hearing about non-stop huh?” The man said in a gruff voice, his eye glued to Lance who wanted nothing more but to melt into the ground. Keith blushed smiling, squeezing Lance’s hand.    
  
“Lance, this is Kolivan, he’s the cook, he’s like a father to me.”    
  
“Hi, it’s nice to meet you, sir.” Lance said, giving Kolivan his most charming smile. Somehow knowing that Keith viewed this man as a father figure made him way more nervous than before.    
  
Kolivan’s serious expression broke into a smile “It’s nice to meet you too, and call me Kolivan, kid. We’re going to be working together after all.”    
  
Lance nodded and smiled

“Lotor is in his office right?” Keith asked to which Kolivan nodded 

“He’s in there with Romelle, she misplaced her gun, again.”    
  
Keith shook his head “unbelievable.” he said, shaking his head when Lance looked at him, curious before letting Keith pull at his hand again. “Come on, let’s go,” he said softly.    
  
As they approached Lotor’s office, they could hear the loud voice of someone yelling, Lance had only heard Lotor’s voice once but recognized it instantly.    
  
“How many times am I going to say this to you? You can’t keep losing any more weapons Romelle! They can be traced back to you! I’m not giving you any more guns-” Keith walked over to the door and knocked on it, making Lotor stop his yelling.    
  
“Come in.” He said. Keith opened the door, Romelle turned around, her eyes full of tears, she got up from her chair and rushed towards Keith, pulling him into a hug which made Keith let go of Lance’s hand.    
  
“I lost my gun again but Lotor won’t give me another one, he’s so mean- Help me, Keith,” Romelle whined, burying her face into the crook of Keith’s neck.    
  
Lance wouldn’t say he was jealous per se, he knew Keith was gay so there was nothing to be jealous about still, he couldn’t help the weird feeling he felt in his chest.    
  
“I’m sorry to be telling you this but I’m on Lotor’s side on this one, you’ve lost 5 guns already, I can’t believe Lotor has been kind enough to give you so many chances, if it were it were up to me after the second gun I wouldn’t have given you any more until you learned to be more responsible.”    
  


Romelle looked up at Keith, looking wounded “Keith, that’s cruel.” she whined, looking at him with puppy dog eyes. Lance couldn’t resist anymore, he cleared his throat, and Keith and Romelle turned to look at him. Keith gave Lance a soft smile that had Lance’s slight anger melt away and made him want to kiss him.    
  
“Lance, this is my friend Romelle; Romelle, you remember Lance,” Keith said, gently peeling Romelle off him and moved closer to Lance, wrapping an arm around his waist. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Lotor observe their interaction without a word. 

“Of course, we met at the mall kinda, but you probably don’t remember, you fainted seconds after running into us,” Romelle said with a chuckle.    
  
“Nice to meet you Romelle,” Lance said with a smile before Lotor cleared his throat.    
  
“Alright, enough introductions, Romelle, please step outside, our conversation is not over,” Lotor spoke. Romelle sighed, making her way past both of them before leaving Lotor’s office, closing the door behind her.    
  
“Lotor, it’s nice to see you again, thank you for agreeing to meet with me,” Lance said to Lotor who smiled.   
  
“Please sit down Lance,” he said, gesturing the chair in front of him. Lance did as he was told, moving away from Keith and sat down on the chair. He looked at Keith who leaned against the door, crossing his arms on his chest.    
  
Lance quickly looked back at Lotor.   
  
“So, Lance, Keith tells me that you’d be interested in being part of our gang, I hear nothing but good things about you from both him and my Allura. Now I’m curious about something, no offense but most of our members were either born Galra or ex-cons and which makes me wonder why someone like you would be interested in joining our gang. ”   
  
Lance swallowed, it felt weird to be sitting down in an office, getting asked some questions. This wasn’t what he had imagined at all, it felt like an actual job interview and not an initiation to a gang.    
  
“Look Lotor, I’m going to tell you the truth, my family and I have tons of debts and I need money, what I make as a Nurse doesn’t cut it and any other job I could get wouldn’t be much better without a degree. So if making money in an unconventional way can give me what I need to have a good life then it’s what I’m going to do. I’m hardworking and I don’t give up easily so please consider giving me a chance.” Lance stopped himself before he could continue rambling, he tended to do that when he was nervous.    
  
Lotor hummed, staying quiet for a while before speaking again. “Do you know how to fight?”    
  
Lance blinked, looking at Lotor before shaking his head “Not really, I mean, I got into a fight once in high school to defend my sister but I mostly got my ass kicked.” 

  
Lotor hummed again before getting up from his chair “Alright then, well normally I would have you go through the initiation ritual and only if you would have survived it, I would have let you join our gang, but, since Keith’s vouched for you and your lack of fighting skills, I’ll let it slide. Welcome to the Galra Lance.”    
  
Lance got up from his chair, a big smile on his face. “Thank you, you won’t regret it.”    
  
Lotor smiled “I hope not, now, to start, you’ll be doing deliveries but since you’re new, you’ll go with Keith. That said, since there will be 2 of you, that means the double amount of deliveries.” He said, the last part looking at Keith who nodded. 

“You’ll need to learn how to fight and shoot a gun and handle a knife before I can be giving you a weapon but I’m sure Keith will be more than happy to teach you. You’ll also have to get your tattoo, talk to Romelle about it, I know you’re still working at the moment so since learning the business here will consume you since it’s all new to you, you’ll have to quit your job but I’m letting you 1 week so you can have time to do that. Give me your phone number so we can be in contact and I’ll be needing your measurements for your jacket, give them to me as soon as possible so I can get it to you for next week.    
  
Lance smiled and nodded. Lotor gave him a notepad where Lance wrote his number on.    
  
“Lotor, what do you want me to tell Allura? since we’re friends and work together and all that. Does she even know about what you do?” Lance asked

“Don’t worry about Allura, she knows, I’ll talk to her about it but you can also tell her if you’d like,” Lotor answered with a smile    
  
Lance nodded “Alright, thanks.”    
  
“Can you call Romelle back in? She still needs some reprimanding.” 

Lance nodded, turning around. Keith had already opened the door and they stepped out together. Romelle was sitting on the floor, playing on her phone when they came out.    
  
“Rom, Lotor wants to see you,” Keith said.    
Romelle looked up and sighed, getting up from the floor. “Thanks, K. Let’s hope I don’t get murdered.”    
  
Keith chuckled and shook his head “Hey, Lance’s in so text me when you can come over to do his tattoo.”   
  
Romelle smiled “Hey, good for you man.” she said, looking at Lance before turning to Keith again “Sure thing, I’ll text you later.” she said before entering Lotor’s office.    
  
“So, why does Romelle need to text you for my tattoo?” Lance asked once they were outside the warehouse, stopping next to Keith’s bike.    
  
“Romelle used to be a tattoo artist before she got sent to prison and joined the gang, we had someone else do it before but he passed away so Romelle stepped in.”    
  
Lance hummed before moving closer to Keith, wrapping his arms around his waist.    
  
Keith smiled, wrapping his arms around Lance’s neck “I’m glad things went well, we’re going to be spending a lot of time together in the future, I hope you won’t get sick of me.” Keith said 

Lance scoffed “Never.” he said before leaning in and kissed Keith deeply.   
  


Lance woke up the next day and went to work as usual. He saw Allura as he was bringing her the analysis from one of her patient’s blood tests.    
  
“Lotor told me you’re going to work with him.”    
  
Lance hummed “Yeah, I really need the money, otherwise, I would have kept working here, I like my job.”

Allura smiled “I’m going to miss having you around but we’ll still see each other because of Lotor and you can text me whenever you’re free to hang out.”    
  
Lance grinned, nodding “I’m going to miss having you around too but yes, we can definitely hang out.” 

“Have you talked to my uncle yet?”    
  
Lance shook his head “Not yet, I’m going to do that as soon as I have my break.”    
  
Allura hummed “Good Luck.” she said before walking away.    
  
Time flew by and soon enough it was time for Lance’s break. He inhaled deeply as he walked towards Coran’s office, and knocked on the door.    
  
“Come in.” Coran called, Lance stepped into the office.    
  
“Lance, my boy, what brings you in my office on this fine morning?” Coran asked, looking up from his papers when he heard the door open.    
  
“Coran, I need to talk to you about something,” Lance said, fidgeting with his fingers nervously. 

Coran looked up at Lance again before gesturing the empty chair in front of him. “Well then take a seat my boy, don’t stay up,” he said with a smile. It made Lance’s chest tighten, over the year and a half that he had been working at the hospital he came to care about Coran a lot. 

“I got another job offer and the pay is much more than what I make here, I really need the money to help out my family which is why I decided to accept the job and that’s what brings me here, I’m quitting.”    
  
Coran looked at Lance and smiled “I understand your decision and although you’ll be missed, it’s for the best.” he said before getting up and opening up his arms. “Come here.” Lance got up from his chair and Coran pulled him into a hug. “I wish you all the best, come visit us sometime yeah?” He said, patting Lance’s back.    
  
Lance returned the hug “Thank you so much, Coran, I learned so much working with you, I wish you the best too and I’ll definitely stop by from time to time.”    
  
At the end of the day, Lance was exhausted and nostalgic, it had been his last day of work at the hospital, the end of one chapter and the beginning of something new in his life. A new adventure.    
  
As he walked over to Hunk’s diner he wondered if he should tell him, he first had thought of not telling Hunk and Pidge but how could he keep such a secret? Maybe he’d start by telling Hunk about his relationship with Keith and if that went well, he’d tell him about his new job.    
  
When Lance entered the diner, Hunk and Pidge were chatting by the register, there were a few customers left even though it was pretty late.    
  
“Hey Guys!” Lance said as he walked over to them.    
  
“Hey Lance, we’ve missed you the past few days.” Hunk said, before going to the kitchen, getting a warm plate of food, and placed it in front of Lance who had gone to sit down at a booth with Pidge. Hunk sat down next to Pidge.    
  
“I’ve missed you too guys, life’s been crazy.” Lace replied before he started eating. They began chatting about the things that they had happened over the previous week and hadn’t told each other.    
  
“Oh and my mom says Hi to both of you,” Lance said as he finished his food.    
  
“Man I miss your mom, I’ll never forget when she taught me how to make garlic knots, I still make them with her recipe.” Hunk said, smiling fondly at the memory.    
  
“Yeah, you’re mom’s the best, will she be coming to visit you for the holidays?” Pidge asked which made Lance chuckle    
  
“Pidge, the holidays are 6 months away, why are you thinking of that already, damn. I don’t want winter yet.” Lance said, shivering at the thought.    
  
“Well excuse me if I want a break for my hellish classes,” Pidge answered rolling her eyes at Lance.    
  
Lance chuckled “well to answer your previous question, no, my mom won’t be coming for the holidays, maybe I’ll be going to Cuba to see them.”    
  
Hunk frowned at that and Pidge laughed “Yeah right, with what money dude? Plane tickets are expensive as fuck.”    
  
Lance scoffed “I know, that’s why I said maybe, duh.”    
  
Pidge smiled “You’re always welcome to stay at my house since last year you spent Christmas at Hunk’s.”    
  
Lance chuckled “we’ll see, it’s still early to be thinking about that, so let’s revisit that idea in 6 months.”    
  
Pidge shrugged just as Lance’s phone buzzed. Lance checked who it was and grinned when he saw it was Keith.    
  
‘Spoke to Romelle, she can come over to do your tattoo tomorrow night, wanna go on a date tomorrow? Wait, you’ll probably be working so nvm that.’ read Keith’s text. Lance chuckled softly before typing in his answer.    
  
‘Oof I’m nervous about the tattoo, it will probably hurt a lot, I don’t handle pain very well… and for the date, I’d love that, I’m free since I quit today, I was gonna tell you later. But wait, don’t you have deliveries to make tomorrow?’ he typed 

Keith’s answer came in quickly ‘nope, got them all done today so I’m free’ the text said, along with a red heart emoji at the end of Keith’s message that made Lance’s heart flutter. 

‘Is tomorrow at 10am okay? I have a place where I want to take you.’    
  
‘Yeah, it is, let me guess, it’s a surprise right?’ Lance typed and just as he hit send, he looked up to see Hunk looking at Lance with a questioning look.    
  
“Who are you texting? Are you talking to Nyma again? You have that face you make when you’re in love.”    
  
Lance blushed “It’s not Nyma.”    
  
Hunk raised an eyebrow and smiled “So there is someone… Who are you and what have you done to my best friend? Why are you not gushing about this person already?”    
  
Lance blushed again, looking at Pidge who just shrugged.    
  
“Okay so I’m dating someone.”    
  
“Dating? Did you ask Keith on a date? When? How was it?” Pidge asked, leaning across the table.    
  
Hunk turned around, looking at Pidge and then at Lance. “Keith? As in your neighbor Keith? The Galra member?”    
  
Lance nodded “Yes, the one and only.” he answered to Hunk before turning to Pidge “We went on a date last week, it was amazing, we talked until 4 am, we kissed and somehow we were texting and we agreed that we both wanted to be each other’s boyfriends so that’s what we are now.”    
  
Pidge grinned “Good for you loverboy, I told you he was into you.”    
  
Hunk looked from Lance to Pidge, to Lance again. “Pidge you knew? You knew Lance like that guy and encouraged him to ask him out? Are you out of your mind? That guy is a dangerous criminal!”    
  
“Woah, Hunk calm down, it’s not like that, Keith is a sweetheart, really, he treats me so well,” Lance said, trying to get his best friend to not see Keith as some kind of monster.    
  
Hunk shook his head, “No, I don’t believe that Lance, he’s playing you. I won’t let you date one of those people, never.”    
  
Lance scoffed, “Excuse me? You won’t let me? Who the hell are you to tell me who I can and can not date? You are not my mother. You don’t even know Keith, how can you even speak about him like that without knowing him?!”    
  
“Guys please calm down,” Pidge said, trying to calm her friends down but her words were ignored.    
  
Hunk slammed his hands on the table

  
“I don’t need to know him to know that he’s a psycho who will break your heart if you’re lucky, and I won’t stand around, do nothing and just wait for it to happen! I’m trying to protect you Lance, can’t you see that! If you keep on dating him, don’t even think of bringing him here or anywhere near me or Shay. ”   
  
Lance gritted his teeth, getting up from the table as well.   
  
“Don’t fucking act like Keith is some horrible monster, I don’t need your protection from Keith or anyone for that matter. You’re supposed to be my best friend, can’t you just be fucking happy for me?”   
  
“No, I will never be happy for you as long as you’re with someone like that.” Hunk said, angrily.   
  
Lance scoffed loudly “You know what, fuck you Hunk.” he said before storming away from the diner. 


	12. DOCE

Lance woke up with a headache the next morning, it was probably from all the crying he had done the night before. Never in his life had he fought with Hunk like this, they had arguments in the past but it always got resolved quickly. This one wasn’t something that would be over soon, Lance could feel it. He hadn’t even told that he was now a Galra member, he’d freak out.   
  
Would he hate him? Would their friendship be over? Lance wanted to think that their friendship was stronger than that, they had survived long distance, why wouldn’t they survive this.    
  
Lance took a long shower before choosing an outfit for his date with Keith. He was excited, seeing Keith would cheer him up. The weather had been particularly warm these last few days but today was even warmer than before. It helped with Lance’s mood, he loved the sun and the heat. Thankfully he wasn’t someone that would sweat a lot so he could spend hours walking under the sun or at the beach. God he missed the beach, he couldn’t wait to go back to Cuba to see his family, maybe next year, once he’s paid off a good part of his debts with the money he’d be making as a drug dealer.    
  
He put on a white shirt with some light blue shorts and white sneakers, he put on some chapstick on his lips so they would be extra soft when he’d be kissing Keith. 

Just as he was about to put on some cologne, there was a knock on his door. Lance quickly sprayed the cologne on himself before grabbing his wallet, phone, and keys before opening the door.    
  
“Hey.” he said with a grin, stepping out of the door, locking it before turning around to greet Keith. He blinked for a second, taking in his boyfriend’s appearance.    
  
Keith was wearing the same sleeveless ‘My Chemical Romance’ shirt he had seen him with once before, with black skinny jeans that looked awfully similar to the ones he wore on their previous date. He had his hair tied into a small ponytail and his skin looked whiter, almost as if he had put cream on.    
  
“Are you feeling okay?” Keith asked softly, moving closer to Lance who smiled a nodded “Yeah, I’m okay, why? Do I look terrible?” He asked, suddenly alarmed.    
  
Keith chuckled, wrapping an arm around Lance’s waist to pull him closer. “No, you look as handsome as ever, it’s just… your eyes are slightly puffy as if you’d been crying.” He said, frowning a bit.    
  
Lance looked down “yeah, I was a sobbing mess yesterday night, I got into a huge fight with my best friend Hunk, it got pretty ugly, I said things I regret a lot…”    
  
“I’m so sorry you guys got in a fight, but you’re best friends, you’ll fix this, both apologize and it will be like nothing happened,” Keith said, clearly trying to cheer Lance up but Lance couldn’t tell him that it wouldn’t be easy to fix this and that the fight was about Keith… So he just smiled, looking up at Keith and nodded.    
  
“Yes, hopefully, we’ll fix this soon.” Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck, playing his hair that was in a small ponytail.    
  
“Did you put sunscreen on? You smell of sunscreen and your skin looks whiter than usual.” Lance asked

“Yeah I did, we’re going to be outdoors where I’m taking you, I can’t risk getting a sunburn.”    
  
“So you don’t tan?”    
  
Keith shook his head “I don’t, I burn and it hurts but I don’t tan, I don’t even think my skin is capable of that.”

Lance chuckled before leaning in and kissed Keith. They kissed until both couldn’t breathe, Keith was the one who ended up pulling away. “Come on, we should get going unless you’d prefer staying in all day?”    
  
Lance giggled, shaking his head “Not that I don’t love your kisses but I’m curious where you want to take me.”    
  
Keith grinned and nodded, grabbing Lance’s hand as they went downstairs.    
  
One motorcycle ride later, they pull over into a parking lot. As Lance removed his helmet, he looked around and gasped, excited.    
  
“Keith! You took me to an amusement park?”    
  
Keith was taking his helmet off and smiled, nodding. “Yeah, do you like it? You’re not afraid of heights are you?”   
  
“Yes, I’m terrified of heights,” Lance said, sarcastically.   
  
“What? Oh god I’m so sorry, I didn’t think, I should have asked you instead of keeping it a secret-”

  
Lance put a finger on Keith’s lips to shut him up “I was being sarcastic.”    
  
“Oh, sorry, I’m not good with sarcasm,” Keith said, rubbing the back of his neck.    
  
Lance chuckled “I noticed, don’t worry I love amusement parks and roller coasters. We used to go all the time with my siblings when I was younger.”    
  
Keith smiled “You must have had a lot of fun, I actually never went to an amusement park before but I’ve noticed that this one opens around this time of year every year, I’ve always wanted to go but Romelle is afraid of heights so I never had anyone to go with.”    
  
Lance blinked before smiling “You’re gonna love it.”    
  
Keith put both helmets in a compartment he had added on the back of his motorcycle before grabbing Lance’s hand and they made their way towards the entrance, Keith paid for both of them.   
  
“I didn’t know you had to pay to enter.” Keith said   
  
“Of course you have to pay, how else do you think they can afford to pay for everything?” Lance said once they entered    
  
Keith shrugged “I don’t know.” he said with a chuckle.    
  
They went on a couple of rides, Lance could see how much fun Keith was having each time they got on a rollercoaster. The only downside to the rides was that they had to wait a long time in line before getting in, thankfully, they never got bored, chatting and teasing each other.    
  
After 2 hours of riding roller coasters, they both were hungry so they decided to take a break. They ate some hotdogs and after finishing eating, Lance saw that at a nearby shooting stand there was a huge hippo plushie that could be won as a price. It would be the perfect gift for Keith so he got up and dragged his boyfriend to the shooting game. “Come on, hurry, I want to try that shooting game,” Lance said, pulling his boyfriend through the crowd, not wanting anyone to snatch that 1 hippo plushie away from him.    
  
“Can’t we go to that later? If you win something we won’t be able to go on any more rides.” Keith said with a pout, clearly he hadn’t seen the plushie.” 

“Nope, we can always come back another day and go on all the rides in the park but right now I’m on a mission to win you something,” Lance said

“What? I don’t want anything, come on Lance, let’s go on the rides.”    
  
Lance shook his head “Trust me, when you see this, you’re gonna go crazy.” He said    
  
They stopped in front of the shooting stand where and Lance pointed at the plushie. Keith’s eyes followed Lance’s gaze and his eyes went wide.

“Oh my god Lance, that hippo plushie is huge, it looks so soft, and it’s purple, I need it,” Keith said, almost bouncing on his feet with excitement. Lance smiled fondly at Keith    
  
“Don’t worry babe, I’m winning you this hippo.” Lance said, determined, failing to notice how Keith blushed a deep shade of red at the pet name as he turned around towards the guy who runs the stand.    
  


“Hi, how many tries does one have to win something?” Lance asked   
  
“Normally 3 tries but I overheard your conversation and you want that hippo and since there is only one left, I’ll only give you one try.”    
  
Lance pouted, “Fine, how much?”    
  
“10 dollars.” Lance pulled out his wallet and slapped the 10 dollar bill on the counter.    
  
The guy handed Lance a gun before stepping out of his way so Lance could try and hit one of the targets.   
  
“Lance.”    
“Hmm?” Lance his head around to face Keith who leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on Lance’s lips. “For good luck.” he murmured against Lance’s lips.    
  
Lance’s heart jumped inside his chest, blushing slightly. He turned back towards the stand and concentrated on shooting the target. He inhaled and exhaled slowly, before shooting.    
  
He hit the target, leaving both the guy and Keith surprised.    
  
“Oh my god, I can’t believe I hit it, I didn’t think I could, I’ve never shot a gun before,” Lance said, turning around to face Keith.    
  
Keith smirked, “You’re a natural, a real sharpshooter.” he said, pulling Lance by the waist and kissing him gently. Lance smiled against the kiss, wrapping his arms around Keith’s neck.    
  
Someone cleared their throat and they pulled away. Lance saw the man of the stand, handing them the hippo plushie. “Here.” he said    
  
“Thank you sir.” Lance said, grabbing the hippo and handed it to Keith who’s eyes sparkled with joy as he held it tightly.    
  
“I love it, thank you.” He said before leaning in again and kissed Lance’s forehead.

  
For the ride back, they couldn’t get on the motorcycle with the plushie so Keith ordered an uber, putting his motorcycle in the trunk.    
  
They arrived at their building and found Romelle waiting for them in front of the door, a suitcase at her feet. She had her arms crossed on her chest and did not look happy.    
  
“Keith! Where the hell have you been? I’ve called you a thousand times, we agreed on meeting here at 4pm.”    
  
“Sorry Rom, I left my phone at home. Have you been waiting long?” Romelle pouted, “30 minutes.”    
  
Keith rolled his eyes and shoved her slightly “Hey, it’s not that long, I waited 2 hours for you that one time remember?”    
  
Romelle stuck her tongue out at Keith before snatching the hippo plushie out of his arms. “Aw, adorable, did you win it?”    
  
Keith shook his head “Lance won it for me.” he said, squeezing Lance’s hand who was just observing the interaction between the two.    
  
“Aww.” Romelle cooed before turning to Lance. “So, are you ready for your first tattoo? Where do you want it?”    
  
Lance let out a nervous chuckle, ”I’m really scared, it’s gonna hurt a lot isn’t it?”    
  
Romelle shrugged “I don’t know, depends on the placement and pain tolerance of each person.” 

Keith unlocked the door of his apartment and snatched back his plushie from Romelle’s arms.    
  
“Get your things settled in the living room, call us when you’re done.” Keith said but Romelle grabbed his arm “No, stay with me.” Romelle whined, hugging Keith’s waist.    
  
Lance watched them interact, he hated how his stomach twisted with jealousy whenever Romelle hugged Keith, he was conscious it was stupid to be jealous, but he couldn’t stop the emotions he felt.    
  
Keith laughed, pushing Romelle away playfully “Nope, call us when you’re ready.” He said, untangling himself from her, smiling before making his way towards Lance. They walked towards Keith’s bedroom, Lance kept his eyes on his feet as he followed him.    
  
“You okay?” he heard Keith ask, Lance raised his head, finding Keith much closer than he had expected him to be.    
  
“Yeah yeah, I’m good.”    
  
He saw Keith’s face twist in confusion “Is there something that’s upsetting you?”   
  
“No, it’s nothing, it’s stupid,” Lance mumbled, looking away in embarrassment.    
  
“Your feelings are not stupid, tell me, what’s wrong?”   
  
Lance sighed, looking at Keith “Does Romelle always hug you? She did it back at the warehouse and here…”    
  
Keith hummed “Yeah she does, she’s very affectionate- oh, a-are you jealous?” He asked, his face softening.    
  
Lance sighed, running a hand through his hair “I told you, it’s stupid, I’m aware of that but I can’t help what I’m feeling when I see her hug you.” he saw how Keith’s smiled and frowned “Why are you smiling?”    
  
“Because you’re adorable and I’m dying to kiss you right now,” Keith replied, making Lance blush and his heart race. “You already know this but I’m going to tell you anyway because it’s my job as your boyfriend to reassure you, I’m gay, and super gay for you, you have nothing to worry about from me and you don’t have to worry about Romelle either; I didn’t tell you before because I don’t see why I should be talking about someone else’s sexuality but she’s a lesbian so there is nothing to worry about her either, she’s just an overly affectionate person with the people she cares about, you’ll see that in no time, she’ll be like that with you too.”    
  
Lance smiled, even though he knew most of what Keith had already told him, Keith was right, it felt good to be reassured. “You’re the best…” he said pausing to wrap his arms around Keith’s waist. “Now, about that kiss you were dying to give me?”    
  
Keith smirked, leaning in. Their lips were only inches apart when Romelle’s loud voice came from the hallway “Guys, I have everything set up so stop making out already and come get tattooed.”    
  
Both boys sighed, pulling away from each other. Lance grabbed Keith’s hand and they went to the living room where Romelle had put all her supplies on a small tray on the coffee table.    
  
Lance started feeling a little light-headed when he saw the tattoo gun.    
  
“Alright, so Lance, where do you want your tattoo?” Romelle asked   
  
“I uh- I’m not sure, it has to be somewhere visible right?”    
  
Both Keith and Romelle nodded, and Lance’s eyes drifted to Keith’s forearm, eying his tattoo.    
  
“Romelle, where do you have yours?”    
  
Romelle took a step closer to Lance, pulling down the collar of her shirt a bit, showing her tattoo, etched under her collarbone.    
  
Lance hummed, fiddling with his fingers. He wanted to make a joke about how Romelle wouldn’t be able to wear turtlenecks but he said nothing, feeling too nervous to be making jokes at the moment.    
  
Keith moved closer to Lance, grabbing his hands softly “Take your time, we can sit down and think of good places where to put it.” He said softly, guiding Lance to the couch which he felt really grateful as his legs were starting to feel like jelly.    
  
“Romelle can you get me a glass of water please?” Lance heard Keith ask but he was having trouble focusing.    
  
“Oh God, my Mamá is going to kill me when she sees that I have a tattoo, and then she’ll ask me what it stands for and I’m going to have to tell her that I’m part of a gang and she’ll double murder me. She’s gonna beat me with her chancla, and lecture me for hours about how she should have never let me come back to America, oh god I’m going to be in so much trouble and then she’ll-” Lance started rambling but as cut off by Keith’s soft lips on his.    
  
“Sorry, I had to stop you from talking, you were starting to panic. Breathe, it’s going to be okay, I’m sorry you have to get a tattoo, I wish it wasn’t an obligation in order to be part of the gang.” Keith said, grabbing the glass of water Romelle was handing him and gave it to Lance.    
  
“Here, drink some water, it’ll make you feel better.” Lance nodded, doing as he was told and drank the whole glass of water. He felt refreshed and calmer after that. He placed the empty glass on the coffee table.    
  
“How about you get the tattoo on your wrist? This way, when you’re wearing long sleeved shirts it won’t get noticed and if it’s summer you can always wear a watch or lots of bracelets to cover it up, there are always foundations that cover up tattoos and are waterproof so don’t worry so much about what your mom will think okay?” Lance smiled as Keith spoke softly, actually liking Keith’s idea.    
  
He nodded “Thank you, yes it’s a good idea, I like it.”    
  
“On the wrist it is.” Romelle said before going to the kitchen to wash her hands. After washing her hands, she grabbed some gloves from the coffee table and put them on.    
  
“On which wrist do you want it?”    
  
“The right one.”    
  
She sat down on the sofa on Lance’s right before grabbing his wrist, she grabbed a cotton pad, putting some rubbing alcohol on it and began rubbing it on the area where she’d be doing the tattoo, next she grabbed the stencil and pressed it against Lance’s inner wrist, pressing another cotton pad with water on it. As she lifted the stencil, the words “Vrepit Sa” were written in dark blue ink against his skin.    
  
“Okay, I’m going to start your tattoo now.” Romelle said as he grabbed the tattoo gun from the coffee table.    
  
“You can hold my hand if you need,” Keith said softly and Lance proceeded to hold tightly to Keith’s right hand.    
  
As soon as the tattooing process started, Lance’s squeezed Keith’s hand harder. It hurt a bit but it wasn’t as terrible as he had imagined it to be.    
  
After almost an hour, Romelle was done with Lance’s tattoo.    
  
“There, all done, it wasn’t that bad right?” Lance exhaled, finally letting go of Keith’s hand.    
  
“It wasn’t as bad as I thought.” he said   
  
“I’ll wrap it up, I’ll give you a cream you’ll have to put on later and bandage it. Take care of it well, I’m sure Keith will be more than happy to help you.” Romelle said as she began wrapping Lance’s tattoo, then, she began putting her things away.    
  
Lance sighed, before getting up from the couch. “I should get going.”    
  
“Already?” Keith asked, sounding disappointed

He turned to face Keith who was blushing slightly “uh-I mean, we could get dinner first, maybe I could show you my paintings?”    
  
Before Lance could answer, Romelle interrupted them.

“You should totally see Keith’s paintings, he’s crazy talented. You should have him paint you, maybe naked?” she said, wiggling her eyebrows.    
  
Lance blushed a deep shade of red.    
  
“What the fuck, Romelle?!” Keith hissed, blushing as well.    
  
“What?” She said with a shrug before closing her suitcase.    
  
“I’ll get going, Keith, talk to you later. Lance, see you on Monday.” Romelle said, smiling at both of them before making her way towards the door, exiting the apartment.    
  
Keith cleared his throat “So, food, what are you in the mood for?”    
  
Lance yawned “I don’t know, burgers maybe?”    
  
Keith nodded, “Burgers it is then.” After ordering the food and being told it would take approximately an hour to get there, Keith got up.    
  
“Come on, I’ll show you my paintings.”    
  
Lance followed Keith down the hallway, he didn’t know how he hadn’t noticed two doors right next to each other before his bedroom door. When Keith moved to open one of the room’s door, Lance became curious about what lies behind the second door.

“What’s in there? Guest bathroom?”    
  
Keith shook his head “Walk-in closet.”    
  
Lance grinned, excited. “You have a walk-in closet? No way, I need to see this.” He said, opening the door. He heard Keith sigh behind him    
  
“It came with the apartment.” 

As Lance entered the walk-in closet, he got so disappointed. The space was huge, there was so much space to hang shirts, pants, and even place for shoes but as Lance entered, it was as if the place had been robbed or as if no one lived there.    
  
“Are all your clothes in the washer or something?” Lance asked, turning around to look at Keith with surprise.    
  
“Nope, everything’s here or on me,” Keith answered, crossing his arms on his chest and leaned against the door.    
  
Lance looked at Keith with wide eyes “No way, how? Why? Jesus Keith, you have like, 5 shirts, 3 hoodies and 2 sweatpants and no pants and no shoes??”    
  
Keith chuckled “I have pants and shoes, they’re on me.”    
  
Lance blinked “You have one pair of pants and shoes?? Why?”   
  
Keith shrugged “I don’t need more, these fit me very well, I wash them at the end of the week so they’re clean for next. As for shoes, the same answer as for the pants, only I never wash them.” He said with a chuckle.    
  
Lance shook his head “don’t laugh babe, this is a fashion crisis, please tell me you have more than 2 underwears.”    
  
Keith chuckled again “I do, I have at least 6 pairs.”    
  
Lance’s eyes went wide again “6 pairs? Only 6? Jesus… I struggle to keep my closet closed with how many clothes I have, my 4 suitcases were full of clothes, and a couple of things for my apartment but mostly clothes, and I left most of my clothes back in Cuba…”    
  
Keith smiled “We should switch closets then.” He said before exiting his closet. Lance followed him, but he was still shocked about the discovery he had made about Keith.    
  
His shock was quickly replaced with awe as he entered the room Keith reserved for painting.    
  
Against the walls of the room, there were shelves full of paints and brushes of all sizes, shapes, and colors. In one corner of the room, there were canvases that seemed already finished and in the center of the room was an easel with a small chair in front of it. On the easel, there was a half-finished painting, with a picture taped on top of the easel. It looked like a sunset.    
  
“Wow, that’s beautiful, you’re so talented,” Lance said as he moved closer to the painting to take a closer look.    
  
“Thank you.” Keith said softly

  
“Did you take this picture or did you find it on google?” Lance asked, curious.    
  
“I took it, about a month ago I think? I was finishing a delivery and the sunset looked just beautiful, made me want to paint it.”    
  
Lance turned to face Keith with a smile on his face “I’m impressed, really. I didn’t think you’d be talented at all, I came here ready to fake my love for your art but damn, I love it, I definitely want you to paint me someday.”    
  
Keith looked surprised “Really? You want me to paint you?”    
  
Lance nodded “not today, but definitely, yes.”    
  
The doorbell rang and they both shared a look. Lance grinned “Food’s here, oh man, just in time, I was starving.” 

\----  
  


A week passed and it was already time for Lance to start his new job. Keith drove him to the warehouse where Lotor was waiting for them. Lance was really nervous, he hoped he wouldn’t fuck anything up but at least Keith was there to help him out in case things would go wrong. 

They pulled over and entered the warehouse hand in hand. 

“Are you ready for your first delivery?” Lotor asked as soon he saw them. 

Lance nodded “I’m a little nervous but I’m ready.” He said 

“Did you get your tattoo?” 

Lance nodded again, letting go of Keith’s hand to show Lotor his wrist. 

“It’s healing nicely.” Lotor hummed before handing Lance his jacket. He put it on, liking how it fit him perfectly. 

Lotor handed a duffle bag to Keith “I’m giving you my old car so you can move this.” He said and Keith nodded. 

Lance felt relieved that they would be going on a car instead of Keith’s motorcycle. He had gotten more used to it the more he went on it but if he had to choose between a car and a bike, he’d choose a car every time. 

Lotor took them to the car, handing the keys to Keith. “Bring it back tomorrow to Empire, I’ll be there all day.” Keith nodded and unlocked the car, putting the duffle bag on the floor, in the backseat. 

They said goodbye to Lotor and got in the car. Lance leaned back against the passenger seat, stretching his limbs. 

“I missed being in a car.” He said 

Keith chuckled “you’ll be able to buy yourself one soon.” He said as he started the car and left the warehouse. 

They took two hours to arrive at the neighboring town, Keith parked the car somewhere discreet before they got out. Keith told Lance he’d show him how to find the clients and sell first before Lance could try it out for himself. 

They spent all day selling, Lance found out that it was harder than he thought but it wasn’t as bad as he thought either. By the time they finished selling all the drugs it was 9pm and Lance was exhausted, he couldn’t stop yawning and he was starving.    
  
“Babe, let’s get some food before we drive back, I’m starving,” Lance said as they were walking back to the car.    
  
“I was thinking, it’s late, maybe we should stay the night at a motel? I’m really tired and I wouldn’t want to fall asleep at the wheel and you can’t stop yawning…” Keith said, unlocking the car and put the duffle bag in the trunk before locking it and made his way towards Lance.    
  
“Yeah, sounds good, let’s spend the night at a motel and drive back tomorrow morning.”    
  
Keith smiled, moving closer to Lance and kissed him on the forehead and Lance melted, closing his eyes, enjoying the soft sensation of Keith’s lips on his face.    
  
“Come on let’s get some food.”    
  
They ended up ordering some Mexican food from a food truck near a gas station.    
  
“Let’s hope we don’t get food poisoning from this,” Lance said with a chuckle as he finished his food.    
  
Keith shrugged “I hope you don’t get food poisoning, I can eat anything and never get sick, I once ate a 2-week old burrito and I wasn’t sick after.” He said, smirking as if he was proud of that fact.    
  
Lance wrinkled his nose “That’s gross, babe.” He said with a chuckle “You can eat anything as long as it doesn’t have lactose in it.”    
  
Keith hummed “Well technically, I eat stuff with lactose, I’m just really sick for a couple of hours or days after, depends on how much I’ve consumed.”    
  
Lance gasped and slapped Keith on the arm playfully, “No, Keith! You can’t make yourself sick, no matter how good pizza can be or cheese.”   
  
Keith chuckled “Pizza is worth it.”    
  
Lance shook his head “I know you hate pills but you should consider taking Lactaid so you can eat stuff with lactose in it.”    
  
Keith hummed “Maybe, I’ll think about it.”    
  
Soon they arrived at a small motel near the highway, Keith paid for a room, they grabbed the duffle bag and went inside the room. As soon as they entered, Lance saw that there was only one bed, it looked like it would barely fit two people, which meant that they’d be pressed against each other, in this heat… Lance wasn’t sure how he’d survive the night. He watched as Keith set the duffle bag on the floor near the bed, then he saw how Keith took his gun out of the back of his pants, setting it on the bedside table that was near what Lance assumed was the bathroom. Then he saw Keith take a knife out of his boots and set it next to the gun. 

Lance took off his jacket and set it on a chair that was in front of the bed.    
  
“Babe?”    
  
Keith turned around and face Lance “Yeah?”    
  
“Would you be uncomfortable if I slept in my underwear, it’s really hot and I don’t want to sleep in the clothes I’ll be using tomorrow,” Lance said, hoping this wouldn’t be weird, they were dating but still.    
  
Keith chuckled “Why would I be uncomfortable? I don’t mind at all.”    
  
Lance shrugged “I don’t know…” he pausing “You can do the same if you want, it’s not the most comfortable thing to sleep in skinny jeans.” he added with a chuckle.    
  
Keith raised an eyebrow at Lance and smirked “If you want to see me in my underwear, you just have to ask.”    
  
Lance blushed “W-what, no- that’s not it, I mean, not that I don’t want to see you in your underwear, because I do- I mean, how could I not want that, you’re my boyfriend but that’s not what I meant-”    
  
Keith laughed softly, making Lance shut up. He buried his head in his hands and groaned in embarrassment. “I’ll shut up now,” he mumbled, before taking off his t-shirt, folding it and placed it on the same chair, on top of his jacket.    
  
“You’re adorable.” Keith said, his voice so low that Lance barely heard him, he turned around at those words, about to tell Keith that he was definitely not adorable but the words never left his mouth as he saw Keith standing in front of him in only his underwear. He felt his pulse race before his eyes settled on Keith’s right thigh. 

“Ah-ha! I finally get to see your secret tattoo!” Lance said, taking a couple of steps closer to his boyfriend to get a closer look at the tattoo. 

“It wasn’t secret, I just wanted to show you instead of telling you what it was,” Keith mumbled

“It’s your mom’s knife right?” Lance said, grabbing the knife off the bedside table and placed it close to Keith’s thigh to compare them both. They were the same. The tattoo was beautiful, it was the knife wrapped by thorns connected to two big roses. 

Lance set the knife back down before gently tracing the tattoo, feeling Keith shiver at the touch. 

He looked up at his boyfriend and blushed, taking his hand away. He was about to apologize but Keith closed the gap between them, kissing Lance who kissed him right back, wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist. 

Their kiss grew passionate and soon enough they found themselves stumbling on the bed. Once they parted from their kiss, Keith didn’t pull away, instead, he began kissing Lance’s jaw and neck softly, eliciting a moan from Lance whose eyes went wide. 

“Stop, Keith, stop.” 

Keith pulled away as if Lance’s skin was on fire. 

“Are you okay? did I do something wrong? I’m so sorry if I did.” Keith said, moving away from Lance and sat further away on the bed. 

Lance shook his head, reaching for Keith’s hand. 

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong, I enjoyed it, a little too much.” He said, clearing his throat a bit, blushing. 

“Oh?” Keith looked confused so Lance moved closer to him. 

“I got scared, things were moving a bit too fast…” Lance paused, inhaling deeply before speaking again “I’m a virgin.”

Keith smiled, caressing Lance’s face lovingly with his free hand. He hummed, nodding. “We can take all the time you need, I never want to make you feel pressured but now that I know that, I’ll make sure that whenever you’re ready, your first time will be special and amazing.” 

Lance grinned “aww babe you're the absolute best.” He said before adding “but it will be special already because it will be with you.” 

Keith smiled, leaning in, and kissed softly before pulling away. “I’ll go take a shower.” He said before getting up from the bed. 

Lance grabbed Keith by the arm and pulled him into another kiss before letting him go. 

Lance watched Keith walk away into the bathroom and lied down on the bed, his heart pounding. 

He fanned himself with his hand to try to put down the fire he felt in cheeks. Then, he got up from the bed, taking his pants off before going back into bed. He lied down and quickly fell asleep.  


Lance woke up to the sun shining into his eyes. He was about to get up but felt a weight on top of him. He looked down and his heart started racing, a blush spreading to his cheeks. 

Keith was asleep with his head on Lance’s chest, his arms wrapped around his torso and legs tangled with Lance’s own legs.

Lance smiled softly, watching Keith; how his chest rose up and down as he breathed, how his eyelashes were thick and long and how they curled at the tips, how his cheeks were rosy from the heat, making a contrast with his pale skin, how his lips were red where he had clearly been tugging where they were slightly chapped. 

Lance gently caressed Keith’s hair, trying not to wake him. Keith groaned softly, frowning a bit under Lance’s touch which made the Cuban boy chuckle. He caressed Keith’s face gently, making his eyes flutter open softly, it took a second for Keith to adjust to the light and realized where he was, sitting up quickly, looking at Lance with a panicked look and a blush on his face. 

“I’m so sorry, I’m not used to sleeping with someone and always take most of the bed.” He said and Lance’s felt his heart race. Keith’s voice was still hoarse from sleep and his hair was sticking up in weird places, he looked adorable, Lance felt the urge to kiss him. 

“I don’t mind, it was nice waking up to you in my arms.” 

Keith’s blush grew bigger and he averted his eyes, clearing his throat slightly. “D-Do you need to use the bathroom or can I go first?” 

“You can go first.” 

Keith got up from the bed and went to the bathroom, a couple of seconds later he heard the shower running. Lance got up and searched his pants pockets, feeling thankful when he found the pack of mints he remembers buying the day earlier. 

He chewed on a mint while waiting for Keith to get out of the bathroom. In less than 2 minutes, Keith emerged back from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair wet, dripping against his neck. 

“You can use the bathroom.”

Lance smiled, getting up from the bed and handed the mints to Keith. “Mint? Since we can’t brush our teeth.” 

Keith smiled, “thanks.” 

Lance grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom. Once inside he stripped off his boxer briefs and got in the shower. 

30 minutes later, he emerged out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel, fully dressed. Keith was waiting for him on the bed, he was checking his phone and looked up when Lance opened the bathroom door. 

“Ready? Grab your jacket and let’s go, we still need to get breakfast before going home.” 

Lance dropped the towel into the sink, grabbing his jacket, putting it on; as Keith grabbed the duffle bag before making his way towards the door.

Once in the car, Lance yanked Keith towards him, kissing him deeply before letting go of him. Keith looked surprised before smirking. 

“What was that for?” He asked as he started the car. 

“Good Morning kiss,” Lance replied with a small smile.    
  
They pulled over at IHOP, Keith put the duffle bag in the trunk before they went in.    
  
As they sat down, a waitress came over and handed them their menus, she had ombre blue hair and Lance found it nice, it reminded him of the time his twin sister Rachel had died hers just like this girl so he complimented her hair, which made the waitress blush. As she left, Lance started scanning his eyes up and down the menu, not sure what he wanted, if it was up to him, he’d order everything off the menu.    
  
He glanced at Keith and saw him frowning, his eyes fixed on the menu. Lance wondered what his boyfriend was frowning about and then something hit him.    
  
“Babe, do you find something to eat? I just realized that pancakes and waffles are made with milk. Maybe we should go somewhere else…”    
  
Keith raised his head to look at Lance and his face softened “It’s fine don’t worry, I’m going to find something that doesn’t have milk or cheese in it, plus it’s the only place close to the highway, we’d have to go all the way back into town and it’d be a waste of time.” he said before reaching across the table to squeeze Lance’s hand before going back to search the menu for something without any dairy product.    
  
After a little while, the waitress came back to take their order.    
  
“I’ll have the Mexican Trés Leches Pancakes with a hot chocolate please,” Lance said.    
  
“Are you Mexican? You pronounced the Spanish words so well.” The waitress said with a giggle. 

  
“Uh- Thank you and no, I’m Cuban.” Lance said, smiling at her.    
  
Keith cleared his throat and Lance turned to look at him, he was frowning again, Lance wondered why.    
  
“I’ll have the Turkey, Bacon, Avocado wrap without the ranch dressing and a glass of water please.”    
  
The waitress raised a brow at him, “Are you sure? It will be a bit dry without the dressing if you dislike ranch, we have other sandwiches that don’t have-” she couldn’t even finish her sentence as Keith cut her off.    
  
“I’d like the sandwich I ordered, just the way I ordered it, thank you.” he said before closing his menu harshly and handed it back to the waitress.    
  
Lance watched the interaction, thinking that Keith was being a bit rude to her. He handed the waitress his menu with a smile.    
  
He waited for her to leave so he could ask Keith why he had been rude to the poor woman but she stood there, not leaving. After a couple of seconds passed, Lance turned to face the waitress. “Uh- is there something wrong?” He asked, raising an eyebrow, a little confused why she hadn’t left to get their order yet. He looked at Keith to see if he looked as confused as Lance felt and found him glaring at the woman.    
  
“No, sorry, I just-” the waitress spoke again, pausing before continuing her sentence. “I was wondering if maybe I could have your number?”    
  
Lance turned to face the waitress, startled. He could feel Keith’s eyes on him; he was waiting for his answer, just like the waitress.    
  
“I’m so sorry but I can’t, I’m already in a relationship,” Lance said, giving her a polite smile. He never had to reject someone before, he was usually the one being rejected so he didn’t want to be too harsh.    
  
“Aw, that’s too bad, but you know, I don’t mind that you have a girlfriend, you’re really sexy and I’d very much like to go out with you tonight, you don’t have to tell her, it can be our little secret.” The waitress replied and winked at Lance who couldn’t believe what he was hearing.   
  
Just as he was about to answer, Keith got up from the table, glaring at her. “He said he was taken, leave him the fuck alone,” he growled angrily. The waitress frowned, glaring at Keith.    
  
“Stay out of this dude, it’s none of your business.” The waitress snarled    
  
Lance got up as well, grabbing Keith’s hand across the table before looking at the waitress who was confused at his actions. “Actually, it’s his business as he’s the one I’m dating. I apologize again but would not like to go out with you.”    
  
The waitress looked shocked, she said nothing else before turning around and leaving, hopefully, to get them their order.

  
Keith sighed, sitting back down and Lance moved from his booth to sit down next to him.   
  
“I’m so sorry I got angry, I should have controlled my temper but I couldn’t stand the way she looked at you like you were a tasty meal or something and then she had the nerve to ask you out…If she was a guy, I would have punched her.”    
  
Lance chuckled softly “well I’m a tasty meal but only yours.” he said, winking at Keith who looked at Lance with a huge blush.    
  
“You’re such a dork.” Keith said and Lance leaned in “But I’m your dork right?” Keith’s blush deepened as he nodded “Yes, only mine.”    
  
Lance closed the gap between them and gave Keith a quick gentle kiss before pulling away and got back to his seat.    
  
The waitress came back twenty minutes later with their food and beverages but avoided looking at them in the eyes. The ate, and when Keith paid, he grumbled something about how he wasn’t going to tip her, making Lance chuckle softly.    
  
They went back into the car, this time Lance was the one who drove them back and 2 hours later, they were finally back. As they crossed the city, Lance felt nostalgic, seeing places he used to go to when he lived here with his family.    
  
“That’s the middle school I went to,” Lance said, pointing it to Keith as they drove past it.    
  
Soon enough, they arrived at the Empire, making Lance’s chest tighten as he saw Hunk’s diner, he still hadn’t talked to him since their fight. He had texted to Pidge but nothing word from his best friend. He parked outback, wanting to make sure that neither Hunk, Shay or Pidge would see him with his gang jacket.    
  
They got out of the car, Lance went to open the trunk, taking the duffle bag out and placed it on the roof before locking the car. Keith moved closer to him and pulled him by the waist, making Lance raise an eyebrow.    
  
“We shouldn’t be late to meet Lotor.” he said to which Keith hummed “We shouldn’t but I didn’t tell Lotor the time we’d be arriving so he can wait, right now I really want to kiss you. I’ve been wanting that since you kissed me at breakfast, but we were in a public place so I couldn’t kiss you how I wanted.”    
  
Lance smirked “Oh? Well, we’re still in a public place, parking lots are public but since there is no one around, I think I can allow you to show me what you mean.”    
  
Keith wasted no time in closing the gap between them, their kiss grew passionate very quickly as Lance pressed Keith against the car and tangled his fingers in Keith’s hair.    
  
Suddenly, they heard the sound of glass breaking, which startled them, making them pull away. Lance looked behind him and froze when he saw Hunk by the trash cans, at his feet were a couple of broken glass bottles.    
  
“Shit,” Lance muttered, seeing the horror in Hunk’s face. Keith looked behind Lance to see what he was looking at before moving away from Lance. He squeezed Lance’s hand    
  
“Talk to him, take your time, I’ll wait for you inside,” Keith said before grabbing the duffle bag before walking inside Empire.    
  
Lance moved closer to Hunk who took a couple of steps back.    
  
“Hunk please don’t be mad at me, I know what you’re going to say but I have a very good reason for joining the Galra so please just listen to me first okay?”   
  
Hunk shook his head “You have no clue of what I’m going to say. How could you do this Lance? A-Are you a criminal now? Is that what you are? I can’t believe this, I don’t even recognize you anymore, how could you become a monster like them??” Hunk said, tears rising to his eyes. 

  
Lance’s felt a sharp pain in his chest, he hated that he was hurting his best friend. “They are not monsters Hunk, not everything is black and white as you think. Please let’s go inside and talk?”  
  
Hunk shook his head “No, I can’t even look at you right now, please leave.”   
  
Lance swallowed, tears clouding his vision. “Hunk, please.”  
  
“I said leave, Lance. Please.”   
  
Tears rolled down his cheeks as Lance nodded “Alright, I’ll go if that’s what you want.” He said before turning around, wiping his tears off with his hands before walking into Empire.  
  
  



	13. TRECE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut at the end of the chapter! Finally lolol

6 months passed since they first started dating and a lot of things had happened in that time.    
  


2 months into dating Keith, Lance had bought himself a car, it’s a second-hand blue convertible because he didn’t want to spend too much money on it. 

Around the 3rd month of dating Keith, Lance had tried to reach out to Hunk by calling him and texting him almost every day since their encounter in front of Balmera diner, he even tried to convince Pidge to help him ambush Hunk work so they could talk but Pidge wanted nothing to do with their fight and she chose to stay out of it. So after not getting answers from Hunk, Lance decided to stop trying, hoping Hunk would come back and talk to him.   
  
His relationship with Keith had been nothing but blissful, Lance feared that working together all day would make him want to spend less time with Keith on the weekends but each night when he went home, he found himself missing Keith terribly. So each day, Lance began asking Keith to eat together in his apartment and most nights, he found himself staying the night, they never moved past 3rd base though, Lance still wasn’t ready.    
  
4 months into dating, Lance and Keith got into a huge fight. If you ask him now, Lance can’t remember what the fight was about but at that moment, it felt like a life and death situation. They had gotten into small arguments before but never like this, this had been terrible. Leaving Lance wondering if they would be breaking up. Thankfully, Keith had been the one who ended up apologizing first for losing his temper, and Lance had apologized too for overreacting.

5 months into dating, Lance had managed to pay half of the debts he and his family had. Since he was spending almost every day at Keith’s apartment, he had one day introduced his boyfriend to his mom. He had been speaking about Keith for months now but each time they would Skype, it would be on the only day that Lance was in his own apartment. 

It had been a Wednesday evening when Lance’s mom had texted him, asking him to do skype immediately because she needed to talk to him about the money he had just transferred. Lance being as anxious as he always is, taking advantage that Keith was showering and quickly called him mother. 

It ended up being nothing, just her worrying since Lance had sent her more money that month. Just as Lance was about to hang up, Keith had emerged out of the bathroom, naked, grumbling to Lance how he should have told him that he’d put his towel in the laundry and almost fainted when he saw the older woman on the computer screen. 

Thankfully Lance had angled the computer in a way that his mom only got to see the view of Keith’s naked torso but it still had been enough to scar them. Keith had hurried back in the bathroom, screaming about how Lance should have warned him he was going to call him mother.    
  
Lance’s mom, on the other hand, complimented his son in Spanish, telling him how handsome Keith was. After Lance had gotten up to get Keith a towel and some clothes, Keith had emerged back from the bathroom, sitting on the bed with Lance to properly greet his mom and apologize that she had to see him like this and hoped that he hadn’t made a bad first impression. Lance’s mom had assured Keith that it was alright, but he still had apologized a couple more times during the rest of the call. Before it was time to hang up, Keith had left them alone so Lance could finish his conversation with his mom and she had told him that she couldn’t wait to meet Keith in person, that he seemed like a lovely young man. Since then, whenever Lance was on a Skype call with his mom and Keith was home, he would greet and chat with her for a bit, which always warmed Lance’s heart.    
  
Tonight, it was their 6 months anniversary and Lance had woken up to the smell of eggs and bacon as Keith was taking it on a tray to surprise Lance with breakfast in bed. Lance had gushed about how delicious the food, coming from a restaurant, but that soon he’d try and teach Keith to cook soon so on the days that Lance wasn’t cooking, they wouldn’t have to order out all the time. 

Lance was excited, he had bought Keith a pair of fingerless gloves that Keith had seen in the window of a bike shop they passed while they were working. He hadn’t been able to stop gushing about how amazing those gloves looked and Lance knew then and there that he wanted to buy them for Keith.    
  
“So I’m meeting Pidge downtown, she needs help with a project from school, I’ll be back this in an hour and then I can’t wait to spend the rest of our 6 months anniversary together,” Lance said, moving towards the bed to kiss Keith before adding “you should shower and get dressed, I don’t want you to catch a cold since the weather is getting colder these days.”    
  
Keith smiled “I never get sick so stop worrying.”    
  
Lance frowned at that, “I’m your boyfriend, it’s my job to worry.” he said before kissing Keith again before letting him go. He walked grabbed his wallet and phone before leaving the apartment. 

He was almost down the stairs of the 5th floor when he saw someone knocking on the door of his apartment. As he moved closer to the person, he realized who it was. “Shay?”   
  
Shay turned around, startled, clearly not expecting Lance to be somewhere else but his apartment.    
  
“Lance, hey, didn’t you live on the 4th floor?” Lance nodded “Yeah I do, but I spend most of my time at Keith’s, who lives upstairs.”    
  
“Oh that’s nice, ho-” Shay couldn’t finish her sentence because a door closed loudly before Lance heard Keith’s voice through the hallway. “Lance!” he screamed, rushing down the stairs, stopping once he spotted Lance and Shay.    
  
“Are you okay babe?” Lance asked, alarmed as he saw that Keith had been in such a rush that he had only put on his pants. Keith nodded slowly, handing Lance his car keys.    
  
“You forgot your keys, I wanted to catch you before you would have noticed and had to climb the stairs all the way back.” He said before eyeing Shay. “Who’s this?” he asked 

  
“Oh, right, you’ve never met. Keith, this is Shay, she’s Hunk’s girlfriend; Shay, officially meet my boyfriend Keith.”    
  
Keith smiled “Hi, Lance’s told me so much about you and Hunk, it’s so nice to meet you.”    
  
Shay smiled back, she looked slightly taken aback by Keith’s kindness, clearly expecting him to be rude or mean.    
  
“Hi Keith, it’s so nice to meet you too.”    
  
“Keith, go put a shirt on, please, I don’t want you to get sick,” Lance whined, feeling cold just seeing his boyfriend without a shirt when he himself had a big hoodie on along with a scarf.    
  
Keith sighed before leaning in and pressed a chaste kiss to Lance’s lips before turning to Shay. “It was nice meeting you Shay,” he replied before climbing up the stairs.    
  
“He seems nice.” Shay commented once they heard the apartment door close. Lance grinned “He’s the best.”    
  
“I’m glad to see that you’re happy.” She commented    
  
“How are you and Hunk doing? How is Hunk doing? I’ve called and texted him for a long time but he never answered so I stopped trying I guess…” Lance said, looking down, feeling guilty over not contacting Hunk more.   
  
“That’s why I came here actually, Hunk and I are doing great, he proposed to me a couple of months ago actually-” Shay started but was interrupted by Lance squeal and hug.    
  
“Oh my god Shay, this is huge, I’m so happy for you guys, I know Hunk had been wanting to propose for a long time now.” Lance grinned   
  
“Thank you.” Shay said with a soft smile “It’s actually not the only good news I have for you today.” she paused, putting a hand on her stomach. Lance’s eyes went wide. “I’m pregnant,” Shay said and Lance squealed again, pulling Shay into another hug.    
  
“I can’t believe this, this is amazing, I’m so happy!” he said. He was happy, even though it hurt that his best friend hadn’t put their stupid fight aside to tell him those amazing news.    
  
“Thank you, we’re both so excited. When Hunk first proposed, we had planned on getting married in a year or two so we’d have to time to put money aside for our dream wedding but now, with a baby on the way, we have to speed things up. We’re getting married next month, and I can’t stand the idea of Hunk not having his best friend at his side for such an important event, I also want you there Lance, you’re like family to me. I begged Hunk after he proposed to tell you, he said he’d do it but the months rolled by and nothing changed, now I asked him to talk to you about the wedding and the baby and put this fight aside, I understand his reasons completely but you’re his best friend, he should at least tell you why he reacted the way he did and let you explain your side of the story.”    
  
Lance nodded, “Yes, I’ve wanted to explain and hear his side of the story too but he didn’t let me.”    
  
Shay nodded, “I know, I think you’ll understand why when you talk to him. That’s why I’m here, I came here to take you to Hunk and force both of you to talk because I have enough of you being apart from each other.”    
  
Lance smiled “yes, no problem, as long as I can make a stop first, it’s Keith and I’s 6 months anniversary and I need to pick up his gift, I had it custom made.”    
  
“Awww, that’s so nice, of course, no problem. You have a car now, that’s great.” Shay said, impressed and happy.    
  
“Yeah, she’s second hand but blue is a great car, a convertible.”   
  
They got down the stairs and went to the parking lot.    
  
“How are you guys going to pay for your wedding? I would want you to have your dream wedding, you guys deserve it, so I can pay-”   
  
“That’s very sweet of you to offer Lance, but we’ve got it covered, my parents are going to pay for it. It’s going to be a destination wedding.” Shay said, cutting off Lance before he could finish his sentence.    
  
Lance relaxed, happy to hear that even though the timeline had moved, they’d be able to have their dream wedding.   
  
  


They stopped by the bike shop first, Lance got the gloves, adoring that they put them in a little black box with a black ribbon. Once he was back in the car, Lance put the little box in the glove compartment before driving to Hunk’s house. 

When they arrived, Shay told Lance to stay quiet so Hunk wouldn’t know right away that he was here. Lance felt nostalgic when they entered, remembering the time he lived there with them. 

“Sweety, I’m home.” Shay called as they entered

“I’m in the office.” Hunk said and Lance swallowed, feeling nervous as he heard his best friend’s voice. They moved towards the office, Shay knocked on the door before opening it. Lance hid in the hallway quickly. 

“Hey honey.” Lance heard Hunk say. 

“There is someone who came to see you,” Shay said, before looking at Lance, gesturing him to come forward. Lance inhaled and exhaled deeply before taking a step towards the office. 

“Lance.” Hunk said, clearly surprised to see him. 

Before he could greet his best friend or say anything, Shay pushed Lance inside the office before closing the door behind him, locking it.

“I’m not letting you get out of this office before you guys talk and resolve your issues.” She said 

Hunk sighed and Lance chuckled, taking a seat in front of Hunk. 

“What are you doing here Lance?” Hunk said, closing his laptop. 

“Just like Shay said, to talk, I tried calling you and texting you but you never answered, I figured you’d call me eventually but it’s been 6 months Hunk, I miss my best friend,” Lance said, fiddling with his scarf nervous before taking it off, suddenly feeling too hot. 

Hunk looked at Lance “I miss you too Lance but what you did…” he said with a sigh. 

“Can I explain myself and then you’ll tell me why it bothers you so much or do you want to go first?” Lance asked

Hunk nodded “You go first.” 

“I don’t think I have to explain my reasons for dating Keith, you can’t choose who you fall for. But as for joining the Galra… you know about the debts my family has and my school debts… with my job and my mom’s job, it would have taken us almost all our lives to pay back all that we owe. I was willing to sacrifice so much in order to help pay for it, but Hunk my mom got fired from her job, which meant I would have to be working double to help her out and I couldn’t do that. I never told you but when I got sick, it was because I overworked myself and I passed out from barely eating and sleeping. I make so much money with the Galra, I already paid half the debts Hunk, and I had enough money to buy myself a car so I wouldn’t have to take 3 buses to go downtown and I don’t have to starve myself anymore. I’m not saying that it’s good what I’m doing but I was desperate and my life changed for the better so if I could go back, I’d do it all over again.” Lance said, looking his best friend in the eyes. 

Hunk nodded, humming “I understand your position, I don’t think it’s the best option, if it were up to me, I would have done it differently but I understand why you did it.” 

Lance smiled softly. 

“Remember when my dad died right?” Hunk spoke after a little while. 

Lance nodded, he would always remember that day, he had been at Hunk’s house when Hunk mom had come home with the notice that his dad had been killed on duty, it was devastating. 

“You know how my dad was a cop right?”

Lance nodded 

“Well I’ve never told you this but he was investigating a gang, one of his informants was a gang member, he was supposed to give him information but he ended up betraying him. He killed my dad. This is why I hate gangs and gang members so much so when you told me you were dating Keith, I lost it because I didn’t want you to get hurt too, and then, seeing that joined the gang scared me even more.” 

Lance got up and moved towards Hunk, hugging him. 

“I didn’t know, I’m so sorry. I promise you’re not going to lose me, and I don’t know about those gang members but the Galra are actually really nice. It doesn’t erase the danger and illegality of the job but still.”

Hunk hugged Lance back “I’m sorry too buddy, I got so scared of losing you that I pushed you away. I’m going to try and be more accepting of your choices, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to like it.” 

Lance hummed “Thank you, it’s fine, that’s important is that our friendship is indestructible no matter how hard we might fight.” 

Hunk hummed “I have so many times to tell you.” He said as Lance pulled away from the hug. 

Lance grinned “Shay told me, congratulations on the marriage and the baby, I’m so happy for you guys.” 

Hunk grinned “thank you, God I’m so happy to be talking to you again, the first thing I thought when I got both news was to call you but then I remembered we were fighting and I didn’t.” 

Lance smiled “you’ll have to thank Shay.” 

Hunk grinned “I will don’t worry. Lance, I wanted to ask you, would you be my best man?” 

Lance beamed “I’d be honored.” 

“I’ll cook you a meal as an apology.” Hunk said

“Alright but Keith has to come, you need to meet him, I swear you’ll love him. We can invite Pidge too.” 

Hunk sighed and nodded “yes, I’ll meet him. I’ll at least meet him before deciding if I hate him or not.” 

Lance grinned “thanks Hunk.”

“I’m sorry it took so long.” Hunk said, looking down. 

Lance shook his head “It’s alright, I understand your feelings now.” 

They hugged again and finally asked Shay to open the door. She was delighted to hear that they had made up. Lance said his goodbyes and Hunk told him that he’d text him with the date he had the night free to have dinner. 

It was already late when Lance drove back home, he had texted Keith earlier before entering Hunk’s house that he’d be talking to him and Keith had replied that he was happy for him and to take his time. 

“Babe, I’m back,” Lance said as got inside Keith’s apartment, the lights were dimmed and he saw that there were candles on the kitchen table and the table was set. He smiled softly as Keith appeared in the room, he was dressed in a black button-down shirt and his black skinny jeans. 

Lance took off his scarf and put it on the sofa as he moved to pull Keith into his arms. 

“How did it go with Hunk?” Keith asked as he wrapped arms around Lance’s neck. 

“We spoke a lot and we made him. He and Shay are getting married next month, he asked me to be the best man; they’re also expecting a child.” 

Keith hummed “that’s so great for them, I’m so happy you guys made up.” 

“We’re gonna have dinner soon with them soon, so my friends can meet you,” Lance said, pulling Keith closer to him. 

“How are you not cold? I’m wearing a hoodie and I’m freezing.” 

Keith chuckled “you need to eat, I’ve ordered from a delicious restaurant so let’s eat, we can cuddle afterwards so I can warm you up.” He said with a smirk. 

Lance grinned “food sounds delicious.” 

They are dinner and once it was over, Lance got up and grabbed Keith’s gift. He handed it to Keith with the biggest smile on his face.

“Happy 6 months anniversary.” He said 

Keith smiled, opening the box before his eyes went wide and grinned. 

“Lance! The gloves! I can’t believe you remembered!” Keith immediately put them on and gasped when they fitted him perfectly. 

“I had them custom made. I had to measure your hand when you were sleeping.” Lance said with a chuckle and Keith threw himself on Lance, kissing him. 

“I adore them! Thank you!” Keith pulled away before inhaling. “It’s my turn to give you your gift.” He paused before speaking again. 

“Lance, I should probably have told you this before because I’ve been feeling this for a long time now but I was scared I would make you run away if I said it too early and also because I’ve never said this to anyone, to me those words have so much meaning they shouldn’t be thrown carelessly around, but I’m sure of how I feel and I need you to know. Lance, I’m in love with you, i love you so I’d like to know if-.”

Lance grinned feeling like a million of butterflies were trying to escape his stomach, cutting Keith off with a kiss, “I love you too Keith, I’m madly in love with you.” He chuckled before adding “sorry for cutting you off, continue.”

Keith blushed taking out a little black box from his pocket. Lance gasped, putting his hands on his mouth, he can’t believe this, he’s so excited and Keith spoke again “would you-“ , 

Lance cut Keith off again, “Yes! I’d love to marry you!” He blurted out. He looked at Keith in the eyes and saw the horrified look on his face. He realizes then that Keith wasn’t about to propose to him. Of course he wasn’t… 

“You weren’t about to propose were you?” 

Keith shook his head, opening the box, a little key was on the inside. “I wanted to ask you to move in officially since we’re basically living together already.” 

Lance swallowed “of course you’d be horrified at the idea of marrying me.”

Keith frowned, grabbing Lance’s hand.”It’s not that, I was horrified that you thought it was a proposal when it wasn’t but Lance, I’ve never felt this way for anyone, you’re it for me, nothing would make me happier than marrying you but if I’m going to propose, I’d do something special because I know you live for grand gestures.” 

Lance grinned, getting up and climbed on Keith’s lap. “I love you so much, I’d love to move in with you.” He said before kissing Keith deeply.

Their kiss escalated quickly, soon Lance was opening Keith’s shirt, kissing his neck, making Keith moan. Suddenly, he pulled away, leaving Keith confused. 

“You okay?” He asked, caressing Lance’s face. 

Lance smiled softly and nodded “never better. Keith, I’m ready, I’ve been saving myself for the right person and that’s what you are. You’re the one. Please be my first.” He said, a huge blush on his face, his heart racing in his chest.

Keith blushed, leaning in to kiss Lance softly before pulling away slightly and nodded. “I love you, Lance Mcclain.” 

Lance grinned, his chest warm with happiness and love. “I love you too Keith Kogane.”  
  


Lance kissed Keith deeply again, their tongues intertwining, moaning at the contact. Lance finished taking Keith’s shirt off, throwing it on the kitchen floor before kissing Keith’s jaw, slowly moving to Keith’s neck. He kissed and licked it, making Keith moan lowly before Lance began sucking on his neck, wanting to leave a mark, to show the world that Keith was his. 

“Lance…” Keith moaned again, throwing his head back a little. He felt how hard Keith was as his boyfriend lifted his hips, clearly in need of friction. 

Lance smirked, slowly grinding his ass against Keith’s erection and Keith moved his hands from Lance’s hips to grab his ass, squeezing him through his pants. 

Lance groaned, feeling his own erection pressing against his pants. He needed them off. 

“Babe we should move to the bedroom,” Lance said, biting on his lower lip. 

Keith nodded quickly “yes.” 

They went to the bedroom and as soon as they got there, Keith kissed Lance again, this time, their kiss was slower, still passionate but despite being horny, it was less desperate. 

“You have way too many clothes on,” Keith told Lance as they parted to breathe which made Lance chuckle. He pulled away from Keith’s arms before taking his hoodie and shirt off, throwing them on the floor before removing his pants and socks as well. 

“You’re the one with too many clothes on now,” Lance said with a smirk as he watched Keith’s eyes stare at him intently, how he looked up and down at him, his cheeks flushed. 

Lance felt terribly exposed under Keith’s piercing gaze. “Stop looking at me like that.” He mumbled, embarrassed. 

The smile that Keith gave Lance was so soft it made him feel like he was melting. “You’re so beautiful Lance,” Keith said before pushing his pants along with his underwear off his hips and kicked them across the room. 

Lance swallowed thickly, his heart racing so fast. It wasn’t the first time they saw each other naked but it still felt different. He took a step closer to Keith before taking his own underwear off and put his hands on Keith’s hips. They kissed again, slowly, taking their time. Lance gently pushed Keith on the bed, climbing on top of him as he continued his kisses. He went back to kissing Keith’s neck before moving lower and began sucking on Keith’s nipple, earning another moan from his boyfriend. 

Lance knew him so well by now and he knew exactly what made his boyfriend a moaning mess so he continued to suck on his nipple before biting it slightly, making Keith groan in pleasure. 

Satisfied, Lance continued to kiss Keith lower, leaving a trail of soft kisses all over his chest and stomach, only stopping when he reached his hips. Lance finally wrapped his hand around Keith’s cock, giving it a couple of strokes before leaning down and kisses the tip. 

“Wait-“ Keith said softly and Lance looked up at his boyfriend, gently moving away. “Not that I don’t love your blowjobs, but I want tonight to be about you.” 

Lance blushed, moving on top of Keith again to kiss his lips softly. “I love blowing you, so it’s about me.” 

Keith caressed his face lovingly “are you still sure you’re ready to have sex?” 

Lance nodded “I am, I want you.” He paused, looking down before looking at Keith again. “What do you prefer, topping or bottoming?”

Keith blinked, surprised by Lance’s question and Lance chuckled. “I’m a virgin, not a prude, I watch gay porn and read about it too.”

“I’m a switch, I like both, some days I’m in the mood for one or the other“ Keith answered 

Lance felt his stomach twist slightly at the thought of Keith with other men but quickly dismissed those thoughts, Keith was with him and only him, he loved him, so Lance had no reason to be jealous, it was normal that he’d have a past. 

“Which one would you think you’d be into?” Keith asked, clearly noticing that Lance was quiet. 

Lance shrugged “I’m not sure, I’ve fingered myself before and it felt good so maybe a bottom?” 

Keith hummed “how about w try both and you can decide after trying.” 

“Tonight?” 

Keith chuckled and shook his head “No, not tonight, we’ll start with just one.”

Lance nodded “Alright, then I want you to fuck me.” 

Keith licked his lips and nodded before kissing Lance softly, gently shifting their positions so Lance was under Keith. 

Lance felt Keith wrap his hand around his cock and started stroking him. Lance groaned in pleasure, allowing Keith to touch him a little before grabbing Keith’s wrist. “Wait, stop. Don’t touch me, I’ll come soon if you keep this up, I want to see if I can come only to your cock inside of me.” 

Keith blushed, nodding as he removed his hand before kissing Lance again. After a little while of making out again, Keith pulled away. “Be right back.” He said before going to the bathroom. 

Lance heard him open a cabinet and saw Keith come back seconds later with a box of condoms and lube. Keith climbed on the bed again, opening the box, grabbing one condom before putting the box in his bedside table drawer. He set the condom aside for now before opening the lube, coating his fingers with it. 

Lance swallowed, eagerly opening his legs. 

“I’m going to prep you first, if it hurts or you want to stop, just tell me and it will be over,” Keith spoke and Lance nodded. 

Slowly Keith pressed his index finger against Lance’s entrance and began pushing in. The first finger didn’t hurt, he remembered how it felt from when he’d finger himself in the shower but that had been months ago, way before meeting Keith. He hadn’t done it in some time. 

After a little while, Keith inserted a second finger, then finally a third. After letting Lance adjust, Keith informed Lance that he’d start moving. It stung a little when Keith moved his fingers in and out but the more he did it, the less weird it felt and it became pleasant. 

“Keith, I’m all stretched out, I need you inside me already, please,” Lance whined after a while. 

Keith nodded “alright.” He said before leaning in and kissed Lance softly. 

When they pulled away, Lance watched as Keith stroked himself a couple of times, hissing slightly before opening the condom and rolling it on his cock. He coated himself with a lot of lube before moving closer to Lance. He lifted Lance’s legs before positioning himself against Lance’s entrance. 

Lance’s heart raced as he felt the tip of Keith’s cock pressing against him. 

“Hurry,” Lance whined again, his own cock aching to be touched, he was already dripping pre-cum all over his stomach. 

“If at any point you want me to stop, I’ll stop, just tell me alright. I’m serious Lance.” Keith said, looking into Lance’s eyes.

“I know, if I’d want to stop I’ll tell you, I promise,” Lance said, caressing Keith’s face. 

“ready?” 

Lance nodded “ready.” As the words left his lips, he felt Keith slowly pushing inside of him, and for the first time since they had started, Lance felt pain. He hissed loudly. 

“Fuck! It stings a lot.” Lance said, closing his eyes shut. 

“Do you want to stop?” Lance heard Keith ask and even though his eyes were closed, he sensed the worry in his boyfriend’s tone. 

Lance shook his head “No, keep going.” 

Keith did as he was told and Lance hissed again in pain. 

Lance exhaled when he felt Keith’s balls against him, meaning that every inch of his cock was inside of him. 

“I won’t move until you tell me to.” Keith said, leaning down to kiss Lance’s forehead. Lance opened his eyes again, staring into Keith’s dark eyes. He nodded. 

“Kiss me,” Lance begged, wanting a distraction from the pain. They kissed, their kiss slow and deep. 

“You can move,” Lance said once they broke from their kiss. It barely hurt anymore so Lance felt like it was a good sign to continue. 

Keith nodded and began moving in and out slowly, building a steady pace and soon, Lance couldn’t even remember the pain he had felt earlier as it had been replaced with pleasure. He wrapped his legs around Keith’s hips. 

“Ah~ Keith~ faster, please!” Lance begged 

As Keith began going faster, he found Lance’s prostate and soon and him seeing stars, screaming Keith’s name over and over again. 

Lance mind felt foggy, he couldn’t think or concentrate on anything other than the intense pleasure he was feeling and Keith, Keith inside him, Keith’s scent around him. 

Quickly, Lance felt a familiar sensation building in his stomach. “Keith, I’m close.” 

“Me too.” Keith groaned before closing the gap between them and kissed Lance. Their kiss drowned Lance’s moans as he came, hard, coating both of their stomachs in thick white ropes of cum. 

As Lance was slowly coming down from his high, Keith parted from their kiss, his thrusts becoming more erratic before he came, moaning loudly. 

If Lance hadn’t just came so much, he would have probably come again just by seeing the face Keith made when he orgasmed, it was the most erotic and sexy facial expression of Keith’s he had ever seen. 

Keith soon pulled out, taking his condom off and tying it so its contents wouldn’t spill as he threw it on the floor. They’d worry about picking it up and throwing it in the trash tomorrow morning, now they were both too exhausted to even move. 

Lance’s felt butterflies in his stomach as Keith pulled Lance into another kiss, this time it was soft and sweet and put his head against Lance’s chest, wrapping his arms around him. 

“How was it?” Keith asked after a couple of minutes of silence, finally having both been able to catch their breath. 

“It was amazing, I don’t think I need to try topping to know that your cock in my ass is the best thing ever,” Lance said 

Keith chuckled “God I love you so much.” 

Lance grinned, feeling his eyes get heavy “I love you so much too.”

  



	14. CATORCE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut at the end of the chapter

Lance yawned as he pulled over at the warehouse. They had just finished working all day and they had to bring the money to Lotor. He glanced at Keith who had fallen asleep in the passenger seat, his eyes finding the hickey he had left on Keith’s pale neck the night before. 

He remembered how in the morning he had tried to get Keith into a turtleneck so he wouldn’t get sick but also to hide the purple bruise. 

“No way I’m hiding it, I love how it looks, I find bruises sexy.” Keith had answered 

Lance chuckled at the memory before gently waking his boyfriend up. 

They entered the warehouse and were greeted by Kolivan.

“How did it go today?” He asked 

“Smoothly as always.” Keith replied, Kolivan chuckled before his eyes fell on Keith’s neck and narrowed his eyes at Lance. 

“You better not be abusing Keith, kid. I may be old but I’m not afraid to kick your ass.” He said and Keith laughed, elbowing Kolivan. 

“He’s not abusing me, jesus, cool it with the dad act.” 

Kolivan shook his head “No way, your like a son to me, it’s my job to look out for you.” 

Keith chuckled again and Lance smiled, he loved to know there was someone like Kolivan to look out for Keith, like a father would. 

“Kolivan, I’m hurt, don’t you know me by now?” Lance said, putting his hand on his chest, faking being hurt. “I would never hurt Keith, I love him.” 

Keith turned to watch Lance and smiled softly, making Lance’s heart race. 

“You better not, kid.” Kolivan said before cracking a smile, giving Lance a pat on the back. “I’m joking, I can see it in your eyes how much you love him.” 

Lance blushed at the words. 

“Guys! Guess what?” They heard Romelle screaming as she ran towards them, excited. 

“What?” Keith asked 

Romelle pulled them both into bone crushing hugs. 

“Ooo~ somebody got frisky last night~ good for you guys.” Romelle said as she poked at Keith’s hickey. 

“Lance did you know that Keith loves bruises, whenever he’s got one he’s all like ‘I look so badass’” Romelle said, imitating Keith’s voice. 

“I don’t not sound like that.” Keith said, crossing his arms on his chest and Lance chuckled.

“So Romelle, you had something to tell us?” 

Romelle nodded “right! Yes, Lotor told me I could get another gun if I go to the shooting range for a month and always hit the target in the heart! I’m so excited to have a gun again.” She said, bouncing up and down excitedly. “Did Keith teach you how to use a gun get?” 

Lance shook his head and Romelle slapped Keith on the arm. “Come on! What if you guys get shot at and you’re hurt! Lance won’t know how to defend himself and you’d both die. You gotta show him!” 

Keith sighed “I am going to, I just want to make sure he knows self defense first because fights are more likely than people shooting at us.” 

Romelle gave Keith a look “you got shot.” 

Lance nodded “yup, and I had to take the bullet out and all that.” 

Keith sighed “fine, Romelle, wait for us alright, we’re going to the shooting range with you.” 

Romelle hugged Keith “yay!” She moved towards Lance and squeezed his hands. “It’s going to be so much fun!~ I’ll wait by the car!” She said before racing out of the door, saying goodbye to Kolivan on the way out. 

An hour later, they made it to the shooting range 

Romelle grabbed a gun along with noise cancelling headphones and started shooting. 

Keith grabbed a gun along with 2 noise cancelling headphones and 2 protective glasses, just in case. 

“Okay, I’ll teach how to disarm and load the gun another time but today you’re just going to try shooting alright?” Keith said and Lance nodded as he grabbed one pair of glasses and one pair of noise cancelling headphones. 

“I’ll shoot once to show you okay?” Keith told him before placing himself in position in front of the target, putting the noise cancelling headphones on. 

Lance watched as he pressed the trigger, shooting once. He saw Keith put his gun down, before pressing a button that moved the target, bringing it closer. As it stopped in front of them, Lance noticed that Keith had shot the target directly on the heart. 

“Did you see how I stood and positioned my hands?” Keith asked, sending the target back so Lance could try it. 

Lance nodded, he put the headphones on before grabbing the gun, trying to mimic how Keith held it. The first thing that Lance noticed was that the gun was way heavier than thought it would be. 

He turned to Keith, unsure. “Like that?” 

He watched as Keith moved behind him, grabbing his hands from behind and moved them a little bit in order to position them more accurately. Then Keith stepped away and Lance inhaled deeply. He shot once before putting the gun down and pressed the button so the target would come closer in order to see where he had shot it. 

Lance took his headphones off as Keith moved to stand next to him again. Once the target arrived, Lance gasped. He had shot it between the eyes. 

“Wow, Lance, that’s amazing! You’re a natural.” Keith said, his eyes almost sparkling from excitement. “I’m so proud of you.” 

Lance grinned “thank you babe.” 

“That doesn’t mean you’re ready yet, I have to teach you how to clean a gun, disarm it careful before loading it again carefully.” 

Lance hummed “yeah, but not today. How about we head home? I’m really tired.” 

Keith nodded, taking his phone out to check the time. “Yeah it’s almost 8pm…” 

They said goodbye to Romelle who wanted to spend more time practicing in the shooting range before heading home. 

“Babe, I was thinking, we shouldn’t move in together here. We should get a new place together. Somewhere nicer.” Lance said as they entered the bedroom and took his shoes off. 

Keith who was putting his gun and knife in the second drawer of his nightstand turned to look at Lance. “You’d want that? Yeah that sounds like a nice idea, getting a new place together.” 

Lance grinned “you really think so?”

Keith hummed, smiling. “yes.” He said before moving closer to Lance and wrapped his arms around his waist before leaning in and kissed him.

Lance pulled away from the kiss after a little while “let’s go to sleep yeah? My eyes feel so heavy, I don’t know why I’m so tired today.” He said with a chuckle. 

Keith hummed “yeah, let’s go to bed.” He said, kissing Lance’s forehead. “I’ll take a shower a join you in bed soon.”   
  


Lance woke up at 6am with the need to pee. As he got up from the bed, he realized that Keith wasn’t in bed with him. After going to the bathroom, he went to look for Keith. He saw a light coming from Keith’s painting room so he gently opened the door and saw Keith painting. 

“Hey babe, you okay? Why aren’t you in bed?” Lance asked as he stepped inside and closer to his boyfriend. 

Keith turned around facing Lance before turning to his painting again. “I had a nightmare, couldn’t sleep after. Painting relaxes me.” 

Lance hummed, wrapping his arms around Keith’s shoulder and kissed his head softly. 

“What is that? Some kind of monster? Is that what you dreamt about?” He asked as he looked at the painting. It looked like a half man half creature monster with wings and red eyes. 

“No, that’s Mothman. He appears when a disaster is about to occur.” Keith said calmly. 

Lance frowned and tightened his hold of Keith. 

“Wanna tell me about your dream? You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” 

Keith set his paintbrush down and Lance felt him inhale. 

“I dreamt of my brother… I dreamt he came looking for me, in my dream, we were at a crossroad, and as he crossed the road to come to me, he was hit by a car.” 

Lance swallowed “that’s horrible, I understand why you couldn’t go back to sleep. You know, you can always wake me up if you need to, I’m here for you.” 

Keith untangled himself from Lance’s arms and turned around, facing him before placing his hands on Lance’s hips and looked up at him. 

“Thank you.” He said softly before looking down. “I wonder where my brother is, sometimes I think that maybe I never found him or he hasn’t come looking for me is because he’s dead.” 

Lance’s stomach twisted at the thought “I don’t think he’s dead, I think he’s happy, living somewhere probably married and successful and he always remembers you.” He said, watching Keith look up at him again. 

“Then why didn’t he ever come looking for me?” 

Lance bit his lip “I don’t know.” 

Keith sighed before pressing his face against Lance’s stomach before placing a kiss on Lance’s soft skin. 

“I love you.” He said, raising his head again to look at Lance. 

“I love you too Keith, so much.” 

“I’m not going to sleep again so I was going to pack my stuff from my apartment today wanna help me?” Lance asked when they left the painting room. 

Keith nodded “of course I’ll help you. You’re finally going to be able to fully use the walking closet. It will finally get used the way it deserves until we find a new apartment.” 

Lance grinned “our new apartment better come with a walking closet.” 

Keith chuckled “if it doesn’t we can always have one installed.” 

Lance grabbed Keith’s arm, pulling him against him into a hug. “You make me so happy.” He felt Keith smile against his chest.

“You make me so happy too.” Keith said, wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist. 

After showering and eating breakfast, the couple headed down to Lance’s old apartment. He had already spoken to the landlord about moving out a as soon as Keith had asked him to move in. Fortunally for Lance, his lease was only for 6 months so he decided not to renew it, now the only thing he needed was to pack his things, clean the place and give back his keys to the landlord. 

“Being here bring back memories.” Keith said as he stepped in and looked around the 1 room apartment. 

Lance hummed, wrapping his arms around Keith and kissed the nape of his neck. “Yeah it does.” 

Keith gently pushed Lance away, smiling. “Don’t start kissing me, otherwise we won’t get any work done and you need to hand back the keys in a couple of days.” 

Lance laughed “alright.” He said before grabbing his suitcases that he had put against the wall near the front door. 

Keith chuckled “you’ll finally have somewhere to put those suitcases.” 

Lance hummed “tomorrow I’m coming back to clean the place up.” He said, looking at the dust that floated when he rolled the suitcases, opening them up on the floor. 

“I’ll help you, it will take less time.” 

Before Lance could answer anything, his phone chimed. He took it out of his pocket and smiled when he saw it was a text from Hunk. 

‘Dinner at 7 tomorrow? I know it’s sunday but it’s the day that works for Pidge.’ 

“It’s Hunk, he’s inviting us for dinner tomorrow at 7.” Lance informed Keith. 

“Sounds good.” Keith replied and just as Lance started typing, he spoke again “don’t tell him that I’m lactose intolerant. I don’t want him to hate me even more for having to prepare something without lactose.” 

Lance looked up from his phone and frowned at his boyfriend “There is no way I’m letting you get sick, I’m telling him.” 

Keith shook his head “No, I’ll take Lactaid but don’t tell him.” 

Lance raised an eyebrow and nodded “okay but we’re buying the pills later then, so we don’t forget.” 

Keith chuckled “fine.” 

‘Don’t worry it’s perfect for us, see you tomorrow at 7.’ Lance texted back before putting his phone back in his pocket. 

They started with Lance’s clothes, taking them out of the closet and putting them on the bed before folding every piece of clothing, and putting them in the suitcases. They almost filled 3 suitcases. 

“You really weren’t kidding, you have tons of clothes.” Keith commented at some point. 

They finished filling suitcase number 3 with the towels and bedsheets. 

The last suitcase was filled with cutlery and plates, along with pictures of Lance and his family and his shoes. Keith wasn’t so keen on mixing the shoes with the things they’d use to eat but Lance told him that they’d have to clean the plates anyway, it was easier to clean than the clothes. 

Keith didn’t object, telling Lance that if something broke they would just buy new ones. 

Lance sighed, rolling the last suitcase into the hallway before going back inside his apartment. He looked around and the space looked so much bigger now without most of his stuff. 

“The only thing left is the mattress,” Keith said, putting his hair up in a small ponytail, making Lance swallow as it gave him a view of his neck. 

He walked towards Keith and pulled him into a hug. “We can put it in my car and take it tomorrow somewhere to donate it.” 

Keith nodded, wrapping his arms around Lance’s neck. “That sounds good.” He said before leaning in and kissed Lance. Their kiss was soft and gentle at first but it quickly became more heated.

They stumbled on the mattress they continued to kiss.

Lance pulled away from the kiss, panting. 

“I was thinking, maybe we could use this mattress one more time?” 

Keith smirked “we’ve never had sex on it, it would be a nice way to send it off. What do you have in mind?” He asked, caressing Lance’s back. 

Lance’s heart raced “maybe I could fuck you?” 

Keith raised an eyebrow “do you want to?” 

Lance nodded “I really want to, I’m just a bit nervous, I’m scared that since it’s my first time, I won’t know what to do and I won’t make you feel good.” He said, looking down. 

Keith smiled softly “Lance look at me, you will make me feel good, you have nothing to worry about and yes maybe you won’t be amazing right away since it’s your first time but practice makes perfect so fuck me a lot and you’ll be an expert. 

Lance blushed before leaning in and kissed Keith again, this time it was Keith who broke their kiss. 

“Wait- we don’t have lube.” 

Lance sighed “crap.” 

Keith caressed Lance’s face “it’s okay, I can go get it really quick.” 

Lance smiled and nodded “sounds good.” He moved away from Keith to let him get up. 

“Lance I was thinking… I’ve never told you before but uh- I have a dildo and I was thinking maybe we could use that to stretch me instead of your fingers because you’re really big…” Keith said blushing deeply. 

Lance swallowed thickly, the thought of Keith fucking himself with a plastic cock made him hard. 

“Yes, bring it.” 

Keith nodded, grabbing the keys from the kitchen counter. “I’ll be right back, don’t start without me.” He said with a wink before leaving the apartment. 

Lance let out an exhale, getting up and opened his pants, pushing them off him along with his socks. He was indeed already a bit hard. It was so weird, why was he getting turned on at the idea of watching Keith fuck himself? Shouldn’t he want to fuck him? He wanted that too but just watching him sounded amazing too. 

Lance peeled off his shirt, before sitting back down on the mattress in only his boxer briefs. He resisted the urge to palm himself through his underwear, instead of waiting for Keith as he had promised. 

Keith came back seconds later and smirked when he saw Lance. 

“You’re gorgeous, coming back and seeing you naked is so hot. I wasn’t expecting it and I love that element of surprise.” Keith said as he dropped the items on the mattress next to Lance before taking his clothes off as well, staying in only his underwear. 

Lance pulled Keith on top of him before pulling him down for a kiss. They moaned as their kiss became heated and their tongues intertwined. 

Lance was already rock hard and he began grinding against Keith’s ass who reacted by pressing himself more against Lance, clearly wanting the friction as well. 

“Fuck, I need you inside me now.” Keith whined once they parted from their kiss. 

Lance nodded quickly “I want to be inside you too but you need to stretch yourself first.” 

Keith cursed “I don’t want to, it doesn’t feel as good as a human cock. Just fuck me raw, please.” 

Lance blushed but shook his head “I want to see you, please.” 

Keith raised an eyebrow “you do? Does it turn you on to think about watching me fuck myself?” 

Lance nodded quickly “yes, so much.” 

Keith smirked, “so you like watching… do you like being watched as well?” He asked 

“What do you mean? Like strangers watching us? I don’t know, but now that you mention it, the idea of someone almost seeing us kind of turns me on.” Lance said, caressing Keith’s back absentmindedly. 

“No, I meant, me watching you masturbate… do you mean public sex?” Keith asked 

Lance thought about it for a moment, before nodding “I guess it could be pretty hot.” 

Keith smiled at Lance’s words which made him blush. “I guess we’re gonna have to try that.” 

Lance blushed harder.

Keith climbed off Lance’s lap before taking his boxer briefs off, making his cock hit his stomach as it sprung free. 

Lance swallowed hard at the sight and watched as Keith grabbed the purple plastic cock as well as the lube. It was a lot smaller than Lance’s own cock. He watched how Keith coated his fingers with lube, as well as the dildo before sitting back, making sure Lance had a good view and spread his legs. 

Lance leaned back, watching Keith.

He watched how Keith put first one finger inside himself, thrusting in and out before inserting a second one not long after. And after a little while, he pulled his fingers out before grabbing the dildo. 

Keith pressed the tip against his entrance before he began pushing more and more of it inside of him.

Lance shivered as he heard Keith hiss and then as he watched how he build a slow and steady pace fucking himself. Lance couldn’t help palming himself through his boxer briefs, watching his boyfriend like that was amazing.

“Do you like that?” Keith asked between moans, watching Lance with half-lidded eyes. 

Lance nodded “yes, you’re so hot.” 

Keith let out a louder moan that had Lance almost come then and there. How could someone be so sexy? 

Lance watched as Keith pulled the dildo out of himself, setting it aside. 

“Next time I’ll give you a whole show, now I just want you inside of me,” Keith said before moving towards Lance again, getting on top of him and wrapped his hands into Lance’s neck; before Lance could answer anything, Keith was kissing him. 

Lance wasted no time in kissing him back deeply as he grabbed Keith’s cock with one hand and started stroking him. The more they made out, the faster Lance’s pace was with his strokes and soon Keith was coming all over Lance’s hand, his moan muffled by Lance’s mouth. 

They pulled away, panting. 

“Shit, you should have stopped me if you were close,” Lance said before pressing a couple of kisses on Keith’s jaw and neck while he moved his hand away from Keith’s sensitive cock, wiping his hand on the sheets. 

Keith shook his head “it’s fine, I can come again, this time I’ll come just from your cock.” 

Lance shivered “I love it when you talk like that.” 

Keith nodded “I love it when you do it too, it turns me on so much.” 

Lance smirked, “then I’ll just tell you at random times how much I want you and you’ll get turned on.” 

Keith chuckled “don’t you dare tell me dirty things in public, I won’t be able to control myself and I’ll have to jump you, or maybe it’s exactly what you want.” 

Lance chuckled and hummed before kissing Keith’s neck again, biting him slightly, making Keith moan again. 

Lance pulled away and watched how Keith’s cock was already getting a bit hard again. His cock twitched at the view and Keith began grinding his ass against it. 

“I want your big cock inside me, Lance please fuck me already,” Keith whined and Lance almost lost it. The way Keith begged for him so wantonly was too much. He shifted their position, pushing Keith onto his back before getting up, taking his underwear off that was already stained with pre-cum and moved back between Keith’s legs. 

He inhaled deeply and Keith caressed his cheek. “Hey, Lance relax, you’re going to be great, you need to stop worrying.” He said softly and Lance nodded, he grabbed the box of condom, taking one out of the box before opening the small foil package. He tried putting it on himself but for some reason, it wouldn’t roll down easily. He tried it a couple of more times before sighing. 

Keith seemed to notice Lance’s struggled because he placed his hand on Lance’s wrist to stop him from trying. 

“Let me help you.” He said, grabbing the condom from Lance’s hands who blushed, embarrassed of not being able to put a condom on. Lance watched as Keith pinched the tip of the condom before rolling it down Lance’s shaft. 

“See how I did it?” He asked and Lance nodded.

“I’m a disaster,” Lance said, sighing again. 

Keith shook his head “you’re not a disaster Lance, I couldn’t put a condom on the first time I tried it either, it’s not as easy as it looks.” 

Lance felt relieved to hear that Keith had struggled too at first. He leaned in and kissed Keith softly. 

After pulling away from the kiss, Lance put tons of lube on himself, maybe a little too much but he’d die if he would hurt Keith. Once that was done, he moved between Keith’s legs, pressing the tip against Keith’s entrance. 

“I’m gonna go in slowly okay?” He said and Keith nodded. 

Lance began entering Keith, very slowly, watching Keith’s facial expressions. Keith hissed loudly as he was being stretched so Lance began pushing in even slower. 

“Lance, go faster please, it hurts more if you’re taking too much time.” 

Lance nodded, doing as Keith said, and soon enough, he was fully inside his boyfriend. 

“Are you okay babe?” Lance asked softly, worried as Keith had his eyes closed. Once Keith opened them again, Lance saw tears in his eyes and he started to freak out. 

“Oh god, I hurt you, I’ll pull out, I’m so sorry-“ he was about to move when Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck. 

“No, please don’t move. I’m okay, you didn’t hurt me, it was just a lot to take in, literally. I’ve never had anyone as big as you but I’m okay, I just need some time to adjust, that’s all.” Keith said 

“Are you sure? 100% sure?” Lance asked, not completely believing his boyfriend but Keith nodded. “I’m 100% sure.” 

So Lance waited patiently until Keith was ready for him to move, kissing his forehead, nose, and cheeks softly until finally kissing him on the mouth. 

Not too much time passed until Keith told him he was ready and Lance moved, almost pulling out before going back inside Keith again. 

Keith almost screamed and Lance felt like he hit something, he assumed that was Keith’s prostate, judging by how Keith wrapped his legs around Lance’s waist and urged him to do it again.

Soon enough, Lance began to build a steady pace, groaning and moaning as thrust in and out of his boyfriend. 

The sensation was unlike anything he had ever felt, it was amazing, how warm Keith felt inside, it was completely different from when Keith would suck him off. The sensations added to Keith’s loud moans were too much for Lance. 

“I’m close-“ he said and before he could even realize it, he came hard.

It took a white for Lance to come down from his high but once he did, he saw Keith watch him softly.    
  


“please touch me.” Keith asked.   
  
Lance didn’t have to be told twice, he wrapped his hand around Keith’s shaft and began stroking him quickly, soon Keith came hard all over his hand and stomach. 

He was a panting mess and all he wanted was to pull Keith into an embrace but first, he had to take the condom off. 

He tried taking it off, he succeeded but instead of his cum staying inside, it spilled on the sheets. 

“Crap.” He muttered, glaring at the piece of rubber. 

Keith chuckled, grabbing the condom from Lance’s hands and putting it on the floor, not caring if it was spilling on the floor now before pulling Lance against him. 

“Come here.” He said and Lance welcomed the embrace, wrapping his arms around Keith’s chest, softly caressing his back. Lance had his face pressed against Keith’s neck and as he inhaled his scent, he wondered how after sweating during sex, Keith still smelled so good. 

“It was amazing Lance,” Keith said and Lance shook his head, pressing his head more against Keith’s skin. 

“Don’t lie, I came super quickly, I had to jerk you off, you couldn’t even come just from me fucking you.” 

Lance felt Keith’s fingers caressing his hair and he melted under his touch. 

“I’m not lying, yes you came a little quick but it’s normal since it’s your first time. I could have come just from you fucking me, from the first thrust you immediately hit my prostate, I don’t know if it’s how big you are, combined with the angel but you hit it every single time. It felt really amazing.” 

Lance hummed 

“How did it feel for you?” Keith asked after a little while of silence. 

“It was so amazing, I loved it,” Lance replied, kissing Keith’s neck and jaw softly before pulling away a little to look the man he loved in the eyes. 

“Do you have a preference yet?” Keith asked and Lance shook his head “Both are so amazing, I think I’m like you, a switch. I want both.” 

Keith grinned, he leaned in and kissed Lance softly. 

“I was thinking, we’re both clean, maybe we don’t need to use a condom next time?” Keith said once they pulled away from the kiss. “I know you’re clean because you were a virgin and I’m clean because I used to get myself tested after every one night stand I had. The last test I did was 1 month before meeting you and everything was okay and I didn’t have sex with anyone after I met you.” 

Lance hummed, a little overwhelmed by the information and a little sick at Keith mentioning the previous people he had been with but the tried to dismiss that feeling quickly. 

“Yes that sounds good, I’ve read the sensations are more intense without a condom, is that true?” 

Keith shrugged “I wouldn’t know, I’ve never done it without one.” 

Lance smiled “it would be our first, together.” 

Keith nodded, smiling. “We should still use a condom when we don’t want to shower or maybe if we’re somewhere we don’t have access to a shower for a while.” 

Lance smirked “sounds good.” He said before tightening his hold of Keith. 

“Can we take a quick nap before having to get up?” He asked and Keith nodded.

“Yes please, a nap sounds perfect right now.” 

“You’re perfect right now.” Lance said and Keith chuckled. 

“I love you so much Lance.” 

“I love you so much too.”


	15. QUINCE

After taking all the things from the apartment and taking the mattress down, leaving it outside they had spent all evening and some part of the night moving in every one of Lance’s things in the apartment. They had started first with Lance’s clothes, quickly almost filling the walking closet completely before moving to the rest of the things.    
  
Lance woke up at 10 am the next day, he felt happy that when he looked to the side, the could see Keith sleeping peacefully next to him. He got up gently in order not to make a sound, he didn’t want to wake up Keith.    
  
Lance went to the bathroom and decided to relax his muscles by taking a bath, today he’d have to clean his apartment before taking the mattress somewhere to donate it, then he’d have to come back home and get ready quickly before they’d have to be at Hunk’s.    
  
Lance put on some bath salts before getting into the hot bath. Half an hour later, he heard a knock on the bathroom door and Keith peeked inside.    
  
“Morning babe, did you sleep well?” Lance asked, smiling at his boyfriend when he entered the bathroom, he looked so adorable, still sleepy and with bed hair.    
  
“Yeah, I did, I was so tired after yesterday,” Keith said with a yawn.    
  
“Wanna join me in the bath?” Lance asked, smirking.    
  
Keith chuckled and shook his head “Not right now, I’ll fall asleep again if I get in the hot water.” he said before going to the sink and started brushing his teeth. Once that was done, he turned to Lance.    
  
“Do you mind if I pee?” he asked and Lance shook his head “No, why would I mind?”    
  
Keith shrugged as he made his way to the toilet “Well we haven’t seen each other use the bathroom yet, living together it would occur at some point but it’s a bit embarrassing.”    
  
Lance raised an eyebrow, surprised to hear Keith’s thoughts on the matter, he would have imagined that his boyfriend wouldn’t really care. He hummed “Yeah, that’s true but I don’t mind, everyone pees and poops, and I won’t love you less or find you less attractive if I see you do either of those things.”    
  
Keith chuckled, flushing the toilet and moved to wash his hands “I feel the same way about you.” He said and once he had dried his hands with a towel, he moved towards Lance and kissed him on the lips softly.    
  
“Enjoy your bath, I’ll go order some breakfast.”    
  
Lance chuckled “I swear to god as soon as we move into our new place, I’m showing you how to cook.”    
  
Keith looked at him with wide eyes and shook his head furiously “No, it’s best if you show me here, I don’t want to blow up our new apartment.”    
  
Lance laughed “Fine, next weekend, we’re going grocery shopping and I’m showing you how to cook breakfast, lunch, and dinner. We can’t keep ordering food and I don’t want to be the only one who always has to cook.”    
  
Keith grimaced “I’m sorry but you’ll probably have to cook for us for the rest of our lives because you’ll soon see how bad I am at cooking.” he said 

Lance shook his head, chuckling “I’m sure you’re not that bad.”    
  
Keith smiled “You’ll regret saying this soon.” He said before stepping out of the bathroom.    
  
Lance spent another 20 minutes in the bath before getting out. He got dressed in a hoodie and sweatpants, before making his way to the kitchen just in time to see Keith close the door, a big bag in hand.    
  
“What did you order?”    
  
“Eggs and Bacon”    
  
Lance grinned happily, before moving to help Keith to set the table. 

After they ate, they grabbed the vacuum cleaner along with cleaning products and headed downstairs to Lance’s old apartment.    
  
While Keith vacuumed, Lance cleaned the windows. Once that was over, Lance began cleaning the bathroom as Keith cleaned the kitchen and the oven. Lance cleaned inside the closet and the cupboards. Finally, all that was left was mopping the floors. Keith stepped into the hallway with the vacuum and cleaning supplies as Lance mopped the floor.    
  
“I’m so tired.” Lance said once he was done mopping the floor after having locked the door of his apartment. 

Keith pulled him close hugging him and Lance melted under his touch, hugging him back.    
  
“I don’t even care that we’re all sweaty from cleaning, your hug feels like heaven,” Lance mumbled and Keith hummed.    
  
“Don’t get too comfortable, we still have to carry the mattress into your car.”    
  
Lance groaned “Baabee, I don’t want to, I want to stay in your arms forever.”   
  
Keith tightened his hold of Lance “I want that too but we have things to do, we have to go to Hunk’s later.”    
  
Lance pulled away “I know, but we better cuddle for hours when we get back.”    
  
Keith grinned “I’d love nothing more.”    
  
“I was wondering…” Lance started once they had put the vacuum and cleaning supplies back into their apartment and were on their way down the stairs to get load the mattress into Lance’s car.    
  
“Why don’t you call me a cute pet name?” Lance asked as he watched his boyfriend from the corner of his eye.    
  
“Do you want me to call you a pet name? I mean, I could if you want to but I really love saying your name…” Keith answered and Lance saw him blush. It made his heart race wildly.    
  
“I was just curious that’s all,” Lance said before grabbing Keith’s hand, lacing their fingers together. 

After pushing the back seats down, they loaded the mattress inside the car.    
  
Lance grabbed his phone out of his pocket to see the time and gasped “Shit! It’s already 5 pm, just go get ready, I’ll drop the mattress at the nearest homeless shelter.”    
  
Keith nodded, kissing Lance on the lips before turning around to go back inside. As Lance was getting into his car, he saw Keith rushing back out of the building. He rolled down his window to hear what Keith was saying.    
  
“Can you buy me some Lactaid too, please? I completely forgot to buy some.”    
  
Lance nodded “of course babe, I’ll buy it on the way back, now go make yourself even more handsome.”    
  
He watched as Keith blushed before thanking Lance and went back inside. 

Lance was thankful that he didn’t have to drive too far to find a homeless shelter, he went inside told a lady he wanted to donate a mattress, the lady felt so thankful, together they got the mattress out of his car and inside. She didn’t stop thanking him even after Lance insisted that it was nothing.    
  
Once that was done, he drove to the closest pharmacy to get Keith the Lactaid pills before driving back home.    
  
As Lance arrived home, he rushed to the bathroom just in time to see Keith naked as he stepping out of the shower. Lance smirked, handing him a towel.    
  
“If we had more time, I would have dragged you back to the shower with me.” he said and Keith smirked.    
  
“Can’t we be a little late?”   
  
Lance shook his head “Nope, we can’t. Now leave the bathroom, you’re a temptation that’s very difficult to resist.” 

Keith smirked at Lance “Right back at you, handsome.” he said before exiting the bathroom, leaving Lance flustered. 

Lance should have hurried up in the shower but after sweating so much during the day, he felt like he needed to scrub his body extra hard today. He got dressed in record time and soon enough they were out the door.    
  
“Did you take your pill?” Lance asked as they were on the road.

  
Keith hummed “Yeah I did.” He said as he changed the channel on the radio, to something a station that played rock music and began humming at one of the songs that played.    
  
“All rock songs sound the same,” Lance commented, chuckling when he heard Keith gasp.    
  
“You did not just say that? Lance, they do not! There are so many different sounds, and melodies and instruments, each one is unique.”    
  
“If you say so, babe,” Lance answered as he pulled over in front of Hunk’s house. He turned off the car before turning to Keith.    
  
“We’re here.”    
  
Keith grabbed Lance’s hands, squeezing them. “Is it too late to cancel?” He asked, and Lance could see he was nervous.    
  
“Yes but it’s going to be fine, Hunk is going to love you, you’ll see. Pidge will too.”   
  
Keith didn’t look convinced but Lance managed to make him get out of the car. He grabbed Keith’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “Let’s go.”

The door opened to reveal Shay, she smiled widely at them, happy to see them.

“Guys, right on time, come in.” She said, stepping aside to let them inside the house. “Pidge arrived early, she’s with Hunk in the living room and I was just finishing dinner.” 

They were led to the living room, both Pidge and Hunk looked up at them when they arrived. 

“Hey, guys,” Lance said with a smile, pulling Keith forward. “I guess you haven’t officially met but this is Keith, my boyfriend.” 

Pidge rose from the couch and towards Keith. “Hey Keith, I’m Pidge, it’s great to meet you.”

Lance watched as Keith relaxed slightly “Hi, it’s nice to meet you too, Lance’s told me so much about you. Both of you.” He said, looking at Hunk. 

Hunk got up as well “Hi Keith, I’m Hunk.” 

Keith nodded, smiling slightly. 

Lance frowned, why was this so awkward. 

“Hunk, so what’s for dinner? Shay told us she was making dinner, I thought you’d cook, I miss your cooking.” He said, sitting on the couch, gesturing Keith to sit next to him. Pidge and Hunk joined them. 

“Don’t worry, we cooked together up until Pidge arrived but it was like 10 minutes ago so we mostly did everything together.” Hunk replied 

Lance grinned “Sweet!” He said before turning to Keith, lacing their fingers together as he noticed that Keith had tensed up again. “You’ll see babe, Hunk’s cooking is like heaven on a plate.” 

Keith smiled “I can’t wait to taste it.” He said, looking at Hunk again. 

“So Keith, I’ve got some very important questions to ask you. You need to answer correctly all 3 questions or will never be friends.” 

Both Lance and Hunk groaned. 

“Pidge don’t start, we didn’t answer all 3 correctly and we’ve been best friends for years.” Lance said, not wanting her to freak Keith out. 

Instead of looking freaked out, Keith seemed interested. 

“Alright, start your questions,” Keith replied, his tone challenging.    
  


“Thoughts on Pineapple pizza?”   
  
“Well, I’m lactose intolerant so rarely eat pizza but I hate pineapple so in my opinion, it doesn’t belong on a pizza.”

Pidge nodded, satisfied with the answer. She was about to ask the second question when Hunk spoke. “You’re lactose intolerant?”    
  
Keith nodded, he opened his mouth to speak again but Hunk grabbed Lance’s shoulder.   
  
“Lance! Why didn’t you tell me your boyfriend is lactose intolerant?? The sauce I made for the meet has cream in it and that has lactose.”    
  
“I asked Lance not to tell you, I didn’t want you to dislike me even more if you had to prepare a special meal just for me but I’m fine, I can eat it, I took a Lactaid pill before coming here,” Keith spoke and Hunk let go of Lance and nodded “oh, okay, good.”    
  
He said before looking down “I don’t dislike you man, I just… dislike what you do.”    
  
Keith hummed “It’s understandable, Lance told me about your father, I am so sorry.”    
  
Hunk looked up at Keith and smiled at him for the first time since they had met “Thanks.”    
  
Pidge cleared her throat “Okay, let’s resume the questions; conspiracy theories, thoughts?”    
  
Lance heard Keith gasp and he looked at his boyfriend to watch see how his eyes were sparkling with excitement.

“I love conspiracy theories!”   
  
It was Pidge’s turn to gasp “That’s the only question Hunk and Lance got wrong! Aliens?”   
  
“Are among us obviously, the government is just hiding it from us.”    
  
“Mothman?”    
  
Keith gasped loudly, leaning closer to Pidge “I’m obsessed with Mothman.”    
  
“Wait! I know that name, wasn’t it that thing you painted a couple of days ago, the one that predicted disasters.” Lance asked and Keith turned to look at him, nodding.    
  
“You paint?” Hunk asked and Keith nodded again “Yeah, it’s a hobby.”    
  
Lance chuckled “He’s being modest, his paintings are so amazing, they could literally be sold in museums.”    
  
Keith blushed, shaking his head “Lance’s exaggerating.” 

Hunk chuckled at that “Lance is always exaggerating.”    
  
“Have you painted Lance?” Pidge asked and Keith shook his head “Not yet.” Lance raised an eyebrow at that.    
  
“You should paint him naked,” Pidge said, wiggling her eyebrows.    
  
“Gross Pidge.” Hunk said, making a face.    
  
Both Keith and Lance laughed 

  
“My friend Romelle said the same thing, I think you’d get along with her pretty well.”    
  
Pidge chuckled “alright, alright. Last question, favorite star wars movie?”    
  
Keith grimaced “I’ve never seen star wars.”    
  
Hunk gasped “Lance! You have to show star wars to Keith!”    
  
Lance chuckled “alright, I will.”    
  
Shay called them to the dining room and as they got up, Pidge declare. “You pass the test, I like you, Keith, you’re cool.”    
  
They sat down, Hunk went to the kitchen to help Shay serve the food and once everything was on the table, they began to eat.    
  
“Oh god, this is so delicious, I think I’m gonna cry,” Lance commented once he had swallowed his first bite of food. 

  
“Wow, yes it’s worthy of being in a 5-star restaurant, this is delicious Hunk.” Keith added and Hunk grinned “Thank you, I’m glad you guys like it.” 

Pidge began asking Hunk and Shay questions about the wedding and they began chatting about that for a while.   
  
“Keith, I’m sure Lance has told you that I asked him to be my best man.” Hunk said and Keith nodded as he was finishing to swallow his food.   
  
“Well, I didn’t plan on saying this but I’ve gotten to know you a little this evening and you seem like a really nice guy, you make Lance really happy and that makes me happy so, if you want, of course, you can come to the wedding as well,as Lance’s plus one.”   
  
Lance watched Hunk and he grinned, feeling his heart warm up.   
  
“Thanks Hunk, it means a lot. I’d love to come to your wedding.” Keith replied and Lance grabbed his hand under the table, squeezing it as he grinned at Keith.   
  
Lance was even more excited for the wedding now, knowing he’d be going with Keith, this was going to be amazing.   
  
The evening continued smoothly, everyone chatting happily and once the dessert was served, everyone was commenting on how amazing it was.   
  
Once the dishes were taken away from the table and brought to the kitchen, Pidge saw that it was already 10 pm. She apologized but told everyone she would leave since she had college in the morning 

Lance told Hunk that they’d also be going. 

Hunk and Shay offered them the leftovers and they gladly accepted them, after saying goodbye, Lance was about to leave when in the corner of his eye, he saw Hunk hug Keith. 

“I’m so sorry I judged you without knowing you first, please keep making Lance happy.” Lance heard Hunk say. 

He watched as Hunk pulled away from the hug and Keith nodded “You don’t need to apologize, you were protective of Lance, I totally understand. And you don’t have to worry, making Lance happy is my priority.” 

After saying their goodbyes again, Lance and Keith left the house and started walking towards the car. 

Lance grabbed Keith’s hand and squeezed it. 

“I’m glad he doesn't hate me anymore.” Keith said, relief could be heard in his voice and Lance grinned. 

“I knew he’d love you, how could anyone not love you? You’re the best.” Lance replied and Keith chuckled. 

“Idiot, you’re the one who’s the best.” Keith said before pulling Lance into a sudden hug, pressing Lance’s back against the car, making him gasp. 

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith. “I’m so happy that you’re coming to the wedding with me, our first vacation together.” 

Keith blushed “my first vacation ever.” 

Lance’s eyes widened “What? Ok this is going to be our first of many vacations.” 

Keith laughed “it’s not that big of a deal, I don’t need fancy vacations somewhere far away, as long as we’re together we could be staying in our apartment and I’d be happy with that.” 

Lance smiled sweetly “Me too, but I also want to visit lots of places with you.” He said before leaning in and kissed Keith deeply. 

Their kiss quickly escalated from deep to passionate, soon Keith’s hands had left Lance’s waist and was squeezing his ass through his pants, making Lance moan into their kiss. 

They parted from their kiss to breath for a second only to kiss again. Lance pulled at Keith’s bottom lip with his teeth, making him moan. 

As Lance was getting more and more aroused but he pulled away even though all he wanted right now was to shower Keith with kisses. 

“Let not continue this here, we’re in Hunk’s driveway.” 

Keith raised an eyebrow and smirked “didn’t you say you got turned on at the idea of fucking in a public place, with the risk of being caught?” he said before moving his hand from Lance’s ass to his crotch, slowly caressing him through his pants. 

Lance shivered, letting out a groan. 

“Yes but I don’t want my best friend to see us, what if he looks out the window and sees us?” 

Keith smirked “then let’s do it in the car, come on, I want you now, I can’t wait until we’re home and I doubt you can drive with a boner? It must be starting to hurt…” 

Lance gritted his teeth as Keith pressed his palm against Lance’s erection, he needed more. He knew that Keith was right, he also wanted him and he was dying to have sex in a public place but he’d dis if Hunk or Shay saw them. 

“If we do it in the car, they can see our car and come out to check if something is wrong, they’ll probably think the car broke down…” Lance said and hissed as Keith pressed himself against Lance’s thigh, he could feel Keith’s erection. 

“Can you feel how much I want you? You need to take responsibility for this.” Keith said and Lance felt his knees almost give up. 

“Fuck Keith, you drive me wild.” Lance said before nodding “Yes let’s do it but not here, there is a huge parking lot with some shops near here, I think most of them are closed, let’s go there.” 

Keith nodded, pulling away from Lance and entered the car. Lance exhaled before getting into the car. 

He began driving but not long after he had left the driveway, Keith unbuckled his seatbelt and moved started opening Lance’s pants. 

“Wha- babe stop this, I need to concentrate on the road,” Lance said, his heart racing in his chest. 

Keith smirked, “don’t take your eyes off the road then but just enjoy my touch.” He said, before taking Lance’s cock out of his pants and started slowly stroking him. 

Lance groaned, “if I crash the car and we die it’s going to be because of you.” 

Keith chuckled “it’d be a great way to die.” 

Lance pulled into the almost deserted parking lot, parking the car as quickly as he could, not caring if he wasn’t parked correctly before turning off the car. He grabbed Keith’s hand and pulled it away from him before pulling him into a heated kiss. 

Their tongues intertwined, making them both moan in pleasure. Keith pulled away from their kiss and Lance watched as he kicked off his shoes before opening his pants, pulling them off along with his underwear before climbing on Lance’s lap. 

Keith leaned against the wheel, making the car honk once. That startled both, making them chuckle. 

“Wait, we don’t have any lube and-” Lance started but Keith placed a finger on Lance’s lips, cutting him off. 

“I stretched myself in the shower earlier and as for the lube, I don’t need it. Fuck me raw, please. I need you.” 

Lance swallowed and nodded. He felt as Keith lifted himself up slightly before grabbing Lance’s cock, guiding it towards his entrance before slowly sinking on it. 

Lance wrapped his arms tightly around Keith’s waist, both groaning at the sensation.

“Ahh~ yes~” Keith moaned, throwing his head back. “I couldn’t stop thinking of how you fucked me today when we were cleaning your old apartment, you feel so amazing inside me Lance.” He said as he lifted his hips before sinking down again, making Lance moan. 

“Fuck Keith~” 

As Keith lifted himself up and sank back down, Lance lifted his hips as well, slamming into Keith. 

They were both moaning messes and soon came hard. 

As they were coming down from their high, Lance pressed soft kisses on Keith’s face and lips. 

“Shit, I ruined your hoodie,” Keith said and Lance looked down, seeing the splash of cum on his stomach. He chuckled “it’s fine babe, I’ll wash it and it’ll be okay.” 

Keith nodded before kissing Lance, this time instead of the lustful, passionate kiss from earlier, this one was soft, slow and intimate. 

Keith pulled away from Lance after a while, climbing off his lap before sitting back into the passenger seat, he quickly pulled his boxer briefs on as well as his pants. 

Lance tucked himself back into his pants and let out a satisfied sighed. “That was amazing.” 

Keith hummed “it was.” 

Lance was about to turn on the car to go back home before they’d fall asleep but the neon sign of one of the open shops caught his eyes. 

“Babe, there is a sex shop here, should we go check it out?” Lance suggested, curious about the things that they would sell there. 

Keith looked towards the sign and smirked “yeah let’s check it out, let’s see if we find some fun things to play with tomorrow~” 

Lance blushed at Keith’s words and they stepped out of the car. They held hands as they entered the store. 

The employee mumbled a greeting, not looking up from her magazine. 

“Okay, how about we explore the store on our own and meet back here to show each other the things we found?” Keith suggested and Lance smirked, nodding. 

They split up and began wandering around the store. Lance looked around at the whips and plastic dildos, not really caring much for it.

Then, something caught his eye. It was an anal plug that could be turned on and off with a remote. He could already imagine himself with the plug inside him, giving the remote to Keith and wearing it while they would be working or anywhere in public, not knowing when Keith would turn it. 

Just thinking about it sent shivers down his spine. He continued wandering down the aisles before his eyes saw something else. It was a painting kit, it appeared something so normal but as Lance began reading what it said on the box, he realized it was far from that. 

Sex painting, it read. On the box it said that it came with a cotton canvas, a protective plastic floor cover along with washable and safe paints with the primary colors. 

Lance smiled, this sounded so fun, Keith would surely love it. 

He met Keith back at the entrance, seeing him with a couple of items in hand. 

“What did you find?” Lance asked curiously. 

Keith blushed as he handed Lance a box. Lance read and it said it was a collar that was connected to a cock ring and it would choke the person when it would sense them close to their orgasm. 

“I don’t know about that babe, it sounds dangerous, what if it malfunctions and chokes you to death?” Lance said

Keith hummed “you’re right I didn’t think about that.” He spoke before adding “could you choke me then?” 

Lance looked at Keith with wide eyes, looking around to see if someone had heard him even if aside from the employee, there wasn’t another person in the store. 

“Does choking turn you on?” Keith nodded, blushing. “Is it weird? If if freaks you out, I understand.” 

Lance moved closer to Keith, grabbing his free hand. “No, I’m not freaked out. I don’t want to hurt you but if you trust me enough with this, then I don’t object. I’ll do it, but let’s talk about this another time okay? It’s not the best place.” 

Keith chuckled “what better place than a sex shop?” He joked before nodding, handing Lance his other items, it was nothing wild like he had expected after seeing the choking collar.

One was handcuffs and the other was a lube that apparently glowed in the dark. 

Lance showed Keith his items and as he expected, he was thrilled about the sex painting. He also was excited about the anal plug.

They bought everything they had chosen aside from the choking collar and left the store, making their way back to the car.


	16. DIECISÉIS

Lance felt Keith wrap his arms around him from behind, which made him smile. 

“Already done with skype?” He asked in a soft voice and Lance hummed. 

“Yes mi amor, now I’m looking for apartments.” 

“What does “mi amor” mean?” 

“It means ‘my love’ in Spanish.” 

Lance felt Keith lean in and pressed a kiss to Lance’s cheek. “I like it.” He heard him mumble which made Lance grin. 

“Come sit with me.” He said and Keith complied, moving and plopped himself next to Lance.

Lance turned his face to look at his boyfriend and chuckled. “Babe, you have paint on your face.” 

He watched how Keith’s eyes widened slightly before trying to wipe his forehead, assuming it was there. Lance chuckled again “it’s here.” He said, poking at the red paint on Keith’s cheek. 

Keith pouted slightly, about to rub his face to take away the paint but Lance grabbed his hand, stopping him. 

“Don’t rub it off, you’ll hurt your skin.” He said before leaning in and kissed Keith’s lips softly before pulling away.

“Did you finish your painting?” He asked Keith who shook his head. “Not yet, I’m taking a break.” He said before moving closer to Lance, their legs touching. 

“When can I paint you?” He asked, running a hand through Lance’s hair, which made him close his eyes at the pleasant sensation. He only closed them for a second before opening them again to look at his boyfriend, a smile forming on his lips. 

“Whenever you want, will this be a nude painting?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows, mostly joking since their friends seemed to think Keith would paint him nude. 

Keith snorted “no way, I could never concentrate on the painting if you were naked in front of me.” 

Lance blushed “okay, then fully clothed it is.” 

“Maybe not fully clothed, I mean I could have you shirtless, I’d love to paint your freckles.” 

Lance chuckled “I have freckles on my face.” 

Keith chuckled as well “I know, I love them.” he said before leaning in and kissed Lance’s cheeks and nose, where the freckles were. 

“I used to hate my freckles, kids used to make fun of me.”

Lance saw how Keith’s face twisted into a frown and open his mouth to say something but Lance’s phone rang, interrupting them. He checked who it was and saw that it was Hunk. 

‘Hey Hunk, what’s up buddy?’ Lance asked as he answered the phone. 

‘I completely forgot to tell you the other day but there is a high school reunion at our old school, Pidge and I are going, do you want to go?’ Hunk said 

‘Yeah that sounds like a lot of fun, when is it? Why didn’t I get the message, I’m in the school group on Facebook’ 

‘They sent the invitation to WhatsApp. It’s tonight.’

‘Oh that makes sense, I left the group cuz they sent too many messages. Tonight?! Uh- yeah sure I’ll come, are we allowed plus ones?’ 

‘No, I already asked.’

‘That’s dumb. But yeah count me in.’

‘Let’s meet at the diner at 6h so we get there by 7h?’ Hunk suggested

‘Sounds good, see you tonight, buddy.’

‘See you tonight.’ 

Lance hung up, facing Keith.

“There is a high school reunion at my school today, sadly we can’t bring a plus one but I’ll be going with Hunk and Pidge.” 

Keith smiled “that’s great, I’m sure you’ll have so much fun.” 

Lance grinned “I hope, I’m excited to see all the people I studied with, I wonder how much they changed since we were 13.” 

“I wish I would have known you at 13.” Keith said and Lance hummed “me too, but I would have gone back to Cuba that year do I’m glad I didn’t meet you then.” Lance said 

They spend the afternoon looking for apartments they’d be interested in, so they could visit them tomorrow and soon it was already time for Lance to get ready and leave. After kissing Keith goodbye, Lance went to meet Hunk and Pidge at the diner. They met there and all used Hunk’s car to go to the school. 

As they pull over in the school parking lot, Lance felt nostalgic. He remembered how he and his twin sister, Rachel used to walk over to Hunk’s house that was down the street so Hunk would take them to school since the McClains only had 1 car for the whole family and his dad would use it to get to work. The rest of his siblings would either take the bus or go with their friends. 

As they stepped into the school, Lance was flooded with memories. 

“Wow, it’s like going back in time, nothing has changed.” Lance commented and Pidge hummed “yeah, it feels like it was just yesterday that we were walking those calls together.” 

They followed the music to the gym. 

It was the only place that had been decorated and was full of people. Some of which, Lance could recognize their faces but most of them he didn’t recognize. 

Hunk saw someone in the crowd he wanted to say hello to. And once Pidge abandoned him to go say hi to one of their old teachers, Lance was left alone. So much for coming together… He decided to go get a drink, pushing through the sea of people to arrive at the end of the gym where the food and beverages were displayed. 

“Lance McClain?” A voice called behind him, making him turn around. His eyes went wide as he recognized the person in front of him. 

“Oh my god, Ryan Kinkade? Is that you?” 

Ryan nodded, grinning “it’s amazing to see you after so many years, you look exactly the same, except taller and with a little more muscles.” 

Lance chuckled “you changed so much, you were so scrawny back then, now look at you.” He said, pointing at Kinkade’s body. 

“Are you here on vacation or did you move back to the states?” Kinkade asked as he poured himself a drink before handing Lance once as well. 

“I moved back, it’s gonna be almost 2 years now,” Lance replied before taking a sip from his drink. 

“2 years, wow I wish I had known sooner, give me your number, we have to hang out soon,” Ryan said, unlocking his phone and handed it to Lance who put his number in. 

“Text me so I can add your number,” Lance said and Ryan proceeded to do as instructed. Lance took out his phone when he felt it vibrate and added Kinkade’s number before answering his text. He quickly used the opportunity to write an ‘I love you’ to Keith before putting his phone back into his pocket. 

“Are you working at the aquarium?” Ryan asked and Lane shook his head. 

“Nope, didn’t major in Marine Biology, I ended up becoming a Nurse, you know, to be able to help my dad…” 

Kinkade’s face fell, “Oh… but it was your dream… how is your dad? Did he recover?” 

Lance shook his head and Kinkade put a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry.” He said and Lance smiled gently at him. “Thanks, man.” 

“So you work at the hospital? That must be fun.” Lance looked away “uh- I used to but uhm- a friend offered me a job in his company so now I work there, it pays better so that’s nice.” 

Kinkade hummed “That’s good, I became an accountant like my dad wanted.” 

Lance grimaced “oh, you used to hate that, do you like it now?” 

Kinkade shrugged “it’s not as bad as I thought but I don’t like it.” 

They ended up chatting almost all evening before Hunk found them. He was happy to see Kinkade again and eventually, the evening ended. Hunk, Pidge, and Lance went back to the diner to pick up Shay who was still working, she handed Lance and Pidge some leftover food and Lance went back to his car, driving home. 

Keith was in the kitchen drinking some water when Lance came home, he was even more covered in paint, which made Lance chuckled. 

“Did you have fun?” Keith asked, pulling Lance into an embrace. 

Lance hummed “I did saw an old friend I hadn’t seen in years, we used to be super close back then so it was nice catching up with him.” 

Keith grinned “That’s nice” 

“Did you get my message babe?” Lance asked 

Keith hummed “I did.” 

Lance pouted “why didn’t you answer then?” 

Keith chuckled “I didn’t want to interrupt you and your friends.” 

Lance frowned “you wouldn’t have interrupted anything, I would have been happy to gush about my amazing boyfriend.” He said before leaning in to kiss Keith who wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist. 

“We should go to sleep because tomorrow we have to get up earlier than normal to visit the apartments,” Keith said and Lance nodded 

“Yes, let’s go to bed.”   


Lance and Keith woke up early to drive downtown to get to their first visit on time. 

Lance gasped when they entered the building, it was so nice, the lobby of the building looked similar to the one of a hotel. 

He turned around to see Keith looking at him with a soft look on his face. 

“Why are you looking at me like that babe?” He asked and Keith just chuckled, before wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist, pulling him closer. 

“I love you.” 

Lance’s heart melted at the sweetness in his boyfriend’s voice. 

“Awww babe, I love you too.” He said, turning around to give Keith a sweet kiss. 

Someone cleared their throat behind them, making them part from their kiss. 

An older woman was standing near the elevator. “Are you here to visit the apartment?” She asked

They nodded. “Alright, follow me.” 

The ride in the elevator wasn’t long before they arrived on the 3rd floor. The woman led them to the apartment, opening the door to let them step inside first. 

Lance squeezed Keith’s hand, excited to see that the living room was big, bigger than Keith’s current one. They looked around the kitchen before moving down the hall. There were 2 rooms. Lance opened the first one and gasped as he saw it was a walk-in closet, it was bigger than Keith’s current one. They moved to the second room only to find that it was smaller than Keith’s actual room. 

They went back towards the front door and thanked the lady before walking towards the car. Lance sighed, disappointed. 

“The lobby was so nice, why did the apartment have to be so shitty? I mean it wasn’t shitty, it was awesome but there aren’t enough rooms, we need a room for your painting and then we need at least 1 other room for when we’ll have kids because-“ Lance started rambling before abruptly stopping himself, realizing what he had said and gasped, covering his face with his hands. 

“Shit- I’m stupid, I shouldn’t have assumed that we’d have kids, you probably don’t even want kids,” Lance said, his voice muffled by his hands but he didn’t care, he was too embarrassed to face Keith. 

“Lance, you’re not stupid. Look at me.” Keith said, his tone sounded soft and not angry but still, Lance shook his head. 

He felt Keith’s hands on top of his, slowly peeling his own hands away from his face. When Lance opened his eyes to face Keith, he saw that his facial expression was as sweet as his voice.

“You’re not stupid. Indeed, you shouldn’t have assumed without us have a conversation, you’re in luck that I do want kids with you, Lance.” Keith started, pausing to caress Lance’s face lovingly before continuing. “I’ve never imagined myself to have kids or a family one day but with you, it’s all I dream of.” 

Lance felt butterflies in his stomach at Keith’s words. He wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist before leaning in and kissed him. Their kiss was soft and sweet, full of love. 

They visited the other 4 apartments, each had things they loved but they weren’t perfect. 

Lance was ready to be disappointed again as he stepped into the building. It was very nice, similar to the first building they had visited. This time the apartment they were going to visit was on the last floor, it was a penthouse on the 18th floor. Lance had never been in a penthouse before so he imagined it was just a big apartment but as he stepped in, he realized how wrong he was. 

The penthouse was huge, the first thing they could see when stepped inside was huge windows that had the view of the whole city. The space was perfect for a spacious living room, next the realtor showed them kitchen and Lance fell in love, it had while marble countertops, just the way Lance had always imagined his dream kitchen. He looked at Keith and saw that he looked excited too. 

The realtor showed them the rooms and it was perfect, it had 5 rooms. 4 were bedrooms and 1 was a walking closet. Each bedroom was huge and Lance could already imagine all the new furniture they’d buy to furnish the place. 

In one of the bedrooms, there was a big balcony and Lance decided then and there that this would be their bedroom. 

“Babe, I love this apartment.” 

Keith grinned “me too, let’s take it.” Lance nodded, squeezing Keith’s hand. 

They made their way back to the front door where the realtor was waiting for them. 

“I’ll let you know that this place has already a couple of people interested.” 

Keith nodded “we’ll take it.” 

They signed the papers before leaving. 

Lance pulled Keith into a hug as they sat down in the car. “I’m so happy, we have the apartment of our dreams.” 

Keith hugged Lance back “I know, I can’t wait to move in, in a couple of days.” 

“Let’s go furniture shopping!” Lance exclaimed and Keith chuckled, “okay, let’s go.” 

They went to IKEA and Keith wanted to eat a hotdog before going in but Lance insisted that they’d eat the meatballs in the cafeteria. 

They walked through Ikea, bickering about their different taste of furniture. Lance always wanted something over the top and Keith wanted something ‘too simple’ in Lance’s eyes. They finally managed to settle on something they both liked. They spent over 4 hours choosing all the furniture before asking the IKEA staff to have it delivered to their new place. 

There was a couple of stuff they’d keep from their old place, like Keith’s huge bed but most things were going to be donated to a homeless shelter. 

On their way to the towels and bedsheets, Lance and Keith stopped by the cafeteria to eat. 

“This is delicious,” Keith commented as he ate the meatballs. 

“Right? I can’t believe you’ve never eaten those.” 

Keith shrugged “whenever I came to Ikea I would just buy the stuff I need and leave. I never had anyone to come with and eat.” 

Lance hummed “when we were little, we used to come here on Saturdays with my family, I loved it, my siblings and I would always run around and play.” 

After eating, they resumed their shopping. 

They bought new bathing and hand towels, Keith chose red ones and Lance blue ones. They bought new plates, Keith insisted on black plates and Lance complied, it would look nice against the white marble of the bar that was in the kitchen. 

After being done with their shopping, they paid, bringing the bags into the car.   
  


A couple of days later, Lance and Keith got up early to go get the U haul truck. They got the 20 feet truck to transport everything. They started by putting the mattress to the side before taking down the bedframe. 

Piece by Piece, they took it down the building stairs and into the truck. 

“I’m sweating so badly,” Keith complained, taking off his sweater and tying his hair into a ponytail. 

“Babe you can’t stay in a tank top, it’s freezing outside and we’ll be coming in and out of the building,” Lance said with a sigh, fanning himself as they got inside the apartment again. “I’m hot too.” 

Keith groaned “but you don’t sweat as much as I do, I’m dripping sweat, I can’t have a sweater on, I’ll die.” 

Lance snickered “You won’t die, I’m sweating too, look.” He said, pointing at his neck where he could feel the sweat dripping down. 

Keith took a couple of steps closer to Lance before leaning in and licked the sweat off his neck. 

Lance screeched “Keith! That’s gross!” He said, wiping his neck from Keith’s saliva. 

Keith laughed. 

At 1 pm they were done putting all the furniture in the truck. Keith put on his sweater back on as they got into the truck and drove towards the homeless shelter. 

The same lady as the last time Lance was there was in charge of this time. She thanked them as they told her they had some furniture to donate. 

Moving all the stuff from the truck to inside the shelter and into the rooms took them more time than expected. After finishing up, there was only Keith’s bed frame left in the truck. 

They got some fast food, eating it inside the truck before going back home. 

“Ugh I’m so tired, I don’t want to move more stuff,” Lance said, groaning. 

Keith hummed “I know, but we still have to pack everything into boxes.” 

Lance groaned “I know, we should have hired movers.” 

Keith chuckled “we should have, but we’ve done the worst part already, we can just throw everything into the boxes and sort it out when we move in.” 

Lance shook his head “No way, I’d rather organize it now into boxes and then just open it in our new apartment and put it away.” 

Keith groaned “fine but it’s gonna take us longer… you should kiss me to give me some strength so I’ll be able to do this.” He said, smirking as he said the last words, moving closer to Lance. 

Lance smirked, raising an eyebrow “only one? What if I want to give you more than one?” He said, moving closer to Keith as well. 

“You can’t, if you do, I’ll never let you leave my arms,” Keith said, his voice low. 

Lance shivered, “I think it’s better if you don’t kiss me at all then because it’ll be too hard for me to leave your arms. Let’s leave the kisses for when we finish everything, as a reward.” 

Keith pouted “Alright.” 

They began sorting their things into boxes, writing down with a marker on each box to know what was inside. They began with the kitchen, putting all the plates, bowls, and cutlery into the first box. They left a box with the pots and pants so Lance could teach Keith how to cook later. Then they moved to the walking closet where most of the stuff there was Lance’s. Keith took a box and grabbed all his clothes and threw them there. 

“I’ll start taking some boxes to the truck while you sort out your clothes alright?” 

Lance nodded “sounds good babe.” As Keith left the room, he began sorting out his clothes into respective boxes, all pants into one box, same with the shoes, shirts, hoodies, and formal wear. 

With a marker, he wrote what it was on each box before taking them to the living room. 

Once Lance had finished bringing each box along with his empty suitcases from the walk-in closet, Keith was walking into the apartment. 

“Let do the bathroom and bedroom next before we finish bringing most of the things down,” Lance suggested and Keith agreed.

They moved towards their bathroom, packing the clean towels and most of their toiletries, they only left shampoo and shower gel, along with their toothbrushes and the towels they were currently using. 

The bedroom was easier, they had placed the things inside the nightstand on the floor and there was only the mattress left. 

“Let’s put everything in the box but let’s not take down this box now, there is something I want to use today,” Lance said

Keith raised an eyebrow at him, before smirking. 

“Sounds good. Let’s take down the rest of the boxes then.” He said 

Once they had finished taking down the boxes to the truck, they took turns showering before Lance pulled Keith to the kitchen. 

“Alright babe, tonight I’m teaching how to cook, it’s going to be fairly simple, pasta with chicken. This is beginner level so you won’t fuck it up.” Lance said, putting his hands on his hips.

Keith grimaced 

Lance took out the chicken breasts from the fridge. 

“Alright, so I want you to put some oil on the frying pan before turning on the stove. Then you’ll place the chicken inside and put some salt and pepper on top of it okay?” 

Keith looked unsure but he nodded, putting the oil on the pan before turning the stove on. 

“You’re doing great babe, I’ll be right back I’m just going to the bathroom but keep going.” 

Keith’s eyes widened, looking terrified. “No, don’t leave me.” 

Lance chuckled “you’ll be fine babe, I gotta pee, it’s just gonna be a second.” He said before leaving the kitchen. 

As Lance was washing his hands as he heard Keith scream his name. Lance could hear the panic in Keith’s voice. He rushed out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, his eyes growing wide as he saw the flames rising from the frying pan. He moved quickly, grabbing the fire extinguisher, and put down the fire before it could become bigger. 

“Keith are you okay? What happened?” Lance asked. 

“I-I don’t know, I-I put the chicken on the pan and then it started sizzling so I put the salt and pepper and I tried moving it with the spatula but it started melting and all of a sudden there was fire,” Keith said, and Lance could see that his hands were shaking. 

“It’s okay, come here.” He said, pulling Keith into a tight hug. “I’ll keep doing the cooking from now on but for today I think we need comfort food after almost dying in a fire.” 

Keith chuckled at that, burying his face in Lance’s neck. 

“What do you want to eat?” 

Keith pulled away slightly “can we order pizza? I’ll take the Lactaid pills so I don’t get sick.” 

Lance smiled, nodding. “Sounds good, it’s been so long since I’ve had pizza.” 

Keith chuckled “well it’s been longer for me.” 

Lance lifted Keith’s chin slightly before leaning in and kissed him sweetly. 

A couple of minutes after Keith took the Lactaid pill, Lance ordered the pizza, excited to eat it. 30 minutes later, the pizza arrived and they started to eat. 

Keith couldn’t stop talking about how delicious pizza was and how he had forgotten how amazing it tasted, which made Lance chuckle fondly. After finishing eating, they sat down on the mattress, and Keith pulled Lance to lean against his chest. 

“Can I get those kisses I was promised now?” He asked with a smirk. 

Lance grinned “it would be my pleasure, where do you want those kisses, beautiful?” He said, purring. 

Keith swallowed “Surprise me.”    
  


Lance smirked, moving before he lifted Keith’s shirt, kissing his stomach softly before moving up his chest. He stopped before reaching Keith’s nipple before pulling down his shirt again, moving to kiss Keith’s neck, making his boyfriend groan softly before he pulled away and kissed Keith deeply. 

They moaned as their tongues tangled together. 

“I’m curious, why did you want to keep the stuff inside the box, aside from the lube?” 

Lance blushed slightly “I was thinking that maybe we could make that sex painting? Since we have a lot of space we wouldn’t have to worry about ruining any furniture.” 

Keith grinned “I’d love that, I was so excited to use it when you first showed it to me.” 

Lance nodded “maybe we should do that in the living room? Since it’s completely empty?” Keith nodded. 

They grabbed the box before going to the living room. Lance opened the box, grabbing the protective plastic to cover the floor, then he took out the cotton canvas that was basically a white bedsheet and placed it on top of it before turning to face Keith, pulling him closer. 

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck “I love you so much, Lance.” 

Lance felt butterflies in his stomach as Keith said those words, no matter how many times he heard him say it, he still felt butterflies every time. 

“I love you so much too Keith.” He leaned in and kissed his boyfriend. Their kiss went from deep to passionate quickly. They couldn’t stop running their hands all over each other’s bodies. 

Soon enough, Lance pulled away from the kiss, tugging Keith’s shirt over his head before doing the same with his own, he then began licking and nibbling on Keith’s neck, making his boyfriend whine in pleasure. He bit him harder which made him let out a low groan. 

Lance moved to kiss Keith’s chest, licking and sucking on his nipple. Keith moaned, squeezing Lance’s ass, pulling him more against him. 

When Lance pulled away from his chest, Keith pushed Lance against the wall, pressing himself against Lance’s body before he began trailing kisses along Lance’s chest, he stopped when he reached the hem of Lance’s pants. He unbuttoned them quickly before pulling them down along with his underwear. 

Lance shivered as his semi-hard cock bounced against his stomach and was exposed to the cool air of the room. 

Keith grabbed him and started to stroke him a little before he coated his fingers with lube and began stretching Lance. 

Lance supported himself with the wall, feeling like his knees could give up at any second. By the time Keith decided that Lance was stretched enough, Lance was groaning in pleasure, whining when Keith pulled his fingers away, disliking the emptiness. 

Keith started taking off his clothes, Lance swallowed as he watched how Keith took off his pants along with his underwear and threw them somewhere in the room. Then he watched how his boyfriend began stroking himself before coating himself with lube. He smiled at Lance when he found his eyes on time. 

Lance’s heart jumped in his chest, blushing before grabbing the box again and looked at what color paints there were.

“What color do you want? I’ll be blue.” He said, grabbing the tube of paint. 

“Red,” Keith said, taking the paint as well. 

Lance set the box aside before looking at Keith again. “How should we apply this?” 

Keith shrugged “how about we apply it like we’d apply sunscreen?” 

Lance chuckled “sounds good.” They moved to the canvas, sitting down. Keith began caressing Lance’s skin, kissing every inch of him before applying the paint. The only place he didn’t apply it was Lance’s face, cock, and ass. 

Lance did the same with Keith, taking a little more time as he kissed a spot on Keith’s skin and then applied the paint, repeating the action until his boyfriend’s skin was completely covered in red paint. 

Both of them were coated with paint, Lance lied down on his back and Keith got on top of him, positioning himself between his legs. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Keith murmured and Lance shivered, lifting a hand to caress Keith’s face, leaving paint on his face. 

Keith leaned in and kissed Lance, they kissed sweetly, their tongues tangling together, moaning in pleasure. Lance felt Keith’s cock pressing against his entrance and he pressed his hips against him more, wanting him inside already. 

Keith slowly began penetrating him, never breaking their kiss, before grabbing his cock and started stroking him, making Lance feel dizzy with pleasure, all the sensations at once were too much. 

Keith hadn’t even started moving but Lance couldn’t stop himself, coming hard, thick ropes of semen coating his stomach. 

“I wonder how many times you can come in one night?” Keith said once they had pulled away from their kiss. 

“Let’s find out,” Lance said and Keith started moving. He set a steady pace quickly, groaning in pleasure. 

Lance was a moaning mess, loving the feeling of fullness Keith’s cock gave him, how it would touch every sensitive nerve inside of him, making him lose himself in the amazing sensations. 

After a while, Keith began to thrust harder, having Lance see stars. 

Lance could feel his orgasm building in the stomach, before he could come, Lance switched their positions, so he could ride Keith. In this position, Keith’s cock was pressed against his prostate and it had Lance scream in pleasure. 

He began bouncing on Keith, loving how each time he slid back onto his boyfriend’s cock, he’d hit his prostate every time. Keith began meeting Lance halfway, thrusting his hips, having Lance scream even harder. He couldn’t even think, his mind was a blurry mess and all he could do was chant Keith’s name over and over again like a prayer. 

He came harder than before, the thick ropes of cum hit his chest and chin. 

He opened his eyes to see Keith smiling fondly at him before he felt Keith pull him down and licked the cum off the chin. 

“Shit, you haven’t come,” Lance said once he had come down from his high, feeling Keith hard cock buried in him but he had stopped moving. 

“I almost came when you squeezed me as you came.” 

“Keep fucking me, I want your cum inside me,” Lance said, watching how Keith blushed at his words and shook his head. 

“You’re oversensitive right now, it’ll hurt if I keep going.” 

Lance pouted and then smirked “okay fine, don’t fuck my ass but fuck my mouth.” 

He watched how Keith swallowed “are you sure?” 

Lance nodded “I want to, I miss how you taste.” 

“Fuck Lance, you can’t stay things like that.” He said before flipping them over and slowly sliding out of Lance, making him hiss. Keith was right, he was too sensitive to take any more at the moment. 

Lance got on his hands and knees before opening his mouth. Keith got up and Lance immediately grabbed Keith’s cock and started sucking on him a little, making Keith groan before he stayed still, opening his mouth more before Keith began fucking him. He began thrusting deeper and deeper. Keith buried his cock deep into the back of Lance’s throat, holding onto Lance’s head to keep him in place as he shot his load down his boyfriend’s throat. 

Lance began gagging, choking around Keith’s cock. As Keith came down from his high, he pulled away from Lance's mouth, finally allowing him to breathe properly. 

He started to cough. 

“Oh shit, Lance are you okay? I’m so sorry, I kind of got lost in the moment, please tell me I didn’t hurt you?” Keith said, panicking as Lance was coughing, dropping to his knees and cradled Lance face in his hands.

“I’m okay, you didn’t hurt me,” Lance said, smiling before pulling Keith into a kiss. “That was really hot. You know, even though you’re not inside me anymore, I can still feel you in my throat.” Lance said, before kissing Keith deeply again.

They ended up lying down again, passionately making out. Once they finally decided to get up, they remembered they were covered in paint and they had to take a shower. Before going to the bathroom, they looked at the painting they had created. 

It was a mess of red and blue and in some parts the colors had mixed together, creating shades of purple. It was really beautiful. 

“I can’t believe it turned out so well,” Lance commented 

Keith hummed “yeah, I really like it.” 

“We should hang it on our bedroom wall, and we could be reminded of this moment each time we look at it,” Lance suggested

Keith chuckled, pulling Lance into a hug “sounds good. Let’s let it dry, we need to shower before we can go to sleep.” 

Lance yawned and hummed “hopefully the paint comes off quickly.

The next day, they woke up to someone knocking on their front door. Lance groaned, getting up, he put on his boxer briefs on before slowly dragging himself to the door, opening it.

His eyes went wide when he saw their landlady stand there. 

“I thought you’d be handing me back the key at 11h? Did I get the time wrong?” 

Lance shook his head, “no, it’s at 11h, you’re early though.” 

The landlady shook her head “It’s 11h.” 

Lance’s eyes went wide “give us a couple of minutes.” He said, smiling politely, closing the door, before rushing into their bedroom. 

“Babe wake up, we’ve overslept!” Lance said as he got dressed before rushing to the bathroom and started brushing his teeth. 

He went back to the bedroom and threw Keith’s boxers at him. Keith quickly put his clothes on before picking up the couple of things they had used the night before and put them in the box, he went to the living room and did the same, also gathering the box that contained the pots and pans in the kitchen. Lance put the towels and his toothbrush in the box as Keith went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. 

Once they had their shoes on, they grabbed the boxes and opened the door. The landlady stepped aside to let them move past her. They put the boxes in the hallway before getting back inside to get the mattress, putting it against the wall in the hallway before handing the landlady the keys.

Lance sighed once he sat down in the truck after having brought the mattress down along with the two remaining boxes. Next to him, Keith yawned. 

“I’m so tired.” He mumbled and Lance hummed “me too, thankfully we don’t have to work until next week, Lotor was so nice to give us a week to move and get settled in so tomorrow we can sleep in.” 

Keith hummed “yeah. That was cool of him.”

Lance grinned “maybe it’s also because your birthday is Friday.” 

Keith hummed “maybe.” 

Lance drove them to their new apartment, noticing that Keith had fallen asleep when he parked the U haul truck in the parking lot, next to his car and Keith’s motorcycle. They had paid extra in order to get 2 parking spaces. 

Lance gently caressed Keith’s cheek. “Wake up mi amor, we’re home. The furniture is going to be delivered soon. We have to go.” 

Keith woke up and they started unloading the truck. Thankfully, they had an elevator so getting the bed and mattress to their penthouse wasn’t difficult. 

They were halfway putting the bed together when the IKEA movers arrived. Lance opened the door to let them in while Keith continued putting their bed together. 

There were 4 men putting all the furniture together while Keith and Lance began putting away their things. They started in the kitchen, putting away all new glasses, plates, and bowls they had bought from IKEA, then, they put away their cutlery along with the pots and pans. 

Next, they moved towards the bathroom while the guys from IKEA were putting together their new bedside tables. They put the new towels they got into the cupboards under the sink. They put their toothbrushes in the little cups they had bought and placed them next to the faucet and then put their shampoo and shower gel in the shower. 

Once they had finished putting away all their toiletries, they came back to their room to find their bedside table assembled. They placed them next to each side of the bed and began filling the drawers with some things. Lance put his things like his phone charger and other stuff in his side as Keith did the same with his. 

A couple of hours went by and the guys from IKEA were done putting together all the furniture and left. Lance began rearranging the furniture a way he found nice while Keith had gone to his painting room and had started organizing his canvases, easels, and paints into the shelves that had been put together by then guys from IKEA.

When Keith emerged out of his painting room, Lance had arranged the whole furniture in the apartment.

“What do you think babe?” Lance asked, smiling. 

Keith looked around the apartment before moving closer to Lance, he had a serious look on his face so Lance assumed he didn’t like the way the furniture was placed. 

“If you don’t like it, I can change it.” 

Keith smiled and wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist. 

“I love it, you did a great job making the furniture look nice.” 

Lance grinned “thank you babe. We should get some food and go grocery shopping, I intent to cook more here.” 

Keith hummed “Let’s do that but first I want to shower. I feel disgusting, we didn’t even wash up from yesterday.” 

Lance nodded “I feel the way worse, can I shower first?” He asked and Keith chuckled

“Why not shower together?” He asked with a smirk. 

Lance playfully hit Keith’s arm. “You know we wouldn’t be showering, no way, I want to get cleaned and not dirtier.” 

Keith laughed “Fine, yes shower first, you take longer.” 

Lance took his time showering, even once he was clean, he let his muscles relax under the hot water. 

Once both were ready, the went downstairs and Lance cursed when he realized that they still had to take back the U haul truck. Keith suggested driving the truck while Lance took his car, following him. After returning the U haul truck, Keith got into Lance’s car and they drove to target. 

They first went to the aisle where the shampoos, conditioners and shower gels, getting one of each. 

They got razors and Lance spent the most time in the skincare section. He got a couple of face masks as well as moisturizers and facial creams. 

“I was gonna run out of cream soon,” Lance said when Keith raised his eyebrow at him. “You should also use some cream, to prevent wrinkles.” 

Keith chuckled and shook his head “We’re gonna get wrinkles when we’ll get older whether you put on facial creams or not.” 

Lance shook his head “no way I’m getting wrinkles, I’ll get botox or whatever but I’d rather die than look old.” 

Keith chuckled “but then I’ll look old and you won’t? That’s not fair, people will think I’m your sugar daddy for something.” 

Lance laughed “you’re already my daddy.” He said winking. 

Keith wrinkled his nose in disgust “gross, don’t ever say that again.” 

Lance laughed loudly “I was joking babe, no shade on people that have daddy kinks but that’s not my thing.” 

Keith let out a relieved sigh “that’s good.” He said

They continued their shopping, moving towards the dairy aisle. Lance got milk, yogurt, and cheese for himself before they moved to the next aisle. 

Lance’s eyes sparkled with joy when he saw the microwavable popcorn. 

“Babe, let’s get popcorn and chips!” Lance said, putting a couple of boxes of popcorn in their cart.

“I can’t decide which chips I want, the sour cream ones or the ranch ones…” he said, turning to Keith for help but his boyfriend just shrugged. 

“I’m okay with either one, I realized we forgot the butter so I’ll go get it real quick,” Keith said, Lance hummed. “Okay.” 

Lance was still trying to choose between the two chips when someone tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around expecting to see Keith but was surprised when he saw Kinkade. 

“Ryan, hey! It’s good to see you.” Lance said with a grin. 

“It’s good to see you too, do you live near here?” He asked, grinning back at Lance. 

“Yeah, just moved today actually.” 

“No way, that’s awesome, I live a few blocks away too.” Kinkade replied, pausing before speaking again “What are you doing later? I was thinking-“ his sentence being interrupted by Keith.

“Lance?”

Lance turned around at the sound of Keith’s voice and grinned. He watched as Keith got closer to them, putting the butter in the cart before watching Kinkade. “Who is this?” He asked, wrapping an arm around Lance’s waist, pulling him closer. 

“Babe, that’s my friend Ryan Kinkade, he’s the one I told you about, the one I reconnected with at the high school reunion,” Lance said before turning to Kinkade. 

“Ryan, this is Keith, my boyfriend.” 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Keith said, tightening his hold around Lance’s waist.

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Kinkade replied before looking down and then away. “I should get going.” He said before looking at Lance. “See you around” 

Lance smiled and nodded “Okay, yeah, it was nice seeing you.” 

Kinkade smiled at Lance before turning around and left the aisle. Once he was gone, Lance turned to look at Keith and saw him frowning sightly. 

“You okay, babe?” 

Keith blinked, looking at Lance and smiled “I’m okay.” He said but wrapped both of his arms around Lance’s waist, pulling him closer. 

“I love you a lot, you know that right?” Keith said, making Lance’s heart jump in his chest.

“I know, do you know I love you a lot too right?” Lance said with a grin before leaning in and pressed a kiss to Keith’s lips.


	17. DIECISIETE

Next Friday, Lance got up super early. He took a shower and got dressed. He couldn’t wait to cook a delicious breakfast for Keith’s birthday. 

He made scrambled eggs and tons of bacon since he knew it was Keith’s favorite. He had gotten a bouquet of roses delivered but asked the front desk of the building if they could keep it there so Keith wouldn’t see it. He went downstairs and got the huge bouquet of flowers into the elevator.

He served breakfast and put the plate in a tray before taking it to their bedroom along with the flowers. Lance opened the curtains, making the rays of the sun enter the room.

“Wake up mi amor.” Lance said, pressing a couple of kisses to Keith’s cheeks and forehead. 

Keith let out a soft groan, opening his eyes and smiled once he saw Lance looking over him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes as Lance grabbed the bouquet of roses and handed it to Keith, making his eyes widen in surprise. 

“Happy Birthday Keith.” He said softly as he watched as Keith sniffed the roses. 

“These are beautiful, Lance. Thank you so much! I love them.” 

Lance grinned “These are not your only gift, the flowers are only your breakfast gift, you’ll get more stuff during the day.” He said before taking the roses away from Keith’s arms, setting them aside before putting the tray of food in Keith’s lap.

Keith smiled before taking a bite of the food, “this is delicious.” He said before looking at Lance and frowned “aren’t you eating as well?” 

Lance shook his head “I already ate while I was preparing this.”

Keith pouted “for next time, I’d prefer to eat together.” 

Lance smiled, climbing on top of the bed and nodded “alright, I’ll remember it.” He said 

After finishing breakfast, Keith took a shower and got dressed. 

“So birthday boy, what would you like to do today?” Lance asked 

“I’ve been wanting to get another piercing we could go together? And maybe we could just come back home and watch movies together?” Keith said 

Lance smiled “sounds good babe. Can your ear get more piercings though? You have so many.” He asked and Keith chuckled

“I don’t have that many, I just have 4 lobe piercings on each side, a rook piercing on each side, a tragus piercing on my right side and double helix piercings on each side. I’ve seen people with more.” 

Lance smiled “That’s a lot in my opinion. Which piercing do you want to get.” 

“I want to get a conch piercing on my right ear.” 

Lance tilted his head “what’s that?” 

“It’s a piercing that’s in the inside of the shell of the ear. Here.” Keith said, putting his finger in Lance’s ear and pressed where the piercing would be. 

“Jesus that’s gonna hurt,” Lance said and Keith shrugged. “It’s just a second so I don’t mind it too much, besides, you’ll be there to hold my hand.” 

Lance grinned, pulling Keith against him before gently leaning in and kissed Keith softly. 

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck and caressed the hair that was at the nape of his neck, he deepened the kiss, making Lance shiver. He pulled away before their kiss could escalate. 

“Let’s go get you that piercing,” Lance said, lacing his fingers with Keith’s, smiling as he pulled him towards the front door. 

Keith drove them to the tattoo and piercing shot he had gone to have each of his piercings. A tall muscular guy with tattoos all over his neck and arms greeted them, smiling as Keith approached the counter. 

“Hi, I’d like to get a conch piercing. I was wondering if instead of a stud I could get a hoop right away?” Keith said 

The guy shook his head “no, you have to start with a stud but once it’s healed you can change it into a hoop.” 

Keith nodded “okay, cool, no problem.” He said before the guy took them to a room in the back. He asked Keith to sit down and Lance grabbed his left hand. 

“Nervous babe?” Lance asked and Keith shook his head “Not really, excited to finally have this piercing.” 

The piercer cleaned the area before putting on new gloves and then he opened a wrapper where the new needle was. 

The piercing was done super quickly and Keith didn’t even squeeze Lance’s hand once, he was calmly playing with Lance’s fingers until the piercer was done. 

Once it was over, the piercer handed Keith a mirror to look at his piercing, and Lance watched as his boyfriend grinned once he saw it. 

“Lance look, it looks so amazing, I’m so happy,” Keith said, turning to show his new piercing to Lance. 

“It looks cool babe. I’m glad you like it.” He said, pressing a kiss to Keith’s cheek. 

Keith paid for the piercing and listened while the piercer gave him instructions on how to clean his piercing and then they were on their way. 

Once they got home, Lance made popcorn and pulled Keith against him on the couch, hugging him and turned on the tv, scrolling through the settings to put Netflix on. 

“What are you in the mood for?” He asked and Keith shrugged “horror movie?” 

Lance swallowed “sure, but be prepared to have me hugging you every second because I’ll be scared out of my mind.” 

Keith chuckled “I don’t mind at all.” He said and after a little while of deciding, the put on a movie. 

It was a ghost movie and Lance was terrified. When there was a jump scare and the face of the ghost appeared in the whole screen, Lance shrieked, burying his face in Keith’s neck, clinging to him tightly. He felt Keith chuckle softly. 

“Do you want to turn off the movie?” He heard him suggest and Lance shook his head. 

“No, I’m okay. Don’t worry.” He said against Keith’s neck, feeling him shiver. 

Lance pulled away quickly “wait before we continue, I want to give you your other gifts.” He said with a grin before getting up and rushed to the walking closet grabbing two wrapped gifts before going back to the living room. 

He handed the packages to Keith with a grin. 

Keith ripped the wrapping paper open, his eyes widening as he saw the box of paints with all kinds of different color shades along with new painting brushes. 

“Wow, Lance, these are the paints I told you about, these are crazy expensive, even I couldn’t justify using so much money on paints. You shouldn’t have bought that, I feel bad that you spent so much money.” Keith said 

Lance shook his head “Don’t feel bad babe, my debts are almost paid off, it’s worth it to see that look I saw on your face when you first saw them.” He said with a grin. “It makes me happy to see you happy, you like them right?” 

Keith set the paints on the coffee table, closing the gap between them to kiss Lance deeply. 

“I love them, thank you so much Lance, you’re the best,” Keith said once they parted to breathe but as Lance opened his mouth to answer, Keith closed the gap between them again, kissing him once more. Making Lance melt under his touch.   


Lance smirked before he began pressing soft kisses on Keith’s neck. He felt him shiver again and shift in his seat slightly. Lance began pressing open-mouthed kisses to Keith’s neck, sucking him, wanting to mark him.

Keith groaned softly, tilting his head so Lance would have more room to kiss him. 

Lance bit him, making Keith groan again, turning his head this time to pull Lance into a deep kiss. He shifted their positions, pinning Lance against the sofa as their tongues intertwined, making both of them moan. 

Lance’s hands moved to Keith’s ass, slipping his hands inside his pants, squeezing his ass cheeks hard, wanting to bruise him. 

Keith grunted, grinding against Lance’s leg and Lance could feel how hard he already was. He himself was getting hard as well. 

“Tell me sexy, what is it that you want?” He whispered in Keith’s left ear, trying to be very careful of his piercing on the right side. 

He felt Keith shiver. 

“I want to fuck you.” Keith said, his voice low with lust. “Would you like that?” 

Lance nodded furiously, “fuck yes, please.” 

Keith smirked, getting up and pulling Lance by the hand. They made their way to the bed and Keith’s gently pushed Lance to the bed before straddling him, kissing him deeply. 

Lance pulled his shirt off quickly, throwing it on the floor somewhere before pulling Keith’s shirt off as well. He moaned as they kissed, wrapping his arms around Keith’s neck, tangling his fingers in his hair. 

Keith pulled away after a while, getting off Lance and took off his pants and underwear. Lance swallowed, watching Keith and his mouth watered as he looked at him. He was breathtaking. 

Lance took off his pants as well before Keith climbed on the bed again. Keith grabbed the lube from the drawer and coated his fingers with it before he began inserting one inside of Lance.

Lance flinched slightly, shivering. 

“Are you okay? Does it hurt?” Keith asked, his eyes scanning Lance’s face. 

“No, I’m okay, it’s just cold,” Lance said, lifting a hand to caress Keith’s face lovingly. 

After Keith had inserted a couple of fingers, he started moving them in and out, making Lance gasp and groan. He stopped after a while, starting to coat himself with the lube before gently entering Lance.

Lance opened his legs to give Keith more access before wrapping his legs around his boyfriend’s waist. 

“Please move,” Lance said once Keith was fully inside of him. Keith did as he was told, starting to move at a steady pace before leaning down and kissed Lance. 

Lance adored the feeling of Keith filling him. He couldn’t think clearly, his mind was clouded. Keith swallowed each moan he made, making him dizzy with pleasure. 

When they pulled away from the kiss, Keith started moving faster, Lance clung onto Keith’s back, leaving red scratches with his nails. 

“Faster, Keith! Please! Harder!” Lance whimpered, he felt like he was about to lose his mind as Keith slammed against his prostate. 

Lance arched his back, coming with a loud scream, thick ropes of cum coated his stomach, some landing on his chin. As he was coming down his high, Lance felt Keith coming inside of him. Lance watched Keith orgasm, the face he had each time he came as heaven to Lance. Even if he was all sweaty, with his hair stuck against his forehead, he couldn’t help but think that Keith looked so sexy. 

Keith pulled out of him and lied down next to Lance. He whipped the cum off Lance’s chin with his thumb and put it into his mouth. 

“I should get clean up,” Lance said and Keith shook his head, pulling Lance against him. 

“No, I want to cuddle.” Keith mumbled 

“I want that too babe but the cum on my stomach is drying and it feels gross.” Lance said before adding 

“How about we take a bath together?” 

Keith looked up and Lance and smiled, nodding. “Sounds good.” 

They got up and Lance took a quick shower to get cleaned before filling up the tub. 

“Wanna put some bath bombs?” Lance asked and Keith chuckled. 

“You’re so extra, I love you.” He said fondly, smiling as he leaned against the sink. 

Lance felt his heart jumped in his chest and a blush creep down his neck and chest. 

“I love you too, mi amor.” He said, pulling Keith into his arms. 

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck, pulling him into a kiss. They only parted because Lance got scared that the tub would overflow. 

Once it was ready, Lance got into the tub first and Keith got in after him. 

“Can you wash my hair?” Keith asked and Lance hummed, wetting Keith’s hair gently. 

“I’d love to.” 

Lance grabbed some shampoo and began massaging Keith’s hair gently, making him moan softly. 

“God, Lance, your fingers feel amazing,” Keith said, leaning more against Lance’s chest. 

Lance moved his head to press a kiss on Keith’s cheek.   
  
\-----  
  


The weeks went by pretty quickly, they were so busy with work that they barely had time to themselves. Lotor knew that they’d been taking some vacations soon so he gave them extra work, it was also to compensate for the week they moved and didn’t go to work. 

“I’m so glad we’re flying to Hunk’s wedding tomorrow, after the last couple of weeks we had, we’re going to need all the relaxing we can get,” Lance said as they left the warehouse and walked towards the car. 

Keith looked away from Lance “I’m actually pretty anxious… I’ve never been on a plane before.” 

“Really? You have nothing to be anxious about, it’s safer than a car or a motorcycle.” Lance said, grabbing Keith’s hand softly. 

Keith raised an eyebrow in disbelief “that doesn’t sound right, how can it be safer, we’ll be in the air!” He said, his voice cracking slightly as he was getting more agitated. 

Lance smiled, cradling Keith’s face in his hands “babe relax, it’s going to be alright. Just don’t bring your knife or gun because we can’t bring those in planes.” 

Keith frowned “how will I defend us if we’re in danger?” 

Lance chuckled “we won’t be in danger there babe, we won’t be working so everything will be fine. You’re really on edge right now, breath.” 

Keith exhaled but his frown deepened “I can’t, once we get home I’m teaching you how to fight, just in case. I should have done that a long time ago but we never have the time.” 

Lance blinked, looking at Keith, a little worried about him. “Babe, are you sure this is the right time for that? It’s almost 8pm already and we still need to pack and go to bed early since we need to get up at dawn.” 

“I have no problem waking up early, you need to be able to defend yourself in case something happens to me,” Keith grumbled as he got in the car. 

Lance sighed softly before entering the car as well “I’m sure I can manage babe, but it’ll help you relax then teach me how to fight.” 

Keith nodded, Lance noticed how while looking out the window the whole ride home, he kept fidgeting with his fingers. 

They arrived home and Lance sighed taking his things out of his pants pockets “okay babe, teach me how to fight.” 

Keith nodded, he set his gun in his bedside table drawer before turning to Lance. “Try attacking me.” 

Lance did as he was told but each time Keith would overpower Lance. “Okay this is not working, try hitting me.” 

Lance blinked “what? I can’t hit you.” 

Keith sighed “you won’t hit me, just try.” 

Lance nodded and did as he was told, Keith dodged his hit. “Again.” He dodged it again. 

“Again,” Keith repeated 

Maybe it was because Lance was getting annoyed or because Keith was tired but this time, he managed to hit him right in the face, right on Keith’s left side just on top of his scar. 

“Oh god, Keith are you okay? I’m so sorry.” Lance rushed towards his boyfriend, looking at him worried as Keith held his cheek with a pained look on his face. 

“I’m okay, this was good actually, I’m glad you can throw a good punch,” Keith said with a small chuckle before sitting down on the bed. 

Lance sat down next to him, gently peeling his hands off his face. 

“It’s gonna leave a bruise,” Lance said, caressing Keith’s skin softly, making him flinch. “Sorry,” he mumbled. 

“I’m okay, I had worse,” Keith said, taking Lance’s hand, noticing the worried look on his face. 

“I never dared to ask but I’m curious, how did you get this scar on your cheek?” Lance asked softly, keeping his eyes glued to the scar. 

“You should have asked me before, I don’t mind telling you. You’re my boyfriend, you’re the only person I want to know everything about me.” Keith said, pausing before speaking again “remember how I told you that when my father saw me kiss a guy, he beat me?” 

Lance’s chest tightened, he nodded “yeah?” 

“Well, that night, he beat me until I couldn’t move anymore and then he cut me. He said that cut on my face was a warning, a reminder that I’d see constantly in the mirror and never forget.” 

Lance gasped “Jesus Keith, that’s horrible, I’m so glad you got away before you father could abuse you more.” He said before caressing Keith’s face lovingly, kissing his scar very softly before kissing the rest of his face.

Keith smiled before kissing Lance deeply “I’m the luckiest guy alive to have you.” He said between kisses that were slowly becoming more heated. 

Lance laced his fingers in Keith’s hair and pushed him on his back, lying down next to him. “I’m the lucky one.” He murmured against Keith’s lips before continuing to kiss him. 

Lance caressed Keith’s chest as their kiss deepened, his hand trailing down to Keith’s pants, wanting to gently stroke him until he got hard but he got the surprise that Keith was already hard. 

He caressed Keith through his pants and his boyfriend bit Lance’s lower lip, tugging at it slightly, making Lance moan. 

“Fuck me.” Keith whispered against Lance’s mouth, so quietly that Lance almost missed it. 

“How about you put on a show for me first? Maybe make yourself come to get me fully hard?” Lance asked and watched how Keith smirked, nodding. 

Lance watched as Keith pulled away before getting up from the bed, tossing his clothes somewhere around the room before standing fully naked in front of Lance. 

Lance shivered, feeling himself grow harder at the sight of Keith. He didn’t waste a second taking his clothes off and tossing them away before leaning against the headboard of the bed. 

He watched how Keith got the bottle of lube out of the drawer from his bedside table along with his dildo before climbing back on the bed, positioning himself in front of Lance. 

Lance swallowed thickly as he watched Keith grab a hold of his own cock, moaning as he gave himself a couple of strokes. He was already leaking pre-cum and Lance couldn’t help his mouth water at the sight. 

“Lance…” Keith groaned as he began pumping himself faster. “I’m close, I’m going to come.” He said, panting. 

Lance licked his lips, focusing on Keith’s face once his orgasm hit him and thick ropes of white cum began shooting out of him. Lance’s cock twitched at the sight, begging to be touched but Lance resisted. He wouldn’t come before being inside of Keith. 

Once Keith had come down from his high, he was still semi-hard. He opened the lube and coated his fingers before starting to stretch himself. Lance let out a whine that came from the back of his throat. 

Keith whose eyes were closed, brows knitted tightly together as he was concentrating on stretching himself, opened his eyes.

Lance watched as Keith’s eyes trailed down from his face to his chest and finally settled on his cock. He watched how Keith’s pink tongue slipped out of his mouth for a second to lick his lips, making Lance’s cock twitch once more. 

He watched as Keith pulled away his fingers, putting lube on the dildo before inserting it inside himself. He groaned as he pushed the plastic cock all the way inside him, not even waiting before he started to move. 

“Ahh~ Lance~” Keith moaned each time the dildo hit his prostate. 

“Lance, I can’t take much longer~” Keith whined and Lance thought he was going to lose it. Keith was so beautiful, the way he looked should be illegal. 

Without any warning, Keith let out a loud scream before he came again, spilling all over his stomach and chest. 

The second Keith pulled the dildo out of himself, Lance grabbed the lube and coated himself with it, hissing as he touched his painfully hard cock for the first time since they had started. He moved closer to Keith before pulling him into a heated kiss. 

They parted from the kiss and Lance grabbed Keith’s legs, pulling them on his shoulder so he’d have better access to Keith’s entrance before grabbing his cock, giving it a couple of strokes, groaning before entering Keith. 

He felt Keith’s prostate immediately and Keith felt it too, letting out a loud scream. 

“Are you okay? Is this too much? You must be really sensitive.” Lance said, suddenly worried. 

Keith shook his head “I’m sensitive but I think I can take it, I need you. Please don’t hold back, fuck me as hard and as fast as you can.” 

Lance swallowed, putting his hands on Keith’s hips. “Okay.” He said, his heart racing in his chest, in a mix of excitement and fear of hurting his boyfriend. 

The fear was soon overpowered by lust as Keith’s moans encouraged him that he wasn’t hurting him each time Lance would slam hard against his prostate. 

He was grabbing Keith’s hips so tightly he was sure his pale skin would bruise. 

Lance thrusts became hard and fast very quickly, having Keith moaning his name over and over like a prayer. 

He watched as Keith’s words weren’t coherent anymore, how the pleasure was too much that his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and then started crying. 

Crazy with pleasure Keith was anything unlike he had ever seen. Lance had seen Keith lose himself to the pleasure but never like this, this was new, more intense, raw and Lance loved it. 

Lance could feel himself very close to finishing, his thrusts became erratic before he came hard, burying himself deep inside Keith as he came, moaning loudly but his moans were practically drowned by Keith’s scream. Lance watched how his eyes rolled in the back of his head as he came for the third time this evening, the thick ropes of cum hitting his neck. 

Once Lance was spent, he pulled out. He watched how Keith was having trouble evening out his breathing. 

“Are you okay babe?” Lance asked softly, lying down next to him before wiping the tears from Keith’s cheeks. 

“Y-yeah, I’m great- wow Lance, that was the best sex of my entire life. You’re always amazing but tonight, wow.” Keith said, looking at Lance in the eyes. 

Lance blushed slightly before leaning in and kissed Keith gently. “It was amazing for me too.” 

Keith groaned “I should get cleaned up.” He said and Lance hummed “I’ll help you to the shower.” He said but as Keith sat up, he shook his head. 

“I can’t feel my legs.” He said 

Lance blinked “what?” He got up and moved towards Keith’s side, kneeling beside the bed and grabbed his hand. 

“I’ll carry you then,” Lance said and Keith blushed, shaking his head once more. 

“No, I’ll be okay, I just need a couple of minutes.” 

Lance nodded before getting up, going to the bathroom, and grabbed a washcloth, wetting it before going back to the bedroom and gently began cleaning Keith’s neck, chest and stomach before tossing the washcloth on the floor and climbing back on the bed. 

“Thank you.” Keith said as he pulled Lance into a hug, resting his head on Lance’s chest. 

Lance smiled, caressing Keith’s hair. 

“I love you so much Keith.” 

“I love you so much more.” Keith replied

Lance could feel his eyes grow heavy but he hummed “not possible.” He replied, continuing to gently caress Keith’s hair. 

———

They had fallen asleep at some point and only realized it when suddenly they awoke to the loud sound of Lance’s phone ringing. Lance groaned as he grabbed his phone from his nightstand and frowned as he saw who was calling him. 

“Who is it?” Keith mumbled, still half asleep. Lance watched as Keith cracked his eyes open to look at him. 

“It’s Ryan, my friend you met the other day,” Lance said, biting his lower lip as the call stopped. He was about to put his phone back on his nightstand when his phone started to ring again. 

Keith was fully awake now, sitting up with a frown. “Why the hell is he calling you at this hour?” He hissed, annoyed. 

Lance shrugged before accepting the call. “Hello?”

‘Are you Lance?’ An unfamiliar voice said

Lance frowned before putting the phone on speaker so Keith could hear. There were background noises that sounded like people talking while music was playing. 

‘Yes, who is this?’ 

‘I’m the bartender at Plaxum’s bar, I have a gentleman here who’s the owner of this phone, he’s completely drunk and couldn’t stop talking about someone named Lance, so when he passed out at the bar, I grabbed his phone to see if there was a way to guess his password so I could call someone but he didn’t have a password on his phone so that was easier. I scrolled through his contact and saw your name and since he was talking non-stop about you, I figured I’d call you. Could you come to pick him up?’ The man said and Lance watched Keith, who looked angry. 

‘I-uh-... sure, text me the address, I’ll be there as soon as I can.’ Lance replied before hanging up. 

“You’re going to get him?!” Keith hissed

Lance grimaced “What can I do, I can’t leave him there…” he said, getting up from the bed, putting on his underwear before searching for pants. 

“You can’t be serious Lance, that guy clearly has feelings for you and you’re going to go get him when he’s drunk?! And then what? You’ll bring him to his house where he’ll probably try to kiss you?! No way you’re going!” Keith said, his voice elevating the angrier he got.

Lance chuckled “Mi amor, you’re delusional, Ryan doesn’t like me, he’s my friend, I’m going.” 

Keith gritted his teeth “you’re blind.” He said “I’m coming with you.” 

Keith got up and took a step forward but fell to his knees. Lance rushed to help Keith up and on the bed.    
  
“Are you okay babe?” He asked, worried.    
  
Keith sighed “Yes, my legs just weak from… earlier... “ He said with a blush, looking away.   
  
Lance spotted his pants near Keith’s bedside table and grabbed it, putting them on. He grabbed a new shirt and put it on since he couldn’t find the shirt he had used before. 

“Please don’t go Lance, what if you take too much time and we miss our flight, Hunk will never forgive you if miss his wedding,” Keith said and Lance sighed 

“It’s 3 am, our flight is at 7 am, we have to be at the airport at 5 am. I’ll be back in time.” He said before grabbing his phone and keys. 

“I’ll be back soon.” Lance said before leaving their bedroom, choosing to ignore the glare Keith was sending him. 

Lance got in his car and put the address into his GPS and drove to the bar. 

As Lance pulled over in the parking lot, he could already hear the loud music from outside. He sighed, going inside. Walking towards the bar, Lance immediately saw Kinkade’s silhouette and sighed again. He walked over to him, the bartender asked him if he was Lance and he said yes. He gently woke up Kinkade who grinned as he saw Lance’s face.

“Lance! I’m so happy to see you, I was just talking about you! Drink with me.” Kinkade said, slurring his words. 

“No buddy, you’ve had enough alcohol for tonight. I’m here to take you home. What’s your address?” 

Kinkade mumbled an address to Lance who hoped he had heard him correctly. He put the address in google maps on his phone and asked Kinkade to give him his apartment keys before the bartender gave him Kinkade’s phone. He helped his friend up before dragging him towards his car. 

Kinkade leaned against Lance “I missed you Lance, you have no idea how much~” he slurred and Lance chuckled “I missed you too buddy.” 

“I need to tell you something, it’s a secret I’ve never told anyone,” Kinkade said, half whispering. 

Lance hummed “you sure you want to tell me now buddy, you’ll probably regret it once you’re sober.” 

Kinkade shook his head furiously “I won’t. Lance, I’m gay. But no one knows, my dad would disown me.” He said before they reached the car. 

Lance helped Kinkade in the car and as he got in, he noticed that Kinkade was crying. 

“Don’t cry, you’re going to be okay,” Lance said, turning to him before putting a hand on his shoulder to reassure him. 

Kinkade looked at him before leaning in as if he was about to kiss him. Lance thankfully had quicker reflexes since Kinkade was drunk and moved away. 

“Stop, you’re drunk and I’m happily taken,” Lance said, pulling his hand away from Kinkade’s shoulder. 

“I’m so sorry Lance, I didn’t mean to…” Kinkade said 

“Don’t worry about it.” Lance said before starting the car. He drove the Kinkade’s address, thankful when Kinkade recognized his building. They took the elevator to the 4th floor and Lance opened the door of Kinkade’s apartment while holding him so he wouldn’t trip and fall. Once inside, Lance saw the couch and helped his friend lie down on it. 

As soon as Kinkade’s head hit the pillow, he fell asleep. Lance left his phone on the coffee table along with the keys before leaving the apartment. He sent a text to Kinkade so he’d see it when he’d be awake in the morning before making his way back to his car. He needed to hurry back home.  
  


Lance arrived home and rushed inside, finding Keith sitting on the sofa, looking at his phone, two of Lance’s suitcases stood next to the sofa. 

“You packed for me as well?” Lance asked as he closed the door behind him. 

“Mmm-hmm” Keith didn’t look up from his phone. 

Lance felt a knot in his stomach as he noticed that Keith was still angry. 

“I’ll go take a quick shower and then we can leave, you have our passports right?” He asked and watched as Keith picked up the passports that were on the coffee table and lifted them up to show Lance. 

Lance sighed before going to their bedroom, he grabbed a change of clothes before going into the bathroom. He took a quick shower, letting his muscles relax under the warm water for a bit before getting out and drying himself. He blow-dried his hair before getting dressed. He wanted to brush his teeth again but he noticed that Keith had already packed his tooth brush. 

He went back to the living room and stood next to Keith. 

“Did you pack my suit for the wedding?”

“Of course, I’m not an idiot.” Keith huffed. 

Lance sighed and sat down next to Keith. 

“Babe, I took my drunk friend home, you can’t be mad at me for that,” Lance said, choosing not to mention Kinkade trying to kiss him. That would create more unnecessary conflict and he had pushed him away before it could happen so Lance decided it was for the best not to tell Keith.

Keith didn’t answer, keeping his eyes on his phone. “Can we just go before we’re late? Didn’t we have to meet your friends after we check in our suitcases?” He said, getting up from the couch and walked to the front door. 

Lance bit his lower lip, getting up and grabbed Keith’s arm. “Please talk to me, if you want to yell at me again that’s fine, but tell me what you’re feeling, don’t keep it bottled inside.” 

Keith pulled his arm away and turned towards Lance, glaring at him. “I don’t have the energy to fight Lance, let’s just go.” He said before opening the front door, grabbing the suitcases and rolled them outside. 

Lance groaned annoyed before following Keith outside, locking the door on his way out. 

The car ride was quiet, Lance tried putting on music to make the long ride to the airport less boring but Keith turned it off, saying he had a headache. 

Thankfully, the traffic wasn’t bad at this hour and they made it to the airport in less than 40 minutes. 

They check in their suitcases and got their tickets before Lance called Pidge, asking where she was. She told him that she was in the restaurant area and that Hunk told her to tell him that he and Shay would meet them at the boarding gate because he had to wait for their families. 

Lance turned to Keith and watched him fidget with his passport and ticket nervously. He noticed that he looked pale. 

“You remembered not to take your knife right?” Lance asked, jokingly. 

Keith glared at him “of course, I don’t want them to take it away.” He grumbled 

Lance frowned “okay, I don’t want to be fighting for this 8-hour flight so please talk to me.” 

“8 hours?!” Keith said, his eyes growing wide. 

Lance hummed “You’re scared about the plane right?” 

Keith looked to the side “what? No… I-I’m not.” 

Lance stepped closer and grabbed his free hand, squeezing it. “You’ve been tense since yesterday and now I get why you lashed out me for helping Kinkade.” 

Keith scoffed “it’s not because of my fear of the plane that I lashed at you, I saw how he looks at you, if he was a cartoon character he would have had hearts in his eyes. I didn’t want him to be near you if he was drunk.” 

Lance hummed “But Keith, even if he would confess his feelings for me or try to kiss me or anything, I wouldn’t let anything happen and I would reject him because I love you, you’re the one for me.” 

Keith squeezed Lance’s hand, finally looking a little more relaxed. “I’m so sorry for getting mad at you, please forgive me.” 

Lance grinned “of course I forgive you.” He said before leaning in and kissed Keith gently. 

They passed the security without a problem before heading towards the restaurant area where Pidge had asked them to meet her. 

Lance grabbed Keith’s hand, lacing their fingers together as he saw Keith fidgeting and smiled at him, Keith smiled back at it warmed Lance’s heart. 

They found Pidge eating some taco bell, she waved at them when their eyes met. 

“Hey guys.” 

“Hey Pidge.” They both said, sitting down in front of her. 

“Keith did you see Shane Dawson’s latest conspiracy theory video?” Pidge asked 

Lance watched as Keith relaxed and nodded “yes, what do you think about-“

Lance tuned out their conversation and checked his phone. He shot Kinkade another text, wanting to make sure his friend was okay and hadn’t choked on his own vomit or something. 

Soon it was time to start heading towards their boarding gate. Keith and Pidge were still chatting about conspiracy theories and Lance smiled fondly as he watched them. They waited by the gates until they saw Hunk and Shay arrived with both of Hunk’s mother and Shay’s parents along with Shay’s brother.

Lance and Pidge were pulled into a bone-crushing hug by Hunk’s mother. Lance introduced Keith to her before being introduced to Shay’s parents and brother.

The introductions were done just in time for boarding. 

Keith started fidgeting nervously again as he showed his plane ticket and passport. Once Lance had done the same, Lance grabbed Keith’s hand and kissed his cheek. 

“Breathe, you’re going to be okay.” He whispered and Keith nodded. 

They boarded the plane and fortunately, Lance and Keith got seats next to each other. 

They got seated on one of the last rows of the plane and sadly when they got there, there was already the third person seated. Keith’s seat was in the middle but Lance told him to go sit down by the window. He didn’t want Keith to be dealing with some stranger next to him when he was already so nervous. 

Lance sat down in the middle once Keith was seated. He was about to grab Keith’s trembling hand when he noticed his heavy breathing. He was starting to panic. 

Lance quickly grabbed his headphones from his pocket, plugging them into his phone before putting on some relaxing music and put them on Keith’s ears. 

Keith blinked, turning to Lance surprised and Lance just smiled, grabbing his hand, lacing their fingers together. Keith’s breathing calmed down. 

During the take-off, Keith got scared again, clinging tightly to Lance’s hand but relaxed a little once they were already in the air.    
  



	18. DIECIOCHO

They landed and Keith couldn’t get out of the plane fast enough. They met Hunk, Shay, Hunk’s mom, Shay’s family, and Pidge outside the doors of the plane and they all began making their way to the baggage claim as Hunk explained to them how they had rented a bus that was going to take them from the airport to the hotel.    
  
He also explained that the wedding would only take place at the end of next week, they had the whole weekend and next week to enjoy their time around the Island. The rest of their families and friends would be arriving throughout the week.   
  
They didn’t take long to reach the hotel, Hunk asked for everyone’s room and cards before giving it to them.    
  
“What’s your room number?” Pidge asked, making her way towards Lance and Keith.    
  
Keith grabbed the key card and looked at the number written on it “404, you?”   
  
Pidge smiled “405,” she said before groaning “oh no, don’t you dare do gross things with me sleeping next door.” she said.

Lance laughed “Sorry but you might have to use your noise-canceling headphones.” he said and Pidge groaned again, kicking Lance in the kneecap, making him let out a pained scream.    
  
“Keith, avenge me from this cruel gremlin,” Lance whined, rubbing his knee to sooth the pain away.    
  
Keith chuckled “I can’t, I don’t have my knife with me or my gun.” 

Lance chuckled before wrapping his arms around Keith’s neck “Will you kiss the pain away?”    
  
Keith smirked, “I’ll see what I can do.”   
  
“Stop being so gross, it looks like you’re the ones getting married, not Shay and Hunk.”    
  
Shay laughed as Lance and Keith kissed, while Pidge fake gagged.    
  
Hunk told everyone to do whatever they wanted before meeting in the dining hall of the hotel at 8h to all eat together.    
  
Lance and Keith made their way to their bedroom and began putting their things away. 

Soon it was already time for them to go eat, they arrived at the dining hall to find Hunk, Shay, Shay’s parents and Hunk’s mom already there. Pidge was the only one missing. They waited for her for a bit before finally seeing her appear.    
  
As she took a seat down, the waiter arrived and said there was a menu of the evening and asked if everyone would like to eat that, after saying it was meat with potatoes, everyone agreed on it and waited for their dish to arrive.    
  
“How’s Elena doing?” Hunk’s mom asked Lance who grinned “Mamá is doing good.” 

“Send her greeting from me when you talk to her.” Hunk’s mom said. 

Lance grinned “Of course, I will. She’ll be happy to hear from you. She’s on facebook, you should send her a request.” 

Hunk’s mom chuckled “I’m not on facebook, I don’t understand how those social media things work, no matter how much Hunk tries and explain it to me.” 

Their food arrived and Lance’s mouth began to water at how delicious it smelled. 

They started eating and Lance hummed “this is delicious.” 

“It really is.” Pidge agreed 

“It’s okay but my Hunk’s cooking is better,” Shay said, leaning in to give Hunk a kiss on the cheek, who blushed. 

“Gross,” Pidge muttered and they all laughed. 

  
They began chatting about the wedding as the ate, Hunk’s mom shared stories of the Hunk, Pidge, and Lance from when they were young and Lance groaned in embarrassment. At one point, Keith excused himself to the bathroom and Lance felt thankful that he wouldn’t hear any more embarrassing stories of his past.    
  
They took to finish their food as they all were chatting and soon the waiter came to their table, asking if he could start collecting the empty dishes; the waiter grabbed Lance’s dish last, stopping in front of Keith’s plate.    
  
“Can I take this plate?” He asked and Lance glanced at Keith’s plate, it was only half had been eaten.    
  
“uh-Yes,” Lance said, looking around and seeing no signs of Keith. Now that he thought about it, it had been over 20 minutes that Keith had gone to the bathroom.    
  
“Excuse me for a moment,” Lance said, getting up from the table as the waiter left.    
  
“Everything okay?” Hunk asked, seeing the look of worry on Lance’s face. 

“Yeah, I’m just gonna go check on Keith, he’s been gone for a little while.” He said before leaving the dining hall and went straight to the bathroom.    
  
“Keith? Are you here?” Lance asked as he entered the pristine bathroom. He heard a groan coming from the last stall and knocked on the door.    
“Go away Lance.” He heard Keith say, his voice sounding a little muffled through the door. 

  
Lance frowned “Babe, are you feeling okay? What’s wrong?”    
  
There were some shuffling sounds coming from the bathroom stall before he heard the toilet flush and second later, Keith opened the door. He was clutching at his stomach and looked sickly pale.    
  
“There was something with lactose in the food.”    
  
Lance’s eyes grew wide “Shit, are you okay?”    
  
Keith shook his head as he made his way to the sink to wash his hands and Lance followed him. “I’m feeling terrible, I’m going back to our room to lie down.”    
  
Lance bit his lower lip “I’m coming with you, but why didn’t you take your Lactaid pills babe?”   
  
Keith sighed “I forgot to pack them…”    
  
Lance groaned ran a hand through his hair. “What can I do to help?”    
  
Keith grimaced and clutched his stomach again, groaning. “Shit… uh- nothing Lance, there is nothing you can do... Just go back to the table, enjoy your evening, I’ll be spending most of my time in the bathroom anyway so there is no need for you to come with me.“    
  


Lance looked at Keith and bit his lip “You sure? I don’t want to leave you alone.”    
  
Keith sighed “It’s fine,it’s not the most romantic setting so it’s better if you’re not there.” They exited the bathroom. Lance watched as Keith made his way towards the elevator before he made his way back to the dining hall. He told everyone that Keith was sick so he’d go take care of him. He arrived in the room and saw that the lights were turned off. He turned them on and since Keith wasn’t on their bed, he had to be in the bathroom.    
  
Lance grabbed a water bottle from the mini-fridge and put it on the nightstand before he changed out of his clothes. It was really hot so he just put on a shirt and stayed in his boxers.    
He sat on the bed and pulled his phone out, connecting to wifi. The only notification he had was a message from Kinkade. Lance opened it and read his message.    
  
‘Lance, I just woke up with the worst hangover ever and saw your message, you said you got me home from the bar? I don’t remember anything, I don’t even remember calling you. I didn’t do anything embarrassing, did I?’    
  
Lance sighed and typed out his reply ‘No, don’t worry you didn’t do anything. You just called me drunk and asked me to get you so I did and then got you home. Sorry I had to go, had a plane to catch, I’m in Hawaii for Hunk’s wedding.’    
  
He did not expect Kinkade to answer right away but he did ‘oh thank god I didn’t do anything embarrassing. Right it was this week, Hunk invited me as well but I had to tell him I couldn’t. I asked my boss for some time off but since I had already taken my vacation this year to go see my sister when she had a baby, my boss didn’t let me.’    
  
‘Oh that sucks man, but congrats on your sister having a baby, I didn’t know. I remember how she would always want me to play with her when I’d come over to your house.’ 

‘Yeah I remember that too… I can’t believe my little sister got married and had a kid before I did…’    
  
‘Don’t sweat it, you’ll meet someone great and get all of that too. I’m so happy I met Keith, he’s the one for me.’ Lance typed, wanting to make it perfectly clear to Kinkade, in case it wasn’t, that he only had eyes for Keith.    
  
Speaking of Keith, the bathroom door opened just as Lance hit send so he quickly added ‘gotta go, talk to you when we get back from Hawaii.’ before putting his phone away.    
  
“How are you feeling babe?” Lance asked, watching how Keith looked more greenish pale now and looked all sweaty.    
  
“What are you doing here Lance? I told you to stay with everyone.” Keith mumbled as he dragged himself to the bed.    
  
Lance handed the water bottle to Keith “I know but it didn’t feel right to leave you alone when you’re not feeling well, even if there is nothing I can do to help. Also, here, drink some water, you need to stay hydrated.”    
  
Keith grabbed the bottle a drank a bit from it before putting it on his bedside table before climbing into bed, keeping both of his arms around his stomach. “Please go, I don’t want you to see me like this, I don’t want you to get grossed out.”   
  
Lance rolled his eyes “You’re a dumbass you know that?” he said before gently pulling Keith’s bangs away so they weren’t sticking to his forehead anymore. “Would you feel grossed out if I got food poisoning and had diarrhea?”    
  
Keith looked up at Lance “No…”   
  
Lance smiled “You have your answer. I don’t feel grossed out, even if you were to throw up on me or diarrhea on me, I’d still love you, forever.”    
  
Keith grimaced “No, you wouldn’t, that’s disgusting.”    
  
Lance chuckled “Yes I would. I love you Keith, so much more than you can imagine.”    
  
Keith looked away from Lance’s face “Stop being cute, I want to kiss you now but I won’t, I feel disgusting and I don’t want you near me.”    
  
Lance chuckled fondly before pressing a kiss to Keith’s forehead.    
  
“Lance! I’m all sweaty, stop.”    
  
“Nope. I couldn’t care less.”   
  
“I hate you.” Keith mumbled before groaning, clutching his stomach again. 

Lance bit his lip, he hated seeing Keith in pain.    
  
“I know you love me.” Lance said and Keith glared at him “Not right now, I don’t.”    
  
Lance gasped, “You break my heart, I’m being a good boyfriend and that’s how you treat me?.”    
  
Keith groaned again, curling into a ball. “Shut up I was joking, of course, I love you,” he said, gritting his teeth.

  
“The cramps are really bad huh... isn’t there something you can take? I can go look for a pharmacy…”    
  
Keith groaned again “Shit… uh- I-I don’t know, I never take anything, I just wait until it goes away.” he said before sitting up and getting up from the bed and rushed to the bathroom again.    
  
Lance got up and turned off the lights before opening the window so some air could enter the room, it was way too hot and the temperature surely wasn’t helping with how bad Keith was feeling. He went back to bed and hoped that Keith would feel better tomorrow.    
  
  


Lance woke up in the morning to the smell of the sea and the warmth of the sun. He smiled as he sat up, how he had missed that smell. He looked to his side and saw that Keith wasn’t in the bed anymore. He stretched and got up before gently knocking on the bathroom door.    
  
“You can come in,” Keith called from inside and Lance entered to see Keith showering.    
  
He swallowed thickly, watching his boyfriend through the glass door of the shower and how he was washing his hair.    
  
Keith opened his eyes and looked at him before smirking “Stop ogling me.” he said and Lance blushed, turning his head away and made his way to the sink to brush his teeth.    
  
“How are you feeling babe? You seem in a better mood.” Lance said as he put the toothpaste on his toothbrush.    
  
“I didn’t sleep, spent all night on the toilet but I feel good, I’m not sick anymore and weirdly I’m not tired at all,” Keith replied as he began rinsing his hair. Lance hummed as he brushed his teeth and only spoke once that was done.    
  
“It’s good that you’re not sick anymore, but if you haven’t slept, maybe sightseeing isn’t the best idea, we should just stay in the hotel today and relax because tomorrow I’m taking you to the beach.”    
  
Keith turned off the water and stepped out of the shower and Lance stared at his boyfriend again.    
  
“Lance, you’re ogling again.” Keith teased, grinning as he stepped closer to Lance.    
  
Lance let out a shaky breath before moving away from Keith. “Get dressed, we need to get breakfast before anything else.”    
  
Keith chuckled “What if I want to drag you to bed and never let you leave this room?” he asked and Lance’s heart jumped in his chest.    
  
“Well that will have to wait until after breakfast,” he said, leaving the bathroom before he would cave and let Keith drag him back to bed.    
  
Lance stripped out of his shirt and boxers, making his way towards his suitcase to fish out some clean clothes. As he was putting his boxers on, he turned around to see Keith leaning against the bathroom door, a towel wrapped around his waist, and openly staring at Lance.    
  
“Now who’s ogling? Get dressed babe, let’s go eat something, you need food in you.”    
  
Once they were sitting down and a waitress arrived to take their order, Lance began asking the woman questions about what was in each dish in order to make sure that Keith didn’t eat anything with lactose in it and when the waitress assured him for the 5th time that there scrambled eggs weren’t made with milk, Lance proceeded to tell her that his boyfriend was allergic to lactose and that he’d die if he ate something with lactose in it. The waitress assured him that she’d personally oversee the preparation so he wouldn’t have to worry.    
  
“Lance why did you tell her that I’m allergic to lactose, I’m not. Just lactose intolerant, those are two different things.” Keith grumbled 

“I know babe, but people tend to care more if you could die.”

They ate their food, casually chatting about anything and everything. At one point, they started talking about the beach and Keith mentioned that he didn’t own swim trunks so Lance told him that after breakfast they’d go to the little shop that they had in the hotel and get Keith proper swimwear.    
  
“And when I was 6, my brother Luis scared me by saying that there was a shark in the water, I got out of the ocean so fast and I didn’t want to get back in afterward until we went with my family to the aquarium and I saw sharks in their tanks and they looked really cute and I stopped being scared of them. I even had an obsession with sharks for a while.” Lance said as they finished their food.    
  


After leaving the dining hall, Lance dragged Keith by the hand to buy his swim trunks, the shop was very little and didn’t have much variety of swimwear and mostly had souvenirs but still, Lance forced Keith to try on every piece of swimwear for men that was in the shop. 

  
The first one that Keith tried were blackboard shorts but to Keith’s shorter legs, it looked like the shorts were too big on him even though they were his size, they would go past his knees. The next article of clothing was a square leg swimsuit, it was a type of swim trunk that looked like boxer briefs, they were black with green stripes and Lance almost died when Keith came out of the changing room.    
  
“No way I’m buying this,” he mumbled, and Lance agreed. Even though the article of clothing was the same size as Keith’s normal boxer briefs, the fact that they were made out of swimsuit material made them extremely fitted and outright sinful. Lance wouldn’t have minded if Keith decided to purchase it just to use it in the privacy of their own room.    
  
Next Keith tried on some speedos, Lance had thrown those in as a joke, just to see how Keith would look in them and so Lance could ogle at him some more but Keith refused to exit the changing rooms.    
  
“Come on babe, let me see you, just come out.”    
  
“No way, I look terrible, and you can see everything, it’s way too tight and too short.”    
  
“You won’t buy it, just show me.”   
  
“Come in here then, no way I’m getting out there.”    
  
Lance stepped inside the changing room even if he got a glare from the lady at the register, knowing that he wasn’t supposed to go inside.    
  
“Shit, yeah don’t ever go out like this.” were the first words that left Lance’s mouth as he stepped inside the small changing room and his eyes landed on Keith. The way the fabric was way too tight, even tighter than the previous swimwear, leaving nothing to the imagination.    
  
“I knew I looked terrible,” Keith grumbled    
  


“You don’t look terrible, you look hot as hell but I don’t want anyone to ever see you like this aside from me,” Lance said and Keith blushed slightly before smirking.    
  
“I like it when you’re possessive,” he said, moving closer to Lance and making the temperature of the room rise. He pressed a soft kiss on Lance’s lips before pushing him outside the changing room.    
  
Lance had to fan himself with his hand as he went back to sit on the stool in front of the changing rooms and waited for Keith to change into his last article of clothing.    
  
Keith emerged out of the changing room moments later with a pair of red swim trunks on, he looked good. They weren’t too long or too tight, they fitted him perfectly. The only sad thing was that they hid the tattoo on Keith’s thigh. 

“I like those, you look great babe,” Lance said with a grin.    
  
Keith smiled “I like those too and they’re red, my favorite color.”    
  


Lance paid for the swim trunks as Keith changed. Before going back to their room, they grabbed a pamphlet at the front desk with a list of activities they could do in the hotel and on the island.    
  
“Ooh look, we could go scuba diving,” Lance said, excited and Keith grimaced.    
  
“I don’t know Lance, maybe let’s see how I feel going into the ocean first before considering this.”    
  
Lance pouted “okay, you’re right. Ooh, they have couples massages.” He said with a grin and Keith shook his head.    
  
“No way, I’m not letting a stranger touch me.”    
  
Lance rolled his eyes before he continued reading before he smiled again “They have manicures, pedicures, and facials. I’m definitely doing those and you are too.”   
  
Keith chuckled “Fine, that I don’t mind, as long as you don’t complain if I get them to paint my nails black.”    
  
Lance grinned “So edgy, you should choose another color, what about blue, to represent my favorite color and I could get red?”   
  
Keith shook his head “Nah, I want black nails.”    
  
They went to get the manicure, pedicure, and facial. Lance was totally in his element, chatting happily with the women who took care of him, feeling happy when they complimented his skin, praising him for taking such good care of it.    
  
Keith, on the other hand, looked awkward, the woman that did his face told him that he should moisturize and use creams since his skin was dry and Lance happily told Keith “I told you so.”    
The only time that Keith seemed to enjoy was when the woman applied the black polish to his nails, making Keith watch in awe.    
  
After spending the afternoon there, Lance and Keith finally made it back to their room, relaxed.    
  
“Babe, wanna go to the pool later? Swim at night when there aren’t so many people around?” Lance suggested, watching from the window how people and children were enjoying themselves in the pool.    
  
“I don’t know, maybe tomorrow, I feel tired, I almost fell asleep when they were doing the facials.”    
  
“Okay, no problem babe, we still have a couple of days to enjoy here.” 

Even with the windows wide open, the heat was becoming too much so they stripped to nothing but their boxers as they lied down on the bed and turned on the tv, looking for something good to watch.   
  


After 30 minutes of searching for something good on tv, they found a movie that had already started and decided to watch it but it was difficult for Lance to concentrate on the movie as his eye kept wandering towards Keith’s body. Lance wasn’t sure why but today he had been really horny.    
  
He slowly moved a hand to Keith’s thigh, the one with his tattoo, and began tracing it slowly. He felt Keith shiver under his touch.    
  
“Lance?”    
  
“Yeah?”    
  
“How would you feel about watching porn together?”    
  
Lance blinked, sitting up straight and face Keith. “I- I don’t know? Why?” he said with a slightly nervous chuckle.    
  
Keith moved his hand to caress Lance’s neck softly “I know we spoke about you choking me already and you said you’d think about it but I was thinking maybe if you saw a video about it, maybe you wouldn’t feel so scared to do it?” He said   
  
Lance swallowed “Yeah, why not.” He said before grabbing the remote and started searching for the porn videos they had. Surprisingly, the variety of choices was big and they quickly found a gay porn video that had some choking in it.    
  


Lance put play and moved closer to Keith, who seemed to notice how tense he was and began kissing his shoulders and neck softly, making Lance relax. The video started out normally, the two guys began having sex and Lance huffed. “That’s so unrealistic, that guy has a massive cock and he didn’t even stretch his partner before entering him and the other guy took his cock in one go like it was nothing.”   
  
Keith chuckled “Well porn is there to sell a fantasy, not to be realistic.”    
  
“I know but it bugs me,” Lance mumbled as he continued to watch.    
  
The video had barely started and Lance was already rock hard, he absentmindedly started to palm his erection until Keith noticed and took over, pulling Lance’s cock out of his boxer briefs and start to stroke him very slowly. It felt so weird for Lance to watch porn but have his boyfriend jerk him off, but it felt nice, the enjoyed it until the guy in the video that was bottoming asked his partner to choke him and Lance tensed again, pulling Keith’s hand away from him and instead laced their fingers together, wanting to be concentrate on what he was watching instead of losing himself in pleasure and barely paying attention.    
  
Lance watched the whole choking scene with wide eyes before pausing the movie once that scene was over. “It looks like the guy’s orgasm was more intense, is that why you want this? To have a more intense orgasm?” Lance asked, turning to face Keith who was watching him.    
  
“I guess, I’ve never had anyone choke me but I’ve watched a lot of porn where there was choking and it really turns me on, I’ve been wanting to try but I never trusted anyone to try it with before you. I trust you completely Lance that’s why I want to try it with you but if it freaks you out too much we don’t have to do it, I never want you to do something you’re not comfortable with.”    
  
Lance licked his lower lip “To be honest, that video freaked me out a little more, I know I told you I’d try it but I’m not sure if I can do it. I need more time to think about it.”    
  
Keith hummed “that’s perfectly fine, take all the time you need and if you decide you don’t want to try it out, we won’t do it.”    
  
Lance nodded, biting his lower lip and looked away from Keith for a second. A lot of thoughts and insecurities started flooding his mind.    
  
“What’s bothering you?” Keith asked and Lance faced him again “Nothing is bothering me, I’m fine.”    
  
Keith shook his head “I know you, Lance, please tell me.”    
  
Lance sighed, looking at Keith in the eyes. “Do you want to have a more intense orgasm because I don’t please you enough sexually?”    
  
Keith frowned “What? No, I never knew it was possible to have so much pleasure before I met you. You’re amazing in bed and you make me feel so wonderful. Don’t overthink this, yes I’d like to see if I get more intense orgasms because of the choking but that would still be because of you. You’d be the one choking me and you’d be the one with your cock buried deep inside me.”    
  
Lance nodded, pulling Keith into a kiss. “I’m stupid for being insecure about this, I’m sorry.”    
  
Keith sighed against Lance’s mouth “You’re not stupid but never doubt the pleasure you give me.”    
  
Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck as they kissed gently, their kiss wasn’t passionate but it was soft, gentle, and full of love. Lance felt as Keith’s hand traveled to his cock once more and began stroking him again, he wasn’t as hard as before but he wasn’t soft either. In no time, Keith had stroked him back to being fully hard.    
  
Lance moaned softly as Keith began kissing his neck and jaw before trailing kisses down his chest. Lance watched as Keith kissed every single inch of his chest, every freckle before doing the same with his stomach, all while slowly stroking him. Lance watched as Keith pulled his hand away and looked up and Lance who cursed.    
  
“Shit Keith, don’t look at me like that, I’ll cum just from that,” Keith smirked at Lance’s words    
  
“Is that a challenge?” 

Lance chuckled “No, it’s a warning.”    
  
Keith smirked, kissing Lance’s cock and balls before swallowing Lance whole, never breaking eye contact. Lance didn’t have even time to warn Keith as he came in his mouth. Keith sucked off every last drop Lance had to give.    
  
“Wow that was fast,” Keith commented, giving Lance’s stomach a soft kiss before sitting up and placed a kiss on Lance’s lips.    
  
“I’m sorry.” Lance said, caressing Keith’s cheek who shook his head and smiled “It’s okay.” he said and Lance pushed Keith to his back, climbing on top of him.    
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll be hard again in no time.”    
  
Keith smirked before pulling Lance down into a deep kiss, both moaning as their tongues intertwined.    
  
“Make love to me,” Lance said once they parted from the kiss to breathe.    
  
He watched as Keith swallowed and nodded. Lance sat up and lied down on his back as Keith grabbed the lube from his suitcase before climbing back on the bed.    
He took his time prepping Lance and then he took his time making love to Lance.    
It felt a little similar to Lance’s first time, slow and steady but way better because he wasn’t as tense and it felt great. Lance was aware that he was scratching Keith’s back, leaving red marks on his back but he didn’t care at this moment, not even if tomorrow they’d go to the beach and Keith would be all marked.    
  
“I love you so much, Lance,” Keith said, pressing his forehead against Lance’s and Lance melted.    
  
“I love you so much too mi amor, you’re the best thing that has happened to me,” Lance replied

After a while, they both came and Lance pulled Keith into a hug, burying his face against Keith’s chest.    
  
“Lance?”    
  
“Mmm?”    
  
“Thank you.”    
  
“For what?” 

  
“For loving me and being the best boyfriend in the whole universe.”   
  
Lance smiled fondly “I have to thank you for the same things. I’m so lucky to be loved by you.” 


	19. DIECINUEVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some dialogue in Spanish in this chapter but as always the translation is in bold and between parenthesis right next to the text

Lance yawned as they exited the elevator, coming back from eating breakfast. They made their way to their room to grab their things to go to the beach. He was so excited to show Keith how amazing the beach was. 

He frowned as he saw someone in front of their door, he smiled though when he saw that it was Pidge. 

“Hey Gremlin, what are you doing here?” Lance asked 

“Hey guys, can I join you today? Hunk and Shay are going to be looking at some wedding stuff today.” 

“Sure, we were going to go to the beach.” 

Pidge groaned “ugh, the beach… fine I’ll come with but you better not be gross in front of me.”

Lance chuckled “Just give us a second, we have to get changed, and then we can go.”   
  
They changed into their swimsuits and grabbed sunscreen and towels before leaving their room again. 

As soon as they reached the beach, Lance took off his flip flops and planted his feet in the sand. 

“Shit! It’s hot.” He cursed, jumping up slightly as he didn’t expect the sand to be this hot. 

He heard Keith chuckle. 

Lance did not put his flip flops back even though the sand was hot and eventually his feet got used to the heat and he was able to enjoy the feeling of the sand under his feet. 

They rented an umbrella, Pidge and Keith set their towels under it and Lance set his next to Keith’s but at the sun. He took off his shirt, staying in only his swim trunks before putting his sunglasses on. 

He watched as Keith took off his shirt before reaching for the sunscreen. 

“Let me do your back, lay down on your stomach” Lance ordered once Keith was done coating himself in tons of sunscreen. 

Keith did as he was told and Lance climbed on top of his boyfriend, sitting on his ass before he began massaging the sunscreen into Keith’s back. 

“It feels great,” Keith mumbled and Lance grinned, he enjoyed massaging his boyfriend a bit longer than necessary before climbing off him. 

“Pidge, you coming with us to the water?” Lance asked once he saw that his friend hadn’t even taken off her shirt. 

“No way, I’m staying under here until we go back.” 

Lance shook his head, rolling his eyes. 

“Wait, before we go, you have to put sunscreen too,” Keith said as he sat up. 

“It’s fine, I don’t burn, I don’t have to.” 

Keith frowned “of course you have to, even if you don’t burn, you can still get skin cancer if you don’t protect your skin. I can’t believe you’re even saying that with how much you care for your skin.” He said and Lance pouted 

“But I want to tan.” 

Keith rolled his eyes “You’ll still tan, come here.” He said, grabbing the sunscreen and patted the spot next to him on the towel. 

Lance sighed, sitting down and let his boyfriend put sunscreen on him. 

Once that was done, Lance pulled Keith up. 

“Ready to get in the ocean?” He asked 

Keith shrugged “I guess…” 

They walked towards the shore and Keith followed Lance into the water. 

“Isn’t this far enough?” Keith asked once they had water to their thighs. 

“A little bit more, trust me you’re going to love it.” Lance said, squeezing Keith’s hand.

Once they had water up to their waist, Lance stopped. 

“Okay, so when the waves arrive, you have to jump just before they hit you,” Lance said 

“Why?” 

“It’s fun, they’ll make you float for a moment.” 

Keith hummed “okay, I’ll try.” 

“Okay, jump!” Lance said just before the wave hit them. They jumped, Lance relaxed as the waved transported them a little before their feet touched the ground again. 

“How was it?” Lance asked with a grin 

“So much fun, let’s do it again.” Keith said, grinning. 

“Okay, this one is big so jump very high.” Lance instructed after they had done this for a little while. 

Keith nodded and Lance smiled as he saw the determined look on Keith’s face. 

As soon as the wave arrived close to them, they jumped but it wasn’t fast enough and instead of jumping on top of the wave to let it make them float, it pulled them down. 

Lance closed his mouth and held his breath, bracing for the impact. He tried holding onto Keith’s hand tightly but the force of the wave separated them. 

Lance emerged back from the water, pulling his hair back and inhaling some air and saw Keith re-emerge from the water seconds later; coughing loudly. He quickly made his way towards his boyfriend, cupping his cheek. 

“Keith, you okay?” 

“Ugh, my throat burns.” Keith coughed again, pulling his hair away from his eyes. 

“That’s the saltwater, let’s go back a little so the waves aren’t as strong.” Lance said, grabbing Keith’s hand as they moved closer to the shore, where the water would only get up to their hips. 

“The last wave aside, it was fun right?” Lance asked, stopping. 

Keith smiled “it was, thank you Lance.”

Lance raised an eyebrow and pulled Keith closer by the waist. 

“For what?” He asked as his boyfriend wrapped his arms around his neck. 

Keith didn’t answer but instead, he leaned in and kissed Lance sweetly. Lance closed his eyes, kissing Keith back. He wasn’t sure who’s lips tasted like saltwater or if it was both but it felt great. They pulled away after a little while Lance gazed into Keith’s deep eyes, loving how they shined in the sun. 

Without a warning, Lance lifted Keith up, making his boyfriend yelp and twirled them around in the water before gently setting him back down. 

“I’ve always wanted to do this.” Lance said with a grin which made Keith laugh. 

“Dork.” He said before pulling Lance into another kiss, this one more passionate than the previous one. 

After a little while of enjoying themselves in the water, they got out and joined Pidge who was reading under the umbrella. 

“Did you have fun?” Pidge asked, not looking up from her kindle. 

“Yes, it was so much fun.” Keith answered and Lance smiled fondly at that before laying down face down on his towel. 

“Guys, come with me to get ice cream.” Pidge said, setting her kindle aside on her towel before getting up. 

Lance groaned as he looked at her “let us dry a little first.” 

Keith got up “it’s okay, you stay here, I’ll go with Pidge. Do you want anything?” He asked as he grabbed his wallet from Pidge’s bag. 

“Mmm, a chocolate ice cream.” 

Keith hummed “okay, we’ll be right back.” He said

Lance put his head between his arms and closed his eyes. Just as he was falling asleep, something hard hit him in the back. 

He groaned in pain, sitting up just as he heard the voice of a girl calling out to him. 

“Sorry, so sorry!” She said to him in a thick Spanish accent.

Lance watched as the girl made her way towards him to retrieve the item that had hit him, which Lance discovered was a volleyball. 

He grabbed it and handed it to the girl. 

“No te preocupes, no pasa nada.” ‘ **Don’t worry, it’s okay.’** He said, smiling at her. 

“Habla español! Que felicidad encontrar a alguien mas que hable nuestro idioma. Disculpa de nuevo por pegarte con mi pelota de volley”  **‘You speak spanish! I’m so happy to find someone who speaks our language. Sorry again for hitting you with my volleyball.’**

“No te preocupes en serio, todo esta bien.”  **‘Don’t worry about it, really, it’s all good.’** Lance replied before adding “Esta aqui de vacaciones?”  **‘Are you here on vacation?’**

“Si, vine con mi amiga,tu tambien estas de vacaciones? .”  **‘Yes, I’m came here with my friend, are you on vacation too?’** the girl asked before pointing at another girl who was waiting by the volleyball net. 

Lance shook his head “Vine para el matrimonio de mi mejor amigo.”  **‘I came for my best friend’s wedding’**

“Oh que genial! Oye, deseas jugar volley con nosotras?”  **‘Oh how great! Say, do you want to play volleyball with us?’** The girl asked 

Just as Lance was about to answer he heard Keith call his name. He turned his head around to see Keith frowning with an ice cream in his hand.

Lance smiled at him and asked him to come closer.

Keith made his way towards them and handed Lance his ice cream. “Here,” he said, crossing his arms on his chest, eyeing the girl. “Who’s this?” He asked 

Lance leaned in and pressed a kiss to Keith’s lips as he noticed that he was jealous. 

“Thanks, babe.” He said before adding “just a girl who threw her volleyball on me on accident, she was asking me if I wanted to play volleyball with her friend, I was going to decline but maybe you want to?” 

Keith shook his head “No, I don’t.” 

The girl blinked, looking at them with a confused face. 

“Gracias por la oferta pero no, quiero descansar con mi novio, pero quizás otro día.”  **‘Thanks for the offer but no, I want to relax with my boyfriend but maybe some other day’** Lance replied to the girl who smiled and shook her head. 

“No hay problema, que descansen, estaremos aquí todo los días hasta el 29 entonces si algún día desean jugar con nosotras, bienvenidos.”  **‘No problem, relax, we’ll be here every day until the 29th so if one day you wanna play with us, you’re welcome to do so.’**

“Ya, muchas gracias, fue un gusto conocerte.”  **‘Okay, thank you so much, it was a pleasure meeting you.’** Lance replied 

“Igualmente, hasta luego”  **‘Same, bye’** The girl said waving goodbye before going back to her friend. 

Lance turned to face Keith, before leaning in and kissed him again. “Don’t be jealous babe, I only have eyes for you.” He said against Keith’s lips as they parted. 

“I’m not jealous.” Keith grumbled before wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist, kissing him again before pulling away. “Eat your ice cream before it melt.” He said, pulling Lance by his free hand towards their towels.  
  


Lance stretched as they said goodbye to Pidge and made it back to their room. He plopped down on their bed, exhausted after having spent all day at the beach. He had taken tons of good pictures to upload on his Instagram and they had found a nice restaurant near the hotel that served delicious food but all Lance wanted to do now was relax. 

“Don’t lie down on the freshly made sheets, go shower first,” Keith said, grabbing Lance’s arm and tugged him off the bed. 

“Fine.” Lance grumbled before pulling Keith into his arms. “Only if you shower with me.” 

Keith chuckled “how about we shower separately but we go to the pool to relax a bit, we didn’t get to swim much at the beach.” 

Lance smiled “deal.” He said before going to shower first. 

Lance was finishing putting on a clean pair of swim trunks when Keith emerged back from the shower, a towel tied around his waist. 

“I liked the beach but what I absolutely hate is that I can still find sand everywhere, I cleaned myself two times, how the hell can I find sand in my asshole?” Keith grumbled 

Lance bursted out laughing before smirking “how do you know there was sand in there? What were you doing reaching up inside there?” He asked and Keith blushed “Nothing… just getting cleaned” he said before dropping his towel, and started putting on his own swim trunks. 

Lance smirked, chuckling “Sure babe… so how about we go to eat dinner first and then go to the pool? There probably won’t be anyone after dinner and we’ll have more room to swim.” 

Keith hummed “sounds good.” 

They went to eat dinner and after, they made their way towards the pool.

Lance was happy to see that no one else wanted to take a dip in the pool at 9 pm. As they reached the pool, Lance took off his flip flops and dipped one foot in the water. 

“The water is warm.” He said with a hum. “I’ve always wanted to go swimming at night, it always looks so cool when they do it in movies.” He added which made Keith chuckle. 

“It’s true, it looks like so much fun when they do it in movies,” Keith said before taking his shirt and flip flops off and started going in the pool. 

Lance was about to do the same when he realized that he needed to go to the bathroom. 

“Shit.” He mumbled which made Keith look at him. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I need to pee.” 

“There must be a bathroom by the pool.” Keith said and Lance hummed “probably, I’ll go look, I’ll be right back.” He said before walking away. 

Lance found a narrow hallway, even though it wasn’t lit properly, he decided to see if the bathroom would be at its end. Thankfully for him, it was but as soon as Lance stepped near the bathrooms, he felt like an uncomfortable sensation. 

The lights in the hallway were blinking and he found both men and woman’s bathroom doors opened but with no lights inside. He tried putting his arm in the men’s bathroom to see if it would trigger a motion sensor activated light, because if there was no light, he wouldn’t go in. Thankfully the light turned on and Lance stepped in. 

Two of the three bathroom stall lights were out which gave Lance super creepy vibes, he felt like a serial killer could be hiding in those stalls. 

Lance quickly walked over to the urinal closer to the bathroom door, peeing as quickly as he could before rushing to wash his hands, choosing the sink closer to the door as well. He didn’t even dry his hands because the hand dryer was near one of the stalls that didn’t have a light. 

He didn’t need to dry his hands away, he was going in the pool. 

Lance wasted no time in the bathroom, and ran out and down the hallway, only stopping when he arrived near the pool, startling Keith. 

“Are you okay?” His boyfriend asked 

“If you need to pee, hold it, that bathroom looked like it came out of a horror movie. If there wasn’t a serial killer hiding there then there was definitely a ghost because just being there gave me the chills.” Lance said, quickly taking off his flip flops and shirt and joined Keith in the pool. “My heart is still racing, touch,” Lance added, grabbing Keith’s hand and placed it on top of his chest. 

“Wow yeah, your heart is beating so fast,” Keith noted, surprised. He pulled his hand away before wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist, pulling him closer. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you from the ghosts and serial killers,” Keith said which made Lance grin. 

“Thank you.” He said before leaning in and kissed Keith. 

Once they parted, Lance pulled away and laid down on the water, making him float before extending his hand to Keith. 

“Float with me.” 

Keith chuckled and laid on his back, starting to float, grabbing Lance’s hand. 

“You know how my dream was to be a marine biologist?” Lance asked 

Keith hummed “yeah” 

“Do you think Lotor would let me study it on the side? Maybe work part-time in this once I’m done studying the field. I mean, once I’ve paid all the debts.” 

Keith hummed “maybe, it won’t hurt to ask.” 

Lance squeezed Keith’s hand. 

“Keith?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too Lance.”  
  
____  
  


Lance woke up with the biggest morning wood ever, it had been a long time since he hadn’t woken up with one. He sat up and saw that Keith was still sleeping, he swallowed and gently palmed his erection through his boxer briefs before taking his cock out and started slowly stroking himself. He closed his eyes and bit his lower hip in order not to make a sound and wake up Keith.    
  
As he began stroking himself slightly faster, he couldn’t help but let out a slight groan as he replayed in his mind the last time that Keith had touched him, the way the had looked at him with lust in his eyes.    
  
Lance shivered, he needed more, maybe he should go masturbate in the shower so he could finger himself without waking up Keith. He opened his eyes and noticed out of his peripheral vision that Keith was awake and looking right at him.    
  
He turned his head to confirm his suspicion, finding his boyfriend’s eyes glued on him.    
  
Keith smirked when Lance’s eyes landed on him.    
  
“Don’t stop, keep going,” Keith said, his voice hoarse and Lance blushed.    
  
“How long have you been awake and watching me?”    
  
“Long enough, what were you thinking about?” Keith asked, sitting up.    
  
Lance shivered “you.”    
  
Keith blushed and licked his lower lip. “I said don’t stop.”    
  
Lance shivered at Keith’s commanding tone, he nodded before he began stroking himself again, letting out a groan, not having to keep himself quiet anymore.    
  
“Keith- I-ah..- I- need more.” He moaned as he stroked himself faster, lifting his hips, thrusting into his hand.    
  
“What do you need? Tell me.” Keith said, his voice low as he moved closer to Lance.    
  
“Ah- I need you inside me, please babe-” Lance said, as stopped touching himself, fearing he’d come soon if he didn’t stop and he wanted to come from having Keith inside of him.    
  
“Be patient Lance, I’m half hard, keep touching yourself, I’ll be fully hard soon just by watching you.” Keith said as he palmed himself through his underwear. 

Lance licked his lips as he watched Keith “How about I help you get fully hard some other way? If I keep touching myself, I’ll come in seconds.”    
  
Keith swallowed “okay, then blow me.”    
  
Lance shivered as he moved towards Keith “Fuck, keep being commanding like that, it’s really turning me on.”    
  
Keith smiled, raising an eyebrow “it is? Okay, I will.”   
  
Lance tugged Keith’s underwear down, exposing his cock that didn’t stand fully up. He stroked him a couple of times before taking him into his mouth and started sucking him.    
  
Lance felt how Keith’s cock began growing more in his mouth as he kept sucking him and soon it was fully hard but Lance didn’t stop, even if he wanted Keith to fuck him, he wanted to suck him off too.    
  
Keith began moaning as Lance twirled his tongue around his cock before taking him deeper. Lance could never deepthroat him, always choking on him and even if Keith had told him that he didn’t need to do it in order to make him feel good, Lance still wanted to try, he loved how it felt whenever Keith deepthroated him, it was just another sensation altogether so he wanted to give that to Keith as well.    
  
Lance had read on techniques on how to properly deepthroat without choking, one thing all the blogs always said was to stay calm, breathe and try to keep his throat relaxed so he wouldn’t gag and choke.   
  
He looked up at Keith, seeing how his boyfriend was looking at him with such lust in his eyes, it made Lance shiver. Slowly, never taking his eyes off his boyfriend, Lance relaxed his throat and swallowed him whole.    
  
Keith’s cock hit the back of Lance’s throat and Lance was so proud of himself for not choking; that only lasted a second before Keith’s cock twitched and he started coming.    
  
The second Keith’s started spilling down Lance’s throat, he gagged and choking around Keith’s cock, he pulled away quickly. Keith kept coming, moaning as thick ropes of cum landed on Lance’s face.    
  
“Shit, I’m so sorry, are you okay?” Keith asked, a little breathless as he was still coming down from his high. He grabbed the blanket and used a corner of it to wipe Lance’s face.    
  
“I’m okay, don’t worry,” Lance said 

  
“I can’t believe you deepthroated me, you did so well.” 

“I still choked…” Lance said, pouting. “Did it feel good at least?”    
  
Keith hummed “yes it did, I wasn’t expecting it and I think neither did my body, the second I hit your throat, I came.” he said with a chuckle.    
  
“Yeah, you came a lot, I did not expect the feeling of your cum down my throat but I’ll try not to choke again next time.”    
  
Keith rolled his eyes and grabbed Lance’s hands “How many times have I told you that you don’t have to force yourself? Your blowjobs are amazing without deepthroating.”   
  
“I’m not forcing myself babe, I want to do it, I want to make you feel like you make me feel, plus you’ve told me that you have the feeling as if my cock was still in your throat a little while after the blowjob and I want to know what it feels like,” Lance said with a blush. 

Keith blushed before smirking “okay but take it easy. Now, let me make you feel good.” He said, gently pushing Lance on his back and climbed on top of him.    
  
Lance shivered as Keith pulled his underwear completely off before opening Lance’s legs. He watched as Keith got between his legs.    
  
“Lift your hips for a second,” Keith commanded and Lance obeyed. 

Keith placed a pillow under Lance’s hips to have them raised. He wrapped a hand around Lance’s cock and started stroking him before leaning in and started licking Lance’s asshole before gently starting to enter him with his tongue.    
  
Lance moaned at the multiple sensations, it felt amazing to have Keith stroking him as he used his tongue to slowly stretch him. 

“Keith- you feel so good-” Lance moaned.    
  
Suddenly, a loud knock on their door startled them.    
  
“Lance! Keith! You missed breakfast, wake up! It’s 11h, Hunk’s wedding rehearsal starts is at 12h.” Pidge yelled through the door, still knocking loudly. “Get up, I won’t leaving until you open your door.”    
  
Lance’s eyes went wide and looked at Keith who wore a similar expression. 

“I’ll tell her we’re awake,” Keith grumbled.    
  
Lance sat up, watching how Keith got up the bed and went to the bathroom, and emerged out of it seconds later, dressed in one of the hotel’s robes before walking towards the door of their room, opening it enough so Pidge would just see his face.    
  
“We’re awake Pidge, we heard you. We’ll be ready there at 12h.” Keith said 

“The wedding rehearsal starts at 12h but Lance has to be there 11h30, Hunk sent me to get Lance, since he’s the best man and all…” Lance heard Pidge said before he heard her add “Where is Lance?”    
  
“Showering, he’ll almost ready.” He heard Keith say and Lance cursed in his mind. He wasn’t ready at all, his face had residues of Keith’s come, he was still horny as hell, his asshole was throbbing, begging to be filled again and his cock was leaking precum against his stomach.    
  
“Okay, I’ll change quickly and wait for him by the elevator, you Keith can get there a little before 12h though.”    
  
“Okay, thanks,” Keith said before closing the door behind him, walking back to the bed as he looked at Lance with wide eyes.    
  
“What are you still doing in bed? You need to shower quickly and get ready.” Keith said 

“Babe there is no way I can get there on time, you have to tell her to tell Hunk I have food poisoning or something, it’s only the wedding rehearsal, I can miss it,” Lance said 

  
Keith shook his head “You can’t do that.”    
  
“Keith-” Lance whined “I’m so horny, I’m rock hard. Please, you need to fuck me quickly, we’ve had quickies in the car before work before, I know we can do it quickly, please, I can’t take it, I need you inside me so desperately” He begged.    
  
“Even if your begging is hot as hell, I’m not hard and I don’t think I can get hard so quickly after talking to Pidge.” Keith said, pausing before smirking “But I have an idea, how about we use that butt plug that vibrates and can be activated by remote control?”    
  
Lance sat up and swallowed, getting even more turned on at the idea.    
  
“You get off now and then I put the plug inside you. I’ll turn it on at some moments during the wedding rehearsal and once it’s over, we’re coming back here and I’m fucking you.”    
  
“Fuck you’re perfect, I love you,” Lance said as he watched Keith smirk as he made his way towards his suitcase in search of the anal plug.    
  
Lance grabbed the pillow that was under his hips and he pressed it against himself before he began grinding against it. He began moving his hips faster and faster, desperate for some friction. He closed his eyes, remembering the face Keith did as he came just moments before.   
His grinding became more erratic as he grew closer to his orgasm.    
  
Lance came hard, spilling against the pillow. He lied down on his back once he was done, trying to catch his breath and pushed the pillow away, he opened his eyes to see Keith watch him.    
  
“That was so hot,” Keith said before climbing on the bed, the anal plug in hand.    
  
Lance eagerly opened his legs and Keith inserted the plug slowly.   
  


Lance got cleaned up as quickly and got dressed before rushing out the door, meeting Pidge by the elevator to go find Hunk for the wedding rehearsal.    
  


“You really took your time,” Pidge said 

Lance cleared his throat “Yeah, sorry but we’re on time so that’s all that matters.” He said as they stepped out of the elevator and made their way towards the reception hall.    
  
Lance gasped as he looked around, everything looked so beautiful, there was a pathway in the middle of the room; on each side were tables set up for the guests to sit. Hunk was standing at the end of the pathway with the minister. Hunk’s mom was sitting down at one of the tables closest to them along with Shay’s family.    
  
Lance and Pidge made their way towards them.    
  
“Lance, there you are.” Hunk said, smiling at him. “Meet the minister who’s going to officiate our wedding.”    
  
Lance smiled at the man “It’s nice to meet you, sir.” He said, shaking the man’s hand.    
  
“Where is Keith?” Hunk asked    
  
“Oh, he’s showering, he’ll be here in a second,” Lance replied to which Hunk nodded.    
  
“Okay so since Lance you’re my best man and Pidge you’re Shay’s maid of honor, I’ll give you both the rings before the ceremony starts.” Hunk started to which both of them nodded. “My family, Shay’s family and Keith will be seated at that table.” Hunk said, pointing at the table where Hunk’s mom and most of Shay’s family were seated.    
  
“The rest of our families and friends all have a seating chart and will be seated at the other tables, once the ceremony is over, both of you as well as Shay and I will also sit at that table. Lance, you’re seated next to Keith, obviously.” Hunk said which made Lance smile. He turned around to inspect the table and saw that Shay and her father weren’t there.    
  
“Where are Shay and her father?” Lance asked

“Waiting in the other room to start the wedding rehearsal, we’ll act as if it’s the real wedding.”    
  
“Oh, okay,” Lance said before smiling as he saw Keith entered the room. He waved at him and Keith waved back.    
  
“Good, Keith you’re here, take a seat at this table, we’re going to start the wedding rehearsal.” Hunk said to which Keith nodded and went to sit down as instructed.    
  
Moments later, the rehearsal started. Everyone got into place.

Hunk stood at the right side of the minister, Lance stood behind him and Pidge stood in front of them, waiting for Shay. Soon Shay walked down the aisle holding her father’s arm and even if it was only the wedding rehearsal, she looked so happy the second she saw Hunk.    
  
Lance watched Hunk’s expression smiled, his best friend wore a similar expression as his bride to be.    
  
Lance began to wonder if that’s how he and Keith looked to everyone else.    
  
The wedding rehearsal happened faster than Lance expected since Hunk and Shay decided to keep their vows a surprise until the actual wedding that would be taking place in a matter of days. Soon, they were all dismissed and Lance made his way towards Keith.    
  
They exited the room and Lance grabbed Keith’s hand. “It was really beautiful, even if it was just the rehearsal.” 

Keith smiled softly at him “Yeah it was… made me think more about us getting married.”    
  
Lance’s heart raced in his chest “I kept thinking about the same thing.”    
  
They stopped near the elevator and Keith pulled Lance aside so they wouldn’t block the path for other people.    
  
“I already knew I want to marry you from some time now but being at this wedding only made things even more clear for me,” Keith said and Lance swallowed, his heart beating so fast he swore Keith could hear it.   
  
“I feel the same way but I also kept thinking about my family and how I want them there for my wedding but we won’t be able to invite both the Galra and my family,” Lance started, squeezing Keith’s hands softly. “So I started to think that maybe we could have 2 weddings, one with the Galra, Hunk and Pidge and one in Cuba with my family?”    
  
Keith smiled “That sounds like a wonderful idea. Did we just plan part of our wedding without even being engaged?” He asked with a chuckled

Lance laughed “We did, I also was thinking, about the proposal, do you want to propose? Because I want to propose to you.”    
  
Keith laughed “You’re seriously asking me this? Of course, I want to propose but it’s supposed to be a surprise you know…”    
  
“It will still be a surprise, I don’t know when you’re planning to do it. I’m definitely going to win, by the way, my proposal is going to be the best, it’ll blow your mind.” Lance said 

  
Keith chuckled “it’s not a competition, we’re both winning since we’re getting engaged in the end.”   
  
Lance smiled “that’s true, but I’m still winning.”   
  
Keith rolled his eyes, smiling fondly. “You’re such a dork,” he said, pulling Lance against him, wrapping his arms around Lance’s neck. “I love you so much.”   
  
Lance grinned “I love you so much too, now are you taking me back to our bedroom or what?”   
  
Keith chuckled “Yes.” he said, his voice low before pressing the elevator button, pulling Lance inside and as soon as the elevator doors closed, Keith pushed Lance against the wall and smirked, “Kiss me.”   
  
Lance shivered and did not waste a second before pulling Keith into a kiss full of passion.  
  
\------  
  


Finally the day that everyone had been waiting for arrived. Hunk’s wedding. 

Lance looked at himself in the mirror as he finish putting on his shirt. He had his hair pulled back and he looked good. 

Keith whistled as he exited the bathroom, looking at Lance. 

“wow, you look gorgeous,” Keith said and Lance smiled, watching how Keith had tied his hair into a small ponytail. 

“Thank you babe.” He said before starting to tie his tie. 

Keith got dressed and moved towards Lance “can you help me? I don’t know how to tie a tie.” 

Lance nodded and hummed, helping Keith. He was about to ask him how could he not know how to tie and tie but he remembered that Keith’s father had been a shitty father to Keith so obviously he hadn't taught him anything. 

“There, all done,” Lance said 

“Thank you Lance.” Keith said before pulling Lance by his own tie and pulled him into a kiss. 

Lance pulled away after a little while, grinning. “I love you Keith.” 

Keith smiled “I love you more.” 

Lance rolled his eyes “no way, I love you more.” 

Keith chuckled “I liked you first so I love you more.” 

Lance smiled, shaking his head “let’s just agree that we love each other equally.” 

Keith chuckled “deal.” 

Soon they were ready and started heading downstairs. 

Lance accompanied Keith towards the table where Hunk’s mom was already seated. Lance heard how she complimented Keith on how handsome he looked, which warmed Lance’s heart. Hunk’s mom was like a second mom to him. 

On his way to Hunk, Lance greeted Hunk’s aunt and uncles as long as his cousins, they were all so happy to see Lance again. 

Finally, Lance made his way towards his best friend and grinned, pulling him into a hug. 

“Nervous, buddy?” Lance asked as he pulled away from the hug.

“No, I’m excited. I can’t wait to marry the woman of my dreams.” Hunk replied before handing the ring to Lance. 

Lance glanced at Keith and saw him talking to Hunk’s mom which warmed his heart. 

The music started, indicating that the wedding was starting. Soon, Pidge walked through the closed door and not far behind, Shay followed, holding her dad’s arm. 

Lance watched as Hunk’s eyes filled with tears and he grinned as his eyes landed on his soon to be wife. 

Shay’s dad let her go as he got close to Hunk, kissing her on the cheek before Shay grabbed Hunk’s hands. She was grinning as widely as him. 

The minister started talking but Lance tuned out most of the things that were said, his eyes landed on Keith, only to see Keith already staring at him. 

Lance smiled at him and Keith mouthed “I love you” which made Lance’s heart race widely in his chest. He mouthed “I love you” back before having Hunk as him for the ring. 

Lance handed it to him and the ceremony resumed. 

Soon Shay and Hunk kissed and they finally became husband and wife. 

Everyone clapped before they all made their way to their seat for the reception. Hunk informed everyone that the food would be served soon and after that, some close friends and family wound say some words. 

As soon as Lance sat down next to Keith, he pulled him into a kiss. 

“I can’t wait to marry you,” Keith whispered in Lance’s ear as he was pulling away from the kiss that had Lance’s heart race widely again. 

They congratulated Hunk and Shay once more before the food arrived. Everything was delicious but Shay commented once more how Hunk’s food was better. 

After the appetizer, three-course meals, and dessert, it was finally time for the speech. 

Shay’s family as first, her mom gave stories about when she was a little girl, her dad told stories about how he felt about Hunk at first and Shay’s brother told stories they shared about their childhood and how happy he was for his sister. 

Then it was Hunk’s mom’s turn. She spoke about her son, how much she loved him. She told stories about his childhood and she spoke about how Hunk’s father would be so proud of him if he could see him. Then she spoke about Shay and how she felt about her, she told how much she loved her daughter in law and how she considered her like a daughter. 

Then it was finally Lance’s turn to speak. He grabbed the microphone from Hunk’s mom’s hands before getting up. 

Everyone’s eyes were on him and he loved it. 

“Hello everyone, for those who don’t know me, I’m Lance, Hunk’s best friend. We’ve been best friends for 18 years, he’s the first person who was nice to me when I came to America from Cuba. You know how you sometimes just meet someone and it feels like you’ve known each other forever, that’s how I felt with Hunk, he never felt like a stranger. We immediately clicked and when we learned that we lived only a few blocks from each other, we started hanging out every day, the next year, Pidge came into our lives and we became the most inseparable trio. 

I’ve always felt just like at home whenever I’d sleep over at Hunk’s place, his mom would always be making delicious foods and we would always be asked to help her which I adored doing, it was so much fun. 

When I moved back to Cuba, I feared that my friendship with Hunk would stop but it didn’t, we skyped every weekend to talk about what happened at our respective schools and in our lives. When I came out as bisexual, Hunk was the first person I told, he was so supportive and made me feel way less scared to tell my family.

When I came back to American, Hunk let me stay with him even if he and Shay had recently moved in together, I got to know Shay who I only knew through what Hunk told me about her. 

If I’m being honest, I always thought Hunk was exaggerating when he spoke about how kind and sweet she was but I discovered that he wasn’t. 

Shay, you’re an amazing person, thank you for making my best friend so happy.” Lance said, pausing to smile at Shay, she returned the smile. 

“Hunk,” Lance continued, this time not looking at the crowd anymore but at his best friend. “Thank you for sticking by me through the years, even when we’ve had our differences. You’re the most amazing person, you’re kind and sweet, you’re super smart and an amazingly talented cook. 

Thank you for all these wonderful years, thank you for blessing me with the honor of calling you my best friend.” 

Lance had tears in his eyes as he finished his speech and so did Hunk who got up and pulled Lance into a tight hug.

“I love you buddy.” He said

“Me too.” Lance replied before sitting down. 

“It was a beautiful speech,” Keith said and Lance wrapped an arm around Keith’s waist, pulling him closer to him.

“Thanks, babe.”    
  



	20. VEINTE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a shorter chapter

They came back home from the wedding and had to go back to work. 

They arrived on Monday and the first thing they saw as they arrived at the warehouse was Romelle running outside to great them, dragging behind her a girl. She was gorgeous. She was a tall black girl with light eyes. She had a side of her hair shaven, Lance had never been a fan of those haircuts but he had to admit that it suited the girl perfectly. 

“Guys! I’m so happy you’re back, I want you to meet someone.” Romelle said, pulling the girl forward. “This is my girlfriend, Jane.” 

“Jane, this is Keith, my best friend, and Lance, my friend, and Keith’s boyfriend.” 

They both greeted Romelle’s girlfriend Jane and listened to how Romelle told about how they met. She said that Lotor had transferred her from the town next door to help Kolivan make the drugs. 

After chatting for a little, they agreed that they’d soon have dinner together to get to know Jane more. Lance suggested their place so he could make dinner. 

They exchanged numbers and Jane said she’d text them about the day and time she’d be available for dinner because after working for the Galra, she also coached a kid’s football team which made Lance more hopeful about Lotor letting him study Marine biology after work. 

They entered the warehouse and directly went to Lotor’s office. He was happy to see them and gave them their assignments. 

“By the way guys, you’re all invited at my house over for Christmas, Allura invited her uncle Coran, I believe you used to work with him, Lance.” Lotor said to which Lance nodded “yeah, I did. I’m so glad I’ll be seeing him again.” 

Lotor smiled “alright, that’s all guys.” 

“Lotor, can I talk to you for a second?” Lance asked

“Sure.” 

“I’ll wait outside.” Keith said before mounting ‘Good luck.’ before stepping outside and closing the door. 

Lance sat down in front of Lotor. 

“So, what do you want to talk to me about?” Lotor asked 

“I’ve always wanted to study Marine Biology and I never had the money to do it before but now I do so I wanted to ask you if it would be possible for me to study and of course still work too.” 

Lotor hummed “of course, you don’t have to ask me permission to do something on your free time.” He said with a smile. 

“Okay cool, thanks. And after studying it, if I were to work part-time somewhere else, would that he cool?” Lance asked

Lotor hummed “of course.” 

Lance smiled “okay, great, thanks.” 

As Lance exited Lotor’s office, he found Keith waiting for him by the door. 

“How did it go?” He asked, grabbing Lance’s hand. 

“It went good,” Lance said, leaning in to kiss Keith softly. 

The day went by quicker than Lance expected it and soon they got back home. 

“What do you want for dinner? Maybe we could go to the movies after? There is this movie I’ve been wanting to see.” Lance said as he took off his Galra jacket, turning around only to see Keith with his helmet in his hand.    
  
“Sorry, I can’t, I need to go somewhere but let’s go tomorrow okay?” Keith said, moving towards Lance to give him a kiss on the cheek.    
  
“Oh? Where are you going?” Lance asked, curious.    
  
“Uh- to Romelle’s,” Keith said before grabbing the keys from his motorcycle and making his way towards the door.    
  


\------

  
A week went by soon it was time for Pidge’s graduation, Lance felt so happy that she had invited him and Keith along with her family. Hunk was still on his honeymoon so he wouldn’t be able to come.    
  
“Lance, hurry up, we can’t be late for Pidge’s graduation,” Keith called from the living room    
  
Lance looked at himself in the mirror one last time before making his way towards the living room, finding Keith with one earphone on, doing something on his phone.    
  
“I’m ready. What are you doing?” Lance asked, but Keith put his phone away and took his earphones on.    
  
“Nothing, just playing a game while I was waiting,” Keith said with a smile.    
  
They arrived at Pidge’s college and quickly saw Matt by the door.    
  
“Hey Lance,” Matt said, pulling him into a hug before smiling at Keith. “Hi, you must be Keith, I’ve heard so much about you, it’s so good to finally meet you.” He said

Keith smiled “likewise.” He said and Lance noticed that Keith was looking at Matt’s police uniform.    
  
“You can go ahead and sit down at the first row, the seats are reserved, I’m still waiting for my parents,” Matt said and Lance nodded and they started making their way towards the seats.    
  
Once they were seated, Keith turned to Lance. “You didn’t tell me that Pidge’s brother was a police officer.”    
  
“I’m sorry, it slipped my mind. He was investigating the Galra but apparently, he didn’t get any more leads so it’s okay, we don’t have anything to worry about.” Lance said, squeezing Keith’s hand. 

  
Keith nodded “Okay, let’s hope so.” He said   
  
Matt and his parents arrived and they were happy to see Lance again, they greeted Keith warmly.   
  
Graduation started, as expected, Pidge was the one with the higher grades in her major so she got to say a speech.  
  
Lance was proud of his best friend and clapped loudly when she got her diploma.   
  
After graduation was over, Pidge’s parent’s told they’d treat everyone to a celebratory dinner and Lance couldn’t be happier that Keith got to be a part of all of this.   
  
\-----  
  


Another week had gone by and Keith kept himself busy after work, spending time with Romelle on most of the days. Lance was a little sad that Keith spent less time with him but he was happy that his boyfriend was spending more time with his friend.    
  
Lance spent his free time practicing his cooking since Hunk was still on his honeymoon and Pidge had gone back home with her parents after graduation since Christmas was around the corner. Since he had become better at cooking, Lance was ecstatic to host his first dinner party for Romelle and her girlfriend Jane.    
  
It was a Friday evening, they left work at 5h and Romelle and Jane had to arrive around 7h, that left Lance an hour to cook something simple.    
  
“Babe, can you put on the table while I go shower before our guests arrive?” Lance asked once he had finished making the food.    
  
“Of course,” Keith said and proceeded put the table cloth on the table as well as the plates, napkins, and cutlery.    
  
Lance took the quickest shower as it was already 6h30 and got dressed in a baby blue buttoned-up shirt and black skinny jeans. His hair was still wet when he came to the living room to see Keith on his phone. 

“Always on your phone these days huh? Still playing the same game?” Lance asked as he moved towards the kitchen to check on the food. 

Keith hummed “yeah.” 

A couple of minutes later, the doorbell rang and Keith opened the door, happily greeting Romelle and Jane and made them sit on the sofa. Lance joined them seconds later, greeting the girls. 

They did some small talk before Lance started serving some appetizers.    
  
“Would anyone like some wine?”    
  
“I would.” Jane replied before looking at Romelle “You, darling?”    
  
Romelle shook her head “No wine for me thanks.”    
  
“None for me either,” Keith said and Lance nodded “Okay, looks like Jane and I are going to finish this bottle by ourselves,” Lance said with a chuckle as he served two glasses of wine, giving one to Jane before sitting down next to Keith.    
  
“So, spill the tea, who asked who first?” Lance asked, smiling.    
  
Romelle chuckled and before getting up and grabbed some appetizers that were placed on the coffee table and before she could sit, Jane pulled her on her lap, making Romelle yelp and blush. 

“Baby, stop, we’re not alone,” Romelle said, he face bright red. 

“What? I’m not doing anything, just holding my pretty girlfriend, there’s nothing wrong with that.” Jane said 

Lance smiled “awww, you guys are so cute.” He said turning around to see Keith frown at his phone. 

“You okay babe?” He asked and Keith looked up, nodding. 

Lance felt a knot in his stomach but he tried to ignore it.

The evening kept going well, they chatted happily, getting to know each other more, then it was time to start eating dinner. 

“I’m so happy you guys invited us over, I miss hanging out with you guys but especially with Keith, I haven’t spent time with him in forever.” Romelle said 

And Lance stopped serving the food and turned around to face Romelle, his heart-stopping.

“What did you say?” He said, before turning around to face Keith who stood there looking like a deer in the headlights. 

“Why is Romelle saying she hasn’t seen you in forever when you’ve told me you’ve been spending time with her after work? Where were you Keith if you weren’t with Romelle?” Lance asked, feeling a knot in his stomach waiting to hear Keith’s response. 

He watched how Keith opened his mouth to answer but Lance cut him off, not sure if he was able to handle what Keith was about to say. 

“Are you… cheating on me?” Lance asked, his voice breaking, tears rising to his eyes.

“We should go.” Jane said, pulling Romelle’s towards the door even if it looked like she wanted to stay and watch the drama unfold. 

“H-How could you be cheating on me? I thought you loved me! I love you! How could you do this to me, I can’t believe this Keith-“ 

“Lance, stop!” Keith said, grabbing Lance by the shoulders. “I’m not cheating on you! I would never!” 

Lance blinked the tears away “what? What do you mean? Where were you when you weren’t with Romelle then? And why were you with so much on your phone? And today you looked upset when you saw something on your phone…” 

Keith bit his lip “I would never cheat on you Lance, but I did lie to you and I’m sorry.” He inhaled and exhaled before speaking again “I was taking Spanish classes. I wanted to surprise you okay? Why I was on my phone so much? I was using the Duolingo app to practice my Spanish and why I looked so upset earlier. I got an email from my teacher with my grade from the exam we had a couple of days ago and I failed.” 

Lance blinked, and smiled before laughing and leaned against Keith’s chest, feeling like he was finally able to breathe again before looking at him again. 

“Wow, oh god, I’m so sorry I thought you were cheating, it seemed that way and I just freaked out… but uh- you’re learning Spanish for me? I love it, but why babe?” 

Keith smiled “it’s fine.” He said before exhaling “look, when I heard you speak to that girl in Spanish on the beach, I got jealous, partially because you were talking to that girl but mostly because you were speaking in Spanish and I couldn’t understand a thing. It felt different from when I hear you talk to your mom or your siblings… and I also want to be able to know some Spanish for when we go to Cuba.” 

Lance grinned “God, I never thought I could love you more but yet… here I am…” he said before pulling Keith into a kiss. “I forgive you for lying. But you don’t need any Spanish classes, let me teach you okay?” 

Keith nodded “I’d love that. Speaking of, the first thing I asked my teacher to tell me was how to say I love you so. ‘’Te amo’” 

Lance felt his heart stop and tears rush to his eyes again, Keith’s accent wasn’t good, at all; but it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.    
  



	21. VEINTIUNO

Lance felt happier than ever when he got up that morning. He had already skyped with his family the night before to chat with them and wish them a Merry Christmas beforehand as tonight he was going over to Lotor’s house with Keith and all the other Galra to celebrate. 

Everyone was in charge of bringing something and Lance was in charge of the pie. He decided to make Pumpkin pie even if it wasn’t really in season anymore, it was the only pie that Hunk had taught him how to make. 

He took all of the ingredients from the fridge and placed them on the counter and checked the recipe to make sure that he had everything before getting started. 

Then, he decided to put on some music from his Spotify playlist. He was in the mood for Latin music this morning. 

Lance started the pie crust as one of his favorite songs started playing. He began swaying his hips to the rhythm as he mixed the ingredients and soon began to sing along. 

Lance turned around and saw Keith standing behind him with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. 

“Babe, how long have you been standing there? When did you get home, I didn’t hear the door open.” Lance said with a small blush. 

“I just entered and you started dancing and singing but please don’t stop on my account, I was enjoying watching you.” 

Lance chuckled, raising an eyebrow “you enjoy watching me dance huh?” He said with a smirk before he stopped mixing the batter.    
  
Keith hummed “I do, you look incredible.” he said with a soft smile before taking off his Galra jacket putting it on the chair near the kitchen island.

“I’m going to change.” Keith said before making his way towards their bedroom. 

Lance stopped the music before going to their bedroom as well, finding Keith with his shirt off and taking his pants off. Lance waited until they were off to walk over to him and hug him from behind. 

Lance felt Keith stiffen a bit in surprise but relaxed immediately. 

“I thought you were making a pie,” Keith said and Lance hummed, pressing a kiss to the nape of Keith’s neck. 

“I was, but I’m taking a little break.” 

Keith hummed “Good, because I missed you.” 

Lance grinned, caressing Keith’s back slowly before wrapping his arms around his waist and hugged him from behind. 

“I missed you too. How was your last Spanish class? Ready for me to teach you?” 

“Muy bien? Did I say that correctly? I can’t wait for you to teach me.” Keith said with a small chuckle.

Lance hummed “yeah, that’s correct.” 

“Will you teach me dirty things in Spanish too? I wanted to google some stuff to impress you but I didn’t want to butcher it so I decided not to.” 

Lance swallowed “Yes definitely, I’d love nothing more than to hear you tell me dirty things in Spanish.” He said before kissing Keith’s shoulders, tightening the hold of his embrace around Keith’s waist. 

“ ‘I want you inside me’ how do you say that in Spanish?” Keith asked and Lance swallowed thickly. 

“ ‘Te quiero dentro mío’ “ Lance said

“ ‘Te quiero dentro mío’ “ Keith said slowly, weirdly his American accent made every word sound hotter. Lance shivered, his heart racing in his chest. 

“Wow that was so hot.” Lance said, pressing soft kisses along Keith’s spine, feeling him shiver. 

He watched how Keith’s back muscles contracted and found it so sexy. He moved one of his hands, slipping it inside Keith’s underwear and squeezed his ass.

“Let’s do it like from behind like this,” Lance suggested, kissing Keith’s back again. 

He felt Keith tense “No! I mean- not like this, please.” 

Lance let go of Keith and let him turn around, seeing that Keith had tears in his eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Keith blinked the tears away “I’m sorry, it’s not you, I just can’t have sex in that position. Ever.” 

Lance watched Keith and grabbed his hand, gently guiding him to sit down on the bed with him. 

Keith sighed “The first time I had sex, it was with a guy that used me, he only wanted to do it from behind like this and I don’t know, it makes me feel sick just to think about doing it like this.” 

Lance hummed and caressed Keith’s hand with his thumb softly “Did he force himself on you?” 

Keith shook his head “not at all, but he made me feel used and dirty… I’m sorry.” 

Lance shook his head and grabbed Keith’s face in his hands. “Don’t apologize, you have nothing to feel sorry for. I don’t care, I thought it could be fun to try another position but it’s not fun for you so we won’t, I’m perfectly happy with the positions we always do.” 

Keith nodded, pulling Lance into an embrace. 

“I know I said I wanted to have sex but could we maybe just cuddle? I want to hold you close.” Keith mumbled, his face pressed against Lance’s neck. 

Lance caressed Keith’s hair softly “of course mi amor, anything you want.” He said 

Lance opened his eyes and sat up on the bed, realizing he had fallen asleep with Keith, finding his boyfriend curled up asleep near him. He smiled, leaning in to kiss his forehead softly before getting up, he went back to the kitchen and saw that they only had 3 hours before they needed to be at Lotor’s. He continued making the pie, putting on some music again, just a little lower in order not to wake up Keith. 

Lance finished the pie and put it in the oven before he went to their bedroom and sat on the bed, caressing Keith’s cheek. 

He watched as Keith frowned slightly before his eyes fluttered open, smiling once his eyes settled on Lance’s face. 

“Babe, we gotta get ready, we need to be at Lotor’s in an hour.” 

Keith groaned, sitting up and rubbed his face. 

“Can I shower first? I’ll fall asleep again if I don’t.” 

“How about we shower together?” Lance suggested, chuckling when Keith shot him a look. 

“Just showering babe, I’ll wash your hair, make sure you use conditioner.” 

Keith smiled “Alright. But I wouldn’t mind if we did more than shower.” 

Lance grinned before grabbing Keith’s hand, “let’s go.” He said before pulling him out of the bed and towards the bathroom. 

An hour later, they were ready and soon enough arrived in front of Lotor’s house

“Oh my god, we’re standing in front of a mansion.” Lance gasped, marveled by the size of the place.    
  
Keith chuckled “Yeah I had the same reaction the first time I came here for Zarkon’s funeral.”    
  
Lance turned in his seat to face Keith “Who’s Zarkon?”

  
“Zarkon was Lotor’s father, he was the leader of the Galra and the one who started the gang. He was very different from Lotor, I disliked Zarkon…” Keith said before turning off the car. “Don’t tell Lotor I said that.”    
  
Lance hummed “Don’t worry babe, I won’t say a word.” He said before leaning closer to Keith who raised an eyebrow and smirked at Lance before closing the gap and pulled Lance into a deep kiss. They broke off their kiss before it got too heated and got out of the car.    
  
Lance grabbed the pie from the backseat and they made their way to the front door. After ringing the doorbell, they waited for a second before the door opened and Allura appeared in front of them.    
  
“Lance! It’s so nice to see you again! Keith, nice seeing you again too, come in.” Allura said before taking the pie from Lance’s hands “Thank you so much for bringing dessert.”   
  
“No problem, it was my pleasure,” Lance said before whispering to Keith “You know Allura?”   
  
Keith blinked, confused “Yeah, she’s Lotor’s girlfriend, I met her a couple of times.”    
  
Lance nodded, taking the information in. Allura showed them to the dining room where Coran was sitting at the table. He got up as soon as he saw them arrive.    
  
“Lance! My boy! You never came to visit us at the hospital, we miss having you around.” He said, pulling Lance into a tight embrace.    
  
“I miss you guys too, sorry I didn’t come to visit, time flew by,” Lance said before taking Keith’s hand once Coran released him from the embrace.    
  
“Coran, this is my boyfriend Keith. Keith, this is Coran, Allura’s uncle, and my former boss.”    
  
Keith gave a polite smile, extending his hand to Coran. “It’s nice to meet you,sir.”    
  
“Oh, no need to be so formel my boy, we’re all family here. Call me Coran.” He said before pulling Keith into a tight hug, judging by the look on Keith’s face that had Lance chuckle.    
  
“No suffocating our guests.” a voice came from behind them. They turned around and smiled as Lotor entered the room. “I’m so glad you could join us. I hope you’re hungry, the chef made a lot of food.” He said with a chuckle before gesturing the chairs.    
  
“Sit, dinner will be served in a brief moment.”  
  


Dinner arrived and Lance was marveled at how amazing the food tasted, aside from Hunk’s cooking, Lance wasn’t used to delicious foods. He remembered mid-bite about Keith’s lactose intolerance and swallowed quickly, turning to his boyfriend. 

“Did you take your pill?” He asked, putting his hand on Keith’s wrist to stop him from eating another bite. 

“Don’t worry Lance, I’ve made sure the chef prepares the food without ingredients that contain lactose,” Lotor spoke up before Keith had time to say anything. 

Lance looked at him before smiling, nodding and relaxed, enjoying his meal once more. 

Dinner went on smoothly, they chatted casually about any topic that wasn’t gang-related, if someone heard them, they would have never guessed how they had all met. 

Just before dessert was to be served, Lotor and Allura stood up. 

“We have an announcement to make,” Lotor said

“A confession as well,” Allura added

“Yes, that is true.” Lotor continued, glancing at Allura with a gentle smile before resuming his speech “We have not gathered you here only to celebrate Christmas but also to give you some news.” He said, pausing as he took Allura’s hand.

For one moment, Lance was sure that Lotor would announce that they were engaged. 

“We’re moving to London.” 

Lance blinked, surprised, not expecting at all the words that came out of Lotor’s mouth.

“What? Why?” Lance heard Keith say. 

“Well, I am originally from London, as is my uncle Coran, he moved here for a job opportunity and I followed,” Allura spoke, putting her hand on Coran’s shoulder who looked up at her with a smile. “But we must go back now, my father is very sick and I need to be by his side.” 

“Which is why we are moving to London, I love Allura with all my heart and the thought of being separated from her makes me want to crumble and die so I decided to move as well. I have more than enough money to live a very good life and provide for Allura.” Lotor continued before looking at Allura “which doesn’t mean that you won’t work, don’t worry, our plan still stands.” He said to Allura which made her smile at him. 

“I’m am very sorry about your father Allura, I hope he makes a quick recovery.” Lance said, swallowing as the topic of conversation made him think about his own father and how hard it was when he passed away.

“Thank you Lance.” Allura replied 

“I’m sorry about to hear about your father Allura but… Lotor, what about The Galra?” Keith asked, making Lance turn and look at him. 

Was the gang going to disappear? He was almost done with paying his debt and he would finally do the studies he dreamed of, he needed the money. And what about Keith? He was pretty sure his boyfriend hadn’t even finished high school, they’d be screwed if the gang ceased to exist. 

Lotor’s chuckle echoed through the dining room and made Lance snap out of his spiraling thoughts to look at him. “That’s where you come into play Keith.” Lotor said “I want you to be the new leader of the Galra.” 

Lance gasped loudly, turning around to look at his boyfriend with a grin but was only met with Keith’s shocked face. 

“What? No, I can’t be the leader, no way.” 

“You have to, there is no one else I trust more than you, you know the ins and out of the business, you’re like my brother Keith, you either lead the Galra or the Galra stop existing.” 

Keith stood up from his chair and shook his head “You can’t do this to me Lotor! I don’t want to be a leader, being a leader comes naturally to you but I can’t do this!” He said before pushing his chair and leaving the dining room. 

Lance got up as well “I’ve got this, don’t worry.” He said to Lotor before going behind Keith only to find him entering the garden. 

“Keith, wait up!” Lance said, rushing towards him and grabbed Keith’s arm once he reached him. 

“Hey, babe, talk to me, what are you thinking?” He asked softly.

Keith turned around to face Lance and sighed “I can’t do this Lance. I’m not a leader, I’ll fuck everything up, probably have us caught by the cops or have someone killed. I’m not good at making decisions, I’m impulsive and I act on instinct and most times things blow up in my face, I can’t risk it with the Galra.” 

Lance hummed, listening to Keith’s words and grabbed both of his hands. 

“Babe look, I get it you’re feeling anxious, being a leader is a lot of responsibility and a lot of pressure but Lotor chose you for a reason, he wouldn’t have suggested it if he didn’t see that you could do it. I believe in you Keith, I too, know you can do it, and if it ever gets too much, I’m here. I’m your right hand, your partner in crime, always here to help. You wouldn’t be alone in this. I’ll always be here to try and think about things before you make impulsive decisions. You say you’re not a born leader but that’s not what I see. You’re strong, brave and so smart. You’ll do amazing.” 

Keith squeezed Lance’s hands, letting out a shaky exhale. “You really mean all of this?” 

“Of course! Have I ever lied to you?” Lance asked, raising an eyebrow, challenging Keith to tell him that he did. 

“No, never.” Keith said, lowering his gaze. 

“See, trust me. You’re going to be the best leader the Galra has ever had.” 

Keith looked up at Lance again and smiled “Thank you Lance, I don’t know what I would do without you.” 

Lance chuckled, “It’s good thing you’ll never have to find out.” 

Keith pulled Lance against him, wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist. “I love you so goddamn much.” He said before leaning in and kissed Lance passionately. 

They made it back to the dining room, hand in hand and Keith told Lotor he accepted to be the leader. 

“I’m glad to hear you changed your mind,” Lotor said with a smile. “Alright, now to add to our announcements, Lance, you’ll be managing the diner. Even if I don’t know you as long as I’ve known Keith, you’re smart and trustworthy and the perfect person to manage Empire so starting Monday, I’m teaching you everything there is to know before we leave.” 

Lance gasped, he couldn’t believe his ears. “Wow, I can’t believe this, wow… this… this is amazing, thank you so much Lotor, I won’t disappoint you.” 

“I know you won’t.” 

“So, when do you leave?” Keith asked 

“We leave in 4 months.” 

Lance’s eyes went wide, 4 months to learn a whole new business, now he was the one who doubted his potential. 

He turned to look at Keith when he felt his boyfriend squeeze his hand. “Don’t worry, you’ll do great.” Keith whispered and Lance smiled, exhaling softly. It was going to be okay, he could do this, and for the days that things would get too overwhelming, he always had Keith to help make it all better.

“I’m going to miss you guys but we’ll just have to come to visit you.” Lance said with a chuckle. 

“Well said my boy.” Coran said, lifting his glass of wine. “To Lotor and Allura, may their new life in London be an amazing new adventure and to Alfor, please get well soon.” Coran said 

They all raised a glass, smiling. “To Lotor and Allura.” Lance and Keith said 

“And to Keith and Lance.” Lotor added with a smile. 

They drank their glass of wine before sitting back down and got ready for dessert.   
  
\-----  
  


Lance walked into Empire on Monday feeling nervous, it was the first week of the new year and his first day of learning how to manage the diner and all of the hidden things this business was about. Lance was also nervous for another reason, during the winter break, Lance had come up with a plan to propose to Keith, and today was the day. He had everything planned and now he just needed to ask Lotor for a favor. Thankfully, Lotor agreed to his request which made his nervousness go away.    
  
His day went on pretty well and finally, the day was over, it was time for his proposal, and Lance was ready. He went to the place he had rented for the evening and made sure everything was in place before he went to pick up Keith from the warehouse.    
  
Lance had bought flowers for Keith and was waiting for him outside the car when Keith saw him, his face lit up.    
  
“Why do you have flowers, is today the 22? Did I forget our anniversary?” Keith asked, confused

Lance chuckled “Hello to you too babe, no, today is the 15th. Do I need a special occasion to take my amazing boyfriend out on a date?” He asked, handing Keith the flowers.    
  
Keith took a moment to smell the flowers, before smiling at Lance “No, you’re right. We haven’t been out on a proper date in a while, I just wished I had a little heads up, I could have dressed nicer.” Keith mumbled, placing the flowers on the roof of the car before moving closer to Lance, grabbing the collar of his leather jacket to pull him closer.    
  
“We’re not going somewhere fancy so don’t worry,” Lance said with a hum, enjoying the feeling of having Keith close to him. He lifted a hand to caress his boyfriend’s cheek, running his hands along his scar before moving to his neck to finally settle for tangling his fingers in Keith’s hair.    
  
“How was your day?” Lance asked 

“It was good, a little lonely without you, I had gotten used to doing the deliveries with you.” 

Lance hummed “I feel the same way, although I enjoyed learning the things Lotor was teaching me, I still have a lot to learn but it was fun. I had never alone with him so much but he’s a cool dude to hang around.”   
  
Keith hummed “Shall we get going?”    
  
Lance chuckled “So impatient, don’t you enjoy pressing me against the car door, just chatting nicely?”

  
Keith laughed “I enjoy your close proximity and chatting about our days, yes, but I’m also excited to discover where you’re taking me on your date.”    
  
“Paciencia, mi amor, ya vas a ver.” Lance said in Spanish  **‘Patience, my love, you’ll see.’**

He saw how a grin formed on Keith face and his eyes got illuminated. “I understood that.”    
  
Lance chuckled “I know, I’m a great teacher. Now come here, we haven’t kissed since this morning and I’m going crazy having you so close and not tasting your lips.”    
  
Keith chuckled and raised an eyebrow “Now who’s being impatient huh?” He teased but before Lance could answer anything, he closed the gap between them and kissed him deeply.    
  
Lance pulled away to breathe again and giggled softly before moving away from Keith. “Come on, get in the car, I have somewhere I want to take you.”    
  
Once Keith got into the car, Lance grabbed a blindfold from the glove compartment and handed it to Keith.    
  
“You want me to be blindfolded?” Keith asked, raising an eyebrow.    
  
“Yes, I don’t want you seeing where we are going, it’s a surprise.”    
  
Keith chuckled “Fine.” He said before putting the blindfold on.    
  
As they arrived at their destination, Lance instructed Keith not to take off his blindfold just yet, that he could only take it off once Lance said so. So he helped Keith out of the car and into the place, after walking a little, Lance finally had them stop.    
  
“Okay, you can take your blindfold off now.”    
  
Keith did as he was told and Lance watched as he looked around himself with a confused face.    
  
“We’re at the shooting range.” 

“Yup.”    
  
“Why are we at the shooting range?”    
  
Lance smiled “This is our date, to shoot at stuff.” He paused before taking a gun out of the back of his pants. “Lotor gave me this today, I thought we could have some competition, the first person who hits the heart target wins.”    
  
Keith blinked “I’m so happy that you finally earned your gun, but I don’t know, I thought it would be something different…”    
  
Lance smirked, Keith was disappointed, he wasn’t suspecting anything, this was going well.    
  
“Aww come on babe, humor me. I wanted to impress you with my shooting skills.”    
  
Keith sighed “Fine, the first person who hits the heart wins.”    
  
They put on their noise-canceling headphone and started shooting, Keith shot the shoulder first, Lance shot the stomach, then Keith shot the neck and Lance shot the head. His last shot, Lance went first and shot the arm. Keith smirked at him, as if to tell him that he had already won but Lance couldn’t care less because it was all a diversion. He set the gun and noise-canceling headphones down before moving towards the light switch. As soon as Keith hit the target in the heart and pressed the button so the target would move closer and Keith could see how he did from up close, Lance turned off the main light source, making the room go dark for a second before the turned on other lights. The ceiling of lighting up with stars shaped lights, giving the room some light but giving it more of a romantic glow.

Lance watched as Keith took off his noise-canceling headphone “what’s going on?” He asked before something caught his attention on the target and Lance smile, everything was going according to plan.    
  
He didn’t know why he was so nervous but Lance’s hands were shaking as he reached inside his pocket to grab a small black box before getting behind Keith and got on one knee.    
  
“What?...” He heard Keith mumble as saw that something was written on the heart of the target, just below where he had shot his bullet. “Look behind you? What does that mean?” He mumbled, “and what’s up with the lights Lance?” Keith asked before turning around and Lance watched Keith’s expression shift.    
  
Lance saw many expressions flash on Keith’s face as he gasped, covering his mouth with his hands. He noticed, confusion, surprise and lastly, euphoria.    
  
“Keith, meeting you has been the best thing that has ever happened to me, frankly, when we first met, I thought meeting you was the worse thing that could have happened to me, I was so wrong. I would have never imagined that the day we met on the staircase of our old apartment that we’d be where we are today but I couldn’t be happier. I love you more than anything in this world, would you please make me the honor of being your husband?”    
  
Keith’s eyes were filled with tears, happy tears as he nodded furiously. “Yes, god, yes.”    
  
Lance got up and showed Keith the engagement ring “It took me some time to find the perfect ring for you, but I found it, do you like it?” He asked, showing Keith the engagement ring, it looked like a wedding or a promise ring. It was made with diamonds but instead of normal diamonds, they were black.    
  
“I love it, it’s beautiful,” Keith said, holding his hand out to Lance so he could put the ring on his finger. The second it was on, Keith pulled Lance into a kiss full of passion.

“Now to the real part of our date, I rented the place for the evening and I organized a celebratory picnic in the back room,” Lance said, grabbing Keith’s hand and pulled him along.    
  
“How did the owner agree to you using the shooting range?”    
  
“I had Lotor call him for me as a favor but I also paid him.” Lance said with a chuckle as he opened the door of the room.    
  
“Since his place isn’t romantic at all, I had to decorate a little.”    
  
Inside the room, there was a blanket covering the floor, on top of it, there were tons of fluffy pillows with rose petals scattered on top of them. In the corner of the room, there was a basket with champagne and other things.    
  
“Let’s take our shoes off,” Lance said 

  
Once that was done, they got on top of the blanket and pillows, sitting down on the floor and Lance proceeded to take two glasses and the champagne bottle out of the basket. He opened it and served the alcohol into the glasses before handing Keith a glass.    
  
“The surprise isn’t over, I have one more thing for you,” Lance said, pausing to take a sip from the beverage before continuing. “I remember you’ve told me how you always dreamed of having a dog right?”    
  
Keith gasped “You got me a dog?”    
  
Lance chuckled “kind of, I didn’t choose a dog just yet but I have reserved a day for this Saturday at a local shelter for us to go and choose a dog to adopt.”    
  
Keith grinned, putting the glass down before kissing Lance again “You’re the best, I’m so lucky, thank you Lance. Te amo.”  **‘I love you’**   
  


Lance swallowed “Say it again, I love it when you speak to me in Spanish.” 

“Te amo Lance, eres tan guapo.” Keith said, pausing ‘ **I love you Lance, you’re so handsome’**

He spoke again “I can’t wait for you to teach me more things, I love hearing you talk in Spanish, it’s so sexy.”    
  
Lance grinned “Hearing you talk Spanish has the same effect on me.” He said, caressing Keith’s cheek.    
  
“Eres tan sexy, me es tan dificil controlarme alrededor tuyo, siempre tengo ganas de besarte y tocarte, estoy adicto a tu cuerpo.”  **“You’re so sexy, it’s so difficult for me to control myself around you, I always want to kiss you and touch you, I’m addicted to your body.”** **  
** **  
** Keith smiled “I understood sexy? Adicto? Is that addict?”    
  
Lance nodded before repeating the meaning of what he said, this time in English.    
  
“Fuck Lance, I feel the same way. You’re addicting.” Keith said before leaning in and kissed Lance deeply, straddling him and taking off his jacket before doing the same thing with Lance’s, moaning when their tongues intertwined.    
  
“Until what time do you have rented the place?” Keith asked. Lance watched the lust in Keith’s eyes and shivered.    
  
“Uh-8 I think?”    
  
Lance watched how Keith took his phone out of his pocket and hummed “It’s 7h, we have an hour.”    
  
“Good.” Lance said with a smirk before pulling Keith’s shirt off before doing the same thing with his own shirt and began kissing his neck, biting it slowly, intending on leaving marks.    
  
Keith moaned lowly and every sound went straight to his dick.    
  
“Fuck Keith, are you even aware of how hot you sound?”    
  
Keith swallowed and looked at Lance “Are you? You moan loudly when you fuck me, even louder when you’re about to come but when I fuck you, I feel like you lose yourself even more and your moans get louder, a little more high pitched and it’s so fucking sexy.”    
  
Lance blushed, “You’re the same way when I fuck you, you lose yourself more, it’s like you lose all control and can’t think straight anymore.”    
  
Keith chuckled, blushing “that’s exactly what happens, it’s like your cock is made for my ass, you always hit my spot so of course I’m a mess and I can’t even think.”    
  
Lance shivered and lifted his hips a little, rubbing his clothed erection against Keith’s ass.    
  
Keith groaned before kissing Lance again, moaning before he began kissing Lance’s neck, gently using this opportunity to push Lance to lie down against the pillows before sucking on his neck, making Lance moan. Keith kept sucking on Lance’s skin, moving down his chest only stopping when he reached the hem of Lance’s pants.    
  
“Shit, we haven’t thought things through, we don’t have lube.”    
  
Lance chuckled “Don’t worry mi amor, I brought lube and condoms, just in case. I was right to be prepared.” He said with a smirk. “They are in the basket.”    
  
Lance watched as Keith reached inside and grabbed the lube and condoms, putting them on the blanket.   
  
Keith opened Lance’s pants, pulling them down along with his underwear before he began kissing his hips, making Lance squirm.    
  
Lance watched as Keith grabbed his cock and began pumping it, making him moan. It felt so amazing. Each time Keith touched him, it sent his whole body on fire.    
  
“Keith…” Lance moaned closing his eyes as he felt Keith’s kiss the tip of his cock before swallowing him whole.    
  
Lance groaned loudly, tangling his hand in Keith’s hair as the feeling soon overwhelmed him.    
  
“Keith… I’m close.” Lance groaned cumming hard, feeling Keith swallowed each last drop he had to offer. Once he was done, Keith pulled away before him, giving his sensitive cock one last kiss that made Lance shiver.    
  
Lance watched as Keith got up and pulled his pants and underwear off before he sat back down. Lance propped himself up on his elbows, observing Keith.    
  
“You’re the sexiest man alive.”    
  
Keith laughed, looking up at Lance as he started putting lube on his fingers and moved closer to Lance. “Shut up, I’m not.” He mumbled, blushing before entering Lance, making him groan softly.    
  
“Yes you are.”    
  
“No, I’m most definitely not.” Keith said before smirking “Someone prepared himself for this…Were you expecting me to fuck you? What if I had wanted you to fuck me?”    
  
Lance blushed “I hoped you’d fuck me but I would have been happy fucking you too.”    
  
Keith smirked as he inserted two other fingers, hitting Lance’s prostate and made him moan.    
  
“Ah~Keith, I’m more than ready, fuck me please.”    
  
“First, tell me where you fingered yourself.”    
  
Lance blushed, “Ah- I-In the bathroom of Empire before leaving.”    
  
Keith smirked “Did it turn you on? Fingering yourself in the bathroom?”   
  
Lance nodded “Y-Yes, so much, I kept imaging it was you fucking me.”    
  
“Did you cum?”    
  
Lance shook his head “No, I only loosened myself up for you.”    
  
Keith hummed “Good.” He said before pulling his fingers away. Lance whined at the empty feeling but watched how Keith grabbed himself and started stroking himself slowly, groaning before opening a condom a put it on himself. He put lube on himself before positioning himself against Lance’s entrance.    
  
He lifted Lance’s legs to rest them on his shoulders before entering him, making Lance cry.    
  
“Yes! Move please babe, you feel so good.”    
  
Keith did as he was told and started moving, quickly picking up a pace as Lance’s moan encouraged him and made it clear that he wasn’t hurting him.    
  
“Keith… Keith~ more, harder…” Lance moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure, barely aware of what he was saying, the sensations were too much, it felt so good.    
  
Keith picked up the pace and Lance closed his eyes, feeling his orgasm build up as he listened to Keith’s moans and lost himself in the feeling.    
  
“Lance… are you close? I’m gonna cum...” Keith said, his thrusts becoming more erratic.    
  
Lance opened his eyes, watching the man he loved. “Wait just a little more, I wanna cum together.”    
  
“I-I can’t…” Keith groaned, thrusting one more time before cumming hard.    
  
Lance groaned when he felt Keith’s cock pulsate inside of him, watching his face as he rode his orgasm, moaning loudly. Lance wished Keith wasn’t wearing a condom so he could have felt him spill inside of him, he loved the feeling of Keith’s cum splashing against his prostate, the intensity always made him come too but not this time. 

  
Keith opened his eyes when he came down from his high and blushed “Don’t look at me like that.” He mumbled before leaning in and kissed Lance, wrapping a hand around Lance’s cock, wanting to make him cum as well.    
  
Quickly, Lance released against their stomach, his moans swallowed by their kiss.


	22. VEINTIDOS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some dialogues in Spanish but as always the translations are in bold and between parenthesis next to the text

Lance smiled excitedly as they pulled into the Target’s parking lot. 

“I’m so happy we’re getting a dog, I’m so excited.” 

Keith grinned “me too, let’s buy dog food quickly so we can get to the shelter early.” 

Lance gasped “babe, we’re not only getting dog food, we’re getting a dog bed and toys.” 

Keith chuckled “is a bed really necessary?” 

Lance raised an eyebrow “well, yeah, where do you think they’d be sleeping?” 

“Uh- the floor?” 

Lance gasped “Keith! We can’t let our baby sleep on the floor!”

Keith chuckle “it’s a dog, it’s literally what they are supposed to do.” 

Lance shook his head as he turned off the car “No way, I’m getting our baby the fluffiest bed there is.” 

Keith chuckled “Fine.” 

They arrived at Target and made their way towards the aisle where the dog things where located, they grabbed the dog food first before Lance spent some time deciding which bowls would be better for their future dog. They decided on the color theme to be blue and red as those were their favorite colors. They decided on the blue bowl for water and the red one for food. 

After getting some toys, the most challenging part for Lance was to decide on which dog bed to buy, he found 3 that he absolutely loved. 

There was one dog bed that looked like a Pizza, another one that looked like a fluffy cloud and another one that looked like a pineapple. 

Keith said no to the pineapple one because he said that pineapple was gross which Lance agreed. He decided to buy the fluffy cloud looking one.    
  
They made their way to the register, Keith started taking the things out of the shopping cart when Lance felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Lance?” 

Lance turned around to see Kinkade standing there, smiling at him.    
  
“Ryan, Hi! How are you?”    
  
“I’m good, how are you?”    
  
“I’m great.”    
  
Lance saw Keith move closer to them before reaching Lance and put an arm around him.    
  
“Hi, Kinkade was it? I’m Keith, we’ve met before.”    
  
“Oh, Hi, yes. You’re Lance’s boyfriend.”    
  
“No, I’m his fiancé now, we’re getting married,” Keith said, showing his ring to Kinkade, which made Lance’s heart race.    
  
Kinkade blinked “You’re- oh, ok. T-That’s nice.”    
  
Lance smiled, looking at Keith softly before turning to Kinkade again “Well, we should pay and get going but let’s text soon to get together?” He suggested.    
  
Kinkade nodded, smiling. “Yes, definitely.”    
  
They finished paying and made their way to their car.    
  
Lance chuckled once in the car and grinned at Keith.    
  
“What?” Keith asked, blushing slightly.    
  
“I love it when you get jealous.”    
  
Keith blushed deeper “I-I’m not jealous, I was just informing him about our solid bond.”    
  
Lance chuckled again before leaning in a kissed Keith’s cheek quickly.    
  
“Let’s just go, I want to meet our dog already,” Keith mumbled, looking out of the window.

Finally, they arrived at the shelter at Keith practically jumped out of the car once Lance parked it, grinning. He grabbed Lance’s hand and excitedly pulled him towards the door.    
  
Lance’s heart melted, Keith looked like a little kid in a candy store. 

They rang the doorbell and started hearing dogs bark. Seconds later a lady opened the door and let them in. She led them to a room where lots of dogs were located in cages. It broke Lance’s heart to see all the dogs locked up like this, he wished he could adopt them all but for that they’d have to move to a farm or something and no way Lance was going to do that, he was a city boy. 

As they made their way to the cages, all the dogs rushed towards them, trying to get their faces through the bars, wagging their tails wildly. 

“It breaks my heart to see them locked up in cages like that.” Keith said and Lance hummed “I know babe, I feel the same way.” He said, squeezing Keith’s hand. 

They exchanged a look before Keith turned towards the lady. 

“Do you think you could let all dogs out of their cages?” 

The woman shook her head “I can’t let them all out at the same time, some attack each other and we have them separated for a reason.” She said pausing before adding “but I could let them out one at once so you can get to know them?” 

Lance grinned “that sounds good.”

The lady began unlocking the cages one at a time, letting the dogs out. They ran towards Lance and Keith who began caressing them. 

Each dog was sweet and adorable but for some reason, they didn’t feel a connection with them. 

The lady unlocked the cage of one dog and as soon as she opened the door, the dog rushed towards them and jumped on top of Keith, making him lose his balance and fall on the floor. 

“Shit! Babe are you okay?” Lance asked, kneeling next to his fiancé who started laughing as the puppy began licking his face. 

“I’m good, I think he likes me.” Keith said, caressing the dog. It was a husky, but he was still small since he was a puppy. 

Lance approached his hand towards them to caress the dog and he immediately lifted his head, noticing Lance. The second he saw him, he jumped from Keith’s chest to Lance’s lap, wagging his tail furiously and desperately tried to lick Lance. 

Lance laughed “I think he likes me too.” He said as he began caressing the dog’s soft fur. 

“What do you think? Do you think he’s a match?” Lance asked Keith as he continued to caress the dog. 

Keith grinned “I do, you?” 

Lance nodded, smiling “I do too.” 

Keith got up from the floor. “He has your eyes.” He said and Lance looked at the dog’s eyes, and chuckled. “His eyes are way bluer than mine.” 

Keith chuckled “still counts.” 

Lance put the dog down on the floor and got up before turning towards the lady. “We’ll take him.”   
  
\----  
  


A month went by quicker than Lance would have imagined it, between learning the job at Empire, getting a dog and planning two weddings, the time had flown by. 

Lance yawned as he left Empire, he felt incredibly tired and wanted nothing more than going back home to cuddle his fiancé and their new dog. When they first got him, Keith insisted on not giving him a name because he believed that the dog would reveal his name to them somehow. Lance found that adorable, for the first week, then, he got tired of it and decided to just name their dog himself. He chose the name Kosmo, he remembered always dreaming of calling his dog that if he ever got one. Keith sulked for a little while after Lance told him about his decision to name their dog but soon accepted the name.    
  


As Lance was walking towards his car, he saw light coming from Hunk’s diner. He frowned and took his gun out, making his way towards the diner. He stepped inside the diner and saw a light and heard sounds coming from the kitchen. He made his way towards the kitchen door, inhaling and exhaling to calm his nerves. His hands were shaking, he hoped he wouldn’t have to shoot at the person. His heart was racing widely in his chest, he felt like he’d have a heart attack or pass out at any moment. Lance inhaled and exhaled again before he took the safety off his gun and put his finger on the trigger. Slowly, he opened the door and stepped inside.    
  
There was a man inside the kitchen, he was near the sink, his back facing Lance. He pointed his gun at him before speaking “Turn around.”    
  
Lance watched how the man seemed to freeze in shock, before turning around. He gasped when he saw Lance and Lance sighed, lowering his gun.    
  
“Rax, what are you doing here? I could have shot you!” Lance scolded Shay’s brother.    
  
“Shay lent me her keys, and she asked me to clean the diner before she and Hunk came back from their honeymoon in two days,” Rax responded “since when you have a gun? You’re like the last person I expected to own a gun.”    
  
Lance put the safety back on and put his gun away “It’s for safety. Why are you cleaning the diner at this hour? It’s almost 9 pm, can’t you do that in the morning?”    
  
Rax shook his head, “I can’t, I work during the day.”    
  
Lance sighed “Lock the front door okay? You’re begging to get robbed.” He said before turning around and leaving the diner. As Lance reached his car, his heart was still racing in his chest.

After a short drive, Lance was finally home. He entered their apartment and was surprised not to have Kosmo jump on him upon his arrival.    
  
“Babe? I’m home.” Nothing… Lance made his way towards their bedroom to change his clothes and found a note on the bed.    
  
‘Went on a run with Kosmo, hopefully, I’ll be back before you get home, but just in case… dinner is on the kitchen counter, Chinese takeout is today’s menu. Love you  ♡ \- Keith. ‘    
  
Lance smiled softly at the note before making his way towards the bathroom, he took a quick shower before putting on a shirt and some sweat pants and made his way towards the kitchen. He grabbed the container of Chinese takeout, a fork, and his laptop and went to sit on the small table near the kitchen.    
  
Lance started eating as he opened up some new tabs on his computer, it was time to pay the bills. 30 minutes later, he heard the door open and grinned. Keith was back just in time for him to be done eating and paying the bills.    
  
Kosmo rushed towards Lance, and of course, he immediately pet him.    
  
“Hi, who’s a good boy? Did you miss me?” Lance cooed.

“I missed you.” Keith replied as he stepped into the kitchen. 

Lance looked up at his fiancé and grinned, letting go of Kosmo who whined when his owner stopped paying attention to him. He moved close to Keith before leaning in and kissed him softly. 

“Hi~I missed you too, handsome.”    
  
Lance grinned widely which made Keith smile “What? Why are you so happy? What’s going on?”   
  
“We’re celebrating.” He said

Keith raised an eyebrow “celebrating? What are we celebrating exactly?”

“I’ve finally paid all the debt I had from my dad’s hospital bills and my tuition.”    
  
Keith grinned, lifting Lance up in his arms and twirled him around. “Oh my god Lance, this is fantastic, I’m so happy.” He said, wrapping his arms around Lance before pulling him into a deep kiss. Kosmo barked at them which made them pull away with a chuckle.    
  
Keith took Lance’s hand and pulled him down the hallway. Just before they made it to their room, they noticed that Kosmo was following them.    
  
“Kosmo stay,” Keith commanded firmly which made their dog sit down, looking at them while wagging his tail.    
  
“Wow, when did you teach him that?” Lance asked, impressed.

  
“Today, we’ve been practicing all day.” Keith said, proudly before looking at Kosmo again. “Good boy.” he cooed before pulling Lance into their bedroom and locked the door.   
  
\----  
  


“Okay, I’ve called this meeting because as my best man and best woman, I need your help organizing the wedding,” Lance said, looking at Pidge and Hunk who were sitting in front of him in Hunk’s diner, both still grinning from when Lance had asked them to be his best man and best woman a just moments earlier. 

Pidge grinned “can I be in charge of planning the bachelor party?”

Lance chuckled “Sure, Keith doesn’t want one but I do, so it’ll be just us, and Kinkade.” 

Pidge smirked “so, thoughts on strippers?” 

Lance laughed “Fun, but don’t tell me what you’ll do. I want it to be a surprise.” 

“Oh don’t worry, you’ll be surprised.” 

Hunk shook his head in disapproval “What can I do to help?” 

Lance handed his best friend a paper “This is a list of the venues Keith and I agreed on, could you call them to see if they are available for the next month?” 

Hunk grinned “of course, which date?” 

Lance shrugged “whatever’s available, I’ll schedule our trip to Cuba and our wedding there depending on which date is available here.” He paused before smiling as he looked at his best friend in the eyes “inform me as soon as you’ve got a reply because I need to book the minister.” 

Hunk smiled, “Of course. I’m so happy for you Lance, really.” 

Lance grinned, happy that Hunk had fully accepted them and accepted Keith. 

“Thanks guys, thanks for helping me really. You are the best.”

Pidge chuckled “we know. Now go, you had more stuff to do right?” 

Lance nodded and left the diner. 

He went back home, Lotor had given him the day off so he could deal with some wedding preparation. After petting Kosmo, he grabbed his laptop and went to sit on the bed. 

He opened up Skype and called his mom. She picked up quickly. 

“Hola Mami, como estas?”  **‘Hi Mom, how are you?’**

“Mi hijo bello, justo te iba a llamar, vi que terminaste de pagar todas las deudas! Que maravilla, te agradezco tanto. De seguro has trabajado tan duro para hacer pagarlo todo tan rápido…” ‘ **My beautiful son, I was just about to call you, I saw you finished paying all the debts! How wonderful, thank you so much. You must have worked so hard to be able to pay it all so quickly…”**

Lance grinned “Mami, no es la única buena noticia que te tengo hoy día.”  **‘Mom, it’s not the only good news I have for you today’**

Lance’s mom smiled at her son, waiting for him to continue speaking. 

“Le pedi matrimonio a Keith mami, nos vamos a casar.” ‘ **I asked Keith to marry me mom, we’re getting married’**

Lance’s mom gasped and grinned “Dios mio mijo, que felicidad! Cuando se van a casar, tengo que ir comprando los boletos para estados unidos! Les has dicho a tus hermanos? Tienen que saber con anticipación para poder pedir permiso en sus trabajos.” ‘ **Oh my god son, how wonderful! When are you getting married? I have to buy the tickets to come to the states! Did you tell your siblings? They have to know with some time in advance to ask for days off at work.’**

Lance shook his head “No compres ningun boleto mami. Vamos a tener una pequeña ceremonia con nuestros amigos aquí pero después, nos venimos a Cuba para tener un segundo matrimonio y pasar ahí nuestra luna de miel.” ‘ **Don’t buy a ticket mom. We’re going to have a small ceremony with our friends here but then we’re going to Cuba to have our second wedding and have our honeymoon there.’**

The grin on Lance’s mom’s face got bigger “Ay mijo, estoy tan feliz.” ‘ **Oh son, I’m so happy’**

Lance chuckled “le voy a decir a mis hermanos pero quería compartirte la buena noticia primero. Mami, crees que puedes ir informando a toda la familia? Quiero que todos conozcan a Keith y que estén ahí para nuestra boda, aunque no les guste mi orientación sexual. Los quiero invitar igual, los que quieran venir y celebrar con nosotros son bienvenidos.” ‘ **I’m going to tell my siblings but I wanted to share the good news with you first. Mom, do you think you can tell the whole family about it? I want them to all meet Keith and for them to be here for our wedding, even if they don’t approve of my sexual orientation. I want to invite them, the ones that want to be there and celebrate with us are welcome to come.’**

Lance’s mom nodded “Les diré mijo, apenas tienes la fecha me avisas si?” ‘ **I’ll tell them, as soon as you have the date you’ll tell me right?’**

Lance nodded “Claro que si mami.” ‘ **Of course mom.’**

They spoke an hour more before Lance’s mom had to go. Lance smiled, he was about to call his sister when his phone rang. 

He raised an eyebrow curiously when he saw that it was Pidge. 

“Pidge? Is everything okay?” 

‘ _ Hey Lance, yeah, I’m just calling to inform you that your bachelor party is next week on Friday so everyone can be free. It’s at 7h, we meet at Hunk’s diner and go from there. Matt’s coming too btw, he says there is no way he’s missing the strippers.’  _

Lance chuckled “you work fast Gremlin, thank you, you’re the best.” 

_ “I know.” _ Pidge replied with a laugh before hanging up. 

Lance smiled before starting to write a text message to Kinkade. 

‘Hey Ryan it’s Lance, I hope you’re doing well! I’m having my Bachelor party next week on Friday, we’re all meeting at Hunk’s diner. I really hope you can come.’ 

Ryan’s answer came almost immediately. 

‘Lance! Hey! I’m okay, work is stressful but that’s nothing new. About your Bachelor party… I don’t know, I’m not so good with large group of people…’

‘It sucks that work is stressful :( It won’t be a large group, just Hunk, Pidge, Pidge’s brother Matt and I.’

‘your fiancé going as well? I mean… isn’t the party for him as well?’

‘Nope, Keith doesn’t want a Bachelor party.’ 

‘Oh… okay, well if that’s the only ppl who are going then count me in’ 

‘Okay, awesome! See you next friday then!’

‘See you then :)’

Lance sighed, putting his phone on the nightstand. His eyes felt heavy so he decided to take a small nap before calling his sister. 

Lance groaned softly, slowly waking up at the feeling of soft kissed on his face. He opened his eyes and saw Keith leaning over him. 

“You’re here early, I just took a nap.” Lance said, sitting up on the bed before frowning as he noticed the room was dark. “Wait- what time is it?” 

Keith chuckled “it’s 8 o'clock.” 

Lance’s eyes went wide “Shit! I took a nap at 4 o'clock, I’ve slept for 4 hours… I had to call my sister Rachel…” he said with a groan 

Keith sat on the bed before leaning in and kissed Lance’s forehead softly. “Your body clearly needed the sleep, you can call your sister tomorrow.” 

Lance sighed and nodded “I know but since she lives with my mom, she’s going to tell her about our wedding and then Rachel will be pissed at me for not telling her.” 

Keith hummed “I’m sure she won’t be pissed at you.” 

Lance grabbed Keith’s hand “I hope not. How was work?” 

“It was good, we had a little incident with one of the machines and Kolivan burned himself but it wasn’t a big burn. I sent him home until he gets better, Lotor told me I made a good decision. Plus we have Jane as a cook so it’s all good, we won’t get behind on the next shipment. Lotor has been searching for my replacement and he said he found the perfect person. Apparently Kolivan recommended her.” 

Lance hummed “Thankfully Kolivan’s burn wasn’t bad and if he recommended her, I’m sure she’ll do a good job.” 

Keith nodded “Lotor will test her before he leaves.” 

Lance smiled “that’s good. I have some news, Pidge already planned the Bachelor party, it’s next Friday. You’re sure you don’t want to come? It’ll be fun, apparently, there will be strippers.” He said wiggling his eyebrows. 

Keith scrunched up his nose “I’ll pass, but you have fun. Not too much fun though.” 

Lance chuckled “don’t worry, I’ll have a moderate amount of fun, it won’t be as fun if you’re not there.” 

Keith smiled, leaning in to kiss Lance’s lips softly. “I can’t wait to be your husband. I know not much will change but still.” 

Lance returned the kiss “I can’t wait to be your husband either.” He said before getting up from the bed and grabbed Keith’s hand. 

“Come on babe, let’s order something to eat, I’m starving.” 

Keith got up as well and they made their way to the kitchen. Lance ordered some food while Keith played with Kosmo for a little while.

Lance couldn’t help but feel his chest get warm at the sight. He loved his life.


	23. VEINTITRÉS

“Call me when you’re ready to go home, I’ll pick you up,” Keith said, holding onto Lance’s hand in front of the diner. Lance had asked Keith to drive him since he wanted to drink and didn’t want to leave his car at the parking lot overnight. 

“You sure you don’t want to come with, babe?” Lance asked again, hoping Keith would come. “I want to see you drunk,” he confessed 

Keith chuckled “We can get drunk at home, besides, it’s too late now, I’m not leaving my motorcycle in the parking lot overnight so someone can steal it.” 

Lance pouted “fine, but for our honeymoon, I’m dragging you to a bar to get drunk and dance.” 

Keith chuckled “Fine, but I don’t dance.” 

Lance smirked, “I’ll make you.” He said before leaning in and kissed Keith. 

“I miss you already,” Lance whispered against Keith’s lips.

Keith smiled “I miss you already too, now go.” 

Lance pulled away and let go of Keith’s hands. “Have fun painting, babe.” 

“Have fun with your friends,” Keith said and Lance nodded before making his way towards the diner. He stopped at the door before turning around and waved goodbye at Keith, who waved back. 

Lance entered the diner and smiled when Hunk and Pidge got out of the kitchen to greet him. 

“The groom has arrived!” Pidge said, lifting a bottle of Vodka and put it on a table. Hunk followed with shot glasses.

“Where is Matt?” Lance asked 

“Kinkade missed the bus stop and got lost, he called right before you arrived so I sent Matt to pick him up,” Pidge said as she served the vodka and handed a glass to Hunk and Lance. 

“To Lance and Keith, may their marriage be long and happy,” Pidge said before drinking her shot. 

Lance drank as well and grimaced “ugh, I forgot how gross vodka is.” He said

Soon enough they began mixing the vodka with coke and by the time Lance began to feel a bit tipsy, Matt and Kinkade entered the diner. 

After Matt and Kinkade both got a couple of drinks, they ordered a taxi and made their way to the strip club.   
  


As they stepped inside, Lance was amazed, it looked exactly like he had pictured it, just like in the movies, the music was loud, the lights were dim and men and women danced around on stages. They sat down next to one of the stages where a woman was dancing in very little clothing. Lance blushed as he saw the girl before turning to look at Hunk who’s face was red as well.    
  
“I feel terrible being here, I shouldn’t be looking at other women.” Hunk said 

Lance hummed “Don’t feel bad, it’s okay to look, as long as we don’t touch.”    
  
PIdge laughed “Well said, now, let’s order some more drinks.”    
  
“You should pace yourself Pidge, you’ve never drunk so much before,” Matt said

Pidge rolled her eyes “I’ll be fine, relax.” She said before asking a waitress to drink them drinks.    
  
Lance turned to Kinkade and found him watching him. “You okay, dude?” he asked 

“Yes, I’m fine,” he said

The drinks arrived and Lance drank the whole glass quickly. They started enjoying the show, watching the dancers, and Lance began tapping his foot at the sound of the music, dying to dance. He could see himself on that stage, taking off his clothes while Keith watched him. He giggled at the thought, he wished Keith was here but at the same time maybe it was better if he wasn’t, Lance was a slightly drunk and he’d be all over Keith which would make his friends uncomfortable.    
  
“What’s funny?” Kinkade whispered to Lance. Lance turned around and found Kinkade’s face inches close to his. He swore he could see Kinkade’s cheeks tinted red. It was probably the alcohol or the lights.    
  
“Nothing just thought about something,” Lance said before looking at the stage again. A new show was about to begin. 

The dancer had long blue hair pulled up in two ponytails, she looked beautiful, the way she moved was incredible and it was impossible for Lance to take his eyes off her. Once her show finished, Lance took out his wallet and threw a 100 dollar bill onto the stage. The girl picked it up and winked at Lance before going backstage.    
  
Pidge groaned “I don’t feel so good guys, I think I need some air.” she said, getting up and made her way towards the exit.    
  
“I’ll go with her,” Matt said, getting up as he rushed after his sister.    
  
A couple of minutes after they left, the dancer that had been on stage earlier approached them, startling Lance. 

“Hi handsome, I just wanted to say thank you for the money, and maybe give you and your friends a lap dance?” she said, her voice smooth like silk.    
  
Lance swallowed and looked at Hunk, unsure of what to do but Hunk was looking at him with panicked eyes before he got up. “Sorry Lance, it’s too much, I feel like I’m betraying Shay, I can’t do this. I’ll be outside with Pidge and Matt but you have fun, buddy,” he said before leaving.    
  
Lance’s attention returned to the girl who smiled at him. “I guess it’s only you two now boys if you’d like, we can move to a more private room for that lap dance.”    
  
Lance’s heart was racing in his chest, this felt to exhilarating but so wrong at the same time. Was getting a lap dance from a girl cheating? Lance was sure it wasn’t, it’s not like he’d be touching her or anything.    
  
He looked at Kinkade for help and once again found him staring at him.    
  
Kinkade smiled before turning to the woman, “I don’t want a lap dance, I’m gay. But I’ll come with you guys, to make sure my friend behaves.” he said, smiling.    
  
The girl grinned “Alright, follow me, boys.”    
  
Lance got up, feeling dizzy as soon as he stood up, it looked like the alcohol was finally hitting him. They followed the girl to a room at the back of the strip club. Inside there was a sofa where two people could sit on. He sat down and Kinkade sat down next to him.    
  
The dancer closed the door before moving closer to them. “So handsome, what would you like, lap dance or a striptease? Or maybe both?”    
  
Lance cleared his throat slightly “Uh- I think just a lap dance.” he said, blushing slightly.    
  
The girl smiled “okay.” she said before turning on some music. Then, she made her way towards Lance and started dancing, moving her hips near him. Lance swallowed hard, this would be the only time he’d ever be close to a woman like this ever again and he was okay with it. He didn’t want anyone to be with anyone but Keith.    
  
“So, are you here for a night out with your friends?” The girl asked    
  
“Uh- no, it’s my bachelor party actually,” Lance replied

  
“Oh, your girlfriend is a lucky one.”    
  
Lance chuckled “Boyfriend, and I’m the lucky one, to have him.”    
  
The girl blinked, surprised before smiling “That’s sweet.” she said. She continued her lapdance.

Once the song was over, the dancer stopped the music and smiled at Lance. “Have a nice wedding.” She said before leaving Lance and Kinkade alone in the room. 

Lance exhaled, feeling like he could finally breathe correctly. He felt lightheaded and wanted to hug Keith. Maybe it was time to call it a night. 

He pulled out his phone and looked at the time, it was 1 am. He went to the call app on his phone and pressed his favorites. Keith was the only contact he had on speed dial. 

“What are you doing?” Kinkade asked, Lance pressed the call button before turning to look at his friend. “I’m calling Keith so he can pick me up and take me home.” 

Kinkade frowned and grabbed Lance’s phone. 

“What are you doing Ryan? Stop that. Give me back my phone.” 

Kinkade shook his head “I will but not yet, don’t go yet. I need to talk to you about something important.” 

Lance frowned “tell me when you’re sober.” 

“No, I need to do it now, I will never have the courage to do it otherwise.” 

Lance blinked “what is it?” 

“I love you Lance, I’ve been in love with you ever since we were kids. I thought my feelings for you went away but when we saw each other, they came rushing back. Please don’t marry Keith, be with me.” 

Lance blinked “what?” His mind was clouded, he couldn’t think coherent sentences. 

“I love you! Please Lance, give me a chance.” 

“No.” 

“Why not? You care about me, I know you do.” 

“I do care about you Ryan.” Lance started, he licked his lips, feeling his mouth dry, he needed water. “I care about you but I love Keith. He’s the one for me.” 

Kinkade shook his head “I could be the one for you, please! At least kiss me once, maybe you’ll feel something.” 

“No.” Lance said “please give me back my phone.” 

“No! Kiss me Lance, please! I love you!” 

Suddenly someone rushed into the room and everything happened so fast that Lance’s intoxicated brain could barely process what was happening.

Hands grabbed at Kinkade by the collar and threw him on the floor, punching him once. 

Lance smiled, he’d recognize those hands anywhere. 

“Lance, are you okay? Are you hurt?” Keith asked softly, gently holding Lance’s face into his hands. 

“Keith, my Keith, you’re here! I’m okay. How did you get here so fast?” Lance asked  
  


Keith smiled “Hunk called me, he said you were drunk and would probably call me soon so it was better if I was already there. I was chatting with him and Matt when you called me. As soon as I heard what was happening, I rushed inside and ran into a stripper, I gave her your description and she said you were in here.” He said 

Lance hummed and grinned “my hero~” he said with a giggle. 

At the same time, Kinkade got up from the floor, groaning. “I challenge you to a fight, whoever wins gets Lance’s heart.” 

Keith heard Kinkade’s words and frowned, getting up and glared at him. “I’d never do that. Lance isn’t an object to bet on. Besides, his heart already belongs to me.” 

Lance got up, a little unsteady but Keith quickly wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him from falling and Lance used that opportunity to lean against the man he loved. 

“We’re both drunk but it doesn’t excuse what you’ve done. Don’t ever talk to me, ever again.” Lance said to Kinkade before he and Keith made their way outside the room and outside the strip club. Hunk was waiting for them, worried, and asked what had happened. Once they filled him in, Hunk felt terrible. He apologized to Lance for leaving him alone but Lance wasn’t mad at Hunk or Pidge or anyone aside from Kinkade. He couldn’t believe the way he had just acted. 

Lance was exhausted when they finally got back home. He was still a drunk and clung to Keith as his life depended on it. 

“Lance, let go of me, I need to take my jacket off,” Keith said but Lance only wrapped his arms tighter against Keith’s torso. 

“No, don’t. Don’t go.” 

Keith chuckled “I’m not going anywhere, I’m right here.” 

“You promise?” Lance asked, looking up at his boyfriend. 

Keith smiled “I promise.” He said before kissing Lance softly. “Let’s go to sleep okay? We’ll see how much of this you remember tomorrow.” He added softly. 

Lance laughed “I’ll remember everything, you’ll see.” 

When Lance woke up in the morning, he didn’t remember most of the events of the previous night so Keith filled him in as he gave a drink to cure his hangover.    
  


Kinkade called Lance while they were having breakfast but Lance ignored it. 

They were cuddling on the couch, watching movies when Lance noticed Keith’s bruised hand. He grabbed it and kissed the bruises as gently as he could. 

“Don’t get hurt again, not even to protect me.” 

Keith smiled “It doesn’t hurt but I’d break all my bones if in return I could keep you safe.” 

Lance’s heart jumped in his chest. He buried his face against Keith’s neck. “Fuck, marry me.” 

Keith bursted out laughing “I’m already marrying you.” 

Lance pulled away and smiled “I know. I can’t wait to be mister Lance Mcclain-Kogane.” 

Keith bit his lip “about that… I was thinking, could I just take your last name?” 

Lance blinked “Are you sure babe? It’s your mom’s last name. It’s the only connection you have to her.” 

Keith hummed and nodded “I still have her blade but she abandoned me Lance. I don’t want a connection to a woman who clearly didn’t want me.” 

Lance pulled Keith into a hug, not knowing what to say but he just wanted to make him feel better. 

“If you want to take my last name, then let’s do that.” 

“Thank you, Lance.” Keith murmured, caressing Lance’s back  
  
\----  
  


Lance yawned and leaned against Keith’s shoulder.    
  
“Why do we have to be here so early for Lotor to announce who your replacement will be?”   
  
Keith hummed “Because Lotor wants to formally introduce us since I’ll be the one in charge.”    
  
“But why do I have to be here?” Lance groaned    
  
“Because you’re going to be my husband and you also need to know what is going on around here.”    
  
Lance groaned “But it’s 6 am, it’s too early and Lotor is late.” he said before moving in front of Keith, wrapping his arms around his neck as Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist, pulling him closer. Lance smiled softly as his heart started racing in his chest.    
  
Slowly, he leaned in and kissed Keith softly. They stayed like that for a moment, just kissing, forgetting everything around them, forgetting that they were in the warehouse in front of Lotor’s office.    
  
They forgot about anything that wasn’t the two of them until someone cleared their throat behind them, making them jump a little, moving away from each other.    
  
“Break it up, you two. Don’t forget you’re not at home.” Lotor said with a smirk, making Lance blush in embarrassment and look away.    
  


“Let’s go into my office.”    
  
“Where is the newest Galra member?” Keith asked, grabbing Lance’s hand and intertwining their fingers together, which made Lance’s skin feel tingly.    
  
Lance doubted he’d ever stop feeling like a lovesick teenager around Keith, even when they’ll be married for 50 years, Lance was sure his heart would keep racing anytime Keith laid eyes on him.    
  
“She’ll be here in a moment with Kolivan.”    
  
“Oh, so they’re a she,” Keith said, humming.    
  
Seconds later, there was a knock on the door and they turned around.    
  
Kolivan stepped into the room, accompanied by a young woman. Lance blinked when he saw her, she looked like a younger, female version of Keith.    
  
“Keith, Lance, meet Kolivan’s daughter, Acxa. She’ll be Keith’s replacement.”    
  
Lance watched as Acxa’s eyes settled on Keith and she grinned “Keith! I’ve heard so much about you from Kolivan and..uh- Lotor, It’s so great to finally meet you, I’ve waited so long to do that!” 

  
Lance watched as Keith raised an eyebrow in confusion before smiling slightly. “It’s nice to meet you, I look forward working with you.”    
  
Keith talked to Acxa for a little while about the job and explained some things to her before they all were free to go about their day.    
  
The second they entered the car, Lance turned to Keith. “She’s your long lost sister.”    
  
Keith frowned before bursting out laughing. “Lance, what? I think you need more sleep, you’re saying nonsense.”    
  
“I’m not, I mean come on, the way she was looking at you as if she’d been dying to know you all her life, and how you two almost look like twins!”    
  
Keith laughed before leaning in and kissed Lance on the cheek “That’s crazy, we look nothing alike, Lance.”    
  
“Yes you do, how can you not see it.”    
  
“No, we don’t, let’s just go home.”    
  
Lance pouted, before turning on the car.    
  
“Don’t pout, it makes me want to kiss you and you have to drive.”    
  
Lance turned to face Keith and smiled “Now you just have to kiss me.”    
  
Keith chuckled before leaning in and kissed Lance deeply.    
  
  



	24. VEINTICUATRO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding at home as well as their trip to Cuba for their second wedding, so more dialogue in Spanish, as always though, there will be the translations in bold and between parenthesis so don't worry!!

Lance was a nervous mess, today was his wedding day but before the ceremony, he and Keith needed to go to the courthouse to pick up their marriage licenses.    
After getting back, Hunk and Pidge arrived at their apartment to take Lance away to get dressed so he wouldn’t see Keith until the wedding.    
  
While getting dressed in Hunk’s apartment, Lance began thinking about his life and how happy he was with how everything was right now. If someone would have told him last year that a year later he’d have paid all of his debts, he’d have tons of money, live in a huge apartment downtown, found his soulmate and be marrying said soulmate, he wouldn’t have believed them.    
  
Lance had always dreamed of getting married at 25, but it had always been a dream, a fantasy. Even though he was a hopeless romantic, he had never really thought he’d be able to achieve this dream of his and today, he would. 

Lance finished putting on his jacket before stepping out of Hunk’s room, going into the living room where he found his friends casually chatting. The moment their eyes settled on him, Hunk’s eyes filled with tears.    
  
“You look amazing buddy, I’m so happy for you.” He said and Lance smiled at that. 

“Yes, I’m so happy for you!” Pidge added, smiling. 

Lance grinned “Thank you guys.” 

As they arrived at the venue, it wasn’t a big wedding like Lance had always dreamed of, just their close friends, which meant for Keith, all the Galra and for Lance, Hunk and the Holts and even though they’d have a second wedding in Cuba, Lance wished his family was there right now.    
  
Lance quickly spotted Coran, who was near the entrance, rehearsing his speech, Lance had asked him a couple of weeks ago if he could be the one marrying them since he remembered that Coran had once told him that he was ordained and Lance swore he had never seen the man look so happy.    
Then, as Lance entered the room, his eyes directly went to Keith, he didn’t even see everyone else in the room, all he could see was Keith and how as soon as his eyes landed on him, Lance’s heart raced widely. Keith was so gorgeous he took Lance’s breath away. He was wearing a fitted black tux and his hair was up in a small ponytail which made Lance’s knees feel weak. 

  
Keith was looking at the ground but the second his eyes met Lance’s, he smiled. It was such a soft smile, so full of love that it took everything in Lance’s willpower not to run over to him and kiss him.    
  
Instead, he made his way towards Coran and asked him if he was ready to start the ceremony. Once Coran said yes, they both made their way towards Keith as Hunk and Pidge went to sit down.    
  
The moment Lance reached Keith, he grabbed both of his hands.    
  
“Wow, Lance, you’re so gorgeous. I love how you pulled back one side of your hair but not the other.” Keith said softly, making Lance’s cheeks heat up.    
  
“You’re gorgeous too,” he said

Coran cleared his throat, smiling at both of them.    
  
“Ready?” he asked softly and both of them nodded. 

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of these young men, when Lance asked me to officiate his and Keith’s wedding, I never felt happier. Even though I’ve only known Lance for a couple of years, he’s like a son to me and I wish him nothing but happiness in his marriage with Keith, as well as every aspect of his life. Now I am obligated to ask this but I doubt anyone is opposed to the union of these young men, but if you are, speak now or forever hold your peace.” Coran paused, giving the opportunity to anyone who was against their marriage to speak up, and for a moment, Lance got scared that Kinkade would bust the door open and make a scandal but thankfully, the moment passed and nothing happened. 

“Very well, let’s continue then. If you have any vows prepared, this is the moment.” Coran spoke up again and Lance smiled, letting go of one of Keith’s hands to reach into the pocket of his jacket and took out a piece of paper.    
  
“Do you want to go first, babe?” Lance asked softly.    
  
Keith grinned “Sure.” he said. Lance watched him inhaled deeply, lick his lips before he started to speak.    
  
“The people who know me, know that I’m not someone who opens up easily or trusts people easily. I come from a broken family so I’ve never had a good example of how to love someone. But Lance, when I met you, I swore to myself that I’d do everything in my power to open up to you, because you make me feel safe, and I trust you. When we started dating, I didn’t really know how to be a good boyfriend, but I did my best to learn because you deserve the truly best. I am still learning and sometimes I will make mistakes, but I trust that you will be patient with me and bare with me as I learn how to be your husband. I never believed in soulmates but the moment I met you, I knew that you were it for me. You’re the most brilliant person I have ever met, which is why it hurts me so much that you’re so insecure about yourself. If I could, I’d hunt down every person that ever made you doubt yourself and punch them, because how dare they make you feel like you’re not the most amazing guy on the planet. You’re so much more than you even realize, the kindest soul I’ve ever met, you’re so intelligent, sweet and incredibly handsome. It’s rare to meet a guy like you nowadays which is why I’m so eternally grateful that I’m able to call you mine and I will make sure each day, until the end of our lives that you know how much I appreciate and love you. You deserve nothing less than being treated like a king. Lance, you are the sunshine that brightens even the darkest of my days, thank you for blessing my life with your existence. I love you, now and until the day I die.” Keith said, giving Lance the softest of smiles that had Lance cry even harder.    
  
He wiped his tears with his free hand and smiled.    
  
“I’ve always been a romantic, I’ve always dreamed of meeting my soulmate, and live happily ever after with them but if I’m being honest, after so many relationships failing, I began to think that maybe I wasn’t meant to have the fairytale that I dreamt of, maybe I was meant to be alone. When I met you, everyone warned me about you, said not to get close to you but even though I tried at first, I was always drawn to you. I know now it’s because you’re my soulmate and God was pushing us together but when we first started dating, I had never thought I’d be here, a year later, marrying you. Keith, you are the most amazing person I’ve ever met, you’re so talented in almost everything that you do, you’re incredibly smart and so incredibly kind. Most people wouldn’t know that about you when they first see you but you care so deeply for the people you love. I’m truly the luckiest man alive to have the honor of calling you my soulmate, you are everything I could have ever hoped for in someone and even more. Keith, I’ve already told you that but today, I promise you once more that I will never abandon you, no matter how hard things get, no matter where we end up in life, whether we’re rich, poor, sick, healthy, living in our penthouse or on the streets, I will always stand by your side. You are my partner in crime, my best friend, my everything. Keith Kogane, I love you more than anything in this world and that will never change. I promise to love you and cherish you forever, not even death will pull us apart.” Lance spoke, watching tears roll down Keith’s cheeks and all Lance wanted was to wipe them away and kiss him.    
  
Coran sniffed and Lance remembered that he was there, that all their friends were there, watching them. He turned to watch Coran wipe away his tears before smiling. “That was beautiful boys, now do you have the rings?” 

Lance nodded, putting the piece of paper back into his pocket before taking the ring out and watched as Lotor handed Keith his ring.    
  
“Very well, Lance Alejandro McClain Alvarez, do you take Keith Kogane to be your lawfully wedded husband?”    
  
“I do.” Lance said, sliding the ring on Keith’s finger. 

“Keith Kogane, do you take Lance Alejandro McClain Alvarez to be your lawfully wedded husband?” 

  
“Yes, I do.” Keith replied and proceeded to slide the ring on Lance’s finger.   
  
“Okay then, by the power vested in me by the state of Illinois and by Universal Life Church, I pronounce you husbands. You may kiss now.”   
  
Lance didn’t lose a second, as soon as Coran said they could kiss, he pulled Keith into his arms and pressed their lips together. Keith’s arms rested around Lance’s neck as they deepened their kiss slightly, but both being careful not to get lost in the moment as they had an audience. As they pulled away and everyone started to clap, Lance thought that he couldn’t wait for them to be alone so he could kiss Keith the passionate way he was craving.   
  
\----  
  


Keith fidgetted nervously as they were about to land. He had taken a sleeping pill so before the flight so he wouldn’t freak out on the plane and had woken up minutes prior to the landing. He wasn’t anxious about being awake in the plane but more about what would happen once they landed. Keith would meet Lance’s family for the first time ever and even though he had spoken to Lance’s mom via skype a couple of times, he felt incredibly nervous. What if they hated him? Lance had said that his mom hated tattoos so what if she saw Keith’s and thought less of him?    
  
As Keith’s mind was starting to spiral, he felt a soft hand on top of his own. He looked down and saw Lance’s hand squeezing his own, he smiled as he saw the wedding ring on Lance’s left hand and how the sun from the window made it shine.    
  
“Are you okay, mi amor?” Lance asked gently and Keith looked up at his husband. He nodded slowly. “I’m okay, just nervous.”   
  
Lance’s blinked “about what?”    
  
“Meeting your family…” Keith admitted

“Don’t be nervous babe, I’ve told them so much about you that they already love you, you’ve spoken to my mom lots of times and she always asks how you are doing. They’re going to love you even more in person, I promise. You have nothing to worry about.” 

Lance’s words made Keith relax a little bit. He leaned in and placed a kiss to his husband’s cheek. “I love you.” 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lance blush and it made his heart race in his chest. He couldn’t believe he was married to this man, he was a blessing to his life.

An hour later, they were grabbing their suitcases and wheeling them towards the airport exit. Keith could already feel the difference in temperature, right away, the heat was intense and it was only nighttime.    
  
Keith grabbed Lance’s arm before they could reach the exit. Lance turned around to look at his husband with a confused look. “Are you okay?”    
  
Keith nodded “I-uh- Can I hug and kiss you before we step out?”    
  
Lance grinned and chuckled “Sure babe but you can do that in front of my family too you know…”    
  
Keith blushed “I know, but I don’t know if I’ll be comfortable in kissing you the way I want to in front of them.”    
  
Lance grabbed Keith’s hand and smirked “But you’re comfortable kissing me that way in the airport?” 

Keith felt his heart race and looked around “well, there aren’t that many people around here at the moment.”    
  
Lance smiled, and Keith took a step closer, pulling his husband by the waist. Then, he closed the gap between them and kissed him deeply. Keith loved how Lance’s fingers always found their way into his hair.    
  
They pulled away and Lance’s hands were still in Keith’s hair, playing with it’s ends. “I think I need a haircut, my hair is a little too long.” He said, wanting to know Lance’s thoughts on it. When they met, Keith’s hair reached his shoulders but now it was a little past his shoulder blades and Keith thought it was time to cut it back shoulder length

“I like it this length but if you want to cut it, you should do it. You know, my sister Rachel is a hairdresser, you should let her cut your hair.” Lance suggested 

  
Keith hummed “Sure, I normally cut my own hair so why not, I don’t think I’ve ever had a hairdresser do my hair.”    
  
Lance narrowed his eyes at Keith and gasped “Excuse me? You’re telling me that you grab a random pair of scissors and just cut your hair?”    
  
Keith chuckled and hummed “Yeah, I’ve been doing it since I was young. I never felt comfortable asking my father money for anything so I learned to do a lot of things myself.” Keith watched how Lance’s face softened as he listened to his words before caressing Keith’s face gently.    
  
“I get it.” He said, placing a soft kiss on Keith’s lips again and when Keith leaned in for more, Lance pulled away. “Even though I’d love to stay and kiss you forever, my brother is waiting for us and he’s gonna get impatient, so we should go.”    
  
Keith hummed “Are you sure your family is going to like me?”    
  
Lance squeezed Keith’s hand “There is no doubt in my mind about it.”    
  
Keith sighed, lifting Lance’s hand to kiss it gently before letting go of his hand to grab his suitcase. They made their way towards the exit again, having Keith feeling more nervous with every step he took.    
  


They stepped outside the airport and Keith watched as Lance immediately spotted his brother, watching as they waved to each other. Lance’s brother was tall and lanky, with wavy brown hair. Keith followed Lance, pushing his suitcase through the crowd and watched as the two brothers hugged each other, they exchanged a couple of words in Spanish which Keith wasn’t able to understand. In the Spanish lessons that he took, he only learned how to introduce himself and the verb ‘to be’, then, with his private lessons with Lance, they mostly messed around and didn’t really learn much. He had learned some curse words and how to say I love you so Keith’s Spanish wasn’t good at all.

  
“Keith, come here.” Lance said, pulling him by the hand and closer to him and his brother.

“Marco, this is my husband Keith; Keith, this is my older brother Marco.” 

“It’s nice to finally meet you man, Lance has told us so much about you,” Marco said with a smile and Keith felt so relieved that he spoke to him in English, he had forgotten that Lance’s mom and siblings spoke English but he was still nervous about meeting Lance’s other relatives who didn’t speak English at all. 

Keith returned the smile “It’s nice to finally meet you too” He turned to look at Lance who was watching him with a grin on his face.    
  
“What?” He asked, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly.    
  
“Nothing, I’m just happy,” Lance replied before leaning in and kissing Keith’s cheek.    
  
Keith’s heart raced in his chest, blushing at the public display of affection in front of Lance’s brother.    
  
“No, please no pda, I can’t see people be happily in love, my broken heart won’t take it.” Marco said, Keith looked at Lance, curious so Lance filled him in.    
  
“Marco’s girlfriend broke up with him last week.”    
  
Keith gave Marco a sympathetic smile “I’m sorry man.”    
  
“Thanks, it’s hard you know, it just hurts a lot.”    
  
Keith hummed “I can imagine, I don’t know what I would do without Lance.” He said, looking at his husband who’s grinned “Awwww, babe, I don’t know what I would do without either.”    
  
They loaded up the suitcases in Marco’s truck, Lance got into the passenger seat and Keith sat in the back. 

As the car started, Keith looked out of the window and started watching the scenery, even though it was the night, everything looked so pretty, Keith could see the beach and the sea, and how the moon glistened on the water.    
  
Soon enough, they made it to Lance’s childhood home. The house was small, the walls that maybe once had been painted dark green now were a faded shade of what it once used to be.   
  
The car stopped and Keith stepped outside, he stretched slightly just as Lance got out of the passenger seat and hugged Keith from behind just as Marco grabbed the suitcases from the trunk. 

“It feels so nostalgic being back here. I missed it,” he said before adding “I can’t wait for you to meet my mom.” Lance pulled away before grabbing Keith’s hand.    
  
“Come on, let’s get inside, Marco will get our suitcases inside while I introduce you to my mom.”    
  
Keith blinked “but, we should grab our suitcases… he shouldn’t have to carry them.”    
  
“It’s fine, he offered, come on, my mom must be dying to see me again and to meet you,” Lance said, opening the front door and stepped inside, pulling Keith inside.

As soon as they stepped in, Lance’s mom rushed towards them, pulling her son into a hug.    
  
“Mi amor, mi hijito, como te he extrañado, que bueno verte al fin, después de tanto tiempo. Te has adelgazado, no comes lo suficiente? Tienes que comer más.”  **‘Mi son, how I’ve missed you, it’s so good to finally see you after such a long time. Have you lost weight? Don’t you eat enough? You need to eat more.’**

“Mamá, si como lo suficiente, estoy bien.”  **‘Mom,yes I eat enough, I’m fine’** Lance answered with a chuckled “te extrañé también, muchísimo.”  **‘I’ve missed you too, a lot’**

Keith watched how Lance and his mom hugged and how happy they looked, it warmed his heart and for a second he wondered if his mother would hug him like Lance’s mom was hugging Lance if they ever saw each other again...   
  
Lance’s mom stepped away from Lance and her gentle eyes settled on Keith who suddenly felt nervous again. He smiled shyly.    
  
“Hi Ma’am, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” He said

Lance’s mom took a step towards him and hugged him tightly. Keith’s eyes widened slightly, not expecting to be hugged at all. He didn’t how to react, he was frozen in place. Just as he was about to gather the courage to hug her back, Lance’s mom pulled away from the embrace.

“Please, call me Elena. It’s so good to finally meet you in person Keith.” Elena said, she spoke her English with a thick Spanish accent. 

“You boys must be exhausted from the trip, it’s late, you should go to sleep.”    
  
Lance grabbed Keith’s hand and squeezed it. 

“Hijito, tell me if you don’t fit in your bed, so you can use my room while you stay here,” Elena said, speaking to Lance in English so Keith would understand, which he was grateful for.

“Ay mami por favor, we’d never take your bed. My bed is perfect, don’t worry.” Lance answered, squeezing Keith’s hand again.    
  
Moments later, Marco entered the house with the suitcases before he wished everybody goodnight and went to his room.    
  


After a couple of minutes, Elena wished them goodnight and went to her room as well. 

Lance pulled Keith towards the stairs and towards his childhood bedroom. Keith couldn’t wait to see what his husband’s childhood room looked like and as Lance opened the door, it was everything like Keith had imagined it. When you entered, the first thing you could see was a big window, a desk was under it. On the left, against the wall, there was a twin size bed. On the right, there was a door to which Keith assumed led to the bathroom and near the door, there was a closet for Lance’s clothes. The walls were painted a dark blue color, the walls were decorated with posters of actors and singers Keith couldn’t recognize, as well as small glow in the dark stars. 

Keith turned around as he heard the click that indicated Lance had shut the door and locked it. 

“Never had a significant other in my bedroom before, this is a big deal. 17 years old me would be freaking out.” Lance said with a chuckle 

Keith grinned, letting go of his suitcase and set in in a corner near the door before kicking his boots off and sat down on Lance’s bed. 

“Mmm, it sure is.” He said, laughing softly. “Weirdly, you room is exactly how I was picturing it.” 

Lance raised an eyebrow at that, kicking his shoes off as well and went to join Keith on the bed. 

“Is that a good or bad thing?”

Keith laughed “good thing.” He said before exhaling “is it me or is it hotter in here?” 

Lance wiggled his eyebrows teasingly but Keith playfully slapped him on the arm. 

“I’m serious, it feels hotter inside the house. You guys don’t have air conditioning right?” 

Lance shook his head “nope, sorry mi amor, I had a fan but my mom must have it now since it used to be on my desk. But don’t worry, tomorrow we’ll buy a fan. The nights get unbearably hot during the summer.” 

Keith hummed in agreement, pulling at his shirt slightly as it was starting to stick to his chest due to the sweat. 

“So we’ll sleep naked until then.” Lance added and Keith’s heart jumped in his chest as he tried to chase away the impure thoughts his mind went to. 

“We can’t-“ Keith started, clearing his throat slightly, “I don’t think I can control myself if you’re naked, pressed against me. Even if you’re fully clothed and pressed against me it’s going to be extremely difficult.” 

Lance chuckled lowly, leaning in to kiss Keith’s cheek. “Who said we have to control ourselves? It’s our honeymoon, there is no way I’m holding back.” He murmured and had shivers going down Keith’s spine. 

“Lance, we can’t have sex under your mom’s roof.”

“Why not? We just have to be very quiet.” 

Keith scoffed “you know very well we’re not capable of that.” 

Lance smirked “we’ll have to try.” He said before pushing Keith on his back.   
  


Keith gasped when Lance pushed him on his back making the bed creak as they moved and watched as Lance climbed on his lap, sitting on his crotch.

“We can’t- Lance I’m serious, I don’t want your family to hear us.” 

Lance pouted, shifting on Keith’s lap before leaning in and kissed Keith’s neck softly before whispering in his ear. 

“Don’t you want me?” 

Keith’s swallowed thickly “of course I want you, but I’m terrified of your family hearing us, I really want them to like me.” He said, caressing Lance’s hair gently. 

“Babe I’ve already told you, they already like you, my mom hugged you, she sees you as family already,” Lance said, his eyes looked soft as he spoke to Keith. 

Keith closed the gap between them, not able to resist any longer and kissed Lance deeply. He melted into the kiss and moaned as their tongues intertwined. He could feel himself starting to get hard and he knew he wouldn’t be able to resist Lance for very long. 

Lance pulled away from the kiss and Keith whined, he wanted more. 

“Let me pleasure you, mi amor.” Lance whispered into Keith’s ear and as he heard the sultry tone in Lance’s voice, Keith knew he was done for. 

He sat up and peeled his shirt off, throwing it on the floor before pulling Lance into a kiss again. This time, Lance was the one moaning as Keith wrapped his arms around his neck. Keith pushed Lance onto his back, the bed creaked as Keith almost made them fall off the small bed. 

“What if I want to be the one to pleasure you?” Keith asked, smirking. 

He looked down at Lance and his breath got caught in his throat. He already knew how beautiful his husband was but the way Lance lied there with his hair disheveled and the moonlight from the window shining on his face, he looked ethereal. Keith could see each individual freckle on Lance’s face and neck and he wanted to kiss each one, even if it would take hours. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Keith smiled and shook his head “Nothing, just admiring your beauty.” 

Keith watched as Lance blushed at his comment. 

He leaned in and kissed him deeply again. This time they took their time exploring each other’s mouth, both moaning in pleasure. 

They only pulled away in order to breathe and Keith sat up on the bed, tugging at Lance’s shirt. 

“Take it off.” 

Lance smirked before doing as asked, tossing his shirt somewhere before getting up and pulled his pants off along with his underwear. 

His hard cock bounced against his stomach and Keith felt his mouth water. 

“God, I’m so lucky.” He said and Lance smiled fondly at that. 

“Oh yeah? I think I’m the lucky one.” Lance replied before sitting back on the bed and patted the spot next to him. 

Keith didn’t waste any second and took his pants off as well, rushing to the bed. 

“After the ceremony with your family, let’s book a hotel room to stay at night, yeah? I’m really scared your family will hear us.” 

Lance smiled and nodded “of course babe, I want us to enjoy our honeymoon to the fullest.” 

Keith kissed his husband again but moved his hands between his legs and started touching him. After a moment, Keith pulled away and began kissing Lance’s jaw and neck, loving to hear his husband let out soft moans.

Once he got to Lance’s chest, he began kissing his chest, wanting to mark him but somewhere his family wouldn’t see. 

Keith left hickies all over Lance’s chest and hips before taking his cock into his mouth. When Keith looked up, he saw Lance with his hand over his mouth, trying not to make a sound. 

Keith took him deeply, before pulling away and sucked on Lance’s balls before licking his shaft, when he reached the tip and licked it, Lance whimpered. 

He took him in his mouth again, and Lance grabbed his hair firmly, pulling on it and Keith moaned, feeling his own cock twitch and leak. 

  
Keith began sucking him faster and taking him deeper and soon enough, Lance came down his throat and Keith swallowed every last drop. He pulled away with a loud pop.   
  
“I love you.” Lance said and Keith smiled, his heart racing in his chest. “I love you too Lance.”   
  
Lance moved closer to Keith and kissed him before reaching into Keith’s legs and began jerking him off. As they kissed, Lance swallowed every one of Keith’s moans and soon, Keith came hard into Lance’s hand.   
  
“Shit- sorry, I didn’t last long,” Keith said once they had pulled away from the kiss.   
  
Lance shook his head “It’s okay babe.” he said before pressing a soft kiss to his lips.   
  



	25. VEINTICINCO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of homophobia at some point in the chapter so be careful in case it's triggering, I didn't put too harsh stuff since I didn't want to trigger anyone.

Keith woke up in the morning and found himself alone in Lance’s bed. He stretched and after grabbing his phone to look at the time, he got up and went to the bathroom, a little disappointed that he didn’t find his husband there. That meant Lance was downstairs with his family. Keith wasn’t looking forward to going downstairs alone, it made him anxious. 

He grabbed some fresh clothes out of his suitcase and his toiletries and went to the bathroom. After brushing his teeth, he took a cold shower, he normally took warm showers even in summer but the temperature was so hot that he welcomed the cold shower with open arms. 

After getting dressed, he looked at himself in the mirror to make sure he was presentable and opened the door of Lance’s room. He peeked into the hallway but no one was there, he could hear faint voices coming from downstairs. He sighed before making his way down the stairs. 

The first person he saw as he got downstairs was Lance’s mom. She smiled at him, it was a warm smile that made Keith feel safe. 

“Hola Cariño, did you sleep well?” 

“Hi, yes, thank you, ma'am” 

“I’ve already told you, you can call me Elena.” 

Keith swallowed, “sorry.” He said, fidgeting slightly. 

“It’s okay.” Elena said with a smile. 

“Do you want some breakfast?” 

“Uh-sure, thank you.” 

Keith looked around and noticed Lance in the living room, he was talking to his brother Marco and two girls Keith had never met, he assumed they were his sisters. 

Lance turned towards Keith and his eyes illuminated as soon as he set his eyes on him. 

Keith’s heart started racing. 

“Mi amor, you’re awake!” Lance said, getting up from the couch and towards Keith. 

“Good morning.” Lance whispered as soon as he made it next to Keith, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulled him into a soft kiss. 

Keith cut the kiss short, blushing, embarrassed that Lance’s whole family was watching but he still put his arms around Lance’s neck. 

“Good Morning, have you been up long?” He asked 

Lance hummed “yeah, a couple of hours.” He said before grabbing Keith’s hand. “Come meet my sisters.” He said before pulling Keith into the living room. 

When Lance’s sisters looked up at Keith, smiling, Keith gasped. 

“Oh my god, Lance, that's you but with long hair.” He mumbled as soon as his eyes settled on Lance’s twin. 

Lance bursted out laughing and his twin chuckled, getting up from the couch. 

“Hi, I’m Raquel, but in America they called me Rachel so please call me that.” 

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you, I’m Keith.” 

Lance’s other sister stood up and smiled “I’m Veronica, Lance’s older sister. Lance couldn’t shut up about you, and how amazing you are so it’s nice to finally put a face to your name.” 

Keith’s heart jumped in his chest and glanced at Lance who was blushing. 

“It’s nice to meet you.” 

“Sit down, let’s talk.” Rachel said, pulling Keith to sit down on the sofa. 

“Cierto, hermanita, Keith quiere un corte de cabello.” ‘ **Oh right, sis, Keith wants a haircut’** Lance said 

Rachel squealed and stared at Keith which made the latter confused because he knew Lance had said something about him but he didn’t know what. 

“What’s going on?” 

“I told her you wanted to get your hair cut.” Lance said with a smile 

“What are you thinking? Short? You’d look good with a short hairstyle and an undercut.” Rachel said 

Keith shook his head “No, just a trim, I want it above my collarbone.” 

Rachel pouted “but it wouldn’t make much of a difference.” 

“I know.” Keith said with a smile

“Fine. Let’s do it later.” Rachel grinned 

Elena arrived with a plate of breakfast for Keith, handing it to him. 

“Oh, thank you so much ma’am.” Keith said, smiling at her before he began to eat his eggs and bacon. 

“Wait! Stop eating!” Lance said, grabbing Keith’s wrist when he was about to eat his fifth mouthful. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“There is milk in the eggs, I just remembered that my mom makes scrambled eggs with milk and you didn’t take your medicine before eating.” 

Keith’s eyes went wide and looked down at his plate. 

“What medicine?” Veronica asked, confused. 

“I’m lactose intolerant.” He said before turning to Lance, “but I’m sure nothing will happen, I barely ate anything.” 

Lance sighed and caressed Keith’s cheek “I hope so babe, I don’t want you feeling sick again.” He said before getting up and grabbed the plate but Keith snatched the bacon from the plate and ate it. 

Lance chuckled at that 

“What? I’m hungry.” Keith mumbled before Lance walked away to the kitchen. 

After a little while, Lance’s sisters left and Lance decided to give Keith a tour of the house. They were in the garden when Keith’s stomach started hurting. 

Lance was talking about some memory he had in the garden with his family and Keith wanted so badly to listen to him but he couldn’t concentrate, the pain was making it hard for him to listen. 

It was only when he clutched his stomach that Lance noticed something was wrong. Keith didn’t want him to notice, he didn’t want him to worry about him or ruin their time together.

“Babe, is your stomach hurting?” Lance asked, a look of worry all over his face. 

Keith nodded, letting out a pained groaned. 

“I’m sorry, I think I need to lie down.” 

Lance wrapped an arm around his waist “don’t apologize, let’s go.” 

As they entered the house, Lance mom noticed something was wrong and looked worried. When they got to Lance’s room, Keith curled up in the bed, closing his eyes. He felt the bed shift and Lance kissed him on the forehead. 

“I’ll try to sleep for a bit, hopefully, the pain will go away and I won’t get sicker.” Keith mumbled, opening his eyes to meet Lance’s worried gaze. 

“Okay mi amor, I’ll go get you a glass of water okay?” He said, caressing Keith’s hair lovingly before getting up and left the room. 

Keith was starting to feel nauseous so he closed his eyes and tried to force himself to fall asleep.

  
  


Keith woke up with the urge to throw up, he rushed to the bathroom. He hadn’t eaten too much thankfully so it wouldn’t make him sicker, like at Hunk’s wedding.

He brushed his teeth and went back to sleep. 

The next time Keith woke up, Lance was sitting on the bed next to him, looking at something on his phone. 

He noticed Keith stare at him and smiled 

“Hey, you’re awake, how are you feeling?” He asked, putting his phone down. 

Keith sat up, his stomach ache was barely there. 

“I’m okay, feeling much better.”

Lance smiled at him before kissing his forehead. 

“I’m glad to hear that, my mom is so worried, she wanted you to go to the hospital, she thought she had poisoned you.”

Keith chuckled “oh god, I feel so bad, we should head down and show her that I’m not dead.” 

Lance hummed and chuckled “Yeah, oh and by the way, we’ve canceled the dinner with my brother tonight.” 

Keith blinked “what? Why?” 

“Because even though you’re feeling better, it’s going to be too much to be around my niece and nephew, I love them but they are a lot to handle.” 

Keith felt bad that they’d had to cancel because of him. “But I’m okay I swear, I can handle two little kids, I’m not weak.” 

Lance caressed Keith’s face softly “I know, I never said you were. You say you feel better but you don’t look so good. You’re sickly pale so it’s better if you rest tonight. We’ll have dinner with my brother tomorrow.” 

Keith sighed “fine but don’t you start treating me like I’m made of glass. I’m feeling fine now.” He said, crossing his arms on his chest.

Lance hummed “yes don’t worry.” He said and Keith watched as Lance got up from the bed. 

“Let’s go downstairs?” 

Keith nodded and followed his husband out of the room and down the flight of stairs. 

Once downstairs, Lance’s mom rushed towards him and pulled him into a hug.

“I’m so sorry, Lance had told me you were allergic to lactose but I completely forgot, how are you feeling?” She asked as she pulled away before shaking her head “you’re so pale, you don’t look good.” 

Keith shook his head “Please you don’t need to apologize, ma’am, please don’t worry. Lactose just makes me a little sick but I’m feeling okay now.” 

Elena smiled at him and patted his arm softly just as Marco entered the kitchen and wrapped an arm around Lance’s shoulders, ruffling his hair.    
  
Keith watched the whole scene and suddenly, he felt like he had been transported in time, he could see his brother Shiro, doing the same thing to a younger version of himself. He could see himself as if he was in an out of body experience, or watching a movie, he saw himself grumble at Shiro, complaining about how he was messing up his hair and how Shiro grinned brightly and laughed. Keith would never forget his brother’s laugh, it always calmed him and brought him joy and he wished he could hear it again.

It wasn’t rare for Keith to think about his brother, wondering where he was, what he was doing, how he was doing… but it was usually when he was awake at night or when he was alone. They used to be very close, just like Lance seemed to be close with his brother.    
  
“Keith, what’s wrong?” Lance asked, grabbing Keith’s hand and squeezing, and only then, Keith realized that he was crying. He used his other hand to wipe his tears quickly but it was too late, Lance’s brother and his mom were already staring at him, faces full of worry. 

“I-uh-seeing you with your brother like that reminded me of my brother,” Keith said, looking down. 

“Oh, babe…” Lance said, moving closer to Keith and pulled him into a hug. Keith welcomed the embrace, hugging his husband back for a little bit before pulling away.    
  
“Did your brother pass?” Marco asked once Keith had pulled away from the hug.    
  
Elena slapped her son on the arm “Mijo, don’t be nosy.”

Marco gasped “Mamá!” he grumbled 

Keith looked at Lance, who squeezed his hand, making him feel reassured.    
  
“No, he’s alive, I think...I hope so. He disappeared or ran away? I’m not really sure but I haven’t heard from him since I was 15.” Keith said 

Elena patted Keith’s arm gently “I’m sorry, have you tried looking for him?”    
  
Keith nodded “I have, but I never found him so I gave up. He never bothered looking for me either so…”    
  
Lance squeezed Keith’s hand again.

“I’m so sorry cariño, I want you to consider us your family from now on.” Elena said and Marco nodded “Yeah, you’re family now.”    
  
Lance nudged Keith playfully “See, I told you they loved you. Tomorrow you’re meeting Luis and his wife Lisa and they’re going to love you too.” 

Keith smiled, he did the love that came from Lance’s family, even though they had just met and that made him beyond happy.

They ate dinner and Rachel made Lance promise her that he’d take Keith to the hair salon she worked at to have him get his hair cut, first thing in the morning.    
  
After finishing eating, they stayed at the table, all chatting for quite some time until Rachel declared she needed to go to bed, Lance’s mom left the table soon after that, saying she was tired. Marco was the last one to leave but once he did, Keith and Lance were left alone.    
  
Keith really enjoyed the company of Lance’s family but he was happy when he could get some time alone with his husband.    
  
“You’re sure that Rachel is good at cutting hair right? I’ve never been to a hairdresser and I’m kind of scared I’ll hate how I look.”   
  
Lance nodded “I promise, she’s really talented, not that you’ll get to experience her talent since she’ll barely trim your hair.”   
  
Keith chuckled “Fine, but if it’s too short and I hate it, I’m getting mad at you.” He warned his husband

  
Lance laughed “Okay, but you won’t.” He said before wrapping his arms around Keith’s neck, leaning in for a kiss.   
  
Keith smiled fondly, meeting his husband halfway, kissing him gently.   
  
\----  
  


The next day, they woke up early and after breakfast, Lance borrowed Marco’s car to drive them to the hair salon where Rachel worked. 

They entered the salon and all the girls getting their hair done turned around to look at them, Rachel greeted them and pulled Keith by the arm and sat him on a chair to wash his hair. 

As he sat there, he listened to the woman talk, he couldn’t understand a thing but there was one word that got repeated a lot. “Guapo” that word he understood. It meant handsome and as Lance called him that many times. 

Where the woman talking about how handsome Lance was? It made him jealous, of course, Lance was handsome, anyone with eyes could see that but Lance was his and he hated hearing people gushing about how good looking his husband was. 

Keith relaxed a little when Rachel began washing his hair, it felt good, similar to when Lance had washed his hair in the shower, although feeling Lance’s hands against his scalp was way more pleasurable. 

Once the washing was done, Rachel guided him towards the chair where she’d cut his hair. As she gathered her tools, Lance moved closer to Keith. 

“Nervous babe?” He asked jokingly but Keith didn’t answer, instead, he pulled Lance towards him by the front of his shirt and kissed him. 

He wanted to show every girl here who Lance belonged to. 

“Not that I’m complaining but what was that for?” Lance asked as they pulled away from the kiss. 

“I wanted to show those women who keep calling you handsome who you belong to.” 

Lance laughed “babe, they were calling you handsome.” 

Keith blushed “what? Well, aren’t you jealous of that?” He grumbled slightly 

“Nope, but only because I know you aren’t into woman,” Lance said with a chuckle before stealing a kiss from Keith. 

“Okay, enough distracting my client.” Rachel said with a laugh before starting to cut the ends of Keith’s hair. 

The haircut didn’t last long and it didn’t really make much of a difference in Keith’s face as it was only inches shorter but Keith was happy, he liked it that way, with his hair hitting the nape of his neck. 

After the haircut, Lance dragged Keith into town, wanting to show him all the spots he used to go to when he was younger. 

They walked hand in hand even though most of the people stared at them. 

“And this is the place where I used to take all my dates.” Lance declared as they stopped in front of a small coffee shop. 

Keith chuckled and raised an eyebrow at that “all of them? How many dates did you have here?” He asked, curious. 

Lance laughed “a few, it was only first dates though, I only got two serious relationships out of those dates.” 

“Two huh?” 

Lance chuckled “yeah, the first one was when I was 14, she broke up with me. The second one we lasted 5 years and she broke up with me a year before going back to the US.” 

Keith raised an eyebrow “oh, so you guys were serious. Did she break up with you because you were leaving?” He felt a knot in his stomach. He shouldn’t be jealous, Lance was his, they were married but still, he couldn’t help the way he was feeling. 

“Mm I guess but she never felt like the one for me. No matter how long we were together, we never really clicked you know?” Lance said, pulling Keith by the waist. 

Keith hummed, wrapping his arms around Lance’s neck. Just as they were about to lean in and kiss, a man pushed them, causing them to stumble, pulling away. 

The man said something in Spanish that Keith didn’t understand but judging by Lance’s face, it wasn’t anything good. 

“Que has dicho?”  **‘What did you say?’** Lance responded angrily 

“He dicho que me dan asco, vayanse de aqui antes que los agarro a golpes.” ‘ **I said you disgust me, get out of here before I beat the shit out of you.’** The man replied 

Keith didn’t understand a thing but he watched as Lance took a step forward, as to challenge the man. 

The man wrinkled his nose at Lance before spitting on his face. Lance gasped and everything happened so fast. 

Keith moved on autopilot, punching the guy as hard as he could in the face. Of course, the guy retaliated and punched Keith back but Keith didn’t even feel it as his rage was blinding him, he continued hitting the man, wishing his had his knife or gun on him. 

The man was tough and he punched back as good as Keith did. 

Keith only stopped when he heard Lance scream.

“Stop! Keith! please!” Lance begged   
  
“Ya basta! Nos vamos!”  **‘That’s enough, we’re leaving.’** Lance added, looking at the man.

Lance pulled Keith back but Keith wasn’t having it, he wanted blood. 

“Estas muerto gringo de mierda! Me oyes? Vete ahora pero si te vuelvo a ver, los mato a ambos!”  **`you're dead, shitty american, you hear me? Leave now but if I ever see you again, I’ll kill you both!’** The man screamed before spitting blood on the ground. 

Keith glared at the man. 

“Keith let’s go, please!” Lance begged as he tugged on his arm. Keith had no idea of the vile things the man had told them but it was clear he wanted to kill them. 

“Keith! Please!” Lance begged again when he didn’t move an inch. Finally Keith moved, wrapping an arm around Lance’s shoulder protectively as they walked away. 

“What did that asshole say to us?” Keith asked as they were walking back to the car.

“He said we disgusted him and he said that if he ever saw us again he’d kill us.” 

Keith scoffed “not if I kill him first.” 

Once inside the car, Lance caressed Keith’s face and for the first time since the fight, he felt pain and could taste blood in his mouth.

He winced as Lance touched his cheek. 

“It’s already bruising, and your lip is busted.” Lance sighed 

Keith shook his head “I don’t care. Are you okay?” He asked softly, wiping the spot on Lance’s face where the man had spat even though Lance had already wiped it off. 

He watched as Lance swallowed “I didn’t expect that but I’m okay. I was angrier than I was scared.” 

Keith smiled which hurt but he didn’t care “I saw, you were ready to hit him before he spat on you.” 

Lance nodded “I was.” He said before sighing “let’s go home, I need to treat your injuries. Oh god, my mom is going to freak out.” 

Keith groaned “yeah, she is.” He said before groaning again “fuck, your brother comes to dinner tonight, he’s going to think so low of me for getting in a fight.” 

Lance chuckled “he’s not, Luis got in so many fights when he was younger, he’d gonna like you more.” 

Keith sighed “I hope so.”  
  


They arrived home and immediately Lance’s mom came to greet them and gasped as she saw Keith’s face. 

  
“Dios mio! What happened?” 

“This homophobic guy… it’s not a big deal.” Lance said, pulling Keith by the hand towards the staircase.    
  
“What do you mean it’s not a big deal, that guy spat on you!” Keith said and Lance shot him a look. It was only after Lance’s mom gasped that Keith realized that maybe Lance didn’t want his mother to know about that.    
  
Before Lance’s mom could even say anything, Lance spoke again “I’m fine Mamá, please don’t make a big deal out of this, Keith already beat the shit out of the guy. I’d like to treat Keith’s wounds and forget about this. Please?”    
  
Lance’s mom sighed, she said nothing as she made her way towards Keith and pulled him into a hug. Keith looked at Lance, confused before Elena spoke.    
  
“Thank you for protecting my son but don’t get into fights. Just walk away next time, you could get seriously hurt.” she said and Keith nodded slowly.

  
“Yes Ma’am.”    
  
Once she pulled away, Lance pulled Keith by the arm again and pulled him upstairs.    
  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t think you’d want to keep it from your mom.” Keith said once they were back in Lance’s room and Lance was looking through the cabinets in his bathroom for some rubbing alcohol and cotton pads to disinfect Keith’s wounds.    
  
“Don’t worry about it babe, it’s fine. I didn’t want her to worry.” Lance replied once he found the supplies he needed and went to sit down on the bed with Keith.    
  
“Well she was already worried when she saw my face.” Keith said and hissed when Lance pressed a cotton pad with alcohol to his cheek.    
  
“I know, but I didn’t want her to know about the spitting thing, but it’s fine, she knows now, it’s too late.” 

Keith swallowed “I’m sorry.”

  
Lance shook his head and smiled softly “Don’t apologize, I should have told you about not wanting my mom to know…”   
  
“Thank you, for beating that guy up.” He said once he was finished disinfecting Keith’s wounds.

“Of course. I’ll always have your back and protect you.” Keith replied

Lance grinned “Me too.” he said before pulling Keith into a hug. “I really love you, you know that right?”    
  
Keith felt his heart race in his chest, “I know, I hope you know that I really love you too.”    
  
Lance pulled away from the hug and grinned “I know, my beautiful husband.” He pressed a soft kiss on Keith’s lips before pulling away.    
  
Keith wanted to grumble about how Lance wouldn’t hurt him if he kissed him harder but Lance was already getting up from the bed.    
  
“Come on, let’s go downstairs and help my mom cook dinner.”    
  
Keith’s eyes went wide at the mention of cooking and Lance laughed “don’t worry, I’ll make sure you’re just in charge of cutting the vegetables. I know you know your way around a knife.”    
  
Keith smirked, “I do.”    
  
Lance was true to his word and when Elena tried to make Keith try to cook the meat, Lance argued that it was best if Keith was kept away from the stove as they didn’t have a fire extinguisher in the house and made Keith chop some onions.    
  
Once Keith had chopped every vegetable there were, he was in charge of setting the table while Lance and his mom finished the meal. 

Setting the table took way longer than Keith expected, he had never set a table for 10 people before. Once he was done, he went back to the kitchen and observed Lance with his mom.    
  
They were bickering over the stove, talking in Spanish. From what Keith could observe, it looked like Lance was trying to try the food before it was fully ready and his mom wasn’t having it. He chuckled as he watched Elena swat Lance’s hand away for the fourth time.    
  
“You’re not getting any food before everyone is here. Now go enjoy some time with your husband before dinner is ready.”   
  
“Ay mami, ya pues, hace tiempo que no he probado tu ropa vieja*, porfavor, solo una cucharada.”  **“Oh Mom, come on, I haven’t tasted your ropa vieja* in so long, please, only one bite.”**

“No. Vete.”  **“No. Go away.”**

“Fine.” Lance grumbled before grabbing Keith’s hand and pulled him to the garden.    
  
At the end of the garden, there was an old hammock, Lance lied down before trying to pull Keith to lie next to him.    
  
“I don’t think we’ll fit.”    
  
“We’ll fit, come on.” Lance pouted and Keith couldn’t resist. He climbed on the hammock and wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist, putting his head against his chest.    
  
He closed his eyes for a moment, listening to Lance’s heartbeat. For the first time since their honeymoon had started, Keith was starting to relax.    
  
Just as Keith was about to fall asleep, the doorbell rang.

  
“Well, our quiet time is over,” Lance said, shifting a little, making Keith sit up.   
  
“Let’s go greet my brother.”   
  


Keith reluctantly got up and let Lance lead him inside where everyone was greeting Luis, Lance’s oldest brother.    
  
“Hermanito!” Luis said with a big smile as he saw Lance, pulling him into a tight hug.    
  
Keith watched as they pulled away before the woman standing next to Luis pulled Lance into a hug as well.    
  
“Lisa, que lindo verte despues de tanto tiempo.”  **‘Lisa,it’s nice seeing you after so long’** Lance said before looking around “Donde estan mis sobrinos favoritos?”  **‘Where are my favorite nephews?’**

“Tu mamá los llevó a la cocina.”  **‘Your mom took them to the kitchen’** Lisa replied with a smile. 

Keith saw both Luis and his wife turn their heads towards him. They both smiled and Luis pulled him into a hug, surprising Keith.    
  
“It’s so nice to finally meet the man who stole my little bro’s heart, Welcome to the family Keith.”    
  
“Thank you.” Keith said, loving how Lance’s family had been nothing but kind to him ever since they met him. 

While dinner was being made, Keith watched how Lance played in the living room with his niece and nephew, he found it adorable how he acted with little kids.    
  
Keith had never been fond of children but seeing his husband with little kids made him more sure than ever that he wanted kids. 

  
Dinner went well, everyone chatted in English so Keith didn’t feel left out, sometimes, they’d say some things in Spanish and Lance had to translate for him. After dinner, they stayed a couple of hours at the table just to keep chatting and Keith adored that feeling, he never had anything resembling this during his childhood so those were moments he would cherish for the rest of his life.    
  
“Lance? I know we mentioned it before but are you sure you want to have kids?” Keith asked once they were lying down in Lance’s old bed.    
  
His husband blinked at him, clearly not expecting Keith’s words but smiled at him. “I do, if it’s something that you want. If you don’t, that’s fine too, as long as I have you, I’m happy.”    
  
Keith smiled, caressing Lance’s face gently “I never saw myself as someone who had kids, to be honest, ever since I met you, I imagine us having kids though it didn’t really feel like something real until I saw you with your niece and nephew today, and it made me really think about how things would be if we were to have children of our own.”    
  
Lance grinned before leaning in and pressed a soft kiss on Keith’s lips “So let’s have kids.”   
  
“I’d like that, but someday, not now. I’m not ready for kids just yet, I want you all to myself for now.” Keith said, wrapping an arm around Lance’s waist, pulling him closer to him.    
  
“I want you all to myself for now too.” Lance replied before closing the gap between them and kissed his husband passionately.    
  
The next couple of days spent meeting more of Lance’s family, everyone was super supportive of them, much to Lance’s surprise and everyone seemed to adore Keith. Granted with most of the family, Keith didn’t speak much, just said the couple of rehearsed Spanish phrases that Lance had thought him but even though he didn’t talk much, Lance’s family still loved and accepted him.    
  
Their second wedding was more of a symbolic ceremony, where they exchanged some vows in Spanish, Keith having to keep his speech short as it was difficult for him to memorize a big text. The ceremony was short and what lasted more was the party, every one of Lance’s relative’s danced and sang until the morning. Lance danced with his mom as well as with his brothers and sisters while Keith was happy to watch from the table. At some point, Lance’s sisters and mother tried to pull Keith to the dancefloor as well but he refused, only caving in when Lance was the one who pulled him along with them. He let Lance try to teach him some basic dance moves and even though he sucked at it, it was fun because he was doing it with Lance. 

After every relative left, Keith and Lance finally went to sleep and before falling asleep Lance announced to him that he had booked a hotel for them to stay in during the rest of their honeymoon and that they’d leave the following day. Even though Keith had enjoyed the company of Lance’s family, he couldn’t wait to get some alone time with his husband before having to go back to their life.   
  
\-----  
  


They arrived at the hotel and once shown to their suite, Keith was shocked, never in his life had he been in a place so fancy, this suite looked like it was the one reserved especially for the president. 

From the looks on Lance’s face, he hadn’t been in a place as beautiful either. 

“This place is incredible!” Lance exclaimed, “I’m so glad I decided to go for the luxury suite instead of the honeymoon suite.” 

Keith chuckled “me too.” he said before making his way to the balcony and opening the sliding doors. “Wow! Lance come see this view!” 

From the balcony, Keith could see the beach. He smiled when he felt Lance’s arms wrap around his waist and his head rest on his shoulder. 

“Mm the view is really nice but there is something I’d much rather stare at.” he said and Keith turned around, leaning against the railing of the balcony and watched Lance with a smirk.    
  


“Oh? What’s that?” he asked 

Lance grinned before moving closer to Keith, caressing his cheek “you” he whispered before leaning in and kissing Keith.    
  
Their kiss began soft, but as Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist, pressing himself against him, Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck and deepened the kiss. As their tongues intertwined, Keith moaned with pleasure.    
  
Lance pulled away and began kissing Keith’s neck, making him groan, tilting his head back so his husband would have more access. Lance began sucking on Keith’s skin, leaving a trail of love bites from his jaw to his collarbone. 

“Take off your shirt.” Lance said and Keith smirked 

“Here? On the balcony?” he asked, knowing how the exposure turned Lance on. 

Lance nodded “unless you’re uncomfortable with it.” 

Keith shook his head “I’m not, I want it. I want you.” he said, his heart racing in his chest as he watched how Lance blushed at his words.

Keith pulled his shirt off, throwing it inside the room before smirking at Lance again “so? What will my handsome husband do with me here?” he asked, moving a hand under Lance’s shirt and caressed his skin, slowly pressing his fingers to Lance’s nipple and pinched it, making Lance hiss in pleasure, arching his back slightly. 

“I-I’m not sure, I want so many things,” Lance said, grabbing Keith’s hand to get him to stop so he could pull his own shirt over his head and threw it somewhere next to Keith’s. 

Keith swallowed, he was already half-hard. He watched Lance and quickly noticed the huge bulge pressing against his husband’s pants. 

“Well, we have another week here to do many things, so choose one now,” Keith replied, opening his pants and pulled them down along with his underwear, making his erection spring free. 

He watched as Lance eyed him, licking his lips which made Keith’s heart race and his cock twitch. 

Lance took a step closer, leaning in and kissed Keith again, they kissed for a couple of minutes before Lance pulled away, dropping on his knees. 

He looked up at Keith and while maintaining eye contact, he began licking the tip of Keith’s cock. 

Keith groaned, shivering at the feeling of Lance’s hot tongue on his sensitive tip. 

Lance didn’t waste time before putting him in his mouth and started sucking him. 

Keith moaned in delight, loving the feeling of Lance’s wet mouth around him, it was amazing but what made it better was to have Lance’s blue eyes never leave his face, not even when he took him too deeply and gagged around him and not even when tears formed in the corner of his eyes. Lance didn’t stop looking at Keith even for a second and Keith did the same, watching as his hard cock trusted in and out of Lance’s mouth. 

The slurping sounds Lance made were sinful and Keith adored it, it made him even harder. 

A couple of minutes passed and Keith was a moaning mess, it felt so good to have Lance’s tongue wrapping around him, taking him in as deep as he could.    
  
“Lance, I’m coming-” Keith said, barely having time to warn his husband before his orgasm hit him. He closed his eyes and threw his head back. For a moment, everything went white, Keith couldn’t concentrate on anything other than the feeling of his release, it felt too good. 

When he slowly came down from his high, he opened his eyes just in time to have Lance pull away from his softening cock with a loud pop. 

“Wait- don’t swallow yet. Show it to me.” Keith asked

Lance complied, opening his mouth and pulled out his cum covered tongue, it started to drip off the tip of his tongue and down his chin but he didn’t move until Keith finally said he could swallow. 

Once he did, Lance got up and smirked “That was so hot, I want you to do that too, showing me my cum on your tongue before you swallow it all.” he said

Keith chuckled “I’ll gladly show you, and yes, I agree, it was hot, but because it’s you.” he said, pulling Lance by the waist and kissed him deeply. He could taste himself on Lance’s tongue but he didn’t mind at all.    
  
They pulled away to breathe and Keith’s hands moved to Lance’s waistband but Lance’s grabbed his hand. 

“Nope~” he said, with a playful grin. 

Keith frowned “Why not? You can’t tell me you came in your pants because I can see that you’re rock hard.”

Lance chuckled “I didn’t, but I don’t want to.” 

Keith’s frown deepened “since when do you not want me to blow you? Come on… I want to taste you so badly, it’s been too long, isn’t it painful to keep it confined in your pants like that?” he asked, purring the last bit of his sentence, slowly caressing Lance’s cock through his pants. 

“It’s very painful babe and I do want you to blow me, but not now. Also it’s not been long at all, it’s been 5 days.” Lance replied with a chuckle 

Keith pouted “That’s long…” 

Lance laughed “You’re right, it is. It was weird staying at my family home and barely being able to have sex after being used to fucking every day.” 

Keith hummed “yes but that’s over now, so let me blow you, you want it, I want it, what’s stopping you?” he asked, frustrated and confused. He squeezed Lance through his pants and Lance groaned. 

“I want something else more.” 

Keith raised an eyebrow and smirked “you want to fuck me?” 

Lance smirked and nodded “Yes, I do, so badly.” 

Keith chuckled “Do it, please, I need your cock in me.” 

Lance shook his head “Not here.” 

Keith hummed and grabbed Lance by the hand, pulling him inside and lied down on the bed seductively. He watched as Lance swallowed hard and how he adjusted himself in his pants a bit to relieve the pressure, groaning slightly. 

“As sexy as you are like that, I don’t want to do it here.” 

Keith sat up, frowning again “Where then?”    
  


Lance smirked “On the beach, I was looking at the view and couldn’t help seeing myself fucking you against the soft sand.” 

Keith blushed “but isn’t sand going to get everywhere?” 

Lance shrugged “I don’t know, let’s try it?” 

Keith chuckled “Sure, it’s 6 pm already so I doubt many people will be there.” 

Keith got dressed again and Lance put on a shirt, he tied a flannel shirt around his hips to hide his boner as Keith grabbed a bag and put the lube inside along with some towels. 

They made it to the beach and thankfully, it was empty. He set the towels down and began to strip. 

Lance followed, stripping as well and Keith felt his mouth water as soon as he caught sight of Lance’s big hard cock, standing proudly against his stomach. 

Keith lied down on the blanket and Lance got on top of him, they began kissing, quickly Keith got hard again and soon Lance put lube on his fingers and gently pushed a couple of fingers inside him, stretching him. 

Once all stretched, Lance grabbed the lube again and poured a generous amount on himself.    
  
“Ready?” he asked Keith

Keith nodded “yes, please hurry.”    
  
Lance pushed inside him and Keith moaned, wrapping his legs around his husband’s waist and his arms around his back. “Move, please, and don’t be gentle,” Keith begged, loving how Lance’s perfect cock was so big it was already hitting his prostate. 

Lance began thrusting in and out of Keith, each time harder, making Keith scream in pleasure, clawing at Lance’s back.    
  
The pleasure was so intense Keith could barely think, his mind went blank and all he could feel was Lance filling him up so good. It didn’t take long for him to come, he came hard all over their stomachs but Lance still wasn’t close, he kept pounding into Keith who felt very sensitive after his orgasm. 

It was all too intense, it felt so amazing, Keith began sobbing and screaming in pleasure, getting hard again as Lance hit his prostate over and over again. 

  
Lance’s groans and moans were like music to Keith’s ears, he didn’t want Lance to come and for this to be over yet before he could come for the third time of the day.    
  
“I’m close babe-” Lance warned with a groan as his thrusts became more erratic.    
  
Suddenly, Lance came hard, Keith could feel Lance spilling inside of him, it felt hot and it filled him up. He adored this sensation. It felt so good that Keith came again.    
  
Once they both came down from their high, Lance leaned in and kissed Keith deeply before pulling out. 

Keith felt how Lance’s cum began dripping down his legs and onto the towel.“Wow, that was amazing.” he said 

Lance pressed a kiss to Keith’s forehead “yeah, it was. I love you so much babe.” 

Keith smiled “I love you so much, too.” he said before adding “can we stay here and cuddle for a while? I’m too tired to move just yet.” 

Lance hummed, laying down on the towel next to his husband and wrapped his arms around him, “Of course mi amor, I wasn’t planning on moving anytime soon.”

  
  


After coming back from the beach to their hotel room, they took a shower before going straight to bed, feeling exhausted. 

The rest of the week went by way too quickly, they spent all their time in their hotel room, only leaving on one occasion to go skinny dipping in the pool at 4 am but aside from that, they got their meals from room service and kept a do not disturb sign on the door, not caring to have their sheets changed, it didn’t matter since they were going to keep soiling them over and over again.

After an emotional goodbye to Lance’s family, Lance whined the whole trip to the airport about not wanting to go back home and lose their honeymoon phase. Keith promised Lance that nothing would change when they got back home, no matter what happened with Lance’s new marine biology classes or with him managing Empire or with Keith having to oversee every drug-dealing operations, things would always stay the same.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ropa Vieja is a Cuban dish
> 
> Also can you tell how I wrote the ending, I wanted some angst and things to get dark but I ended up against it. There's a tiny bit of angst but it's barely anything.


	26. VEINTISÉIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny chapter

Two weeks had passed since Keith and Lance had gone back home from their honeymoon. Saying goodbye to Lance’s family was very emotional, and Lance’s mom promised she’d come to visit them soon. 

They settled into a new routine, Lance managed The Empire during the morning and in the afternoon he started university to learn marine biology. Keith supervised the drug-making process during the morning but had the afternoon mostly free so he began painting more and when Lance was done from his classes, he’d go pick him up. 

“Do you want to go order food tonight? You have an exam tomorrow afternoon so you can’t waste time cooking.” Keith said as they hopped off his motorcycle. 

Lance hummed “yeah, that’s a good idea.” He said, lacing his hands with Keith’s. They were in the elevator, about to press the button to their floor when Keith remembered about the package he had ordered. 

“Wait, I forgot I need to pick up the mail, I ordered new paint yesterday.” He said 

Lance hummed, squeezing Keith’s hand as he pressed the button to the lobby. 

“When will you paint me? You promised and yet you still haven’t done it.” Lance complained playfully as they stepped off the elevator and into the lobby. 

“Soon, I need to finish these ones first,” Keith said with a chuckle 

“Those mysterious paintings you won’t let me see…” Lance said with a huff. 

Keith chuckled again “it’s a surprise, I told you already. Be patient.” He watched how Lance pouted. He was so cute, Keith couldn’t wait to smother him in kisses, once he was done with his studies of course. 

As they stepped outside, they froze. Someone was looking into their mailbox, the man’s back was facing them so they had an advantage. 

Keith let go of Lance’s hand and grabbed his knife. He looked at Lance, motioning him to be quiet before taking a couple of steps closer to the man before being close enough to press the knife against the man’s throat. 

“Slowly step away from the mailbox, don’t try anything or I’ll slice your throat,” Keith warned

He felt the man tense “O-Okay, please don’t hurt me, I mean no harm.” The man said, stepping again. 

“Who the hell are you and what are you doing looking into our mailbox?” Lance said, facing the man. 

“I’m looking for Keith Shirogane… wait- no- Kogane, that’s his new name.” The man said and Keith’s eyes went wide, he pressed the knife harder against the man’s throat. 

“Where did you hear that name?!” Keith growled 

“I-I can’t tell you, I’ll only talk to Keith.” 

Keith sighed, retracting his blade, and faced the man. 

“I’m Keith.” 

The man had tan skin, not like Lance’s. Lance’s skin had more of a warmer undertone as this man’s skin had more of a colder undertone. He had light brown hair, his face was slender, framed with glasses that paired well with his caramel eyes. 

The man was handsome, he was wearing a long brown coat and from what Keith could see, black jeans. His fashion style was too neat to be a hitman. Then again, that was the exact intention of some hitmen so they could trick their targets.

The man’s eyes widened slightly when he saw Keith. “Yes, you are. You look so much alike.” He said, smiling slightly which made Keith’s frown deepen. 

“What the fuck are you talking about?! Who do I look like?” He asked, getting angry. 

The man looked at Lance, and then back at Keith, chuckling nervously. “Takashi, you look so much like Takashi when he was younger.” 

Keith’s stomach dropped. He hadn’t heard that name in years. He grabbed Lance’s hand, needing some grounding, and Lance quickly looked at Keith, worried. 

“Who’s Takashi?” He asked the man before looking at Keith again “Babe, who’s Takashi?” 

“H-He’s my brother.” Keith said 

“What? Wasn’t your brother named Shiro?” Lance asked, confused 

“It’s a nickname, I’ve always called him Shiro, it comes from our last name, Shirogane, because when I was a child, I couldn’t pronounce Takashi so he told me to just call him Shiro.” Keith explained to his husband before turning to face the man once more. 

“How the hell do you know Shiro? And what the hell does this have anything to do with me?! I haven’t seen him in years.” 

The man hummed “I know, that’s why I’m here. I’m Adam, Takashi’s husband.” 

Keith swallowed, feeling a knot in his stomach. “Wait- you’re his husband? If you’re here and he’s not, does… does this mean that he’s dead?” 

Adam’s eyes went wide “No! He’s very much alive, he’s at the hotel right now.” 

Keith let out a sigh “so, you said you’d only talk to me. Talk.” 

Adam hummed “Takashi’s the one you should be talking to. I’ll call him and-“ 

“No.” Keith interrupted, “he abandoned me, I have nothing to say to him.” 

“Keith, it’s more complicated than you think, you need to hear him out.” 

Keith scoffed “I don’t need to do anything. Please leave.” He said, pushing Adam out of the way, opening the mailbox, grabbing his paints before pulling Lance by the hand towards the elevator.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said there would be a bit of angst right? Here is it, also yay we're FINALLY!!! meeting Shiro!!


	27. VEINTISIETE

Adam opened the door of their hotel room and immediately Takashi greeted him with a hug and a kiss. “How was it? Did you find any indication that it’s actually Keith that lives there?” he asked 

Adam smiled and nodded “I have good news but first, how’s the pain?” He asked, seeing that his husband had taken off his prosthesis. 

Takashi rubbed his shoulder slightly, just above where his arm stopped. “It’s better now that I’ve taken my prosthesis off. But it’s still a little sore.” 

Adam hummed, leaning in to kiss his husband softly. 

“So, what’s the good news you had?” Takashi asked as they pulled away from the kiss. 

“I found Keith, I spoke to him.” Adam said, grinning. 

Takashi’s eyes went wide “what? Are you serious? Why didn’t you start with that, let’s go, I need to see him.” He said, grabbing Adam’s hand and pulled him towards the door. 

Adam chuckled “kashi, wait- You can’t go outside in sweatpants, plus, it’s late. He was pretty angry when I spoke to him and told him who I was, I doubt he’d be happy if we show up at 8 pm at their doorstep. Let’s go tomorrow, okay?” 

Takashi sighed, squeezing Adam’s hand “You said he was angry? He thinks I abandoned him right?”

Adam swallowed and nodded “yes but I told him it was more complicated and that he had to hear you out.” 

Takashi leaned his head against Adam’s chest, “I hope he does.” 

\------  
  


The next day, Keith was exhausted, he hadn’t slept at all. Lance had barely slept either but it was because he had been studying, Keith, he was plagued with memories of his brother and questions of why had he come back now. 

“Babe, tonight, since it’s friday, let’s go out to eat.” Lance suggested 

Keith hummed “could we stay home instead? Order in again? I want to be alone with you.” 

Lance grinned “of course babe, whatever you want.” He said, pulling Keith into a kiss before they stepped out of their apartment. 

The second Keith stepped outside his front door, he gasped, finding himself face to face with Shiro. 

“Hi Keith.” 

Shiro didn’t look anything like when he was younger, before, his hair was completely white, and he had a scar on the bridge of his nose but Keith still recognized him. 

He was shocked for a second but quickly recovered, he narrowed his eyes at his brother. 

“You’re 11 years too late. Please leave, I don’t have time for whatever shitty excuse you have for abandoning me.” Keith said, grabbing Lance’s hand. 

“Let’s go, Lance.” He said, pulling him towards the elevator, letting Shiro standing alone in the hallway. 

“How the hell did he find out what apartment and what floor we live in?!” Keith growled angrily as they stepped inside the elevator.

He felt Lance squeeze his hand “Keith, look at me.” 

Keith sighed, facing his husband. 

“I know you’re going to try and convince me to hear him out but I won’t do it.” 

Lance smiled and cupped Keith’s cheek. “Babe, your brother clearly has been through stuff, did you notice his prosthetic?” 

Keith’s eyes went slightly wide, he hadn’t. He shook his head slowly. 

“I have, his right hand was metal…” 

Keith scoffed “so? Just because he’s disabled now doesn’t make anything he did to me okay. He abandoned me Lance! Just like my mother but Shiro was worse because he promised me he’d always be there for me! He hasn’t contacted me in 11 years!” He said, his voice cracking as tears rose to his eyes. 

Lance pulled Keith into a tight hug and began stroking his hair softly. “I know babe, but aren’t you curious as to why he did it? He must have had a good reason… you should hear him out, you can’t banish him from your life after that if you want, but hear him out first.” 

Keith sniffed, he wanted to stay in Lance’s arms and sob but the elevator dinged, indicating that they had arrived at the parking lot. 

He pulled away from their hug just as the doors opened and wiped away the tears that had managed to escape his eyes. 

“Fine, I’ll hear him out if he comes back.” 

Lance leaned in and kissed Keith softly before they stepped out of the elevator. 

  
  



	28. VEINTIOCHO-FLASHBACKS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some Flashbacks from how Keith and Shiro met and the first time that Keith ran away.

At age 4, Keith was pulled into the car by his mom, she seemed in a hurry as she shoved a suitcase into the trunk. 

“Where are we going?” Keith asked 

“On a little trip.” 

An hour of car ride later, Krolia pulled over in front of a big house. It was a modest 2 story house but to Keith’s young mind, it was huge. 

He was used to the rundown apartment building and small studio he lived in with his mom. Only in movies had he seen houses so big. 

“Stay here for a little bit, I need to talk to someone, don’t move okay?” Krolia said to Keith, turning around to look at him before exiting the car. Keith watched from the window as his mom made her way towards the front door, a couple of seconds passed and a man opened the door. She stepped inside and disappeared from Keith’s vision. 

30 minutes passed but to Keith, it felt like an eternity. He had been coloring in his coloring book when the car door opened again, this time it was on his side. He smiled when he saw his mom but it vanished quickly as he saw the sadness on her face. 

“Mom? What’s wrong?” He asked as she unbuckled his seatbelt and carried him outside the car. 

Krolia didn’t answer as she took the suitcase out of the trunk and grabbed Keith’s little hand, pulling him towards the house. 

“Come on.” She said 

As they reached the door, she knocked again and the same man opened the door. He had a stern and scary look on his face, which Keith didn’t like. He hid behind his mother’s legs. 

“Keith, don’t be like that. Say hello please.” Krolia instructed

Keith peaked from behind his mom’s legs and mumbled a quick hello to the man before hiding again. He heard the man scoffed and Krolia pulled Keith away from her legs and kneeled down to his level. 

“Keith I need you to listen to me very carefully, this man, he’s your father okay honey? So I want you to be nice to him. You’re going to live with him and his family for a little while okay because I have to go away.” 

Immediately, Keith began sobbing and hugged his mother tightly. “No, please I don’t want to live with him, he’s scary, I want to come with you.” 

“I’m so sorry honey, you can’t come but I’m coming back to get you okay? You just have to be patient. He’s going to take good care of you and you’ll have a big brother to play with. You’re going to love it here, I promise.” Krolia said, her voice cracking as she tried her best to hold back the tears. 

“No! Please take me with you, please don’t leave me here!” Keith screamed but his mom shook her head. 

“I’m sorry.” She said, standing up before handing the suitcase to Keith’s father. “All of his things are in there, please take good care of him.” 

“I love you so much Keith, never forget that okay?” Krolia said, giving her son one last kiss on the head before she made her way to the car. 

Keith dropped his drawing supplies he was holding and ran after the car. Krolia had already started driving but Keith kept running until his legs couldn’t carry him any longer and he stumbled to the ground, sobbing. 

Keith wasn’t sure how much time had passed until a black car pulled up next to him. His father stepped out and pulled him up by the arm harshly. 

“Listen to me because I won’t repeat myself. I am doing Krolia a favor by taking you in but to me, you are not my child. You are a mistake that should have never been born so if you don’t want to end up living on the streets, I suggest you calm down, stop crying and do everything I said. Am I clear?” 

Keith nodded, scared of the man in front of him but even more scared of having to sleep on the street. He once had to live in the car with his mom and it had been the worst week ever, he remembered being so cold, no matter how many blankets Krolia had wrapped him up with. He didn’t want to imagine how it would be on the streets. 

“Good. Get in.” His father commanded and Keith climbed in the back seat. His father car didn’t have a car seat for him, like his mom’s car had but Keith climbed in anyway, his father shutting the door as soon as he had made it inside. 

By car, it was only two blocks away from the house but to Keith it had seem way more. 

Once his father parked the car, he opened the door and Keith stepped out. He followed his father towards the house. The man opened the door but Keith didn’t even take a step inside that his father stopped him. 

“In this house, we take our shoes off before going inside.” 

Keith blinked, confused but quickly kicked off his shoes, watching as his father took his own shoes off and put them to the side, next to women's shoes. Keith did the same before stepping inside. 

“Futoshi! Did you find him?” A woman asked, rushing into the room. She had black hair with bangs that covered once side of her face. She looked buff and not at all what Keith had expected the woman married to his father to look like. 

“Oh hi, kid” The woman said, spotting Keith and stepping closer to him. “I’m your new step mother, you can call me Jenny. What’s your name?” Her tone was gentle but there was something Keith didn’t trust about her. 

He looked to the ground but didn’t say a word. 

The front door opened behind them and Keith turned around just in time to see a boy stepped inside. He didn’t seem to notice them as he took his shoes off but once his looked up, his eyes went wide with surprise. 

“What’s going on?” He asked, nervously before his eyes settled on Keith. He smiled gently at him and for the first time since his arrival at the house, Keith didn’t feel scared. 

Before the boy could even say anything, his father spoke. 

“Takashi, this is your little brother Keith, he’ll be living with us now. He’s going to stay in your room.” 

Takashi frowned “you had an affair?! How could you-“ 

“Watch your mouth!” Futoshi growled “Now take your brother to your room. He’ll sleep in your bed tonight and tomorrow I’ll have a bunk beds installed.” 

Takashi looked at Keith and held out his hand to him, smiling. 

Keith took his brother’s hand and followed him to his room. He watched as Takashi put his backpack down on the floor and closed the door behind them. He sat on his bed and patted the spot next to him. Keith slowly made his way towards the bed, climbing on it but sat at the end of the bed, away from his brother. 

He watched as Takashi chuckled 

“I haven’t introduced myself, I’m Takashi but you can call me Shiro, my friends call me that.” 

“Shiro…” Keith murmured 

“Your name is Keith, right?” Keith nodded 

“From now on, I’ll be your big brother, you can count on me for anything, I’ll always be there for you and have your back.” Shiro declared with a grin. 

Keith nodded again, then remembered his mom and felt tears rise up to his eyes. “I miss my mom.” He mumbled 

The bed shifted as Shiro moved closer and pulled Keith into a hug. Keith began sobbing against Shiro’s chest as the older boy softly caressed his hair and back, trying to comfort him until Keith finally calmed down. 

  
_____  
  


At age 5, Keith had been living with his new family for a year, going to a new school for a year. Keith had always had problems making friends before but arriving at a new school in the middle of the semester made it even harder. 

If it wasn’t for his brother Shiro, Keith would have been completely alone. 

“Keith, I’m done with my homework, want me to help you with yours?” 

Keith shook his head but remembered that Shiro couldn’t see him as he was in the lower bunk bed. 

“I’m already done.” 

“You are?” Shiro didn’t sound convinced. Keith heard the mattress creak before Shiro began climbing the ladder and sat down next to his brother. 

“You’re drawing” Shiro deadpanned

Keith rolled his eyes and pulled papers from underneath his drawing notebook, handing them to Shiro. 

He watched as the 16-year-old looked at the papers and then back at Keith. 

“It’s all correct, very good.” He said with a grin before setting the papers aside and looked at Keith’s notebook. 

“Who’s that?” He asked 

“My mom, I’ll give it to her once she comes to get me.” 

Shiro looked down, biting his lip. “Keith…” 

“She will come back, she promised me.” 

Shiro nodded “when she comes, you know you’ll still be my little brother right? We’ll always see each other.” 

Keith nodded “I know.” He said, smiling softly.

“Takashi! Keith! Come down to dinner!” Jenny, Shiro’s mother called.

Keith hated dinner time, it was the only time where he was forced to spend time with his father and Jenny. 

His father would always ask about their school work and grades. Thankfully, Keith had good grades even though he never studied, but he still hated being interrogated. 

When they arrived downstairs, their father was already seated. They sat down and Keith immediately felt his father’s eyes on him.

“Keith, I got a call from the school. You get good grades but you never participate in class and don’t socialize with anyone. Socializing is part of being part of a society, you can’t stay alone. Your teachers are worried. I want you to make 2 friends tomorrow and have them over for dinner, otherwise, you’re not getting any food tomorrow.” His father said 

Keith’s eyes went wide and filled with tears, he quickly looked down.

Shiro gasped, “Father! You can’t be serious!” 

“Takashi, stay quiet.” 

Keith watched as Shiro bit his lip, clearly wanting to object but was wise not to keep talking. 

The next day, Keith tried his best to approach some kids at his school but every one of them ignored him or told him to go away. When it was time to go home, Keith had accepted his fate, he wasn’t going to eat tonight.   
  
Dinner time rolled around, Keith was nervous, knowing his father wouldn’t be pleased with him. He went downstairs as he and Shiro were called to dinner and as soon as his father’s eyes landed on him, he could see the look of annoyance on his face.   
  
“Keith, I see you didn’t bring any friends.”   
  
Keith bit his lip and lowered his head, looking at the floor.   
  
“Look at me when I’m talking!” His father screamed, making Keith jump, looking up at his father quickly, he felt like crying but he knew that if he cried in front of him, he’d be over.   
  
“You’re not eating dinner tonight, go to your room. You’re a disappointment to this family.” His father muttered before turning his head away from Keith.   
  
“Father, please reconsider, he’s going to school tomorrow and it’s winter, he needs to eat,” Shiro said

“No, now sit down Takashi unless you want to skip a meal as well.”   
  
Shiro shot his baby brother an apologetic look before sitting down at the table. Keith slowly turned around and walked to his bedroom as tears streamed down his face. At that moment, Keith’s stomach decided to rumble, as to remind him how hungry he was.   
  
The boy hadn’t eaten since breakfast, he was given lunch money every day but Keith would never spend it. At 5 years of age, Keith already knew that without money, you couldn’t survive in the world so Keith had been saving his lunch money for an emergency.   
  
He decided that night that he couldn’t take it anymore, he wouldn’t wait around for his mother to come back, he’d go find her. So Keith put on a hoodie and put on his pair of gym shoes, since his jacket and his snow boots were by the entrance and he couldn’t get to them without walking in front of the dining room table, he grabbed the money he was keeping hidden and shoved it into his school backpack along with his sketchbook and drawing supplies before opening the window and contemplated his escape. He was on the second floor so the jump from the window could result in Keith breaking a bone but at this moment, he couldn’t care, he just wanted out of there.   
  
Keith opened the window and jumped, thankfully when he landed he didn’t break a bone but he landed in a pile of snow and now he was soaked and cold. That didn’t stop Keith from walking away from the house. He had no idea where to go but he’d figure it out.   
  
When Shiro got back to his room, he found the window open and Keith missing. He rushed to the living room to alert his parents.   
  
“Keith ran away.”   
  
Shiro’s father didn’t lift his face and continued to read his newspaper. “So?”   
  
Shiro scoffed “What do you mean ‘so’?! It’s freezing and dark outside, it’s dangerous, Father, he’s still your son, don’t you care about what happens to him?!”   
  


“He knew it was dark and freezing, yet he still chose to leave. He made his bed, let him lie in it.”   
  
Shiro shook his head, not able to believe what he was witnessing. His father was strict, very strict and very harsh and violent at times but ever since Keith came into their lives, Shiro saw sides of his father’s personality that terrified him.   
  
Shiro grabbed his jacket, put on his shoes before grabbing Keith’s jacket and snow boots and shoved them in a backpack before getting a flashlight from his desk and rushed downstairs and outside before his parents could say a word.   
  
As soon as he stepped outside, a strong wind hit him in the face and made him shiver, which made Shiro think about how cold Keith had to be and hurried his steps. If it wasn’t snowing, he would have run but he couldn’t risk getting himself injured, it wouldn’t help Keith at all.   
  
“Keith!” “Keith, where are you?” Shiro kept calling as he walked. 

When Shiro reached the playground, he saw the figure of a little boy sitting on one of the swings and let a relieved sigh. 

“Keith, I’ve been looking everywhere for you, you almost gave me a heart attack,” Shiro said once he reached the boy.   
  
Shiro immediately noticed that Keith was shaking, he pulled out the boy’s jacket out of his backpack and handed it to him.   
  
“Thank you, you can go now” Keith mumbled, not looking at Shiro, before putting it on. 

Shiro sighed and cleaned the other swing of the snow and sat down next to him. 

  
“If you think I’m letting you sleep on the streets you’re crazy.” Shiro said

“You’re not my parent, you can’t tell me what to do,” Keith mumbled, still not looking at Shiro.   
  
“I’m your big brother, I can.” He said before sighing again, he watched Keith for a minute before seeing that Keith was still shaking. Shiro took his jacket off and placed it on top of Keith’s. As he did that, his hand touched Keith’s hoodie and felt that it was wet.   
  
“Did you fall in the snow? You’re going to get sick, let’s go home.” Shiro said, concerned as he got up and grabbed Keith’s hand. 

“NO!” Keith scream, which startled Shiro because Keith was always so quiet, it was the first time Shiro saw him react like that.   
  
“Okay.” Shiro said calmly, sitting back down on the swing and watched Keith do the same. 

“But keep my jacket okay? I don’t want you to get sick.”   
  
Keith looked at Shiro “But aren’t you going to get sick without a jacket in the cold?”   
  
“Nah, I’m tough,” Shiro said, even though he was starting to shiver, he pulled his hoodie over his hands as his fingers were starting to freeze. He had been in such a hurry that he had forgotten to put his gloves on.   
  
“I’m not going back,” Keith said after a little moment of silence

“Where are you going then?” Shiro asked

“To find my mom.”   
  
Shiro bit his lip, he had heard so many conversations between his parents about Krolia, Keith’s mother, he knew she wasn’t coming back. 

“But you don’t know where she is, she could be in another country, isn’t it better to wait for her at home? She knows where you are, but what if you leave and shes comes back but you’re not there?”   
  
Keith’s eyes went wide, he looked down before shaking his head “I can’t take it Shiro, I hate him, I don’t want to go back.”   
  
Shiro’s stomach turned, “I hate him too, but please come back. You’ll have a warm bed at night, food, and you’ll have me, always.”   
  
Keith turned to fully face Shiro “Do you promise that?”   
  
Shiro smiled “I promise.” He said before pulling one his hands out of the sleeves of his hoodie and held out his pinky. “Pinky promise, I’ll never leave you, whenever you need me and even when you won’t need me, I’ll be there, being you’re annoying big brother, okay?”   
  
Keith smiled, and Shiro’s heart felt warm, it was the first time he had seen his little brother smile.Keith interlocked his own pinky with Shiro’s “okay, pinky promise then.”   
  
They arrived home and Keith immediately took a warm shower to get warm, Shiro did the same after Keith but in the end, Shiro ended up catching a cold. To punish Keith for Shiro falling ill, their father forced Keith to stay home and tend to Shiro until he recovered. What their father didn’t know what that it was more of a blessing than a punishment because it helped them bond a lot faster.   
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the last chapter and after that, there is a small epilogue.


	29. VEINTINUEVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter so it's going to be long

Keith was in a sour mood all day, he only felt happy when it was time to get Lance from his classes. Seeing his husband and hearing about his day cheers Keith up. He parked his bike in front of the building and took his helmet off just in time to see Lance stepping out of the building, smiling widely and chatting with a girl. 

Keith couldn’t help the pit of jealousy that formed in his stomach, as soon as Lance noticed him, his face lit up and waved at Keith, making his way towards him. Keith groaned when the girl followed Lance, also making her way towards him. He’d have to put on a fake smile and play nice. 

“Babe! Guess what! I aced my exam! I didn’t think the teacher would grade it so quickly, but he did! I got an A+” Lance said, excited. 

Keith grinned, forgetting all about the girl for a second, pulling Lance against him by the waist. 

“I’m so proud of you.” He said before leaning in and kissed Lance. 

The girl cleared her throat and Keith remembered that they weren’t alone. 

Lance blushed, pulling away. “Shit sorry, Ina, this is my husband Keith, Keith, this is my classmate Ina.” 

“It’s nice to meet you Keith.” Ina said and Keith nodded “likewise.” He said before grabbing Lance’s hand. 

“Well, I’ll see you on Monday, Lance” Ina said before walking away. 

Keith squeezed Lance’s hand, pulling him towards him again. “We’re celebrating tonight” 

Lance chuckled before leaning in and kissed Keith softly. 

As they drove past the building to enter the parking lot, Keith saw Shiro and Adam sitting on the floor next to the door of the main entrance.

Keith cursed and pulled over his bike, Lance let him go once they parked and Keith took his helmet off, making his way towards them, Lance following him close behind. 

Adam saw them coming first and nudged Shiro who was looking at something in his phone. When Shiro looked up and saw Keith, he got up from the floor and smiled at his brother. 

“Keith, please give me a moment, please listen to me.” 

Keith crossed his arms on his chest and before he could speak, Lance hummed “He’ll listen, please come upstairs.” 

Keith turned to look at Lance, and grumbled “fine.” 

They made it to their penthouse, Shiro and Adam following them. Kosmo jumped on them as soon as the entered the door, and Keith kneeled and began petting his dog, ignoring everything else. Once he was done, he got up, he watched how Kosmo slowly made his way towards Shiro and Adam before beginning to wag his tail at them happily. 

Keith was watching how Lance petted Kosmo’s head as Shiro spoke. 

“Your apartment is huge, and beautifully decorated, I’m so proud of you Keith.” 

“It’s all because of Lance.” Keith mumbled before sighing. “We should sit down or something…” 

They walked to the living room before Lance spoke up. “Adam and I should go get some coffee, let you guys talk.” 

Keith quickly grabbed Lance’s hand “No, stay, I want you to hear whatever he has to say.” 

Lance nodded and they all sat down on the couch. 

“You wanted to talk, so talk.” Keith said, looking into Shiro’s eyes. 

Shiro cleared his throat, and Keith watched how Adam grabbed Shiro’s hand. 

“You must think I abandoned you-“ Shiro started 

“You did!” Keith said, cutting Shiro off. 

“Babe, let him talk.” Lance whispered softly

Shiro waited a second before speaking again “I didn’t abandon you, not willingly. Remember when I left for university? How you were scared that I’d leave and never come back, like your mom? And how I promised to come to visit every weekend?” 

“Until you stopped coming, disappearing completely.” 

Shiro nodded “I know I did, but it wasn’t my choice. Father, he… he cut all ties with me, I came back during summer vacations, when I came back you weren’t home, I-I asked to speak to Mom and Dad and I came out to them. Mom was so supportive but Father… he… he asked to speak to me in private. We went to the basement and he took out a knife, he said he was never going to accept me and that I had to change. He told me to sit still and he cut me.” Shiro said, his voice shaking as he raised his hand to the scar on the bridge of his nose. 

Keith felt nauseous, his father had cut him as well, but Keith hadn’t stayed still. He had probably intended to cut him on the bridge of his nose like Shiro, but hadn’t succeeded because Keith resisted. 

Adam placed a hand on Shiro’s thigh, squeezing it softly. Shiro smiled gently at him before speaking again. 

“Father told me that he cut me there so I could forever remember the sin I was committing, every time I looked in the mirror. He told me to get out of the house and never come back, that I wasn’t his son anymore. So I did. I was scared but what I did was horrible, I should have waited for you and spoke to you but I was in shock. I drove back to university and Adam took care of me. We were already dating, we met at University. Remember I was studying to become a lawyer? Well, I never became one. A week later, I tried to use my card but I was denied, when I went to the bank, they said my account had been frozen. Father had really cut me off. After the semester ended, I couldn’t enroll for my last semester, since Father was no longer paying for university. I needed to find a job to survive but also to come to get you, one day I saw a sign that they were recruiting for the army. They paid a lot so I joined. As soon as my training ended, I was deployed. When I first was sent home for the holidays, I had saved a lot of money and with Adam, we went home. I had a plan, you were going to finish school and then go University, while living with Adam while I was deployed. It was months after your 16th birthday, Mom opened the door and told me that you had run away months after father cut me off and that she had no idea where you were.” Shiro paused, swallowing “We tried looking for you but we couldn’t find anything. Then, while deployed, my unit got ambushed, I almost died, got shot 12 times, I was in a coma some years, the doctors say it’s a miracle I woke up, I saw that my arm was missing, it got infected pretty badly and they had to amputate so the infection wouldn’t spread and go to my heart. I spent years in rehabilitation, Adam was there for me every step of the way, never left my side but he also never stopped looking for you and well, it’s because of Adam that we’re here. He hired a private investigator who looked for you for years but had no luck until a month ago, he found your marriage certificate. You had another last name but he had spent some time watching you and the description he told us about you fit. So we decided to come here to see if it was really you. And it is…” Shiro looked at Adam before looking at Keith again. 

Keith sighed “so you came all the way here to tell me that you didn’t mean to abandon me?” 

Shiro bit his lower lip “not exactly, mostly yes but I also have another reason… Mom reached out when I was in the hospital… Father’s dying. He has very little left to live, two months tops. He was asking for me, for… for us… I went to see him already and he… he apologized for how he treated me and he wants to see you…” 

Keith gritted his teeth, getting up. “Fuck you! I thought you came here because you cared about me, after listening to your story I was ready to forgive you, you went through a lot of fucked up shit but so did I, and you don’t know anything. You have no idea what I went through with Father… I’ll never see him…” he said getting up and walked out of his apartment.   
  


Keith took a walk around the block to calm down, normally when he got angry, he’d go to the shooting range to deal with his issues but he was too angry to drive. When he came back to the front of his building, Shiro was waiting for him. 

Keith glared at him and crossed his arms on his chest. 

“Leaving? Where is your husband?” He asked 

Shiro hummed “with yours, I wanted to chat with you alone. Can we take a walk?” 

Keith sighed and nodded. 

“Look Shiro, I forgive you for abandoning me, you clearly had the intention of coming back but the hardships of life got in the way, I get that. I’m so glad you survived almost dying and it makes me happy to see you again... But the way Father treated me, that has no excuse. Seeing him would only bring back all those painful memories.” 

Shiro nodded “I get that, but going could also give you closure. You don’t have to forgive him, you can even curse him out but just listen to him.” 

Keith chewed on his bottom lip, thinking. 

“When would we need to leave?” 

“We wouldn’t need to leave right away, but maybe in a couple of days.” 

Keith nodded “Fine, I’ll go.” 

Shiro grinned “that’s great Keith.” He said watching Keith.

“Why do you keep looking at me?”    
  
Shiro shook his head and chuckled “sorry, it’s just- You’re all grown up, my little brother is a man now. You used to be so small and now look at you.”    
  


Keith grumbled “of course, the years passed…” he said before sighing “I missed you, if you abandon me again, I’ll fucking murder you.” Keith said, pulling Shiro into a hug. 

Shiro hugged Keith back, “I’m not leaving your life ever again.”    
  


They walked for a while, Shiro asked Keith about his life, Keith told him about some things but not everything. After a while, it was getting late so they went back to the apartment. 

“Wanna stay for dinner?” Keith asked 

Shiro nodded “I’d love to.” 

They stepped inside and heard their husband speaking in Spanish. 

Keith raised an eyebrow and looked at Shiro who smiled “Adam’s mother side of the family is from Mexico.” 

Keith grinned “Lance’s is from Cuba.” 

“Did you guys make up?” Adam asked as he saw them approach towards the couch. 

They both nodded and Lance got up from the couch with a grin. “That’s awesome, let’s celebrate! I’ll make dinner” 

Keith pulled Lance by the arm and against him. “Let’s order something, you had a long day.” 

Lance pouted “alright.” 

At night, once Shiro and Adam had left and Keith and Lance were lying in bed, Keith decided it was time to tell his husband about the decision he had made. 

“I decided to go with Shiro to see my father.” Keith said, caressing the soft brown locks on his husband’s hair as he rested his on Keith’s chest. 

Lance looked up at his husband “really? Are you sure?” 

Keith nodded “yes, but I don’t want to do it alone. You’ll come with me right?” 

Lance nodded, pressing a kiss on Keith’s chest. “Of course, when?” 

“In a couple of days.” 

Lance blinked, sitting up. “That soon? Can’t we go in a month when my classes end?” 

Keith shook his head “I wish. But apparently he can die any day now…” 

Lance bit his lip and Keith sighed “it’s fine Lance, I’ll go alone. Shiro will be with me so I won’t be so alone.” 

Lance hummed “I’m sorry.” He said, grabbing Keith’s hand and squeezing it. 

Keith shook his head, “I’ll be fine.” 

“Let me make it up to you?” Lance said, leaning closer to his husband. 

Keith smirked, raising an eyebrow “How will you do that?” He asked, caressing his husband’s arm. 

Lance smirked “Let me show you.” He said before leaning in and kissed Keith deeply.   
  


Keith moaned into the deep kiss, letting his hands wander all over Lance’s back, caressing his soft skin, loving the way it felt underneath his fingertips.   
  
“Fuck me.” Keith pleaded as they parted from the kiss “I want you to fuck me every day until I leave, so I’ll still feel you inside of me when you’re not near.”   
  
Lance chuckled, dropping his head on Keith’s shoulder, pressing a soft kiss there before raising his head. “Your wish is my command, mi amor.”   
  
______  
  


Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist, pulling him closer.    
  
“I’m going to miss you so much!” his husband said 

Lance looked on the verge of tears as he leaned in and kissed Keith deeply “please text me the whole time and call me tonight when you’re alone.” Lance said once they pulled away from the kiss.    
  
Keith hummed “I promise. I’ll miss you too, so much. It’s the first time we’ll be apart for such a long time since we’ve met.” 

“Okay guys- we need to get going if we wanna beat rush hour! Come on, it’s not like Keith’s going to war, he’s only going to be gone for 1 week.” Adam called from inside the car. 

Keith lifted his hand to flip Adam off before leaning in and kissing Lance again deeply.    
  
“I love you.” Keith said once they pulled away again.

“I love you too.” Lance said, letting Keith get into the car. The car started and Keith waved to his husband until Lance was out of sight before sighing and leaning his head again the car window. 

“You okay?” Shiro asked as he turned around from the passenger seat to look at Keith who was sitting in the back.    
  
“Fine, just nervous to see father and I already miss Lance.” Keith grumbled

Shiro hummed “I understand how you feel, but trust me, a week is going to go by super quickly. Adam and I were apart for months, that’s real torture.” 

Adam hummed in agreement, moving one hand from the wheel to squeeze Shiro’s hand softly. 

Keith sighed “yeah, I hope it will go by fast. I wanna be back already…” He closed his eyes, feeling tired as he hadn’t gotten much sleep the previous night, partially because Lance kept him awake; not that he complained, but also because when he closed his eyes, he was plagued with memories of his father cutting him which made him even more nervous to see the man again.   
  
\---

Shiro hummed as Adam was casually telling him about something. What it was, Shiro had no idea, he couldn’t get his mind to focus on his husband’s words because his eyes were glued to his crotch.    
  
Adam was wearing sweatpants because he had told his husband that an 8-hour drive would be too uncomfortable in jeans. Shiro had agreed with that statement but now he couldn’t help but curse in his mind as he could see the outline of his husband’s thick cock against his thigh.    
  
To say that Adam was big was an understatement, when erect, Adam’s cock was 10 inches long, Shiro knew that because one night when they were in college and both drunk, Shiro asked Adam if he could measure his cock.    
  
At the moment, Adam wasn’t hard but Shiro could still see the outline of his cock against the fabric. It was incredibly distracting to Shiro and it made him very horny so without much thought to it, Shiro moved his hand towards his husband’s thigh and began lazily palming his cock through the fabric.

  
Adam who had been talking just moments prior stopped mid-sentence.    
  
“Takashi, what are you doing?” He asked, there was a sense of urgency in his words.

  
“What does it feel like I’m doing baby?” Shiro purred, shifting in his seat uncomfortably as he was getting hard and he himself wasn’t wearing sweatpants so it made the situation uncomfortable. 

“Your brother is sleeping in the back seat!” Adam hissed, but despite his protests, Shiro could feel him getting hard underneath his palm. 

“I know, that’s why we’ll have to be quiet.” Shiro whispered, palming his own hard cock through his jeans with his prosthetic hand.    
  
He slowly put his hand inside Adam’s sweatpants and underneath his boxer briefs before slowly stroking his dick. Adam let out a groan and quickly bit his lip to stop himself from making any further noise.    
  
“Takashi, stop. I can’t concentrate on my driving, I don’t want to crash the car.” Adam said, shivering as Shiro started stroking him a little faster. 

“You won’t crash, I believe in you.” Shiro said, before pulling Adam’s member out of his sweatpants and stroking him more fully.    
  
Adam bit his lip so hard he tasted blood, he saw a sign for a gas station at the next exit so he grabbed Shiro’s wrist.

“Stop. I’ll pull over at the gas station ahead and we’ll continue there. If we keep going I’ll either wake Keith up or crash the car.” he said    
  
Shiro smirked and obeyed, tucking Adam back into his sweatpants although it didn’t do much to hide the huge tent his hard-on created.    
  
He palmed himself a few times through his jeans, feeling needy and desperate, Adam watched him out of the corner of his eye and cursed “fuck Takashi, stop that, you’re distracting me. We’re almost there.” He whispered and Shiro smirked again, loving how easily he was able to get what he wanted from his husband.    
  
As soon as Adam parked the car, he opened the door and bolted outside, handing the keys to his husband. Shiro readjusted himself his hard-on wouldn’t show before getting out of the car.    
  
“Wait, I’m gonna wake Keith and ask him if he needs anything,” Shiro said once they were both out of the car. 

“Are you serious?” Adam asked but sighed “fine, hurry, there a sign that says the bathroom at the back, meet me there.”   
  
\---

Keith awoke to Shiro gently shaking him awake. For a moment, he thought they had already arrived before he took in his surroundings and saw that they had stopped at a gas station, it was dark outside, indicating that it was already nighttime. 

  
“Keith, we’re gonna go to the bathroom and get something to eat, do you want something to eat? Drink?” Shiro asked him 

“Sure, water and some Cheetos.” 

Shiro nodded “Need to go to the bathroom? You might want to go first while we buy the food so we can go after you. There is a bathroom out the back.”   
  
Keith shook his head “nah I’m good, I don’t need to go.”   
  
Shiro nodded “Okay.” he said, handing the keys to Keith “we’ll be right back.”   
  
\----

  
Shiro found his husband outside the bathroom, his arms crossed on his chest. It looked like he also had rearranged his cock so it wouldn’t be bulging in his sweatpants.   
  
“What’s wrong? Is the bathroom busy?” He asked

Adam shook his head “no, but I tried the door, and it doesn’t lock, it seems to be broken.”    
  
Shiro shrugged “it’s fine, we’ll just close the door.”    
  
Adam shook his head “Takashi you can’t be serious, anyone could walk in on us...”

Shiro took a step closer to Adam and put his hand inside his husband’s sweatpants, grabbing his cock, making Adam gasp.    
  
“It’s 9 pm, there are no cars nearby, we’ll be quick, please baby? I’m pent up, we haven’t had sex since we found Keith, always staying late at their place and we’re too tired to do anything but sleep when we got to the hotel. Come on, you can’t tell me you don’t feel the same way, I can feel how your cock wants me, you’re so ready to burst.” 

Adam groaned “Fuck Takashi, yes, I want you bad but I’m trying to be a responsible adult for once.”    
  
Shiro shook his head and kissed Adam’s neck “Don’t be, not tonight.”    
  
Adam whined as Shiro kissed the sensitive spot on his neck “Fine, but let’s hurry.” He said, pushing Shiro gently away before dragging him inside the bathroom and closing the door. 

“God, that bathroom is filthy. I can’t get on my knees here.” Shiro said the second walked inside. 

Adam raised a brow and chuckled “Then what do you suggest Takashi?” He asked

“Fuck me.” 

Adam blinked “we don’t have any lube.” 

“I don’t need it, fuck me raw, I want to feel it the whole car ride, I want to feel it when I’m in my parent’s living room.”    
  
Adam almost choked on air at Shiro’s words. “Fuck Takashi, I won’t last if you keep talking like that.” He said, moving closer to his husband and began unbuckling his belt before opening his pants and shoved them down his ankles along with his underwear, making his cock spring free against his stomach. 

Shiro shivered slightly at the cold air before turning around and leaned against the sink, his cock dangling between his legs and raised his ass in the air before looking over his shoulder to watch Adam pull his sweatpants and underwear down his legs and moved closer to his husband.   
  
Shiro looked forward again, watching his husband through the bathroom mirror. Adam leaned in and kissed the nape of Shiro’s neck, licking the side of his neck slowly, making his husband shiver before reaching between Shiro’s legs and gave his neglected cock a few strokes.    
  
Adam lifted his hand towards Shiro’s mouth “suck.” he instructed

Shiro did as he was told, coating his husband’s fingers with his saliva. Once Adam deemed his fingers damp enough, he pulled them out of his husband’s mouth, before slowly pressing a finger against Shiro’s entrance. 

After what felt like forever, Adam was three fingers deep inside his husband, he began moving them around, trying to find his husband’s prostate. Shiro had been patient but when Adam found that bundle of nerves and pressed on it, he let out a loud moan, not able to hold back his voice, feeling his cock starting to leak. 

\----  
  


Some time went by and Keith began realizing that he in fact needed to use the bathroom. He got out of the car and locked it before making his way towards the back of the gas station, he quickly saw the door and made his way towards it. As he was about to open the door, he heard a loud moan. He blinked, thinking he had heard wrong but then he heard Shiro’s voice. 

“Adam, hurry, Keith is going to wonder why we’re gone so long.”    
  
“Don’t pressure me, we don’t have any lube and I don’t want to hurt you, it’s not my fault you couldn’t keep your hands to yourself,” Adam grumbled as he pulled his fingers out, grabbing his cock and pressed the tip against Shiro’s entrance. 

“Adam-” Shiro whined 

Before he had time to react, the door opened. 

  
“What the fuck guys! This is a public bathroom and we’re going to be late!” Keith shouted, making Shiro and Adam freeze in place and made them quickly turn to look at the person who had opened the door, recognizing him as Keith.

Keith gagged. He opened the door to find his brother bent against the sink, pants around the ankles and ass in the air. Keith’s eyes quickly settled on Adam’s member and he felt his face heat up, if he wasn’t mistaken, he was bigger than Lance.    
  
“What the fuck guys! This is a public bathroom and we’re going to be late!” He shouted, making Shiro and Adam freeze in place as their heads turned around to look at Keith.    
  
“I’m going to piss in the bushes, hurry the fuck up and let’s fucking go.” Keith added as soon as they made eye contact, not letting them get a word out but also not wanting to stick around longer than necessary. He shut the door before turning around and walked towards a bush. 

Shiro looked over his shoulders with wide eyes “we should get back.”    
  
Adam squeezed his hand on Shiro’s hip, hard enough to bruise him. “No way, it’s too late now, I’m fucking you until you can’t walk straight,” he said, not able to control his arousal anymore. 

He slid inside of Shiro who moaned loudly. “Are you okay Takashi?” Adam asked quickly, worried that he might have hurt his husband. 

“Y-Yes, it stings a lot but it feels good, keep going,” Shiro said, and Adam nodded, pushing inside his husband until his balls were pressed against his ass. 

“God, you feel amazing.” He said, pressing his head against Shiro’s back. 

Shiro groaned “you too baby, I feel so full.” he said, feeling Adam’s cock deep inside of him.    
  
“I’m gonna move now Takashi, are you ready?”

Shiro nodded “yes, I am”    
  
As soon as Adam started moving, Shiro felt like he wasn’t going to last, ever thrust directly hit his prostate.    
  
“Adam- I’m cuming-” Shiro moaned, as his orgasm hit him hard, shooting thick ropes of cum all over the floor. He could also feel his husband getting his release, filling him up even more. 

Adam pulled away gently, and Shiro turned around to look at his husband, he grinned before pulling Adam by the arm to get him closer to him. “I love you, this was amazing.”    
  
Adam chuckled “anything for you Takashi. I love you too.” He said before leaning in and kissing him deeply. 

\----

Once Keith was done urinating, he made his way back into the car. Not long after, Shiro and Adam made it back to the car. 

“I’m so sorry you had to see that.” Adam said as soon as they entered the car.    
  
“Yeah, I’m fucking scared for life now, thanks.” He said, groaning, not wanting to remember that sight. 

“We’re so sorry Keith.” Shiro said, handing Keith the items he had requested. 

“‘S fine…” Keith mumbled before grabbing the bag of Cheetos and water and put his headphones on so he could listen to some music and try and get rid of the traumatic image that was in his mind. He opened up the text message app and quickly shot a text to his husband. 

‘Still on the road, I miss you a lot.’ 

Keith woke up when the car stopped once again, this time in front of his childhood home. The house looked exactly as the day he had left it, it was still painted white with the same forest green door. He thought that with the passing of the years, the house would have become a little run-down but nothing, it was still in the same state as it was when he left at 15.

Shiro and Adam stepped out of the car and Keith followed. His phone vibrated and Keith hoped it was Lance, even though it was very early in the morning, he now needed his husband’s support more than ever.    
  
As he checked his phone, he frowned, realizing that it wasn’t his husband who was texting him but Acxa, who had his old job of doing the drug deliveries for the Galra.

‘Keith, where you at? I need to talk to you about something.’   
  
Keith cursed in his mind, he had forgotten to tell anyone at the Galra that he was leaving, it was only for a week but still. 

‘Family emergency, what is it about? You can always tell Romelle, she’s the second in charge when I’m not around. I’ll be back in a week.’ 

‘Family? Is Lance okay? And nah, it’s personal, it’ll wait until you come back.’ 

Keith sighed ‘Okay. Yeah not about Lance, it’s complicated.’ he said before putting his phone back into his pocket before joining Shiro and Adam to the front porch. They rang the doorbell and Keith immediately felt more nervous than before.

The door opened and Keith’s stepmother opened the door, she looked just as Keith remembered her too maybe a couple of more wrinkles on her face. She hugged Shiro tightly, smiling warmly at Adam but her eyes went wide as soon as they settled on Keith. She gasped and took a couple of steps towards him. 

“Keith, you came...” she said before pulling him into a hug. It felt awkward to him but he hugged her back. Once she pulled away, the boys entered the house. 

“Would you like something to eat? I know it’s early but maybe some breakfast?” she suggested and Shiro shook his head “We’re good Mom, thanks. But could we go see Father?” 

Keith’s stepmother smiled and nodded “of course, he’s upstairs. I’ll take you to him.”   
  
“I’ll wait down here Takashi.” Adam said to which Shiro nodded.    
  


Keith followed Shiro and his step-mother upstairs through the familiar staircase, he had a knot in his stomach as they stopped in front of the master bedroom’s door.    
  


His step mom entered the room first then Shiro followed. Keith stayed in hallway, watching from outside the door. He saw his father hooked at some machines that looked like they belonged in a hospital. There was a nurse sitting on a chair near the window who got up the second everyone stepped inside the room. 

Keith’s step mom made her way towards the bed where Keith’s father way lying and spoke softly to him. Keith couldn’t hear what was said but he noticed how much older his father looked and how sick he looked. He was skin over bones, he really looked like he could die at any second. 

Shiro was the one who stepped closer next, grabbing his father’s hand. “Father, there is someone here to see you.” He said softly before looking back at Keith, motioning him to step inside. 

With shaky legs, Keith entered the room, stepping closer to the bed so his father could see him. The second his eyes laid on Keith, they went wide. 

“K-Keith, it’s you...you’ve grown up so much...” He said, his voice nothing like it used to be. It was shallow and breathless like it took so much of his energy just to speak.

“Hello, Father.” Keith said before adding, “I’ve been told you had something you needed to tell me?” 

“K-Keith, yes, I- I know I don’t have any right to ask for your forgiveness after what I’ve done to you but I just wanted to apologize to you. I was wrong for treating you the way I did, I regret it and I wish I could change the past or have more time to make it right but I know I can’t. There is nothing I can do but apologize to you. So I’m sorry, I’m so sorry for the way I acted through your whole childhood, you may not think it’s the truth but it is, I love you son.”

Keith swallowed, tears filling his eyes. 

“How you treated me, it was so shitty, you hurt me so much. I ran away just to escape your abuse, and I hate that now that you apologize, I feel terrible, I feel terrible because part of me doesn’t want to forgive you, because you don’t deserve it, but part of me wants to forgive you and I hate myself for it. I shouldn’t be the one who feels terrible… but if I don’t forgive you, I’ll feel even worse and I don’t want to live with regrets. So I forgive you Father, and even though despise you for all the suffering you’ve put me through… I can’t help but love you too.” He said as tears rolled down his cheeks. 

They spent the whole next to Keith’s father until he passed away during the night. Keith’s stepmom sobbed, Shiro sobbed in Adam’s arms and even though Keith wished he didn’t, he sobbed as well. 

If only his father would have realized how his actions were wrong earlier, their whole relationship would have been so different but sadly the past can’t be changed. 

Shiro and Adam dropped Keith back home and hugged Lance for a long time once they reunited, once he was done reuniting with Lance, he turned around and hugged his brother. 

“You’ll come back to visit right?” Keith asked 

Shiro nodded “of course, as soon as I can. I’ll never abandon you again, I told you this.”    
  
Keith smiled “you better not.” 

He said goodbye to Adam as well before driving Lance to his classes and then, went to the warehouse where he had agreed he’d meet Acxa. He was curious at to what she wanted to talk to him about if it wasn’t anything related to the gang. 

He went towards his office and saw Acxa waiting for him outside, she looked nervous.    
  
“Hey, are you okay?” Keith asked as he saw her. She nodded.

“Look Keith, I need to tell you something, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about this since we met but I couldn’t without bringing her…”    
  
Keith frowned, confused. “What are you talking about?”    
  
He watched as Acxa inhaled deeply before speaking again “I’m your half-sister.”

Keith blinked “what?” 

Acxa nodded “we have the same mother, Krolia and my father is Kolivan… but that you already knew…”    
  
Keith blinked “This is a joke right?” 

Acxa shook his head before looking behind her and towards the office. “Keith, Krolia’s here, she wants to see you.”    
  
Keith blinked again and then laughed, this had to be a joke. “What? There is no way my mother is in there.” he said before opening the office door, expecting it to be empty when he got inside but instead, he found Krolia, his mother, sitting on the couch against the wall. As soon as she saw him, her eyes widened slightly, she gasped, raising her hand to her mouth as she stood up and took a couple of steps closer to Keith who stood there, petrified. 

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Acxa said from the door and closed it behind them. 

  
Keith felt like he was going to pass out, he couldn’t believe that in front of him, was his mother. She looked older, but at the same time she still looked the same. 

“M-Mom?” Keith said, his voice sounding small, he felt like a child all over again. 

“Oh Keith, you’ve grown up so much.” Krolia rushed towards her son, pulling him into a tight embrace. It took him a couple of seconds for Keith to process what had happened but he soon hugged her tightly as well. 

“H-How are you here? Why? Why now after all this time? Why did you never come back?” Keith asked as soon as they sat down on the sofa. 

Krolia looked down, “I’m sorry I took so long baby, I’m so sorry I left you there.” she said, inhaling before speaking again. “You were too young to know, I couldn’t tell you then but I used to be in the Galra and things weren’t the way they are now. I was angry when I first learned that you had joined but after talking to Kolivan, I see how things have changed since Zarkon died. Zarkon and the other Galras at the time wanted me dead because I ran away from the Galra, I deserted when I learned that I became pregnant with you. I was an informant for your father who was a detective at the police at the time. Things were bad for the Galra, Zarkon’s wife Honerva had been killed by a police officer and Zarkon became crazy for revenge, things at gang was chaotic, everyone wanted blood but I disagreed, I wanted peace. Honerva dying was terrible but shedding more blood would not have brought her back. I was selling when your father arrested me, they were already investigating the Galra for months before Honerva died but they had no proof; until your father arrested me. But he wanted Zarkon to go to jail so he promised me that if I gave him information about the Galra, ways to gather up proof, he’d give me immunity.” 

Krolia paused for a second, taking Keith’s hand. “What happened with your father was a mistake, we would meet once a month at a motel so I could share the information with him and one night, it was late and it sort of just happened. I didn’t know he was married and I was lonely and he was there, I figured there was no harm. It should have been just a one night stand, he wore a condom but I guess it broke. It was just once but it was already too late. When I found out I was pregnant, I freaked out, I told Kolivan about it. Kolivan was the only one who never turned bad, how always stayed true to himself, always had my back. So I knew I could trust him. Surprisingly he wasn’t angry at me for selling my freedom in exchange for the Galra but he said I should talk to your father about my pregnancy. I think someone heard us talking because when I went to the motel to meet your father, I was followed. I only found out afterward though. When I told your father, he was extremely cold about it, he told me to wait there and left and when he came back, he came back with money. He gave it to me and told me to get rid of you. I was in shock, I didn’t know what to do, I was young, too young to have a baby but I knew I could never give you up. So I followed your father outside to give him back his money but he had already gotten into his car so I followed him on my motorcycle and when I got to his house, I saw him being greeted by his family. I was in such a state of shock that I turned back around.    
  


When I went back to the Galra, Kolivan came to me, he said he overheard someone talking to Zarkon about killing me for betraying them, so I ran away. I packed a suitcase, took all my money and ran, never contacted your father, nothing. Once I had you, you became my priority. Keeping you safe was what mattered the most, you may not remember since you were so young but money was tight; after I exchanged my motorcycle for a second-hand car and got through the first year of feeding you and keeping you alive, all my money was gone. I did some odd jobs here and there but it was barely enough to let us survive, it was difficult too because I didn’t have anyone to look after you, there was no one I could trust. But you were growing up, I had faith that once you’d start pre-school, I’d be able to get a fulltime job and everything would be alright. That is; until Kolivan came knocking at my door one day, even though we had moved to another town, he found me. He said that Zarkon had found me as well, that it was thanks to him that he knew where to find me and that they were coming for me, that he had left before the others so he could warn me. That’s the day I took you to your father. I figured that as long as you were with me, you wouldn’t be safe. That day I told your father and his wife the news, I told him I had kept you and that the Galra were after me, trying to kill me and that it was because of him, because I sold him some information and that he owed it to me to protect you. Thankfully he agreed so I left you there.    
  
I met Kolivan back at the apartment to pack my things and as we were talking he told me he’d come with me, he confessed that he had always been in love with me and I was devasted, I needed a shoulder to cry on and somehow we slept together. I begged him to stay, I didn’t want him to be in danger as well but we promised to stay in contact. I moved states, hoping this would keep the Galra away. A couple of months later, I found out I was pregnant with Acxa, I called Kolivan, and this time, I asked him to go get you and meet find us, so we’d be a family together, with Kolivan I wouldn’t be alone, it would have been different, Kolivan said we should cross the border to Mexico, live there. He sent me a ticket and money to get things settled over there, he said he’d bring you with him in a couple of days. Once in Mexico, I got a call from him, Zarkon was keeping a close eye on him since he knew we were close, he couldn’t leave it would put us in danger. He said to wait but that he’d sent us money. I had Acxa and years passed but I always stayed in touch with Kolivan, he would always send us money.    
  


Kolivan told me when you came to the Galra with a picture of me in hand and only a backpack at 15. He told me how Zarkon took you in, and at first, I was worried and scared for you, Kolivan always kept me updated on you since then. When Zarkon died last year, he told me to come back, finally. Acxa was just finishing school but as soon as she finished, we came here.” 

Keith nodded, taking in all the information, as he was about to speak again Krolia interrupted him, “I’m sorry it took so much time, but I’m glad we’re reunited once more and I’m never leaving you again.”

Keith pulled Krolia into a hug “I love you mom, I’m glad too, I missed you so much, thank you for coming back.”

  
Krolia smiled, hugging her son even tighter “I love you too baby. Now, I want to hear everything about your life since I left you. And also, Kolivan tells me you’ve got yourself a husband? I’m so happy for you baby, I can’t wait to meet him.”   
  
Keith smiled, he couldn’t wait to introduce them.   
  
Keith felt so happy, he had finally gotten both his brother and his mother back. He had an amazing husband and he had a new sister. For almost his whole life, Keith felt so alone, but now, his life couldn't be more complete.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: the epilogue


	30. TREINTA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny Epilogue

**2 years later**

Keith used to hate his birthday, he used to spend it alone, it used to be just a day like any other but since he met Lance Mcclain, his life changed forever. 

“Babe, wake up.” Lance shook his awake gently before leaning in and pressing kisses all over his face and neck. 

Keith groaned “it’s my birthday, let me sleep.” He mumbled, pulling Lance into a hug. 

“No can do, mi amor. I’ve prepared a whole birthday lunch, everyone’s going to be there and Hunk will be pissed if we’re late.” 

Keith groaned again, opening his eyes to find Lance hovering over him, his bright blue eyes looking at him intensely. 

Keith smiled and Lance raised an eyebrow “what?” He asked with a soft chuckle

“You’re breathtaking,” Keith said before pulling Lance into a deep kiss. 

An hour later, they were pulling up in front of Hunk’s dinner. The second they opened the door, Romelle jumped on top of Keith, hugging him. “Happy Birthday!” 

Keith smiled “thanks.” 

“You’re late.” Shiro grumbled as they approached the table where everyone was sitting. 

Shiro and Adam had moved to the city to be close to Keith not long after their father passed again. 

“Give him a break,honey.” Adam scolded him 

“Yeah, listen to your husband, it’s my birthday, give me a break,” Keith said with a playful smirk. 

“Okay, can we eat now, I haven’t eaten since yesterday to prepare for Hunk’s cooking,” Pidge said once she had said hi to Keith. 

Once everyone had been greeted, Hunk went back to the kitchen bringing out the plates. 

“Happy Birthday Keith!” Everyone cheered, raising a glass. 

“Say something! A speech!” Pidge said and Keith sighed “alright.” 

“I want to thank you all for coming, there was a time in my life where I would have never thought I’d be here with all of you, or being this happy on my birthday, so thank you. I’m not very expressive but I love you all.” He said pausing before speaking again, lifting his glass “To family.” He said, looking at his mom, at Acxa, at Shiro, at Adam and finally at his beautiful husband Lance. 

He mouthed “I love you” to Lance before they all began drinking. 

Finally, Keith had everything he wanted in life, he was truly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you guys enjoyed this story, let me know in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think~


End file.
